Los lazos del Equipo 7
by ISayPurr
Summary: Naruto es Hokage, Sakura una excelente ninja médico y Sasuke... bueno, es Sasuke. Unir al Equipo 7 de nuevo: eso era lo que se había propuesto Hinata Hyuga y si tenía que pasar por encima del orgullo Uchiha y de la tozudez Haruno lo haría. NaruHina, SasuSaku. Historia en capítulos cortos.
1. Lunes - Un rayito de esperanza

¡Aquí estoy dando la lata de nuevo!

Bueno, como les comentaba en el summary esta historia estará dividida en capítulos cortos... porque los que me han leído anteriormente han podido comprobar que me cuesta hacer capítulos largos ú_ù Defectos que tiene una...

Sin más dilación les presento mi nuevo proyecto, ¡espero que disfruten conmigo!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - "Un rayito de luz".**

**Lunes.**

Naruto se acarició el puente de la nariz notando un creciente dolor de cabeza. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él: ¡era el Hokage y sus amigos lo sorteaban como les daba la gana! Negándose a las "órdenes" que trataba de darles, aunque teniendo en cuenta de qué asunto se trataba casi los comprendía. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y sus ojos azules se clavaron en el techo, ¿qué hacer? Le quedaban pocas personas a las que recurrir.

Ni siquiera se irguió cuando tocaron suavemente en la puerta del despacho, ni siquiera se paró a ver de quién se trataba cuando concedió la entrada.

- Naruto-kun, traigo lo que me pediste...

La que una vez fue la tímida Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Naruto se incorporó de golpe en la silla y la miró con esperanza en los ojos. Supo, llámenlo intuición o como quieran, que, de repente, había acaparado todo el interés del rubio seguramente por algún asunto que, probablemente, no iba a gustarle demasiado.

- ¡Hinata-chan, por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Eres mi última esperanza! ¡Se lo he pedido a casi todos los chicos, pero ninguno ha querido! ¡La única más o menos interesada fue Ino y Shikamaru se lo prohibió determinante! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni que él fuera a matarla o algo así! ¡También intenté pedírselo a Sakura-chan, pero me dirigió tal mirada de odio que ni me permitió terminar la frase! ¡Incluso Tenten me ha dado la espalda y Rock Lee...!

Hinata parpadeó varias veces mientras la información taladraba en su cabeza, pero sintió que dentro de poco explotaría si Naruto no detenía su atolondrado discurso.

- Naruto-kun...

- Y ya ni hablemos de Kiba y Shino porque Akamaru me gruñó furioso y sentí un cosquilleo desagradable cuando miré a Shino así que...

- Naruto-kun.

- He pensado incluso en Kakashi-sensei, ¡pero no sé dónde diantres se ha metido! Aparece y desaparece cuando le da la gana y...

- ¡NARUTO-KUN!

De repente, el silencio se hizo en el despacho. Hinata respiró agitada, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que elevar tanto su suave tono de voz. Naruto la miró sorprendido; las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado, pero estaba seguro que aún no sabía en su totalidad cuánto.

- ¿Si, Hinata-chan?

La hermosa mujer de veinte años cogió aire profundamente.

- Naruto-kun, ¿de qué estás hablando?

El nombrado dejó de dar vueltas por el despacho y se acercó a la kunoichi, observó el leve rubor en sus mejillas al notarlo tan cerca de ella y con una sonrisa cogió el informe que inicialmente Hinata había ido a entregarle.

- De Sasuke, Hinata-chan, de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Lo sé... ¡COOOOOORTO! ¡ENDIABLADAMENTE COOOOORTO! Pero es que me encantaría probar una historia al estilo drabbles (¿creo que se llaman así?).

A todo esto: sí, aún sigo en exámenes. ¿Saben eso que dicen por ahí de que la imaginación y la musa acuden a una cuando tienen que estudiar? Bueno, pues a mí me pasa. Por eso tengo este nuevo proyecto.

En fin, espero haber despertado su interés en este pequeño (ironía) relato.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	2. Lunes - Pensamientos de un Uchiha

¡Holaaaaa!

Y estoy aquí de nuevo porque... bueno, porque me cansé de estudiar y me puse a escribir el segundo capítulo.

Esta es una de las pocas ventajas que tiene decidir hacer una historia por capítulos cortos (sorry Lilipili ;_;).

Más o menos y al ritmo que avanzo diría que actualizaría todos los días: un capítulo por la mañana y otro por la noche, aunque claro no en todas partes tenemos el mismo horario, pero...

¡Aaaaah! Vosotros me entendéis, ¿a que sí?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, de darme follow, de añadirme a favorito y, por supuesto, de dejarme un review. Gracias especialmente a Lilipili y a NeoElMostWanted que desde el principio han estado leyendo y comentando mis alocados proyectos. Gracias también a los nuevos como dniiz y ErzaScarlet-sama.

Muchos Besos & Abrazos para todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - "Pensamientos de un Uchiha".**

Masculló algún tipo de maldición cuando la pelota que Naruto le había regalado, alegando que sería bueno para él desestresarse porque lo habían relegado de grado una vez que lo dejaron salir del calabozo y "no podía hacer misiones serias todavía" porque al nuevo Hokage (su mejor y desesperante amigo) no se le antojaba, cambió su trayectoria cuando chocó contra el techo y fue a parar al rincón más alejado de la cama. Su habitación en la mansión Uchiha era grande. No pensaba levantarse a buscarla. Ya vendría ella sola cuando le diera la gana. Tapó sus ojos con su brazo ante su ilógico pensamiento.

Se colocó de costado para poder observar las pocas cosas que había sobre la mesa al lado de su cama. Los ojos negros se clavaron concretamente en la foto del antiguo Equipo 7 que Naruto colocó el día de su vuelta y que él no se había molestado en tratar de quitar. Demasiado esfuerzo, se decía al principio. Ahora, simplemente, cuando la veía solo podía pensar en las razones de Naruto.

¿Cómo había sido capaz ese dobe de estar detrás de él durante tantos años? ¿Cómo pudo confiar en que Sasuke Uchiha, vengador y traidor, aún tenía salvación? ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para no hundirse en la misma oscuridad en la que se hundió él teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que pasó de pequeño? ¿Cómo fue capaz siempre de proteger la aldea por la que sus padres dieron la vida, la aldea que durante tantos años lo despreció? ¿De dónde obtenía el rubio aquella fuerza?

Él había conocido a su familia, por eso comenzó su venganza. Naruto siempre había estado solo... hasta que llegó el Equipo 7.

Los años en la academia pasaron fugazmente por su mente y no pudo evitar que algo parecido a una sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios. Allí no importaba. Estaba en su casa, a salvo.

Naruto siempre fue persistente, desde que lo conoció. A lo largo de los años esa característica de su carácter se hizo más fuerte y lo persiguió durante todos los años que fue buscado vivo o muerto. Seguramente la mitad del mundo ninja lo prefería muerto, pero con el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage, Sasuke se volvió algo así como intocable. Já. Como si alguno de esos bastardos pudiera siquiera llegar a tocarlo.

Persistente.

Naruto nunca perdió la fe en la gente. En Konoha. En Kakashi. En Sakura. En él. Nunca.

Debía averiguarlo, debía saber qué había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para buscarlo durante años y, al final, conseguir traerlo de vuelta; debía saber qué había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a todas las naciones que en la IV Guerra Ninja formaron la alianza y conseguir su libertad. Debía saberlo.

Además...

Sus ojos vagaron de la foto hasta unos papeles que descansaban debajo de una taza con café.

Seguramente Naruto enviaría a alguien a buscarlo porque lo había citado varias veces aquella semana y él no había acudido. No pensaba hacer misiones de rango gennin. Se negaba, simplemente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy.

Obstinado el Uchiha, ¿verdad? Pero como dicen por ahí: los buenos defectos nunca se pierden.

Pronto entrarán en escena más personajes y habrá más movimiento, lo prometo.

Espero que les guste.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	3. Lunes - Primer contacto round 1

HI! Como prometí y con el inicio de un nuevo día, aquí traigo la continuación.

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que ha sido acogido este proyecto con tantos reviews positivos *0* son un encanto y quiero darle las gracias porque despertarme esta mañana con tantos correos le alegra a una el día.

Sin más dilación, espero que disfruten del mini capítulo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - "Primer contacto Uchiha/Hyuga round 1".**

No debería estar impresionada porque ella también había vivido en los lujos en los que se crió el Uchiha, pero lo cierto es que la reconstrucción del complejo después de la guerra era increíble y eso debía admitirlo. Los constructores habían intentado ser lo más fieles posibles a la casa que Pein destruyó cuando arrasó Konoha. Podría decirse que lo consiguieron.

No era consciente de la cara que debía tener mientras se dedicaba a admirar la fachada y la conversación con Naruto resonaba en su mente.

_Cuando todos los engranajes de su cerebro se pusieron en marcha y las piezas del puzle encajaron donde debían hacerlo, Hinata respiró._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun?_

_- El teme está indignado porque lo hemos rebajado al grado de gennin, ¿pero qué demonios podía hacer, Hinata? Si de mí dependiera le daría el grado que le corresponde, pero entonces el Consejo de Ancianos de Konoha me cortaría en pedazos diminutos y harían ramen conmigo, ¡CONMIGO! – Hinata relajó los hombros en ese momento con una sonrisa recordando qué significaba el nombre del rubio Hokage y él se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo otra vez por las ramas.- Lo siento – se rascó la nuca y ella sonrió.- Le he mandado varias solicitudes para misiones gennin, pero se niega a aparecer por aquí. Por favor, Hinata-chan, por favor, ¿podrías traerlo? Por mí como si quieres obligarlo ttebayo..._

Estaba segura de que ella jamás sería capaz de obligar a Sasuke Uchiha a hacer algo que no quiera, pero al menos debía intentarlo ya que Naruto se había molestado en pedírselo y ella había sido la única que había aceptado.

Debería tocar ya, ¿verdad? Debería.

Y estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió antes de tocar la madera y delante de ella apareció Sasuke Uchiha sin camisa y con el negro cabello revuelto. De repente entendía por qué la mitad de su club de fans seguía vivo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó con sequedad y sorna mientras sus ojos recorrían a la pequeña persona que estaba delante de él y lo mirada con ojos curiosos.

Sinceramente, hacía tiempo que alguien no lo mirada con otra cosa que fuera miedo.

Intentó ubicarla y unos vagos recuerdos acudieron a su espesa mente de aquellos días en los que SÍ DEBÍA SER GENNIN Y NO AHORA. Ella era la niña débil que siempre estaba detrás de Naruto, pero no era ese el último recuerdo que tenía de ella: también la había visto en la guerra, fugazmente, pero recordaba aquellos ojos perlas.

Hinata parpadeó mientras contenía un suspiro, el tono burlesco de Sasuke no iba a conseguir que ella tuviera miedo. Esa etapa se había terminado.

- Hyuga Hinata. Uchiha-san, estoy aquí porque Hokage-sama requiere su presencia en la Torre desde hace una semana...

Y, entonces, el último Uchiha le cerró la puerta en su preciosa cara. Tardó más de un segundo en reaccionar, ¿pero qué diantres...?

* * *

Siento mucho no poder extenderme más, pero me vienen a buscar para irme a casa de mis abuelos a estudiar porque el examen de mañana es importante y en mi edificio hacen mucho ruido.

Aún así les prometo que esta noche cuando regrese les dejo la continuación de esta situación.

Espero igualmente que les haya gustado.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	4. Lunes - Primer contacto round 2

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Vuelvo de mi encerrona en un lugar apartado del mundo para traerles el capítulo que corresponde a esta noche.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me dan, de verdad.

Ya no sé cómo agradecerles que me dejen reviews, follow y favorite.

Me gusta que les guste mi historia, me hace sentir muy viva.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - "Primer contacto Uchiha/Hyuga round 2".**

En el fondo no podía creer que el dobe de su mejor, y hay que recalcar único, amigo hubiera mandado a alguien para llevarlo a la Torre Hokage. A alguien con quien ni siquiera había tenido contacto, ¡nunca! ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Sus encontronazos con Sakura, los pocos que habían tenido, siempre terminaban mal. Muy mal.

- Uchiha-san, es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a una señorita – dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros azulinos que se encontraba justo enfrente de él.

Dentro de la casa.

Con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cómo diablos...?

- No me subestime, por favor, Uchiha-san.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en Konoha mientras estaba preso. DEMASIADO.

- No voy a ir a la Torre Hokage, no voy a responder a las misivas del dobe y, por supuesto, no voy a aceptar ninguna misión gennin. ¿Entiendes, Hyuga? Ahora, si no te importa, sal de mis territorios.

Se había acercado tanto a ella que Hinata era capaz de sentir su oscura presencia envolviéndola, pero ella tenía una misión y, al contrario que el cabezota Uchiha, le gustaría cumplirla.

- Con su infantil comportamiento lo que está demostrando es que merece misiones de ese rango.

- Hyuga, si quieres seguir con vida, vete de mi mansión.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo retó con la mirada, se había posicionado delante de las escaleras de tal forma que interrumpía el paso del Uchiha aunque ella bien sabía que si Sasuke quería pasar... pasaría.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que acepte ir conmigo a la Torre Hokage, Uchiha-san?

Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja, burlesco. ¿Qué creía aquella niña que podría ofrecerle? Y entonces recordó lo que le sorprendió de ella en la IV Guerra Ninja.

- Tú eres aquella chica.

La afirmación consiguió descolocarla por completo y desarmarla de tal forma que sus labios se abrieron levemente y tuvo que carraspear un poco para recobrar la compostura.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó, una vez recuperada ante el repentino cambio de tema.

- Eres la chica que no se sorprendió cuando me vio aparecer en el campo de batalla para ayudarlos contra Obito y Madara.

Sus labios dibujaron una "O" y los tristes recuerdos de una época que había tratado de olvidar se agolparon en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

La visita se estaba prolongando más de lo que ella había planeado... quizás debería tratar de obligarlo. No, imposible. No pensaba gastar chakra luchando con el Uchiha para poder llevarlo hasta Naruto porque eso significaría la inmediata encarcelación del pelinegro, prefería cansarse mentalmente.

* * *

Sasuke siempre tan terco... tsk tsk tsk, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

Espero que quieran averiguarlo conmigo en el próximo capítulo.

Oh, Isabela-chan nyaa, te aseguro que es NaruHina lo que pasa es que el papel de Hinata con Sasuke es primordial, pero por otra razón ^^ Espero haber solucionado tu duda.

¡UN FUUUUUERTE ABRAZO PARA TODOS!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	5. Lunes - Primer contacto round 3

Y ustedes dirán, ¿qué hace esta loca actualizando a las 6:51am. (hora en mis islas)? Y yo les diré: es que hoy es el examen y no puedo llevarme el ordenador para actualizar el capítulo de las mañanas porque la maleta en sí ya pesa mucho.

Así que, como tengo que salir dentro de... 10 min. agradecerles como siempre su atención y, por favor, disfruten del round 3.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - "Primer contacto Uchiha/Hyuga round 3".**

Hinata trató de sostenerle la mirada todo el tiempo que pudo, pero al final apartó sus ojos perlas con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Dichoso Uchiha.

- Yo sabía que usted volvería tarde o temprano – confesó, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió.

- Porque ese es el don de Naruto-kun - respondió, con una sonrisa tierna que escapó de sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- Hmp.

Y con la poca delicadeza que lo caracterizaba la apartó para pasar por las escaleras y volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

- ¡Uchiha-san, prometió que iría a ver a Naruto-kun si le decía el por qué! – exclamó, sorprendida, mientras se masajeaba la zona que él había empujado. Sasuke Uchiha no controlaba su fuerza, en absoluto.

- No, no lo prometí.

Y Hinata se quedó paralizada al pie de las escaleras mientras observaba al moreno desaparecer en la segunda planta. Se mordió el labio, repentinamente nerviosa. No quería volver a la Torre sin noticias positivas porque se notaba a la legua que Naruto estaba frustrado por la situación de Sasuke.

- Es usted un cobarde – susurró.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Hinata se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, ¿en qué momento...? No merecía la pena preguntárselo, Sasuke fue clasificado en su día como un peligroso asesino de clase S, ¿qué más daba el cómo se hubiera teletransportado desde una planta a la otra cuando ella estaba segura de haberlo escuchado entrar en su cuarto? Los Uchiha, los Uchiha y su maldito... su maldito...

- Hyuga, te he preguntado qué has dicho.

- Me ha escuchado perfectamente, Uchiha-san, de no ser así no habría bajado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...?

Hinata no lo vio venir, pero comprendió en menos de un segundo lo que estaba pasando cuando su espalda golpeó con fuerza la pared y unos masculinos y ásperos dedos se aferraron a su cuello. No ejercía demasiada fuerza. Aún.

- Pensaba que eras débil y tímida. Recuerdo tu estúpido tartamudeo – la atacó, apretando un poco su agarre.

La pelinegra se esforzó por coger aire.

- Morí y reviví en la guerra, como la mitad de los ninjas de este mundo – respondió, desafiante llenando sus manos de chakra y colocándolas sobre la que ejercía presión sobre su cuello.- Le dije que no me subestimara, Uchiha-san – comentó, antes de aferrar con fuerza la muñeca masculina y doblarla con tal rapidez que escapó del agarre de Sasuke.- ¿Vendrá conmigo o no?

Sasuke se tocó la muñeca para colocarse el hueso en su sitio. Una cosa era cierta. Ella no era la misma de antes.

- Dame una razón para hacerlo.

- Hubo pérdidas más graves en esta guerra que su rango, Uchiha-san. Usted libró su propia batalla y perdió lo único y más preciado que le quedaba: Itachi-san. Ser gennin no es tan doloroso como eso.

* * *

Y... ¡tachán! Aquí tenemos la respuesta de mi querida y adorada Hinata *0*

Tengo que despedirme rápido, ¡espero les guste!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	6. Lunes - Y el ganador es

¡Holaaa, mis queridos lectores!

Acabo de volver de mi examen y antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio en alguna esquina de mi casa paso a dejarles el capítulo de esta tarde/noche.

¡Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, por todos los follows, favorites y reviews que me suben la moral! Antes del examen recibí varios y lo cierto es que me hicieron sentir muy bien.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - "Y el ganador es..."**

Naruto parpadeaba una y otra vez, atónito y con la boca exageradamente abierta. Se talló los ojos, incrédulo, sin estar seguro de si estaba soñando o teniendo alguna alucinación por el cansancio acumulado. Por la puerta de su despacho acababa de aparecer Hinata Hyuga seguida de Sasuke Uchiha. Aquello debía ser un maldito milagro.

- Ya he cumplido con mi misión, Naruto-kun. Si no les importa, me retiro – hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la estancia.

El Hokage hubiera querido responder, pero aún seguía ligeramente estupefacto.

- Dobe, si has hecho tantos esfuerzos por traerme hasta aquí para quedarte con esa cara de idiota me largo – hizo ademán de moverse del sitio y fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Naruto.

- ¡No se te ocurra salir de este despacho, teme! ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en esa oscura cabeza tuya?

- ¿Resumido? No aceptar tus estúpidas misiones gennin.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el asunto que lo traía de cabeza. Ya era lo suficientemente frustrante que sus amigos no le dieran su apoyo en el asunto de Sasuke para que encima el mismo objeto de su frustración se comportara de aquella forma tan... tan...

- Tan jodidamente egoísta – terminó, en voz alta.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Sasuke, la verdad es que he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hemos hablado. No puedo darte las misiones que tu poder se merece, ¿en qué maldito idioma tengo que decírtelo? Tienes que ganarte la confianza del Consejo, de nuevo, y déjame decirte que vas por muy mal camino ttebayo – dijo, sentándose detrás del escritorio.

Sasuke lo observó. Naruto estaba pálido, el cabello rubio había crecido un poco, en las ojeras formadas debajo de sus ojos se notaba el cansancio y la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido.

- No quiero perseguir gatos, Naruto.

- Puedes hacer otras cosas. Ayudar a los dueños de los comercios, a las ancianas que piden ayuda con sus compras, a los constructores...

- Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, dobe.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

- La mitad de esa gente me odia y la otra mitad me tiene miedo.

- No pensaba que eso te importara.

- Y no me importa.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho.

Daba igual que hubiera conseguido traerlo de vuelta, daba igual que lo sacara del calabozo, daba igual que tratara de unirlo de nuevo a los demás... Todo daba igual cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha y su maldito orgullo.

Entonces, se le encendió la bombilla.

- ¿Y si te asigno a una persona que sí tiene la confianza de la gente?

- ¿De qué hablas, Naruto? Como me asignes a alguna de mis fans locas prometo que te haré morir entre terribles sufrimientos.

A pesar de su amenaza, el rubio sonrió de aquella forma que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Por cierto - Sasuke volvió a captar su atención.- Tu amiguita tiene una lengua muy viperina - masculló entredientes.

Naruto tardó más de un segundo en entender a quién se refería.

- ¿Quién? ¿Hinata-chan? - Sasuke asintió.- ¿Te has tomado algo que te ha sentado mal, teme?

Y así, Uchiha Sasuke deseó tener su Sharingan de vuelta para torturarlo.

* * *

Y... VOILÁ!

Sin más y esperando de todo corazón, como siempre, que les guste y les entretenga tenerme de pesada todos los días en el correo... me voy a dormir todo lo que me aguante el cuerpo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	7. Lunes - La amistad del jade y la perla

¡Bueeeeenos días, en realidad casi tardes, pero bueeeno aquí estoy!

Les traigo el capítulo 7 y el 8 ya está en camino para esta noche, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Muuuchas gracias por todo!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - "La amistad del jade y la perla".**

Sakura se masajeó las sienes mientras se quitaba las gafas de lectura y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre los informes. Cuando aceptó el trabajo que Naruto le había pedido personalmente jamás pensó que la comprensión de la línea sucesoria de Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan compleja y complicada. Por supuesto, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió la descendencia del muchacho. La sangre que corría por las venas de Sasuke y de Naruto era muy antigua, tan antigua como el mismo mundo ninja.

Oyó leves toques en la puerta y supo al instante de quién se trataba.

_Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando la puerta de la sala de investigaciones se abrió lentamente, Sakura dio un brinco asustada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una pelinegra que traía las manos llenas._

_- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Eh... – llegó hasta la mesa y depositó las bolsas.- Sólo p-pensé que quizás te gustaría algo de compañía... – susurró con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas._

_Entonces, le llegó el olor: olor a croissants y café recién hecho._

_- ¿Me has traído el desayuno?_

_Asintió de nuevo tímidamente. _

_Sakura hizo hueco en la mesa para que Hinata colocara el contenido de las bolsas. La Hyuga no solo había traído croissants y café, también había pequeños bocadillos, muffins y chocolate caliente. Miró a la menor sorprendida._

_- No sabía qué te gustaba y Naruto-kun no estaba por los alrededores, acudir a Uchiha-san hubiera sido suicidio seguro y... – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado a pesar de notar la tristeza que inundó los ojos de Sakura._

_- Pero... ¿por qué?_

_- Ah... y-yo... llevas aquí encerrada casi una semana. Te echamos de menos en el mundo exterior – cogió un muffin con pepitas de chocolate y jugó nerviosa con él.- También quiero darte las gracias por todos los esfuerzos que hiciste para traerlos de vuelta – vio como la pelirrosa de ojos jade la miraba sorprendida.- Sakura-san, gracias por no dejar nunca de creer en ellos._

_- ¿Por qué me das las gracias, Hinata-chan?_

_- Porque gracias a tu fe y a tus esfuerzos... Naruto-kun está feliz, sonríe de nuevo como antes._

_La sinceridad de aquellos ojos perlas le provocó un nudo en la garganta y que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, teniendo que hacer terribles esfuerzos por no llorar. En todos aquellos años nunca, ni una sola persona, le había agradecido aquello._

Y de esto hacía ya un año y medio.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura-san! – saludó la Hyuga entrando con la ya habitual bolsa llena de bollería.

Sonrió, no había manera de que la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga la tratara con más familiaridad y eso que lo había intentado muchísimas veces.

- Hola, Hinata-chan, vienes más temprano que de costumbre – observó, mirando el reloj de la pared.

- Es que... – jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.- Naruto-kun me llamó temprano esta mañana y después de hacer su encargo pensé en venir a verte – terminó, con una sonrisa.

Mentalmente, Sakura se preguntó qué le habría encargado Naruto a la chica Hyuga que no dejaba de hacer cosas por todo el mundo desde que la guerra había terminado y de eso hacían ya cuatro largos años.

* * *

Sí, voy con prisas otra vez... parece que no tengo ni un momento de descanso últimamente,

but don't worry be happy! decían.

Yo para ustedes siempre encuentro un hueco :D

Prometo que intentaré hacerlos un poquito más largos ;_; lo intentaré ;_; aunque sospecho que el 8 quedará similar, pero trataré de hacerlo con los demás.

¡Mis queridos lectores, los adoro!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	8. Lunes - Misión personal

Y aquí estoy de nuevo para todos ustedes... que pensarán: me preocuparé el día que no tenga correo tuyo en la bandeja de entrada, pesada :D

Es bromita... o no, o más o menos. Da igual.

Este capítulo se centra sobre todo en Hinata. Espero que les guste porque después de este punto comienza la acción.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - "Misión personal".**

Cuando salió del laboratorio Hinata se dio cuenta de algo: había visitado a todos los integrantes del Equipo 7 en aquella mañana. Soltó un suspiro. Había sido terriblemente agotador.

Se dejó caer bajo el árbol que se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento que le habían asignado a su equipo hacía ya tantos años y comenzó a recapacitar mientras observaba las nubes, como solía hacer Shikamaru antes de verse obligado a estar en constante movimiento por haberse convertido en el jefe de inteligencia de la aldea de Konoha.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos, eso era algo indiscutible. Las pérdidas habían sido innumerables, tal y como lo reflejaba el gran muro erguido en lo que se había convertido en el cementerio de los héroes caídos porque todos los ninjas, independientemente de su rango, habían sido héroes en aquella guerra.

"_Un soldado es un héroe aunque muera en la guerra..."_

No recordaba de qué canción provenía aquella frase, pero era terriblemente adecuada para el oscuro rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Sus vidas, las vidas de los novatos, nunca habían sido especialmente sencillas ni fáciles. Cada uno se enfrentaba a su infierno personal y todos los infiernos quedaron olvidados cuando un infierno aún mayor estuvo a punto de acabar con el mundo que tanto amaban. Todos los shinobis fueron capaces de unirse en pos de un bien mayor.

Entonces, ¿por qué el Equipo 7 no había sido capaz de sanar sus heridas?

Pensó en ella, en Kiba y en Shino. Pensó en sus compañeros de equipo, sus mejores amigos, sus camaradas, sus aliados; aquellos por los que se enfrentaría a todos sus miedos si hacía falta, aquellos por los que daría la vida sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Ella misma era como el ancla de la balanza que hacía que Shino y Kiba estuvieran en equilibrio a pesar de lo distintos que eran. Y Shino y Kiba siempre habían estado a su lado, manteniendo solos el equilibrio cuando ella era quien necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Por suerte, las cosas que la aquejaban en aquel tiempo que ya parecía tan lejano habían terminado.

El Equipo 7: ella siempre los había visto de una manera especial porque eran tres personas que, cuando se formaron los equipos, supo que llegarían muy lejos. En aquel entonces ninguno podía adivinar las sorpresas que con tan solo doce años el futuro estaba empeñado en brindarles. No había sido fácil. Estuvieron mucho tiempo separados y aunque Sai sustituyó a Sasuke, Hinata supo que no era lo mismo aunque Naruto y Sakura llegaron a apreciarlo de igual forma. Sin embargo, la guerra consiguió desvelar todas las verdades ocultas y Sasuke volvió y ya no se fue más. De eso han pasado varios años. Nadie creyó que Naruto algún día lo conseguiría, pero Naruto confiaba en sí mismo y estaba respaldado por Sakura y por ella. Hinata siempre confió en el rubio. Siempre.

Después de la guerra sucedió lo siguiente: Naruto fue nombrado Hokage como recompensa por su participación en la guerra, que había sido decisiva, y por petición de todos los supervivientes, pero estaba encerrado continuamente en su despacho y apenas podía relacionarse con los demás... muchas veces lo había escuchado decir que echaba de menos a la vieja Tsunade y al pervertido Jiraiya, seguramente ellos habrían sabido guiarlo; Sasuke fue juzgado por sus crímenes de guerra, pero gracias a Naruto no fue ejecutado, aun así el rubio no pudo evitar su encarcelamiento y que le sellaran el Sharingan; Sakura se había confinado entre el hospital y el laboratorio desde su vuelta y mucho más desde que Naruto le pidió que encontrara la manera de devolverle al Uchiha sus ojos rojos.

Y ahora la situación estaba así: Naruto intentando por todos los medios sacar a Sasuke del encarcelamiento en el que el mismo Uchiha se había hundido mientras luchaba contra el acoso del Consejo y llevaba a cabo las actividades normales de un Hokage; Sasuke pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su casa que fuera de ella, rehuía el contacto con cualquier ser humano, era arisco y no había perdido su orgullo; Sakura intentaba cumplir con lo que Naruto le había pedido, pero no podía ver al pelinegro sin que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que estallara la V Guerra Ninja.

Suspiró. Aquello no estaba bien. Un equipo no debía estar tan dividido.

De pronto supo lo que haría, o trataría de hacer, los uniría. Volvería a unir al Equipo 7 como que se llamaba Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Y... ¡hasta aquí por esta noche!

La verdad es que me gusta que les guste la personalidad que le he dado a mi querida y amadísima Hinata *0*

Me anima mucho saber siempre sus opiniones.

Gracias por tener siempre un momento para leerme.

Sin más,

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	9. Lunes - Un pilar seguro

¡Hoooola, de nuevo!

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de la primera etapa de esta historia.

Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favorites que me han dedicado a lo largo de tooooda esta semana.

Al final del capítulo voy a darles unas explicaciones sobre unos pequeños cambios que voy a hacer.

Sin más,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - "Un pilar seguro en el que apoyarse".**

Sakura no se sorprendió cuando, casi tocando la luna su lugar puntual en el cielo, Naruto apareció en el laboratorio. El rubio solía visitarla cuando sus deberes de Hokage se lo permitían, a veces para ver cómo estaba y la mayoría para saber si tenía la solución.

- No tengo respuestas todavía, Naruto. El Sharingan de Sasuke es mucho más complicado que todo lo que había estudiado hasta ahora – masculló, sin darle oportunidad al rubio de hablar.

Ya no era Sasuke-kun. Desde hacía un tiempo, un tiempo bastante largo, sólo era Sasuke.

- No venía a hablar de Sasuke, Sakura-chan – comentó con un intento de sonrisa, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que había enfrente de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se dedicó a mirar a su amigo: al que había sido un niño escandaloso e impulsivo, torpe para ser un gran shinobi, cabezota y testarudo, pero siempre creyente y siempre fiel a sus ideales, fuerte a su manera nunca bajó la mirada ni caminó con la cabeza baja. Lo miró y lo notó cansado.

- Naruto, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes bien una noche entera? – le preguntó, ella era ninja médico a fin de cuentas.

- El mismo tiempo que tú, Sakura-chan.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos.

En realidad, pensaron ambos, ¿había una sola en todas las aldeas que haya luchado en la guerra capaz de dormir una noche entera? Sin embargo, sabían que eso no era todo. Un suceso de hace cuatro años no era lo que les quitaba el sueño a ambos.

- ¿Y de qué venías a hablar?

- Últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo – admitió, dejando caer los hombros derrotado.- Lo he tenido muy presente desde que sucedió y a veces mis sueños no terminan en pesadillas gracias a ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Del día que me dijo que me amaba... han pasado cuatro años y no le he respondido, pero hoy, aquí, puedo confesarte y jurarte que ahora mismo no podría seguir adelante si no tuviera a Hinata-chan a mi alrededor.

Sakura dejó caer el lápiz con el que había estado realizando cálculos mientras lo escuchaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

Hinata, quien se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas desde que terminó la guerra, había estado cada día rondándolos a todos por si alguno necesitaba algo y ella podía ayudar. Al principio pensaba que eran casualidades, pero no, Hinata los observaba con el corazón, ella sabía más de lo que decía.

- Hinata también ha sido un sustento increíble para mí, Naruto. La verdad es que si ella no viniera a visitarme probablemente ya estaría famélica y loca.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo? – preguntó Naruto, después de unos instantes.

Sakura suspiró, ella también se lo había preguntado.

Hinata perdió a Neji en la guerra y todos sabían muy bien cuánto quería la Hyuga a su primo y, sin embargo, allí estaba: siendo más fuerte que los tres ninjas entrenados por los sanins legendarios.

- Ella... ella fue capaz de hacer que Sasuke por fin viniera hoy a mi despacho.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por ello, ahora entendía por qué Hinata había ido a visitarla más tarde de lo normal. ¿El encargo de Naruto había sido que Hinata trajera al Uchiha? ¿La linda, desinteresada y amable Hinata fue capaz de sacar al orgulloso, descarado y estúpido Sasuke de su encierro voluntario?

- Yo tampoco sé cómo, Sakura-chan, pero estoy a punto de enviarla a una misión aún más difícil que esa.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Observó al Hokage. No podía estar hablando en serio. Supo sin necesidad de preguntárselo de qué hablaba y, en parte, estaba de acuerdo porque ella no lo haría, nunca, por nada del mundo.

- ¿Por qué no le has respondido aún, Naruto?

Entonces, con cierta sorpresa, observó que las ojeras se hacían más profundas y que se hundía más en la silla mientras dejaba que el flequillo rubio ocultara su mirada.

- Porque ya no estoy seguro de querer darle una respuesta negativa, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Como ya les dije este es el final de la primera etapa llamada **"Lunes"** como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta la historia se divide en los días de la semana. Así pues la siguiente etapa será **"Martes"** y comenzaré con ella el domingo ya que cada vez que termine una etapa me tomaré un día sin publicar nada para descansar. Por otra parte, comenzaré a subir un capítulo por día porque ya comienzan las vacaciones y hay que dividir el ordenador entre mi hermano y yo, a mí me toca por la tarde porque... me da pereza madrugar :D

Espero que aún así me sigan leyendo y la historia les siga gustando.

Muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias :)

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	10. Martes - Ssshh que puede despertar

¡Y aquí estoy!

¡Por dios, parece que por fin Fanfiction se puso de mi parte! Es que anoche no me dejaba hacer nada...

Damos comienzo con la segunda etapa de la historia.

Mis queridos lectores, gracias por concederme el descanso y aún así seguir pendientes de mi historia. No sé qué haría yo sin sus correos por la mañana con lo feliz que me hacen.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - "Ssshh... que puede despertar".**

**Martes.**

Hinata se estiró en su cama cuando ya no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero leves toques en su puerta sonaron. Se levantó extrañada y acudió a abrir. Su padre estaba enfrente de ella con el elegante yukata blanco que usaba para dormir.

- ¿Padre? ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó, preocupada.

Los cansados ojos de Hiashi Hyuga miraron a la mujer en la que se había convertido aquella que una vez en su día despreció. Apartó todos los errores cometidos de su cabeza para poder extender la mano y entregarle a su hija la misiva del Hokage.

- Es del Hokage-sama, Hinata – metió ambas manos en las mangas de su kimono.

Ya no había sorpresa en los ojos de su hija mayor cuando recibía cartas de Naruto, poco después de terminar la guerra se habían vuelto increíblemente frecuentes. Hinata solía salir en misiones durante un periodo increíble largo de tiempo, pero el Hokage había ordenado que se quedara durante un tiempo en la aldea, descansando. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo porque Hinata parecía llevar más cargas además de ella misma y los deberes que el Clan le imponía como futura heredera. Y él, aunque jamás lo admitiera, era su padre y estaba preocupado por ella.

- Solicita de nuevo mi presencia, padre.

El ceño fruncido le indicó que algo podía ir mal y quiso preguntar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había cosas que aún no sabía hacer para sentirse y hacer sentir a sus hijas que la mitad de él era un padre, un padre normal como el que nunca tuvieron.

- Ve, hija.

Vio el orgullo en los ojos de Hinata.

Su orgullo había sido mucho mayor cuando la vio luchar en la IV Guerra Ninja. En esa guerra lo entendió todo: lo que tenía y lo que podía perder. El Clan Hyuga era estricto, pero Hinata sería capaz de cambiarlo. Porque ella se había convertido en una kunoichi fuerte como él y honorable como su madre. Ella había seguido su camino ninja y lo había logrado.

Cuando llevaba ya gran parte del camino recorrido se dio cuenta de algo: era demasiado temprano. Preocupada reunió la suficiente cantidad de chakra en sus piernas para llegar antes a la Torre Hokage.

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué...?

Shizune aún no estaba en la oficina así que Hinata se tomó la libertad de tener el impulso de abrir la puerta sin anunciar su llegada.

Y lo que vio no pudo más que enternecerla: Naruto se había quedado dormido sobre un montón de papeles.

Suspiró suavemente tomando asiento en una de las sillas para simplemente observarlo. Roncaba suavemente y babeaba un poco, tuvo que contener una risa. Allí estaba el Naruto del que ella se había enamorado desde que era una niña, allí estaba el chico descuidado que ella había admirado durante tantísimos años. Allí estaba ese niño... sólo cuando dormía. Apartó con suavidad algunos mechones rubios de su frente. Esperaría a que despertara.

Cuando Naruto sintió la necesidad de abrir sus ojos azules, aunque aún sentía los párpados pesados, lo primero que vio fue el reloj que marcaba las 08:30am. y dio un respingo en la silla para luego dar otro al ver a Hinata sentada delante de él.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun – respondió la muchacha a su incredulidad con una sonrisa.

- Hinata-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó, limpiándose disimuladamente la baba con la manga de la capa de Hokage.

- Acabo de llegar.

Mentirosa. Si Naruto había aprendido algo de Hinata en aquellos años es que la pelinegra no sabía mentir. Evitar el contacto visual la solía delatar.

- ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar, Naruto-kun?

- Hinata, sé que prometí no darte misiones durante un periodo de tiempo por tu Clan, pero... necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Y de nuevo estaba allí aquella sensación, la misma sensación del día anterior, pero ahora la tomó con determinación. Se había propuesto un objetivo y pensaba cumplirlo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Primer momento NaruHina? ¿Más o menos?

A mí es que me pareció súper tierno *0*

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	11. Martes - Uchiha es sinónimo de terquedad

¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores míos! Bueno, aquí al menos es de noche :D

Sé que había dicho que solo daría un capítulo por día, pero me encontraba algo baja de ánimos y decidí ponerme a escribir y... ¡tengo chapter nuevo para ustedes!

Sé que muchos han adivinado cuál es la misión de Hinata-chan, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - "Uchiha es sinónimo de terquedad".**

- ¡Me niego!

- Mierda, teme, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas aún más?

- ¿Y por qué tienes tú que asignarme a Hyuga Hinata como acompañante en las malditas y asquerosas misiones gennin?

- ¡Oh, no lo sé! – alzó los brazos, desesperado.- ¿Quizás porque ha sido la única persona en esta dichosa aldea que aceptó ir a buscarte? Y no solo eso, sino que encima consiguió que vinieras. ¿Te parece poco motivo, Sasuke?

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

¿Es que no podían dejarlo en paz? Ya habían sellado su Sharingan y a pesar de sus otras habilidades ya no era el mayor peligro para el mundo ninja, ¿qué pasaba con la Alianza Shinobi? ¿No podían simplemente dejarlo hundirse en la oscuridad encerrado en la mansión de su Clan? ¿No podían dejarlo tranquilo con su soledad?

_Había despertado de peor humor que de costumbre. No solo porque había olvidado bajar las persianas la noche anterior y el sol lo había despertado de mala manera, sino por el recuerdo de que, finalmente, Naruto consiguió que él aceptara las malditas misiones gennin. Eso sí. Seguía sin querer perseguir gatos, por nada del mundo lo haría porque no existía mejor forma de perder todo un día que esa. Y para perderlo así, prefería perderlo en su casa, solo, ahogándose en la soledad de sus recuerdos._

_Sin embargo, aceptó muy a su pesar que no estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado bien. No cuando su único contacto con el mundo exterior en el año y medio que llevaba libre solo era Naruto, ni siquiera Sakura..._

_Se dio la vuelta en la cama y clavó los ojos en la ventana, mirando al exterior. Sentía que le faltaba algo, que había perdido algo importante, pero no estaba seguro del qué: había vengado la muerte de su familia y protegido la aldea que su hermano tanto amaba, también pagó durante tres años por sus crímenes. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué estaban esperando los demás de él? Si es que esperaban algo, claro._

_Leves toques en la puerta de la mansión lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Debía ser el acompañante que Naruto le había prometido/impuesto en contra de su voluntad. Soltando una serie de gruñidos se vistió a trompicones y bajó la escalera despacio, no tenía prisa, si el ninja respondía a las órdenes de Naruto podía pasarse allí todo el tiempo que a él le diera la gana._

_Los golpes no se repitieron ni se hicieron más insistentes._

_- Aburrido – masculló, de aquella forma no tenía gracia._

_Abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada solo para volver a encontrarse con aquellos curiosos ojos perlas._

_- Hyuga._

_¿Aquello que se había colado en su voz era sorpresa? Por supuesto que sí._

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo?_

_La muchacha sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja ante su arisca actitud. No pudo evitarlo, por un instante, Sasuke Uchiha le había recordado a un rebelde gato negro engrifado._

_- Pensé que Naruto-kun le habría informado, Uchiha-san._

_Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido. Hinata vio sorprendida como los ojos negros del Uchiha pasaban de la repentina confusión al enfado instantáneo, cerraba la puerta con furia detrás de él y salía corriendo rumbo a la Torre Hokage. _

Hinata miró la dirección que había tomado sin saber qué hacer. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil, Sasuke Uchiha era la parte más complicada de su plan. A estas alturas ya habría llegado hasta Naruto y no pudo evitar preguntarse preocupada si estarían peleando, como ya era casi costumbre.

* * *

Y... ¡aquí está!

Muchas, muchas, muuuuchas, pero que MUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por su constante apoyo, de verdad. Lo cierto es que me animé a escribir el capítulo porque muchos de ustedes me pedían el siguiente y dije: diantres, ¿por qué no? Vamos a complacerlos que bastante hacen ellos por mí dándome follow, favorite y mandándome reviews.

Deseo con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado.

Sasuke y Naruto, hay cosas que nunca cambian... ne? :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	12. Martes - ¿Otra oportunidad más?

¡Bueeeenas!

Hoy he podido hacerme cargo del capítulo al mediodía porque mi hermano ha salido :D

Tengo algo que decirles y que he recapacitado gracias a una crítica constructiva muy buena que me hicieron. Voy a intentar hacer los capítulos más largos, pero ustedes saben que me cuesta un poco. Así que he tomado esta decisión: cuando pueda hacer un capítulo más o menos largo subo uno al día, pero cuando el capítulo no me salga largo, sino corto, tal y como los tengo acostumbrados, volveré a subir uno por la mañana y por la tarde. ¿Les parece bien? :D

Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo más o menos largo que me sale en muuuucho tiempo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - "Perder el número de las oportunidades no significa no merecer una más".**

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la Torre Hokage vio a dos clones de Naruto y al Uchiha que lo miraba impasible.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!

La voz de Hinata consiguió desconcentrarlo por completo y el clon y el Rasengan que comenzaba a crear desaparecieron juntos. El hombre rubio observó avergonzado a la hermosa pelinegra que había irrumpido en el despacho.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan?

El rostro de la muchacha se tornó escarlata.

- ¿Q-que si sucede algo? ¡Estabas a punto de hacer un Rasengan en el despacho! ¡Naruto-kun, costó mucho reconstruir esta Torre! – espetó, con el ceño levemente fruncido y mirando acusadora a su primer amor.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

- Lo sé, es solo que... ¡es culpa del teme! – exclamó, señalándolo descaradamente con el dedo.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata recordó qué había ido a hacer a la Torre Hokage de nuevo, recapacitó un segundo sobre ello mientras admirada la impasible figura del Uchiha que solo se dedicaba a fulminar a su mejor amigo con la mirada, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la Torre que en su casa, pero aun así estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes del Clan.

Contuvo un suspiro desesperado.

- Uchiha-san, hoy debemos comenzar con su primera misión. Una anciana que vive cerca de las montañas ha pedido que, por favor, vayamos a hacerle la compra ya que le duele la cintura – leyó el informe que esa mañana había pretendido darle a Sasuke.- Nos ha mandado una lista de la compra y... Uchiha-san, será mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes porque sus nietos se quedan con ella esta noche.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo, ¿qué le importaban a él los planes de una anciana?

- Teme, por favor, hazlas, no son demasiadas y en un día podrías hacer varias y no te molestaría tanto – admitió el rubio, masajeándose de nuevo las sienes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto insistía tanto en que hiciera las misiones? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo había convertido en civil? ¿Por qué había luchado para que lo dejaran seguir siendo un ninja? No entendía sus razones, pero supuso que se lo debía. Le debía a Naruto hacer aquellas estúpidas misiones gennin. Lo más que le molestaba del asunto era la presencia de la Hyuga, ¿por qué no podía hacerlas solo? Ah, sí, cierto, que todo el mundo lo odiaba.

Hinata salió del despacho despidiéndose con mucho respeto de Naruto, algo que provocó que el Hokage le echara una pequeña bronca y ella saliera riendo.

- Sasuke – lo llamó, una última vez.

- ¿Si, dobe?

- Cuídala, por favor – le pidió.

Sasuke Uchiha era un experto en ocultar sus emociones cuando le interesaba, pero se trataba de Naruto, así que dejó que la sorpresa se colara por cada una de las facciones de su rostro antes de salir detrás de Hinata.

¿Aquello había sido lo que él pensaba?

A pesar de los intentos de Hinata, Sasuke se negó por completo a acompañarla al mercado a comprar los víveres que constaban en la lista. Por mucho que la chica de ojos perla insistió, no fue suficiente así que mientras él la esperaba al final de la calle, en el sendero que debían tomar para ir a la casa de la anciana, ella recorría los distintos puestos.

- ¿No es esa Hinata? ¡Hola, Hinata!

La nombrada levantó la vista para encontrarse con una alegre cabellera rubia que se acercaba a ella seguida del jefe de inteligencia. Sonrió al verlos juntos.

- Buenos días, Ino-san, Shikamaru-san.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo sola en el mercado? No pensaba que tú tuvieras que hacer la compra de tu casa... – comentó Yamanaka, ligeramente sorprendida.

Hinata dejó escapar una leve risa.

- No son para mí, estoy ayudando en una misión gennin...

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron entendiendo lo que aquello significaba y Shikamaru irguió su espalda, colocándose recto. Preparado. Hinata contuvo un suspiro resignado, ¿no entendían que Sasuke ya no era un peligro? Bueno, no para la aldea al menos, para sus nervios sí comenzaba a serlo.

- ¿Eres la compañera de Sasuke-kun?

Asintió levemente.

- Naruto-kun me asignó la misión de ser su acompañante para que tuviera más facilidad al realizar las misiones ya que la gente... – bajó la vista apenada- aún no lo acepta.

- ¿Y te extraña? – preguntó Shikamaru, relajando de nuevo su postura una vez ubicó al Uchiha.

Hinata pagó la fruta que había seleccionado, lo último de la lista y se viró hacia sus dos amigos.

- Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, somos los nueve novatos. A pesar de en quiénes nos hemos convertido, a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos logrado, a pesar de lo fuerte que somos... seguimos siendo los nueve novatos, los nueve novatos que lucharon codo a codo en la IV Guerra Ninja. Han pasado cuatro años, ¿no es hora ya... de perdonar, de olvidar, de sanar? – cuando miró más allá de Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había acercado hasta ellos.

- Buenas, Ino, Shikamaru.

Los mencionados dieron un salto, no lo habían sentido acercarse a ellos.

- Uchiha-san, pensaba que me esperarías al pie del sendero...

- Hmp – masculló, mientras le quitaba las dos bolsas más pesadas y las cargaba él, tomando el camino de vuelta hacia la casa de la anciana.

Los tres lo observaron irse y Hinata, una vez reaccionó, salió corriendo detrás de él.

Ino y Shikamaru observaron la escena. Miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de las miradas de odio que recibía el Uchiha de casi todas las personas que lo miraban. Las palabras de Hinata habían conseguido hacerlos meditar. Pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: no sería fácil.

* * *

¿Les gustó este capítulo un poco más largo?

Espero que sí y me den su opinión respecto a lo que les comenté al principio.

Como siempre, queridos lectores míos, ojalá les guste.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	13. Martes - Descubrir sentimientos

¡Bueeeenas tardes a todos!

Aquí traigo el capítulo de hoy y como ha quedado casi tan largo como el otro creo que esta noche no hará falta actualizar.

¡Muuuuuchísimas gracias por los follow, los favoritos, los reviews y los consejos! Ustedes son de lo mejor.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - "Descubrir sentimientos no es fácil".**

No cruzaron palabra en todo el camino y una vez que llegaron a la dirección que constaba al final de la lista la chica tocó suavemente en la puerta. Les abrió una anciana que a Hinata le recordó a Chiyo-sama.

- Buenos días, Ichibuki-san, hemos venido a traerle la compra – comentó la joven con una sonrisa amistosa.

La anciana los miró de arriba abajo como si tratara de reconocerlos, especialmente a Sasuke que ya comenzaba a imaginarse la escena que montaría.

- Hyuga y Uchiha... hmmm... – se hizo a un lado.- Pasad, pasad, yo no puedo cargarlas hasta la cocina.

La joven asintió y al ver que Sasuke se quedaba petrificado lo jaló por la camisa levemente para que la siguiera.

- Hmp – fue su respuesta.

- Aquí tienen su recompensa, jovencitos – dijo la anciana después de que ellos depositaran las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Ambos shinobis miraron la bolsa que la anciana les tendía. Hinata la cogió con delicadeza, de dentro salía un olor dulce a recién ordenado. Sonrió encantadoramente.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Ichibuki-san!

- No hay de qué, querida. Una ya está vieja para ciertas cosas, pero no para otras – comentó, mientras los acompañaba a la puerta a despedirlos.- ¡Ah! – los llamó, antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.- Los que tienen el papel azul son para Sasuke-san, tienen mucho menos azúcar que los otros.

Hinata asintió y alzó la mano para despedirse, Sasuke reaccionó lo suficiente para asentir gentilmente con la cabeza mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino al centro de la villa.

Naruto se acercó a la ventana del despacho y vio pasar a Hinata y a Sasuke. Ella hablaba animadamente mientras Sasuke parecía ignorarla, pero Naruto sabía que en realidad sí le estaba prestando atención.

Por un instante, sintió un pinchazo desagradable en su pecho que consiguió ponerlo levemente de mal humor. ¿Celos?

Sakura tenía razón. Debía aclararse lo antes posible, porque se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Hinata no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Durante aquel año y medio que llevaba siendo Hokage Hinata se había convertido de una manera u otra en su mano derecha, en su mejor amiga, en su confidente. Siempre llegaba en el momento preciso, cuando más la necesitaba y siempre le decía lo que, de una forma, necesitaba escuchar le gustara o no.

Desde el final de la guerra lo único que había ocupado sus pensamientos, además de la Alianza Shinobi, había sido Hinata.

Después de luchar contra Pein no había tenido ocasión de rechazarla porque tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Ahora, casi cuatro años más tarde, estaba aún menos seguro de que eso era lo que quería.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Se agitó los rubios cabellos, desesperado. Sasuke y Sakura tenían razón cuando a sus doce años le decían que era lento para entender las cosas.

Aún necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclararse: no quería hacerle daño a Hinata Hyuga, si ella volviera a sufrir por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

**¿Y eso no significa, Naruto, que sí la quieres?**

Sonrió, ya le extrañaba que Kurama no hiciera acto de presencia.

Su molestia aumentaba conforme iban caminando por la aldea, pero no había manera de evitarlo, tenían que atravesarla para llegar hasta los terrenos donde estaban las mansiones de los clanes. Los murmullos y las miradas lo estaban molestando demasiado, más de lo que deberían. La chica Hyuga de repente se había quedado callada, ¿los escucharía ella también?

- Uchiha-san.

No respondió.

- ¿Le importa si almorzamos juntos? Así tendré la oportunidad de revisar las misiones que Naruto le ha mandado y organizarlas – comentó.

Sasuke sí la miró entonces. ¿Cuán loca estaba aquella chiquilla?

- Haz lo que quieras – masculló, abriendo la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y entrando.

Hinata sonrió mientras entraba también, quitándose las sandalias en el pequeño rellano. La casa de Sasuke era bastante parecida a la suya... salvo porque todos y cada uno de los rincones suspiraban soledad.

- Uchiha-san, ¿dónde puedo ponerme para...?

Pero el Uchiha ya había desaparecido, dejándola sola en el vestíbulo. Se encogió de hombros y se tomó la libertad de buscar algo parecido a un despacho o a una sala de estar. Dio varias vueltas por el primer piso hasta que localizó la instancia y la carpeta con las misiones gennin que Naruto le había encargado. Se dirigió a la cocina, que ya sabía dónde estaba, y se sentó en la mesa a estudiar los informes mientras disfrutaba de los dulces que la anciana les había obsequiado.

No eran demasiadas misiones, podrían hacerlas todas en una semana si cada día hacían dos y si se veían con fuerzas para hacer tres incluso ocuparían menos tiempo. Una vez que las ordenó se levantó de la silla para observar los armarios. Casi era mediodía, tenían que almorzar. Y eso incluía al orgulloso Uchiha aunque sabía que no bajaría a almorzar con ella.

Hacía una media hora que Sasuke se había dejado caer en la cama, abrumado por la cantidad de pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza, mareándolo. ¿Por qué la anciana había sido amable? ¿Por qué los dulces? ¿Por qué el detalle? ¿Y la Hyuga? ¿Seguía allí?

- Uchiha-san.

Allí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Le he dejado el almuerzo preparado abajo, voy a visitar a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan para llevarles algo también. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

Solo recibió silencio, pero no se desanimaría. A lo largo de aquella semana, Uchiha Sasuke entraría de nuevo en contacto con su equipo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy.

Hinata está decidida ante todas las cosas a unir de nuevo al Equipo 7, esa es la trama central de la historia :D y alrededor de ella se desarrollan las relaciones entre los personajes :D

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	14. Martes - Primer intento round 1

¡Buenosdías,queridos lectores!

Aquí estoy de nuevo como casi todas las mañanas.

Hoy toca un capítulo corto porque estoy actualizando desde la univerdidad, así que esta noche tendrán otro capítulo seguro.

Gracias por el apoyo recibido y las opiniones acerca de la longitud de los capítulos, trataré de hacerlos lo más natural y mejor posible para que ustedes estén satisfechos. Muchas gracias por todo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - "Primer intento round 1".**

Sí, definitivamente, debía mudarse a la Torre Hokage. Por el amor de Kami-sama, ¿cuántas veces había ido al lugar en lo que llevaban de semana? No, no, la pregunta correcta sería, ¿cuántas veces había ido a la Torre Hokage desde que Naruto había ocupado el puesto? No lo sabía, perdió la cuenta. _Demasiadas veces_, se dijo.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Shizune-san! – saludó a la secretaria.- Le traigo unos bollitos.

- Dios mío, ¡gracias, Hinata-chan, eres un ángel!

La jovencita se sonrojó mientras Shizune se levantaba para anunciar su llegada. Enseguida fue recibida y con una sonrisa se despidió de la amable mujer.

- Naruto-kun, te t-traigo el almuerzo – murmuró tímida ante la mirada que el rubio le dirigía desde que había atravesado la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan.

Ella se sonrojó de golpe porque él le había sonreído como antes, con aquellas encantadoras sonrisas llenas de esperanzas, de ánimos y de confianza, aquella sonrisa que siempre había sido capaz de deslumbrarla.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón.

- ¿Hm?

- Sin ti estaríamos en los huesos – aclaró, levantándose de la silla de Hokage para acercarse a la muchachita.

- No es p-para tanto...

Otro sonrojo.

Naruto se mordió el labio, ella no lo vio porque tenía la cabeza gacha, así que tampoco fue capaz de percibir el siguiente movimiento de Naruto hasta que la muñeca del rubio se cerró alrededor de la suya y la empujó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Hinata tardó en reaccionar, en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

El masculino olor del rubio inundó las fosas nasales de la chica Hyuga, que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, cuando entendió que Naruto la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Los fuertes brazos del héroe de Konoha alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza recostada en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió escalofríos cuando el cálido aliento de Naruto chocó con la pálida piel que estaba libre de la protección que solía brindarle su chaqueta.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun?

- Déjame permanecer así un poco más, Hinata, por favor... – le rogó.

La muchacha contuvo un suspiro y rodeó al rubio con sus pequeños brazos que no fueron capaces de abarcarlo entero.

- Estoy demasiado cansado... – admitió en un susurro poco audible.

Hinata alzó los ojos al cielo que se extendía más allá de la Torre Hokage. Naruto estaba enfrentando el cargo que siempre había deseado y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero ella entendía que no tener a nadie que pudiera guiarlo cuando se encontraba perdido debía ser duro para el rubio a pesar del apoyo que le brindaban los senseis.

- Naruto-kun, tienes que dejar todo esto al menos durante quince minutos...

- No puedo – la interrumpió.- Tengo que contestar las cartas de los Kages si no quiero que me corten la cabeza.

- Naruto-kun, eso puede esperar. Vamos, tengo una idea.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando Hinata tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y se dirigió hacia la ventana por la que saltaron al exterior, ¿qué estaría planeando la chica Hyuga?

* * *

Y hasta aquí por esta mañana, les prometo que esta noche tendrán otro capítulo como recompensa :D

¿Qué tal ha estado? Comienza a haber más momentos NaruHina *0*

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	15. Martes - Primer intento round 2

¡SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! Bueno, quizás en algunos sitios no sea tan tarde, pero aquí son las 22:46pm. así que pido disculpas a las personas que tengan mi mismo horario.

¡Traigo el capítulo que prometí!

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, dar favoritos, follows y mandar reviews *0*

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - "Primer intento round 2".**

Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron miradas extrañadas porque reconocían la zona a la que los estaba guiando Hinata. Sakura sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal cuando se pararon delante de la casa del Clan Uchiha.

- Hinata-chan, no creo que...

Pero ella ya había entrado.

- ¡Uchiha-san, he vuelto!

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró en la cocina, a punto de comenzar a almorzar, pero más grande fue la estupefacción de Sasuke cuando vio a las personas que acompañaban a la Hyuga.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Hyuga?

El frío tono de voz de Sasuke consiguió que Sakura y Naruto se pusieran alerta, pero Hinata alzó los ojos mientras entrelazaba sus brazos delante de sus pechos.

- Vamos a almorzar todos juntos. Naruto y Sakura necesitan descansar de su trabajo y usted volver a relacionarse con las personas, así que me ha parecido una buena idea.

- Haz lo que quieras – masculló entre dientes después de unos segundos de silencio.

Dispuesto a salir de la cocina la voz de la Hyuga lo detuvo.

- Uchiha-san, si no se queda le aseguro que no le acompañaré a las misiones ni hablaré en la próxima reunión del Consejo a su favor para que le asciendan a chunnin antes de que acabe el mes – comentó tranquilamente mientras se disponía a poner la mesa para cuatro personas.

Sakura y Naruto vieron con sorpresa que Sasuke se daba la vuelta y con rostro impasible se sentaba en la mesa, sin ninguna intención de ejercer de anfitrión.

- ¡Venga, teme, alegra esa cara! – exclamó Naruto, sentándose a su lado mientras las dos chicas se encargaban de preparar lo que faltaba.- Vas a espantar a las chicas como no cambies esa actitud...

- Sabes que nunca me han interesado mis fans, dobe.

- Alguna debe salvarse.

Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron hasta la figura de Sakura que hablaba animadamente con Hinata. De una manera u otra la Hyuga había conseguido aligerar el tenso ambiente que solía haber entre los tres cuando coincidían.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste, Naruto?

- ¿Hm? – siguió la mirada del Uchiha, clavada en Hinata.- Me encontró ella a mí, teme.

Otra vez aquel detalle. Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué podía ser, si la suavidad con la que Naruto hablaba cuando se trataba de ella o el cambio en el tono de voz, pero algo era.

- Primera vez que me ganas en algo. Hmp.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Te he ganado en muchas cosas, teme! – acusó Naruto, usando el tenedor como arma ante la cara ligeramente divertida de Sasuke.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En cuáles?

- ¡Conseguí traerte de vuelta! ¡Y me convertí en Hokage!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar las chicas por fin terminaron y se sentaron con ellos a la mesa. El Uchiha observó el plato de tomates con sal y orégano que Hinata había preparado y, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, se le hizo la boca agua.

No sabían por qué: si fue por respeto a la Hyuga, porque realmente estaban cansados y no tenían ganas de discutir, porque la comida estaba deliciosa... no lo sabían, pero el almuerzo transcurrió sin más despechos por parte de ninguno de los miembros del Equipo 7.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, de asuntos que por una vez no tenían importancia y fue aquello, quizás, lo que los llevó a relajarse. Aunque Sakura y Naruto pudieron comprobar que Sasuke seguía tan poco comunicativo como siempre ya no tenía aquella extraña aura asesina a su alrededor.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sé que también es corto, por eso actualicé dos veces en el mismo día como antes.

¡Espero que igualmente hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	16. Martes - Las razones de sus actos

¡Buuuenos días, casi tardes!

Aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo el final de la segunda etapa de esta historia **"Martes"**.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo y espero de corazón que les guste.

Besos & Abrazos para toooodos ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - "Las razones de sus actos".**

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó el de ojos más oscuros después de despedir a sus compañeros de equipo.- Y no me salgas con que estaban cansados...

- ¿De verdad quiere saber la verdadera razón, Uchiha-san? Cuando se hace una pregunta hay que tener valor para saber la respuesta.

Ambos ingresaron de nuevo a la mansión Uchiha y se sentaron en la sala. Sasuke la escrutaba con la mirada mientras ella volvía a echar un vistazo a las dos posibles misiones que realizarían esa tarde.

- Sigo esperando una respuesta, Hyuga.

- Lleva libre un año y medio, Uchiha-san, un año y medio – repitió, haciendo especial énfasis en la cifra.- Naruto-kun luchó muchísimo para que sus crímenes fueran perdonados por los servicios que prestó a la Alianza Shinobi contra Obito y Madara. Estuvo meses sin dormir bien preparando su defensa, Uchiha-san. Y ahora intenta que el Consejo acepte elevarlo al grado chunnin siempre y cuando usted cumpla un determinado número de misiones. Yo estoy convocada en esa reunión porque Naruto-kun me ha convertido en su compañera – dejó los papeles para mirarlo a los ojos.- Por otro lado, Sakura está investigando el Sharingan para intentar remover el sello que le pusieron. ¿Lo entiende, Uchiha-san? No le permito que desprecie a esas dos personas que están haciendo tanto por usted. Siempre lo han hecho, ¿sabe? Desde el principio, solo con confiar en que usted tenía salvación. Si les hace daño, no se lo pienso perdonar.

Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó el rostro de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa, Hyuga?

- Que aún no me ha echado de su casa, Uchiha-san – respondió con una sonrisa, con confianza.

Sí que había cambiado la niña torpe que siempre tropezaba, que siempre perdía, que siempre tartamudeaba, que siempre estaba detrás del dobe espiándolo aunque él nunca se dio cuenta.

- ¿Tú... sigues enamorada de Naruto?

Los colores se alzaron hasta las mejillas de Hinata y fue ese el único momento en el que ella apartó la mirada para refugiarse detrás de los reportes.

- Esa e-es una pregunta m-muy personal, Uchiha-san.

- También es personal dónde te estás metiendo haciendo de intermediaria entre los miembros de mi equipo y yo, Hyuga, y te lo permito.

- No es cuestión de que me lo permita o no. Usted no tiene poder sobre mí – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Ya se lo he dicho. ¡Ellos le quieren! ¡Y usted a ellos! Lo que pasa es que es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Sasuke Uchiha, por una vez, se quedó sin palabras.

- Y esta tarde vamos a encontrar dos gatos extraviados – sentenció, molesta.

Para cuando el Uchiha pudo reaccionar, ella ya salía de la mansión.

- ¡Dije que nada de gatos!

Horas más tarde Naruto tenía en su oficina a Hinata Hyuga con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en la cara y a Sasuke Uchiha lleno de arañazos y pelo de gato. Por lo que pudo observar sin necesidad de preguntar: Hinata se había divertido muchísimo y Sasuke se estaba acordando de todos los antepasados y futuros descendientes de la jovencita.

- Naruto-kun, aquí tienes los informes de hoy – le entregó tres carpetas diferentes.- Hoy hemos ayudado a la anciana y recuperado a los dos gatos que se habían escapado – sonrió aún más y Sasuke soltó un gruñido.

- Vaya, habéis avanzado. Ya es más de lo que hacías la semana pasada, teme.

- No juegues con tu suerte, dobe.

Vio que los comentarios puestos en el informe eran bastante positivos, aunque, claro, se preguntó si Hinata sería capaz de hacer algo que perjudicara al Uchiha... o a alguien, en general.

Se despidieron del Hokage (Hinata se despidió, Sasuke gruñó) y marcharon cada uno rumbo a la mansión de su Clan que estaban peligrosamente cerca por lo que, irremediablemente, cubrieron juntos gran parte del camino.

- Hyuga, te juro, por el nombre de mi familia que algún día me vengaré por esto.

Ella rió aún más, encantada.

- Por favor, Uchiha-san, no profane de esa manera el honorable nombre de su familia.

* * *

Y este es el final de** "Martes"**. Espero que les haya gustado cómo se ha desarrollado este día :D

Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle mi día hoy comienzo la tercera etapa **"Miércoles"** esta noche o mañana.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	17. Miércoles - Segundo intento round 1

¡Buuuuuenas tardes!

No sé si me extrañaban, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Y con un capítulo nuevo :D

Recuerden que hoy comenzamos la tercera etapa de esta historia **"Miércoles"**.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - "Segundo intento desesperado round 1".**

**Miércoles.**

Hinata suspiró, el día no tenía demasiadas horas para todo lo que debía hacer. Mientras se vestía pensó en poner en orden sus tareas por prioridad: visitar a Sakura para pedirle un favor, comunicárselo a Sasuke (rezaba para que ninguno de los dos la matara), asistir a la reunión del Consejo del Clan Hyuga y sobrevivir.

Suspiró agotaba mientras ataba su cabello para poder estar más cómoda. Ese día Shino y Kiba volvían de Suna. Volvió a suspirar. Las exigencias de explicaciones lloverían por doquier.

Por su parte, la pelirrosa supo, cuando vio a la Hyuga entrar con el desayuno y la cabeza baja, que algo no iba bien. Se acercó a ella dejando de lado los datos que estaba constatando y Hinata pareció sorprenderse al verla tan cerca.

- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo? – una débil sonrisa se instaló en el pálido rostro.

- Sakura-san, tengo que pedirle un favor.

Cinco minutos más tarde...

- ¡NO! ¡Ni de broma, Hinata-chan, sabes que no puedo aceptar! – espetó, mirando acusadora a Hinata.

- Sé que aún estás enfadada con él y que no te sientes cómoda cerca de Uchiha-san, pero, Sakura-san, solo será una pequeña misión esta tarde. Además, el almuerzo de ayer estuvo muy bien. De verdad que necesito tu ayuda, no recurriría a ti sabiendo cómo están las cosas si estuviera en mi mano negarme al otro compromiso, p-pero...

Y, entonces, la Haruno pudo detenerse y pensar detenidamente. Hinata le estaba suplicando que la cubriera en su puesto de acompañante de Sasuke durante una de las rutinarias misiones gennin y Hinata solo faltaría a un favor que el mismo Hokage le ha pedido por... el Consejo del Clan Hyuga. Masculló una maldición. Esa estúpida panda de ancianos, ¿cuánto más seguirían haciéndole imposible la vida a Hinata?

- Es tu familia, ¿verdad? – la pelinegra asintió levemente.- Está bien, Hinata-chan – aceptó finalmente y sin estar preparada para el abrazo que la Hyuga le dio.- Pero te lo advierto, si cuando vuelvas no encuentras más que cachitos de Sasuke Uchiha no me hago responsable.

Ella rió un poco y luego quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura hurgaba en la bolsa para buscar un croissant de chocolate. Menudo antojo tenía esa mañana.

- Hinata-chan.

- Dime, Sakura-san.

- ¿Qué será esta vez?

La menor jugó con los dedos en su regazo, repentinamente muy nerviosa.

- Hoy tengo que pelear y luego decidirán si me aceptan como líder del Clan o no. Aunque la última palabra siempre la tendrá mi padre, pero...

- Las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad? Vuestra relación ha mejorado.

Entonces, pudo ver la primera sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de Hinata mientras asentía, repentinamente contenta.

- Él parece estar orgulloso de mí.

- Y debe estarlo – masculló Sakura, molesta.- No sabe el tesoro que tiene por hija.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente. Minutos más tarde salió del despacho de Sakura. Miró el reloj que se había puesto ese día expresamente para no llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

Bien, el segundo punto en su lista era... Sasuke Uchiha. Sintió nervios en la boca del estómago, algo le decía que sería mucho más difícil convencerlo a él que a Sakura.

Se había fijado en cómo la miraba Sasuke cuando caminaban juntos por la calle y cómo miraba a todas las personas con las que se cruzaban. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, nunca bajaba la guardia. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**¡Ta-tachán!** Próximamente momentos preciosos se avecinan *0*

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y me encantará recibir sus opiniones, como siempre :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	18. Miércoles - Segundo intento round 2

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muuuuchooo!

No he podido actualizar porque tuve problemas con mi internet y mi especialidad son las letras y tuve que esperar al técnico (inútil compañía telefónica) para que arreglara la avería ;_;

¡PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO!

Y como recompensa les traigo el capítulo 18 y 19. Juntitos.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - "Segundo intento desesperado round 2".**

- No se lo va a tomar nada bien, nada, pero nada bien. Ay, kami-sama, ¿por qué tuvo que ser esta semana? – pensaba una afectada Hyuga mientras daba vueltas delante de la puerta de la mansión de Sasuke Uchiha, indecisa.

Ya eran las 10:30am. y no podía permitirse seguir perdiendo tiempo porque, de repente, le hubiera entrado el pánico. Respiró hondo. No importaba, tomaría aquello como una ventaja para hacer que Sakura y Sasuke se acercaran un poco más... debía verle el lado positivo o se hundiría en la desesperación de no sacar nada de todo aquello.

- ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí toda la mañana? No sabía que tenías complejo de perro, Hyuga.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha observándola desde la ventana.

- Y usted es un grosero, Uchiha-san – masculló la chica mientras atravesaba la puerta de la entrada que no estaba cerrada, ¿significaba aquello que la había estado esperando?

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres que te diga si te veo dando vueltas en círculo delante de mi casa?

¿Aquello era humor? ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba tratando de hacer algún chiste? Ay, no, aquello era aún peor. Estaba de buen humor y ella iba a arruinarlo.

- He venido porque tengo que comunicarle algo importante, Uchiha-san – obvió el comentario anterior.

- Pensaba que venías para seguir obligándome a cumplir las misiones gennins – comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Oh, sí, eso también, pero solo podré acompañarlo hoy por la mañana – aquello consiguió captar la atención del Uchiha.- No, no significa que tenga la tarde libre. He conseguido que alguien me sustituya – vio un peligroso brillo en los ojos oscuros.- No me mire de esa forma, Uchiha-san, que no voy a caer fulminada.

- No pienso hacer las misiones con nadie más. Las hago contigo porque Naruto básicamente me lo ha ordenado y ambos me habéis chantajeado, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a aceptar otro acompañante.

La Hyuga sintió una pisca de ilusión al saber que el Uchiha la consideraba y la reconocía realmente como su compañera. Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke había cambiado aunque ninguno se había dado cuenta porque ninguno trataba de averiguarlo. Sonrió, el rubio siempre acertaba cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Pensando en el dobe? – preguntó, al ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de la chica de ojos perlas quien se sonrojó violentamente.- Bueno, dime quién será mi acompañante esta tarde – pidió, resignado.

- Sa-Sakura-san.

Y, de repente, el tranquilo rostro del Uchiha se desfiguró completamente y el enfado y la frustración recorrió cada una de sus facciones.

- ¡No! ¡De eso nada, Hyuga! ¡Me niego a que Sakura te sustituya! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Me niego!

Aquella explosión de carácter consiguió descolocarla un poco, pero no se rendiría. Sasuke y Sakura pasarían la tarde juntos le costara lo que le costase.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que ella lo acompañe? Ayer los vi relajados durante el almuerzo.

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – masculló, aún más irritado.

- Entonces, explíquemelo, por favor – pidió, llegando hasta el Uchiha y atreviéndose a tocarle el brazo para llamar su atención y entablar contacto visual.

- Hyuga, he estado un año y medio encerrado en mi mansión, saliendo lo menos posible porque en esta dichosa aldea hay demasiada gente que aún me odia.

- P-Pero ayer...

- Salir contigo es relativamente seguro porque perteneces al Clan actualmente más poderoso y con más influencia de toda la villa. Nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño aunque estuvieras acompañada del gran traidor Sasuke Uchiha. Y, a pesar de que lo sé y de que trato de convencerme de mis propios argumentos, no puedo evitar ir alerta por la calle.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Sasuke estaba protegiéndola... a su extraña y peculiar manera?

- Pero no es lo mismo con Sakura. Los Haruno no son ninjas, Hyuga, no son un gran Clan. Sakura no disfruta de ninguna protección a mi lado.

Una sonrisa tierna cruzó el rostro de Hinata.

- Está preocupado por ella.

Sasuke viró el rostro para el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas no fuera descubierto por los hábiles ojos de la muchacha.

- Sin embargo, en algo se equivoca – se llevó a la boca una de las galletas que Sasuke había sacado del armario anteriormente.- Sakura sí tiene protección. Le tiene a usted. Por muy orgulloso que sea, Uchiha-san, usted jamás dejará que le pase nada malo. Aunque no lo reconozca. Además, Uchiha-san, no sé si lo recuerda, pero... Sakura-san demostró en la guerra que podía cuidarse solita – cogió otra galleta.

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Uchiha sobre la pesadez de las mujeres con sus argumentos sin sentido y sonrió. Lo había convencido.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de hoy!

En breves momentos subiré el segundo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	19. Miércoles - La respuesta de Hinata

¡Y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo prometido que espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Lamento mucho la espera por culpa de mi internet.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – "La respuesta de Hinata".**

Hinata alzó una ceja mientras miraba la misión de aquella mañana. ¿Debían ir a recibir a alguien? Sus ojos siguieron bajando hasta completar el informe y se abrieron con incredulidad: ¿Sasuke y ella eran el recibimiento de Gaara-sama, de Shino y de Kiba?

- Ay, Kami-sama, la que se va a armar... – murmuró, siguiendo con los ojos todos los datos.

Suspiró. Aun así era una misión bastante sencilla: solo debían recibir al Kazekage y acompañarlo hasta la Torre junto con Naruto. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad del porqué estaba el líder de Suna en Konoha por aquellas fechas, el festival que se celebraba todos los años en honor a los caídos, y al que asistían todos los Kages, aún estaba algo lejos... porque lo estaba, ¿verdad? Buscó con desesperación un calendario, pero no encontró ninguno en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha. Se notaba la despreocupación del pelinegro por saber en qué día vivía.

- Aunque supongo que es normal – suspiró.- ¿Para qué saberlo si igualmente tenía pensado encerrarse aquí?

- ¿Hablando sola, Hyuga?

Dio un salto en la silla y trató de no atragantarse con el dulce que trataba de comer cuando Sasuke la sorprendió. Al llegar esa mañana había visto, con cierta curiosidad, que solo quedaban dos paquetes azules y casi todos los paquetes rosas que le correspondían a ella.

- A falta de un interlocutor agradable, Uchiha-san, a veces a una no le queda otra opción – le sonrió encantadora y, por primera vez, Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

Era dulce y tierna, amable y desinteresada, pero mordaz cuando quería. Y, aunque Naruto no lo creyera, él lo estaba experimentando.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? – preguntó, ignorando el comentario y sentándose enfrente de ella.

- Recibir a Gaara-sama dentro de... – miró el reloj de su muñeca.- 45 minutos.

- Entonces tenemos algo de tiempo – sonrió y a la Hyuga aquella sonrisa no le gustó quizás por las intenciones ocultas que casi podía ver bailar en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

- El otro día te hice una pregunta y aún no has respondido, Hinata Hyuga, quiero saber la respuesta.

La muchacha ordenó de nuevo los papeles de la misión y los apartó a un lado para intentar enfrentarse a Sasuke en la peculiar guerra de miradas que libraban siempre que podían. Es decir, cuando estaban juntos antes de las misiones.

- Te pregunté si aún te gustaba el dobe – le recordó, al ver la confusión en el rostro de Hinata que, inmediatamente, se tornó granate.

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? – suspiró, resignada.

Cierto era que se lo había preguntado y que, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, soltaba un comentario acerca de su relación con el rubio Hokage, pero desconocía con qué fin.

- Simple curiosidad. Aunque solo tengo que ver tus reacciones al mencionar su nombre para saber la respuesta – contestó, viendo a la Hyuga levantarse, ¿se iba a ir? Pero la chica solo se acercó a coger la tetera para preparar un poco de té. Eso sí que le gustaba al Uchiha, el amargo té verde.

- ¿Y si ya lo sabe por qué sigue preguntando?

- Cuando estaba encarcelado Naruto venía a visitarme muchas veces y en una de ellas me contó lo sucedido durante la batalla contra Pein...

Hinata dio gracias de estar dándole la espalda porque sus mejillas ya eran algo más que granate, estaba sofocada y el calor que desprendía la tetera no ayudaba. Se obligó a tomar aire.

- Él no te ha respondido y ya han pasado cuatro años, ¿cómo es posible que lo sigas amando?

Hinata recapacitó la respuesta a la pregunta que tantas veces le había hecho Kiba, a la pregunta que tantas veces le hizo Neji en su día, a la pregunta que sabía que se hacían sus amigas, pero se trataba de la pregunta que ella jamás se había hecho.

- Cuando le dije a Naruto-kun lo que sentía por él... él seguía enamorado de Sakura-san – comenzó, recordando aquellos tiempos.- Nunca me dio una negativa, aunque yo me la esperaba. ¿Por qué nunca le he exigido una respuesta a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado? Porque han pasado cosas más importantes, Uchiha-san, mucho más importantes, dolorosas y difíciles que mis sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun. Primero vino Pein, después Obito y Madara... estuvimos a punto de perder todo lo que amábamos y cuando la guerra terminó aún había muchos problemas que solventar. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía yo ser tan egoísta de exigirle a Naruto-kun, que no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro tratando de curar a los más heridos de gravedad con el poder de Kurama durante semanas, una respuesta?

El silencio se hizo en la cocina y lo único que se escuchó fue el verter del té en las tazas que Hinata luego trajo a la mesa.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

Hinata levantó sus ojos perlas, sonreía con un pequeño deje de tristeza. Y Sasuke lo entendió: ella aún pensaba que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura.

- ¿Sabes, Hyuga? Me he dado cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí en estos cuatro años.

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza.

Y aquello... ¿qué significaba?

* * *

¡YAAAAAAY! Hinata-chan ha respondido a la pregunta de Sasuke con total sinceridad, ¿a que es lindísima *0*?

Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y, de nuevo, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar.

Nos vemos mañana de nuevo porque aquí hoy ya es tarde.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	20. Miércoles - Choque

¡Me alegra tanto que los capítulos de ayer les hayan gustado!

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos... encontrarlos esta mañana en el correo ha sido INCREÍBLE!

Esta mañana les traigo un capítulo corto por lo que, ya saben, a la noche los recompenso con otro capítulo más.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - "Choque".**

10 minutos antes de la hora que figuraba en el informe Hinata y Sasuke ya se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha esperando a su importante invitado. Hinata no le había dado demasiados detalles de la misión, pero suponía que tendrían que acompañarlo hasta la Torre.

Sasuke observó el rostro de la chica, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron, señal de que había decidido activar su Byakugan. Cruzó los brazos un instante, echaba de menos su Sharingan. Se abstuvo de suspirar.

Cuando Hinata los divisó en la distancia gracias al Byakugan pudo ver la alegría en el rostro de su acompañante, ¿por qué se alegraba tanto de ver al Kazekage? Claro que cuando él también pudo divisarlos lo entendió: Gaara venía acompañado del chico perro y del rarito de los insectos, los compañeros de equipo de la Hyuga.

Sin embargo, ella supo guardar la compostura hasta que ellos llegaron a su altura. Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante el Kazekage que respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Hinata, Uchiha. ¿Qué tal están?

- Muy bien, Kazekage-sama, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí – sonrió la Hyuga, recibiendo otro asentimiento por parte de Gaara.

Sasuke se preguntaba si Hinata había notado la estupefacción de Kiba al llegar hasta ellos y ver que su querida mejor amiga estaba excesivamente cerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hinata – la voz trémula del Inuzuka consiguió poner alerta a la muchacha.- ¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha aquí?

- Kiba-kun, Uchiha-san...

- ¿No es evidente, perro? Formo parte de la escolta del Kazekage-sama hasta la Torre Hokage.

- Lo que quiero saber es porqué estás con Hinata, Uchiha.

Gaara observaba la escena ligeramente divertido aunque ese sentimiento no se reflejara en su rostro. Durante su estadía en Suna se había dado cuenta del peculiar carácter explosivo de Kiba y de cómo hablaba de Hinata, debido a su relación con Matsuri había podido averiguar lo que sentía el Inuzuka hacia su amiga.

Ladeó la cabeza lentamente para ver la reacción de la chica Hyuga.

- Naruto-kun me nombró su acompañante en las misiones gennin que tiene que realizar durante esta semana, Kiba-kun – respondió, a lo que exigía su amigo, con su característico tono dulce.

¿Aquella mujer no perdía nunca los estribos?

- ¿Por qué tú? – le exigió saber.

Hinata contuvo un suspiro, sabía que aquello pasaría. El nivel de intolerancia que Kiba había desarrollado hacia el pelinegro había crecido desde que Naruto consiguió sacarlo de la cárcel y siempre, las escasas veces que lo habían visto por la calle, le decía que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a él. Y pensar que ahora pasaba casi todo el día entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

- Este no es el momento, Kiba-kun. Debemos conducir a Gaara-sama hasta la Torre como Naruto-kun nos ha ordenado – sentenció, su voz no había subido de nivel ni había perdido su tono dulce, pero había algo en sus palabras que no admitía réplica posible.- Bienvenidos a casa. Me alegro mucho de veros – admitió, relajando sus facciones.

Kiba se sonrojó levemente situándose a su lado y asintió mientras que Shino se colocaba al lado de Sasuke para comenzar a escoltar al Kazekage hacia la Torre Hokage.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir las miradas fulminantes que se mandaban entre ellos a pesar de estar Gaara, Shino y ella en medio de los dos.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ya tardaban en aparecer los compañeros de nuestra querida Hyuga, ¿no? Todos sabemos que ellos son parte importante de su vida así que tarde o temprano debían hacer su puesta en escena.

¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado POR AHORA! A la noche más y mejor (o eso espero...)

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	21. Miércoles - El Equipo 8

¡Y aquí traigo el último capítulo de hoy!

Espero que les guste porque se centra en un punto algo aislado de la trama principal, pero que tiene mucho que ver con nuestra protagonista favorita *0*

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – El Equipo 8.**

- ¿También le preparas la comida? – masculló Kiba cuando ella llegó al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 8 después de salir de la Torre Hokage y decirles que se adelantaran, que aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Hinata se sentó en el hueco del árbol que ambos chicos le habían reservado, justo en medio de los dos, aún tenía dos horas antes de tener que volver con su Clan.

- Kiba-kun, os la preparo a Shino-kun y a ti de vez en cuando – le recordó, mientras se recargaba en su hombro para descansar.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio simplemente disfrutando del compañerismo, de la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos, de la seguridad que le brindaban estar rodeados de sus aliados más fieles... Hasta que Kiba decidió volver a la carga.

- No puedo creer que después de decirle que no antes de irnos a Suna... ¿Por qué tú? – repitió la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

- Porque fui la única persona que aceptó, Kiba-kun, nadie quería hablar con Uchiha-san.

- Pues lo entiendo perfectamente – gruñó, mostrando los colmillos que tanto lo caracterizaban mientras fruncía el ceño y las marcas rojas de sus mejillas se acentuaban.

- Kiba, estás haciendo que Hinata se sienta mal – le reprendió Shino, al notar a Hinata levemente encogida sobre sí misma.

El Inuzuka se alarmó, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella habló.

- Acepté porque pienso que todos merecemos otra oportunidad, aunque ya no sé cuál es el número de la que se merece, Uchiha-san – rió levemente, aun con los ojos cerrados.- Ha cambiado, puede que vosotros no lo notéis, pero él ha cambiado. Naruto-kun se ha dado cuenta y ahora yo también. Sin embargo, si no le damos la oportunidad de que salga de ese caparazón en el que se ha ido metiendo... ¿quiénes lo harán? Somos los novatos, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, siempre hemos estado juntos. Confío en Uchiha-san por lo que me ha demostrado estos dos días. Él es una buena persona, como lo fue Itachi-san.

Sus dos amigos mantuvieron silencio.

Hinata nunca había sido muy habladora, ni demasiado propensa a mostrar lo que pensaba o sentía por el complejo que el Clan le había causado desde pequeña. Así que durante aquellos cuatro años escucharla dar su opinión y expresarse los había hecho sentir orgullo por la chica, a pesar de que sabían que aquel era el legado que Neji le había dejado a su adorada prima.

Mientras ella descansaba apoyada en ellos, pensaron en las palabras de su amiga. Hinata nunca había sido mala juzgando a la gente, siempre acertaba. Ella era la pureza del Equipo 8, la única persona capaz de mirar con unos ojos que atraviesan el alma y ver lo mejor de los demás. Y, supusieron, eso era lo que había pasado con Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata nunca perdía la fe en la gente por mucho que la defraudaran o por mucho daño que le hicieran.

- Hoy es el día – murmuró de repente, cuando ellos ya pensaban que se había quedado dormida.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Hinata?

- Hoy el Consejo Hyuga decidirá si me convierto en líder del Clan o no. Seguramente tendré que luchar... y tengo miedo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

Kiba apretó los puños con fuerza dentro de su chaqueta. Ellos no debían ni podían intervenir, igual que Naruto. Todos sabían que si ese combate se llevaba a cabo Hinata podría morir a manos de su oponente. A pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado con su padre, a pesar de que él ya la reconociera, ella seguía teniendo que regirse a las estrictas normas del Clan.

- Saldrá bien, Hinata. Nosotros confiamos en ti y en tus habilidades, te hemos visto crecer como kunoichi - susurró Shino a su lado.

- Hinata, odio a tu familia – murmuró, finalmente.

Ella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo sé, Kiba-kun, lo sé.

* * *

Mañana no sé en qué momento del día podré actualizar, pero subiré un sólo capítulo que tendrá tres paginitas *0*

¡Biiiiiiiiien! Ya empiezan a salirme más larguillos de forma natural *0*

**I'm haaappy, I'm haappy~**

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	22. Miércoles - Algunas verdades

¡Hola, hola!

Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo "largo" (1062 palabras) que les prometí ayer.

Espero que disfruten porque ya estamos en los acercamientos entre los personajes.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - "Algunas verdades".**

A menos de 15 minutos de la hora que Hinata le había dicho para encontrarse con Sasuke, la pelirrosa comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta de su amiga.

La realidad era que las cosas entre ella y Sasuke no estaban bien desde su vuelta. Al principio pensaba que podrían volver a ser el Equipo 7 de siempre, ver a Naruto y a Sasuke discutiendo mientras ella trataba de poner orden a base de fuerza. Pero ese sueño se había roto en mil pedazos: Sasuke fue encarcelado y hasta que Naruto no fue nombrado Hokage no pudo sacarlo de la cárcel... y aquello había tardado tres años. Una vez que Sasuke salió libre ella se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho aquellos años con él: se había vuelto de hielo, peor que cuando joven. Mucho peor.

Intentó interactuar con él, pero Sasuke siempre la alejaba con malas miradas y malos comentarios. _No pasa nada_, se decía al principio porque así había sido también cuando se convirtieron en el Equipo 7, pero su actitud se prolongó todo el tiempo y las pocas veces que se veían obligados a coincidir porque ella necesitaba datos para su investigación siempre terminaban discutiendo. La presencia de Naruto se había hecho imprescindible en aquellas reuniones para evitar la V Guerra Ninja.

- Yo tampoco creo que esto sea buena idea, si te sirve de algo.

La voz de su compañero de equipo consiguió sobresaltarla y que un leve sonrojo se colara por sus mejillas al ser sorprendida mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Lo observó. El día del almuerzo lo había notado, pero hoy estaba segura de ello: la presencia de Sasuke ya no era tan oscura ni peligrosa como lo había sido en su último encuentro. ¿Sería aquella la magia secreta que poseía Hinata Hyuga sin ella saberlo?

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Sasuke? – sonrió suavemente.

- En el informe que Hinata me dejó preparado decía que en el Ichiraku necesitaban ayuda para transportar algunas cajas – recordó.

- Oh, el amado Ichiraku de Naruto, no me extraña que le haya dado prioridad a esa misión – sonrió, evitando soltar la carcajada que quería colarse por sus labios.

No podía evitarlo.

Se sentía como entonces al lado de un tranquilo, aunque seguía siendo reservado, Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Vamos?

Él asintió levemente.

Hicieron la mayor parte del camino en silencio.

Sakura seguía maravillada con el hecho de no sentirse ya ni intimidada ni amenazada estando cerca del Uchiha. Suponía que también ayudaba el hecho de que el joven pareciera más un civil que un ninja y que no llevara su inseparable katana encima.

- Oye, Sakura...

- ¿Hm?

Sus ojos chocaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin que hubiera tormenta anticipada en ninguno de ellos. Lo que causó cierta sorpresa en ambos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Hyuga? – preguntó, lo cierto es que llevaba preguntándoselo desde que la muchacha se despidiera de él al mediodía diciéndole que tenía el almuerzo preparado en la nevera, que solo tenía que calentarlo.

- Conoces las reglas del Clan Hyuga, ¿verdad? Sabes siempre cómo ha estado la situación, ¿no? – Sasuke asintió lentamente, algo había escuchado en días más lejanos y lo que sabía se lo había comentado Naruto mientras estaba en la cárcel.- Hoy Hinata-chan tiene que luchar y ganar para demostrar que es merecedora de ser la sucesora de Hiashi-sama.

Sasuke gruñó.

- Menuda tontería. Los herederos siempre son los hijos que nacen primero, punto.

Sasuke captó algo a su espalda que consiguió ponerlo en guardia.

- Ya, pero Hinata-chan siempre ha sido despreciada por...

No pudo continuar porque de repente se vio empujada hacia el muro de su derecha contra el que chocó, haciéndose daño en el brazo. Cuando se irguió para reclamar al Uchiha por su desconsiderado acto se dio cuenta de que él estaba contra ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

- Maldita sea... – masculló con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados a ambos costados de la chica.

- ¿Sasuke, qué...?

Se asustó cuando su compañero de equipo golpeó el muro a su derecha y dejó una gran muesca en el cemento.

- Se lo dije. Mira que se lo advertí, que esto podía pasar...

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – exclamó, más que preguntó Haruno, y sus ojos se abrieron con repentina sorpresa cuando Sasuke subió los ojos hasta los suyos y ella pudo ver una herida recién abierta en su sien que chorreaba sangre, sangre que comenzaba a manchar su ropa.

Bajó los ojos hasta el suelo y vio el pedrusco manchado levemente de sangre.

- Le dije a Hinata Hyuga que no era buena idea que me acompañaras, que ella tenía protección por su Clan, pero tú...

- Sé cuidarme sola, Sasuke.

- Lo sé, Sakura – sonrió, cansado.- Pero dudo mucho que estés dispuesta a causar una pelea dentro de Konoha después de todo el tiempo que habéis estado buscando la paz – llevó la mano hasta su sien para tocar la herida, vio sus dedos manchados de su propia sangre y soltó una maldición porque se sentía levemente mareado. Definitivamente estaba desentrenado, solo había sido un maldito golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura detuvo su mano en el proceso, aceptando las palabras del Uchiha en silencio. Contuvo un suspiro y lo guió hasta uno de los bancos del parque. Sasuke se dejó llevar. La piedra que le habían tirado era grande y grande comenzaba a ser también su dolor de cabeza más que su cabreo con la Hyuga.

- Estate quieto, ¿vale? – vio que iba a protestar y lo miró severamente.- Sasuke, haz caso por una vez, por favor – y se mantuvo estático mientras Sakura curaba la herida en su cabeza.

Sintió escalofríos al notar el chakra de Sakura entrar en su cuerpo y curar su herida, pero no podría negarle a nadie que al cabo de un instante se sintió muchísimo mejor.

Se dedicó a admirarla mientras ella se concentraba en curar su herida y se dio cuenta de que Hinata y Naruto no eran los únicos que habían cambiado, Sakura ya no era la escandalosa chiquilla que siempre estaba detrás de él. No. Todos habían cambiado a su manera. Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa y fuerte mujer... aunque no fuera capaz de percibir el ataque de una piedra.

* * *

¡Momento SasuSaku! ¡Yaaaaaay! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? :D Espero que sí.

Respecto a si voy a redactar la pelea de Hinata probablemente no porque, por desgracia, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Por otra parte, si no lo consigo, daré pequeños datos sobre la pelea en capítulos posteriores.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, queridos lectores y lectoras de mi corazón.

Y quiero darle las gracias porque hemos llegado a los 100 reviews y esta mañana cuando me di cuenta casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción (es la primera vez que a tantas personas le gusta una de mis historias ;_;) MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CONSTANTE. El escritor no es nada sin los lectores.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	23. Miércoles - El poder de las palabras

¡Y... aquí esta la continuación para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de más y más love!

Muchísimas gracias por los follows, los favorites y los reviews (esta mañana me levanté con 20 correos :D fue como... uauh! O_O) ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS!

Espero que disfruten con este capítulo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - "El poder de las palabras".**

- ¿A quién iba dirigida esa piedra? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

- A mí, pero quien la lanzó tiene una puntería horrible – admitió sin poder evitar llevarse la mano a la cabeza para confirmar que, efectivamente, la herida estaba completamente curada y ya no había mareos.

- Así que hoy va a ser una tarde muuuy larga – la muchacha se estiró.- Genial, haremos una carrera de obstáculos mientras ayudamos en el Ichiraku.

- Sakura...

- ¿Si?

- Ponte en guardia, por favor – pidió, desviando la mirada para que la joven no viera el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.- Se me tiene totalmente prohibido usar chakra, de modo que...

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida y sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse furiosamente. Volvió a coger al Uchiha de la mano, viendo que este no rehuía el contacto, lo guió hasta el nuevo Ichiraku.

Aún tenía 20 minutos de libertad antes de tener que entrar al complejo Hyuga, así que había decidido pasar por la pared de los caídos y visitar a su primo. Observó con nostalgia todos y cada uno de los nombres grabados en el mármol negro, aunque sabía de memoria dónde se encontraba el de Neji.

- Neji-niisan, hoy es el día – le informó con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz.- Tengo una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, supongo que serán los nervios. Niisan, ojalá estuvieras aquí...

La muchacha de ojos perlas se sentó en el césped y se dejó caer hacia atrás, no se sentía bien con aquella situación. ¿Por qué era ella siempre quien tenía que demostrar su valía? ¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el sol dejaba de darle en la cara y se encontró con los zafiros de Naruto, que la miraban sonriendo.

- Hola, Hinata-chan.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!

Hinata se incorporó de golpe y el rubio tuvo los suficientes reflejos para incorporarse y evitar que sus frentes chocaran. Naruto la observó con una sonrisa, ella se había llevado una mano al pecho probablemente tratando de parar los latidos de su corazón que se deberían al susto o quizás a algo más.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí, Hokage-sama?

Naruto frunció el ceño y se arrodilló delante de ella. La Hyuga lo miró curiosa hasta que Naruto le dio un golpe en la frente con sus dedos.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, pensaba que ya lo había logrado – masculló, inflando los mofletes, viéndose como un niño pequeño que la hizo reír.

- Lo siento – dijo suavemente aunque la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

- Quería verte antes de que entraras a la reunión – respondió, a la pregunta que ella le había hecho.- ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

Hinata abrió los labios para soltar alguna respuesta que despreocupara al rubio sobre su estado, pero se dio cuenta de que esta no llegaba. No podía mentir. Estaba cansada de mentir acerca de su estado, de simular que siempre estaba bien. No, aquella vez no podía ocultarlo. Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa. Esa era la verdad. Cerró la boca y Naruto entendió.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Ahora?

Ella seguía sentada en el césped y él seguía delante de ella agachado en cuclillas. El ofrecimiento consiguió que las mejillas de la joven se colorearan levemente y que por su cabeza pasaran un montón de probabilidades. Bajó la mirada apenada. Sólo había una cosa que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Una cosa que cualquier persona podría darle, pero que viniendo de Naruto sería...

- Hinata-chan, la única opción que tenemos en este mundo es seguir adelante. Siempre, juntos, sin detenernos – sonrió suavemente.

Y Hinata tuvo un ligero déjà vú. Recordaba esas palabras de una época lejana, recordaba haberlas evocado cuando consiguió llevar acabo las 64 palmas. Neji. Él le había dicho algo muy parecido.

- Oye, Naruto-kun – lo llamó, aún con la vista fija en el césped y con el sonrojo aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba.- ¿Podrías abrazarme, por favor?

El rubio parpadeó primero sorprendido para luego sonreír suavemente y soltar un suave suspiro. Se levantó.

Hinata cerró los ojos aún con más fuerza al sentir el movimiento. Su pecho de repente comenzaba a doler muy fuerte y las lágrimas a agolparse en sus ojos. Sabía que no debía haberlo pedido, no debía...

Pero entonces sintió unos brazos que se colaban por su cintura, un pecho que chocaba con su espalda, unas piernas que la rodeaban, un mentón que se hundía en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y un olor demasiado conocido que se colaba por sus fosas nasales sin compasión.

Abrió los ojos, más sorprendida de lo que sus suaves facciones eran capaces de expresar y giró suavemente su cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, Naruto la estaba abrazando.

La rebelde cabellera rubia destacaba furiosamente al lado de su cabello negro azulado.

- Yo confío en Hinata-chan. Por eso sé que eres capaz de convencer a esa maldita panda de ancianos. Tienes el apoyo de tu padre y el de tu hermana aunque ambos sean demasiado orgullosos para decírtelo. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Y allí, entre sus brazos, Hinata deseó que tuviera razón.

* * *

Esté capítulo también tiene tres páginas, pero con menos palabras (875).

Aún así espero que hayan pasado un momento divertido leyéndolo :D

Fans del NaruHina, aquí tienen su momento *0*

¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones como siempre *0* mi pan de cada día *0*

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	24. Miércoles - Sincera preocupación

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Aquí estoy de nuevo como todos los días con un capítulo que creo, CREO, que les va a encantar :D o eso espero...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows, favoritos y debo darle la bienvenida a los/as nuevos/as lectores que se han unido a esta aventura. Es un placer para mí recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

Sin más, disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - "Sincera preocupación".**

Naruto no dejaba de mirar el reloj mientras firmaba permisos para misiones sin ni siquiera mirar el nombre de los integrantes y trataba de redactar las invitaciones para los Kages ya que el festival en honor a los caídos estaba cerca.

Oyó leves golpes en la puerta y levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver una cabellera roja aparecer por la puerta.

- Lo siento, Gaara, con tanto ajetreo no he podido atenderte bien – masculló el rubio, viendo a su amigo tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

- No te preocupes, sé por lo que estás pasando – sonrió levemente, comprensivo.

- Aún no me has dicho por qué has venido antes. El festival es el sábado – comentó curioso el Hokage rubio mientras seguía firmando esta vez los informes semanales y mirando el reloj.

- Temari – contestó, simplemente.

Naruto volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? ¿Está bien?

- Convertiste a su novio en el jefe de inteligencia de la aldea, Naruto. Está bien ahora. Lleva mucho tiempo dándonos la lata a mí y a Kankuro para adelantar el viaje.

- Pero viniste solo...

- Oh, sí, ella quiere darle una sorpresa así que no anunció su llegada.

Naruto sonrió.

- Shikamaru se alegrará a su problemática manera – dijo el rubio colocando la última carpeta sobre el montón mientras imitaba la jerga común del Nara.

Gaara se dedicó a observarlo con atención. Los gestos del rubio eran rígidos, sudaba a mares a pesar de que no hacía demasiado calor y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo que estaba firmando, hecho que seguramente le traería algún problema en el futuro.

- ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Naruto se detuvo en seco, clavó sus ojos azules en los aguamarinas del Kazekage.

- ¿Tan evidente es? – preguntó, resignado, apartando todo el trabajo que tenía que cumplir para aquella tarde si no quería que Shizune le regañara.

Gaara asintió.

- Esta tarde Hinata-chan tiene una reunión muy importante con el Consejo de su Clan.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ella es la próxima líder, ¿no?

Naruto sonrió, pero no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos.

- Hinata-chan ha tenido que luchar por ese puesto toda su vida. Al parecer hoy es la prueba definitiva y tiene que pelear, no sé contra quiénes, ni sé si... – mordió ligeramente su puño, no podía decirlo, era incapaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hasta la puerta por donde aparecían un hombre que se erguía con orgullo y una chica de ojos jade con la sonrisa bailando en los labios.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun, no he podido evitar que pasaran, Uchiha-san... – se disculpaba Shizune desde atrás.

- No pasa nada, Shizune, descuida.

La mujer asintió y cerró la puerta.

- Teme, tus modales dejan mucho que desear.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo – respondió el otro.- Buenas tardes, Kazekage.

- Hola, Uchiha, Sakura.

Ambos respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Hemos venido a entregarte el informe de las misiones que Hinata nos dejó preparadas para esta tarde. Las hemos cumplido casi sin ningún altercado... – comentó Sakura, dejando sobre la mesa dos carpetas que, para alegría del Uzumaki, parecían tener poco contenido.

- ¿Casi? – repitió Gaara, haciendo que Naruto también se diera cuenta del detalle.

- Sakura... – la llamó Sasuke, en tono de advertencia.

- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero Naruto debe saber cómo están las cosas en la villa – luego se viró hacia el rubio que, por un instante, se sentía levemente perdido.- Hoy le han tirado un pedrusco a Sasuke, aunque casi me da a mí – sacó dicho objeto de la riñonera que colgaba de su cintura y se lo mostró a ambos Kages.

- Tiene sangre – comentó, ligeramente alarmado y los miró a ambos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban bien.

- Le dio a Sasuke en la cabeza...

- Vaya, ¿consiguió arreglarte, teme? – comentó en un intento de aligerar la presión que sentía en el pecho desde que había dejado a Hinata horas atrás.

- Deja de jugarte el cuello, dobe.

Naruto le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Naruto – llamó Sakura, él desvió su atención hacia ella.- ¿Sabes algo de Hinata-chan?

- No, la verdad es que iba a preguntaros lo mismo – admitió, rascándose la nuca.

Sakura se sentó en la otra silla libre, al lado de Gaara mientras que Sasuke se mantenía cerca de la ventana.

Naruto acarició sus sienes, no podía más con aquella presión extra. Era demasiado para él, para sus nervios, para su poca paciencia.

**Estás llegando a tu límite por no saber si ella está viva o muerta, muchacho.**

Y explotó.

- ¡Odio a esa familia, odio sus normas, odio sus pruebas, odio su encierro, odio sus ramas, odio su maldito sello del pájaro enjaulado, odio su codicia, odio su ambición, odio a la familia Hyuga; odio todo de ellos!

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquel arranque de Naruto, tanto que ninguno fue capaz de decir una palabra que pudiera tranquilizar al rubio. Todos lo habían notado, todos se habían dado cuenta de que los sentimientos del Hokage por su confidente estaban aumentando hasta límites insospechados.

- Te equivocas, Naruto – habló el Uchiha rompiendo el incómodo silencio.- No odias todo lo que tiene que ver con los Hyuga – miró a su amigo.

Ellos habían roto la maldición que pesaba sobre los Uchiha y los Senjuu que decía que siempre debían ser enemigos, que siempre estaban destinados a enfrentarse. Habían llegado a aquel punto: aquel punto donde uno era el sustento del otro y viceversa.

- No odias a Hinata Hyuga – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y con tres pares de ojos contemplándolo se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando un tiempo cada vez que recapacitaba sobre ellos.- La quieres tanto que los destrozarías con tal de protegerla.

**Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Porque, por ahora, de todos los que he escrito es mi favorito *0*

Sin más que decirles ni entretenerlos con mis boberías... ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS OPINIONES *0*

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	25. Miércoles - Noche de luna llena

¡Bueenas tardes casi noches!

Les traigo el último capítulo de la etapa **"Miércoles"**.

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado tanto como a mí, la verdad es que me hace sentir muy feliz saber que están contentos con la historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dedican buenas palabras, a todos los que leen mi historia y le dan follow y favorite.

Varias personas me han preguntado así que debo hacer una aclaración: efectivamente la letra en negrita es Kurama, el Kyuubi.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - "Noche de luna llena".**

Naruto observó la noche que se cernía sobre la Torre Hokage. Suspiró. Las palabras de Sasuke no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza y finalmente casi se vio obligado a aceptar que su mejor amigo tenía razón.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuga, la única persona que siempre lo reconoció a pesar de lo ciego que estaba, a pesar de nunca notarla? Él no era como Sasuke, no tenía esa clase de orgullo, así que no lo entendía.

Se revolvió el pelo con algo de ansiedad, casi era media noche.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la ventana, con todas las luces apagadas y, por una vez, se había permitido el lujo de dejar documentos pendientes y ordenar el dichoso escritorio. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a Tsunade-obaachan y al Ero-senin! Le hacían tanta falta... su mayor apoyo para enfrentar su cargo habían sido Gaara en cuanto a documentos y Hinata en cuanto a la tranquilidad de su espíritu; su sola presencia traía estabilidad.

No se asustó, ni se sobresaltó, ni se puso en guardia, ni reaccionó violento cuando un peso extra se recargó contra su espalda y un ligero olor a lavanda, y a otra cosa que no era capaz de ubicar, se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Conocía aquel olor demasiado bien.

- Comenzaba a preocuparme, Hinata-chan.

Sintió el cosquilleo del largo cabello de la Hyuga en su nuca y en los brazos porque no llevaba la capa que lo identificaba en su cargo. A pesar de que la muchacha no pesaba demasiado se dio cuenta de que se recargaba demasiado contra él, como si no tuviera fuerzas.

- Ha sido difícil, Naruto-kun, más difícil de lo que pensaba – admitió, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

Estaba deseando darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos, ver el estado en el que se encontraba, pero si Hinata se había posicionado a su espalda significaba que no estaba preparada para que él la viera todavía.

- ¿Qué ha... pasado? – casi tenía miedo de preguntar.

Durante toda la tarde había sentido la misma impotencia de la que hablaba Tsunade cuando se refería a que no podía interferir en los asuntos del Clan Hyuga porque ellos tenían su propio Consejo y así las leyes lo ordenaban.

- He tenido que l-luchar.

Un largo silencio inundó la estancia mientras Naruto recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Si alguien hubiera aparecido por la ventana en aquellos momentos los habrían podido ver sentados en el suelo, cada uno mirando a un punto diferente del despacho, pero guardándose las espaldas con total confianza el uno en el otro.

- Contra Hanabi-chan y contra mi padre.

Entonces, Naruto reconoció el otro olor que inundaba el cuerpo de Hinata y sin tener cuidado se despegó de ella para mirarla. La muchacha de ojos perla no se esperaba el gesto y cayó en los brazos del rubio que la miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Sangre.

Había sangre en muchas partes del cuerpo de Hinata donde la ropa estaba incluso rasgada.

- Dios, Hinata-chan, qué diantres... Hay que llevarte al hospital y llamar a Sakura-chan. Ahora mismo – urgió cogiéndola en brazos.

- Pero, Naruto-kun, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo... – admitió en un débil susurro mientras salían de la Torre Hokage por la ventana.

- ¿Saber el qué?

Hinata cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del increíble hombre en el que se había convertido.

- Quería que supieras que he sido aceptada como la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga.

Entonces, Naruto se detuvo en el tejado de una casa antes de entrar directamente en el despacho de Sakura. Bajó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los perlas de Hinata. Se sonrojó levemente, ¿cómo era posible que unos ojos tan puros fueran capaces de reflejar la luna que poseía casi el mismo color? No, aquellos ojos, los ojos de Hinata Hyuga, que lo miraban con cansancio y dolor mal disimulado, eran mucho más puros que la luna.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Hyuga Hinata. Felicidades – en un atrevimiento, el rubio besó su frente.

Fue un beso pausado, dulce, lo suficiente para transmitirle a la muchacha lo que sentía hacia ella en aquellos momentos... y lo suficiente para que Hinata se sonrojara furiosamente y terminara por desmayarse.

Naruto sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban... y cómo lo agradecía.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO!?

Sin duda alguna, el rubio no estaba preparado para el grito que Sakura le dedicó nada más atravesar la ventana de su despacho con Hinata en brazos desmayada y gravemente herida.

Haruno tuvo que pasar gran parte de la noche concentrada en las heridas de Hinata Hyuga para que ella estuviera completamente sana por la mañana y pudiera seguir con su misión. Aunque, pensó mientras vendaba las muñecas de la chica, no había estado tan mal pasar la tarde con Sasuke.

Quizás aún había salvación para ellos. Quizás.

* * *

La etapa **"Jueves"** se presenta con capítulos más largos según me he dado cuenta al empezarla y también en esa etapa se darán detalles sobre la pelea ya que no he podido relatarla.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	26. Jueves - El valor del reconocimiento

Hola,

he decidido subir hoy un capítulo porque estoy enferma y no sé si mi estado empeorará, así que al menos mientras me recupero les dejo algo para que se entretengan. Ustedes saben que actualizo todos los días así que si ven que dejo de hacerlo es porque mi estado ha empeorado, pero no se preocupen :D volveré lo antes posible.

Comenzamos con la etapa **"Jueves"** cuyo resumen sería el acercamiento de todos los personajes entre sí.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – "El valor del reconocimiento".**

**Jueves.**

Comenzó a mover los párpados cuando la luz entró por la ventana, intentó darse la vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo, pero el dolor la detuvo y abrió sus ojos perlados. Al principio le costó enfocar la visión en el techo blanco que le era vagamente conocido, recordaba haber mirado uno igual después del ataque de Orochimaru durante los exámenes de chunnin.

- Ya era hora.

La fría y ronca voz la hizo mirar a su derecha, donde debería haber una silla vacía igual que la última vez, pero se sorprendió al ver que, en aquella ocasión, estaba ocupada por Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía sus ojos negros clavados en ella. Y que no sólo había una silla, sino dos, y estaba ocupada por Naruto quien dormía plácidamente apoyado sobre la cama, arrugando las sábanas entre sus manos.

Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero miles de agujas atravesaron cada uno de sus músculos y se lo impidió. Tomó aire profundamente para soltar un suspiro, pero descubrió que aquello también le dolía. Por Kami-sama, ¿había algo que no le doliera?

- Tienes suerte de que Sakura sea la mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha porque podrías haberte pasado un mes en el hospital con el tratamiento normal. Aparte de eso Naruto lleva toda la noche pasándote chakra del Kyuubi para tratar de sanar las heridas que Sakura no pudo por cansancio.

Asintió lentamente intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado. Cuando una imagen en sus últimos segundos de consciencia acudió a su mente sintió cómo su corazón se paraba un segundo para volver a latir con más fuerza. Lo había conseguido, ¡se había ganado el respeto del Consejo del Clan Hyuga y sería nombrada próxima heredera en cuanto su padre lo dispusiera!

- ¡AH! ¿Y mi padre y mi hermana?

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido.

- Hyuga, ¿te estás quedando conmigo? – masculló, alzando la voz y provocando que Naruto se revolviera en su sueño.- Después de...

- Son mi padre y mi hermana, Uchiha-san, quiero saber cómo están.

- Hinata-chan, tu padre y Hanabi fueron atendidos por el médico personal de tu Clan – Sakura entró en la habitación justo a tiempo de evitar una guerra.- Ambos están bien. Aunque seguramente preferiría que no te lo dijera... tu padre pasó por aquí muy temprano. Ellos dos están de testigo – señaló a sus compañeros de equipo.- Hinata-chan, reposa solo un poco más y te daré el alta enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, Sakura-san, muchas g-gracias por todo – sonrió.

Y Haruno respondió a su sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Sasuke y Naruto.

- Tú, no hagas que coja más nervios de los necesarios.

- Yo no hago que...

- Lo haces, Sasuke – luego se acercó a Naruto y le pegó en la cabeza.- Y tú, despierta, tienes deberes de Hokage que atender.

- Sakura-chan... hay muchas formas de despertar a un hombre, ¿sabes? – cuestionó el rubio con lagrimillas en los ojos y soltando un gran bostezo.

- Bueno, avísame cuando seas uno – contestó, pasándole la capa de Hokage para luego salir de la habitación.- Antes de darte el alta trataré de quitarte las agujetas, ¿vale? – la Hyuga asintió.- Os he avisado, si Hinata-chan se altera lo pagaréis vosotros.

Y salió de la habitación.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón – masculló Naruto mientras se estiraba para desesperezar todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo.- Hinata-chan, nos vemos después. No hagas muchos esfuerzos hoy, deja que el teme se encargue de todo.

- ¿No es eso lo que hace siempre? - masculló el Uchiha.

- Está bien, Naruto-kun. Mucha suerte hoy.

El rubio se despidió con una sonrisa al salir y quedaron ellos dos en la habitación. Sin embargo, no se respiraba incomodidad en el ambiente. Al fin y al cabo, pensaron ambos, llevaban casi toda la semana juntos de aquí para allá.

- ¿No se va a casa, Uchiha-san?

- ¿Te desagrada tenerme cerca, Hyuga?

- ¡C-Claro que no! – los colores subieron a sus mejillas ante el repentino enfado que consiguió sacarle una leve risa a Sasuke que se convirtió en bufido al darse cuenta.- ¿Se ha reído? ¡Uchiha Sasuke se ha reído!

- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Encantador.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas continuamente. Esa era la relación que había entre ellos aunque ninguno supiera cómo definirla.

- Felicidades – dijo, de repente.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Cuando llegué el dobe no dejaba de decir que habías conseguido convertirte en la heredera de tu Clan – comenzó a levantarse y se acercó a la puerta.- Felicidades, Hinata.

Escuchar su nombre de los labios del ex vengador tuvo un efecto sumamente curioso: Hinata abrió sus expresivos ojos perlados todo lo que pudo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

¿Él la estaba reconociendo como un igual? Al fin y al cabo, al ser el único superviviente, Uchiha Sasuke era el líder de su Clan. ¡Lo sabía! ¡La bondad existía en el interior de aquel hombre!

- U-Uchiha-san... – consiguió decir finalmente.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke, Hinata.

Otro sonrojo. Sasuke observó aquello con cierta diversión, entendiendo porqué a Naruto parecía gustarle tanto.

- S-Sasuke, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El Uchiha parpadeó, pensaba salir para ir a buscar la misión de aquella mañana, pero volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo sitio. Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros y Hinata tomó aire con fuerza.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, siento que no sea más, pero ya les he comentado sobre mi estado aunque espero recuperarme rápido.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se me asusten que no hay SasuHina por ninguna parte, ya les dije en su día que su relación sería cercana, pero de otro tipo :D Espero sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	27. Jueves - Miedo a perder

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos de todos y por los ánimos que siempre me brindan.

Lo cierto es que estoy actualizando a escondidas de mis padres porque tengo algo de fiebre, pero es que me sentía mal dejándolos sin su capítulo diario ;_;

Así que aquí se los dejo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – "Miedo a perder".**

(Esta conversación se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que la de Hinata y Sasuke).

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación se encontró con Sakura que tenía intención de volver a entrar para terminar de curar a Hinata y concederle el alta.

- ¿Te vas ya a la Torre? – preguntó, con la mano sobre el picaporte.

- Sí, pero... – apartó la mirada de los ojos jades que de repente lo miraban con mucha curiosidad.- Sakura-chan, necesito hablar contigo – admitió con un suspiro ahogado y cansado.

- ¿Debe ser ahora?

- Si tienes un momento libre me gustaría que fuera ahora. Hinata-chan está a salvo con el teme, no te preocupes.

Sakura asintió y se dirigieron a su despacho.

- Bueno, cuéntame que sucede.

- Sakura-chan... – movió las manos nervioso sin saber qué hacer con ellas, Sakura alzó una ceja.- ¿Y si Hinata-chan se enamora perdidamente del teme?

Sakura, que esperaba hablar de un tema serio e importante, quedó paralizada en el sitio mientras la información entraba con cierta dificultad en su cerebro... hecho que costó bastante, pero cuando entendió de qué hablaba Naruto lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Esa pregunta es en serio?

Naruto asintió con el ceño arrugado, serio, la duda bailando en sus orbes azules.

- Kami-sama, no me lo puedo creer... – murmuró la mujer dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla.- Naruto, ¿puedes recordarme por qué te convertiste en Hokage?

- ¿Eh? –parpadeó, confundido por el cambio de tema.- Em... porque cuando acabó la guerra el Señor Feudal consideró el nombramiento como recompensa por mi participación decisiva en el campo de batalla. Además, tuvo el voto unánime del Consejo y de la gente de la villa – contestó, recordando aquellos días con cierta nostalgia.

- Sí, suponía que no fue por tu capacidad de lógica fuera de una batalla importante – se acarició las sienes.- Mira, Naruto, para empezar te recuerdo que tú colocaste a Hinata como compañera de Sasuke.

- ¡Estaba desesperado!

- Y te recuerdo que ella te confesó sus sentimientos.

- Pero pudo haberse cansado de esperar, ella...

- Voy a ser sincera contigo: te has comportado como un completo estúpido, pero todos te han perdonado –y me refiero a mí, a Shino y a Kiba– porque los años posteriores a la guerra han sido duros para todos y más aún cuando después te nombraron Hokage. Naruto, ¿te haces una idea de cuántas personas desean ser amadas de la forma que Hinata te ama a ti? ¿Te haces una mínima idea de la suerte que tienes? Has sido un idiota, primero porque nunca te diste cuenta y segundo porque cuando ella tiene el valor para confesártelo tú tardas más de cuatro años en pensar en contestarle.

- ¿Tú eres una de esas personas que desean ser amadas, Sakura?

Ella contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Quién en este mundo no desea ser amado, Naruto? – sus ojos se cerraron un segundo, cansados.- Hinata gusta a muchos hombres de esta villa, Naruto, incluso Gaara la mira como la mujer que es...

- ¿¡Gaara!?

- Sin embargo, ella no ha dejado de amarte. Ha estado a tu lado todos estos años, Naruto, siempre ha colocado sus necesidades en segundo lugar para cubrir las tuyas.

- Eso lo hace con todos los que le piden ayuda – se dejó caer también en la silla, los pensamientos se cruzaban en su cabeza demasiado rápido y las piernas ya no eran seguras para sostenerlo.

- No. Yo he sido una de ese todos que le piden ayuda, Naruto, y he notado la diferencia. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? Ni siquiera yo he podido dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, ¿por qué Hinata iba a dejar de amarte, a pesar de lo idiota que eres, si, para empezar, nunca has intentado matarla?

Sakura había explotado. _Por fin_, pensó Naruto. Suavizó su expresión ante los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, de su compañera de equipo de toda la vida.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es? ¡Tú al menos no tienes nada que perdonarle, no tienes nada que olvidar, no tienes nada que te atemorice de ella! ¡Siempre te ha querido, nunca te ha despreciado, Naruto!

- Sakura-chan...

Sakura parpadeó al darse cuenta del arranque que había tenido.

- Yo... l-lo siento. Estoy cansada, Naruto.

- ¿De qué, Sakura? ¿Del trabajo? ¿O de esperar por Sasuke?

- ¿Esperar por Sasuke? – repitió.- Es una buena forma de definirlo, creo que ya no sé hacer otra cosa con respecto a él. Sólo esperar. Hinata está consiguiendo lo que ninguno de nosotros ha podido. Ya no es como antes... ya no da tanto miedo, no tiene esa aura asesina a su alrededor. Y sus ojos... no albergan odio.

- Lo sé. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

- Hinata ha cambiado, eso es indiscutible. Supongo que el punto principal fue porque se lo pediste tú y que tiene el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a él, a su lado más oscuro... y ganar. ¿Por qué Sasuke la tolera? Porque... – recapacitó un segundo antes de responder-. La personalidad de Hinata de por sí es tranquila, pero no se ha dejado pisar por él; ella no lo odia ni le guarda rencor. Por eso Sasuke la respeta, más ahora que es la heredera de su Clan. Yo describiría su relación como la de dos hermanos gemelos: uno es blanco y puro, el otro negro y oscuro. Sin embargo, el hermano blanco siempre puede sanar al hermano negro. Hinata no se enamorará de Sasuke, Naruto, pero hay más hombres en esta villa.

Naruto asintió levemente.

- Te aconsejo que te decidas cuanto antes – miró el reloj de pared 09:45am.- No quiero que una persona tan buena como Hinata se pase toda la vida esperando – comentó, levantándose de la silla para ir a curar a la Hyuga.

- ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? ¿Cuánto más?

Ella rió suavemente.

- Lo que haga falta, Naruto, porque Hinata me ha enseñado algo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó curioso antes de que la mejor médico de Konoha atravesara la puerta.

- Quien tiene paciencia... obtiene su recompensa. Y siempre fuerte, siempre manteniéndome fuerte.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, queridos míos, espero que les haya gustado.

Y recuerden: si no actualizo es porque he empeorado y mi fiebre ha aumentado (yo me pongo mala en vacaciones de veranos, esa es mi suerte).

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	28. Jueves - Amenazas en saco roto

¡Hoooola, mis pequeñas y grandes criaturitas que yo adoro tanto!

Siento no haber actualizado, pero no podía levantarme de la cama sin caerme al suelo por culpa de la fiebre. Después de pasarme dos noches en urgencia ya me siento mejor aunque aún tengo algunos síntomas de resfriado, pero son mínimos así que no creo que vuelva a estar sin actualizar.

Debo dar las gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron su apoyo, de verdad, ustedes son INCREÍBLES.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – "Amenazas en saco roto".**

Antes de que Hinata pudiera formular la pregunta la puerta se abrió y apareció Sakura para darle los últimos retoques antes de dejarla marchar. Después de unas cuantas recomendaciones que también fueron dirigidas al Uchiha, Hinata pudo respirar el aire limpio que movía la suave brisa por las calles de Konoha.

- ¿Qué hacemos hoy, Sasuke? – preguntó, curiosa, recorriendo el ya tan conocido camino hasta la mansión del Clan Uchiha.

- Tú nada. Sakura dijo que no debías esforzarte...

- No soy yo quien se esfuerza en las misiones gennin – le recordó con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero eso incluye no activar tu Byakugan. Por lo tanto, nada de gatos en lo que queda de semana – comentó triunfal, la Hyuga le apuntó un tanto aunque en su marcador mental seguía ganando ella.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Hinata se sorprendió a ver a Kiba esperando en la puerta junto con Akamaru mientras que Sasuke a su lado permaneció impasible.

- ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, dándose prisa en llegar hasta él.

- No, solo quiero hablar con Sasuke. A solas, por favor, Hinata – más que una petición casi parecía una orden.

Los ojos perlas buscaron los ojos negros y recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza por lo que entró la primera al complejo Uchiha. Hinata sabía a qué venía Kiba, Sasuke también podía imaginárselo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chico perro?

- Advertirte.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

- En primer lugar, de que como le hagas daño a Hinata te arrepentirás toda la vida si es que te dejo vivir, ¿lo has entendido?

- En primer lugar, ¿por qué iba a hacerle daño si hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho ha sido ayudarme? Ella es mi enlace con el mundo exterior, idiota, y mi voz en el Consejo.

- Te ayuda porque ella es incapaz de dejar a alguien solo, te ayuda porque se lo ha pedido Naruto. Hinata es así.

Aquellas palabras no le sentaron nada bien al Uchiha, cuya ceja se alzó de nuevo peligrosamente mientras apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No, no era eso lo que había percibido en la chica Hyuga mientras estaba a su lado: no había percibido lástima, ni obligación.

- No soy yo quien puede hacerle daño, perro, y lo sabes. Simplemente estás aquí por frustración, porque te has ido de misión temiendo dejarla sola y cuando has vuelto no solo está alrededor de Naruto, sino que encima es mi acompañante. Estás aquí porque tu amor no es correspondido y estás liberando tu frustración sobre mí.

- Eres un...

- Soy muchas cosas, Kiba, eso no lo negaré. Sin embargo, ya no soy un traidor sin escrúpulos, ya no soy la mayor amenaza para nadie en esta aldea. Si estás preocupado por Hinata céntrate en su Clan porque no creo que todos estén contentos con que haya conseguido ser la heredera legítima.

_Por desgracia_, pensó el Inuzuka, _el muy desgraciado tiene razón_.

- Y en segundo lugar, te estás ganando muchos enemigos, Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Más aún? Pensaba que la villa entera era mi enemiga – contestó con la sorna bailando en su sonrisa de superioridad.

- No lo entiendes. Me he enterado del accidente que hubo mientras realizabas misiones con Sakura, ¿eso no te dice nada? No estoy hablando de enemigos porque en su día hayas sido un traidor, Uchiha, estoy hablando de enemigos porque estás todo el día acompañado de Hinata Hyuga y rondas como un gato en celo a Sakura Haruno.

- Yo no...

- Sí, sí que lo haces. A mí no me puedes engañar, ¿recuerdas? – señaló su olfato.- No sé definir tu relación con Hinata, pero sí sé definir tu relación con Sakura.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Como si alguna vez hubieran estado casados y se hayan encontrado años después de divorciarse, vosotros sois como imanes, pero imanes del mismo polo por lo que os hacéis daño. Deberías ponerle remedio a eso, Uchiha.

- ¿Me estás dando un consejo, chico perro?

- Te estoy diciendo directamente lo que Hinata está haciendo dando tantos rodeos. No puedes seguir aislado, Naruto y Sakura son tus compañeros de equipo. Naruto es tu mejor amigo y Sakura despierta sentimientos muertos en ti. Se nota. Huele demasiado cuando estáis juntos.

- Eso no es...

- ¿Evidente? No, te lo puedo asegurar. Por fuera sigues teniendo la misma cara de amargado de siempre, supongo que eso te ayuda. Pero será mejor que pongas en orden tus prioridades y te reconcilies con ellos. Porque, Uchiha, nuestros compañeros lo son para toda la vida.

Y seguidamente se subió a Akamaru, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió corriendo.

Una vez que se vio solo, Sasuke alborotó sus cabellos con desesperación. Sus pensamientos eran un lío, los sentimientos que se juntaban en su pecho también. Por el amor de todo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Esto es lo mejor que he podido traer aún doliéndome la cabeza, así que espero que aún así les guste.

Y no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de la pregunta que quiere hacerle Hinata a Sasuke, pero aún se hará esperar.

De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por su constante apoyo!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_

_Pdt: tengo que ponerme al día con las historias que sigo. NeoElMostWanted, pronto me tendrás por ahí._


	29. Jueves - Un pequeño paso

¡Buenos días, chicos, chicas, por favor no me tengan en cuenta la hora... no podía dormir :D!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero que le guste.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus buenos deseos *0* Hoy me he levantado muchísimo mejor (ustedes son mi vitamina, mi-mi mi medicina...) Vale, ya pasó.

Vamos con el capítulo de hoy.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – "Un pequeño paso es un paso al fin y al cabo".**

De nuevo se encontraban en aquella escena que parecía ser ya rutinaria entre ellos dos: sentados en la cocina mientras le echaban un vistazo a las misiones. Esta vez debían elegir las más extremadamente sencillas y en las que la Hyuga no tuviera que realizar demasiado trabajo.

- Ne, Sasuke – llamó su atención la muchacha.

Él respondió con un gruñido.

Por un momento, la chica Hyuga se dio cuenta de un sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. ¿Qué era? Miraba al Uchiha y lo sentía, era como... como...

- Hinata.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta la desconcentró por completo, consiguiendo que derramara el poco contenido que aún quedaba en su taza. Dio un pequeño gritito antes de levantarse como un resorte a por un paño para que el líquido no llegara a manchar los documentos.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres, Sasuke? – preguntó, escurriendo el paño en el fregadero.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi compañera?

La Hyuga se volvió rápidamente y Sasuke pudo ver algo peligroso en sus ojos, algo que no había podido ver en ninguna otra ocasión, ni siquiera cuando se metía con ella o bromeaba sobre sus compañeros de equipo o sobre Naruto.

- Estoy cansada de tener que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Qué te ha dicho Kiba-kun? – Sasuke abrió la boca para responder.- No, olvídalo, puedo hacerme una idea. Mira, Sasuke Uchiha, acepté llevarte a la Torre Hokage la primera vez que Naruto-kun me lo pidió porque él estaba desesperado y acepté ser tu compañera porque Naruto-kun también me lo pidió, es cierto y no te lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, no es esa la razón por la que continúo aquí. Piénsalo, al principio eras muy desagradable conmigo, incluso me atacaste – Sasuke aceptó en silencio que tenía razón.- Estoy aquí porque quiero; estoy aquí porque veo en ti la misma soledad que un día me aquejó a mí; estoy aquí porque sé que tú quieres cambiar eso; estoy aquí porque sé lo que sientes hacia Naruto-kun y Sakura-san; estoy aquí porque quiero ver de nuevo unido al legendario Equipo 7; estoy aquí porque sé que los tres desean lo mismo. Así que deja de preocuparte de si estoy aquí por obligación, que no es el caso, y ayúdame.

Primera vez que la veía realmente enfadada, la muchacha se había sonrojado con cada palabra que decía y tuvo que hacerse el fleco hacia atrás por el sudor.

- No recordaba lo duro que era tratar con un Uchiha: orgullosos, tercos y muy cabezotas – masculló la chica mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la silla.

Aquel comentario llamó la atención de Sasuke.

- Llegaste a tratar con Itachi, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Algunas veces de pequeña, pero tú superas a tu hermano en todas las características que he dicho anteriormente, Sasuke, siéntete a gusto por ello – masculló.

Sasuke sonrió suavemente.

- No te enfades, Hinata. Venga, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Shino me matarán si te da otro colapso por mi culpa.

- ¡Pues deja de pensar que todo lo que hacen las personas a tu alrededor por ti es debido a la obligación! No siempre los principios definen los finales y t-tú eres la prueba viviente de ello – él asintió levemente.- Me agotas, en serio, a-acabas con mi paciencia.

- Tal y como un hermano... – susurró.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Nada – volvió la cabeza a un lado para que la chica no viera la expresión de su rostro, aunque Hinata ya había aprendido lo que aquel gesto significaba no quiso violar su intimidad, pero... ¿había escuchado bien?

Hinata miró el reloj en su muñeca que aún no se había quitado. 11:30am. Hoy no había podido llevarle el desayuno a Sakura, era la primera vez en cuatro años que faltaba a su cita, aunque esa vez había sido la pelirrosa quien se lo había llevado a ella. De repente tuvo una idea, una muy buena idea.

- Sasuke, me debes algo por los nervios que me has hecho coger – el Uchiha iba a protestar.- A no ser que quieras que se lo diga a Sakura-san...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hinata?

Hinata sonrió, simplemente.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos mientras mordisqueaba la parte de atrás de un bolígrafo que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta hasta que, prácticamente, comenzaron a aporrearla. Sakura brincó de la silla y en dos zancadas se colocó delante de la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con, desde luego, la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse allí.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella musitó una pequeña disculpa y se apartó, dejando paso para el Uchiha que observó todo a su alrededor a pesar de que no había mucho que ver salvo los libros polvorientos de las inmensas estanterías.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, preocupada llegando hasta su altura.

¿Debía pasar algo para que fuera a visitarla? Lo meditó unos segundos. Sí, seguramente sí.

Intentó recordar lo que había ensayado.

- No ha pasado nada malo. Todos están bien – la vio suspirar más tranquila.- Hinata te manda esto, piensa que quizás no te estés alimentando bien porque ella no ha podido atenderte debido a su estado – le tendió una pequeña cesta que Sakura cogió encantada.

- La verdad es que seguramente sería así, pero sólo ha sido un día – comentó entre risas, yendo hasta la mesa.- ¿Te quedas, Sasuke?

- Hmp.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente cuando Sasuke Uchiha se sentó a su lado, en el mismo sitio que siempre ocupaba Hinata. No pudo más que sonreír. Se parecían más de lo que pensaban.

Estableció conversación con él preguntándole por todos. Sasuke alzó una ceja al escucharla hablar, aquella mujer necesitaba salir de allí: su vida no podía limitarse a estudiar su Sharingan y ejercer en el hospital, ¿no?

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy relación de hermandad SasuHina y love love SasuSaku, se aproxima NaruHina en los próximos capítulos.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Un abrazo y un beso muy, muy, muy fuerte.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	30. Jueves - ¿Callar o hablar?

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenas tardes, queridos lectores míos!

Hoy les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todo el fanfic y que creo que también les va a gustar mucho, mucho... ¡O ESO ESPERO! :D

Sin más que decir y dándole las gracias por su apoyo...

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – "Definir, aceptar, ¿callar o hablar?".**

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y Gaara sonrió divertido. El pobre Hokage de Konoha estaba realmente agotado. Habían recibido la aceptación de los Kages de que vendrían a la celebración del festival de los caídos también aquel año y Gaara sabía que a su amigo le costaba horrores tratar con todos ellos a la vez.

- Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Gaara, de verdad que te lo agradezco – le dijo a su amigo que revisaba también los papeles sobre los arreglos para el festival.

- No es nada, Naruto, me he visto arrastrado por mi hermana hasta aquí. En realidad no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer – comentó, para tranquilizarlo.

Naruto sonrió.

- Pero creo que deberías ir a verla.

- ¿Eh?

- Ve a ver a la chica Hyuga – repitió Gaara, corrigiendo unos errores en la suma de la iluminación del festival.

Naruto se sonrojó.

Desde que había llegado a la villa oculta de la Hoja no había hecho más que vivir situaciones divertidas con los novatos. _Debería pasarme por aquí más a menudo_, pensó el chico del desierto. Naruto era todo un hombre ya y aún se sonrojaba cuando se descubría expuesto, pero claro ¿quién era capaz de engañarlo? Tantos años sin saber lo que era el amor, ahora que lo había experimentado y en sus diferentes formas... le era imposible no reconocerlo nada más verlo. Y su amigo estaba locamente enamorado, la pregunta real era si él se había dado cuenta de ello.

- No puedo dejarte aquí con todo esto... – intentó excusarse.- Es mi trabajo.

- Naruto, te arrepentirás toda tu vida si la pierdes.

Y aquellas palabras más la conversación que había tenido con Sakura hacía unas pocas horas fueron suficiente para que Naruto se despidiera a toda prisa y saliera de la Torre.

La brisa entraba suavemente por la puerta que la Hyuga había dejado abierta mientras se tumbaba a descansar sobre el tatami del salón. No había sido su intención quedarse dormida, pero el cansancio acumulado pudo más que su sentido común. Además, seguramente esa mañana no harían ninguna misión por lo que la tarde sería ajetreada. Debía ir a casa y descansar, pero estaba tan a gusto allí...

Naruto aterrizó en el patio interior de la mansión Uchiha y no tuvo que buscarla ni recurrir a Kurama para que la localizara. Ella estaba acostada en la sala, al parecer dormía. Naruto contuvo la respiración, se quitó las zapatillas y con cuidado de no despertarla se acostó a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el suave aliento hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

**Chico, admítelo de una vez.**

_Ya lo he aceptado, Kurama. Ya he aceptado que lo que siento por Hinata no es simple gratitud, no es simple amistad..._

**¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? La chica no lleva 4 años esperándote, te espera desde hace mucho más tiempo y lo sabes.**

_Pero... ¿crees que sería sencillo para nosotros? Yo soy el Hokage y ella la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga. Ambos somos blancos fáciles si algún día estalla otra guerra. Y, encima, si Hinata se convierte en mi persona especial, en mi e-esposa... habrá más motivo para que le hagan daño, la pondré en peligro._

**Ella es fuerte, Naruto. Ella debe tener la oportunidad de decidir si quiere asumir ese riesgo en su vida.**

_Lo sé, soy consciente de su fuerza de voluntad, de la fuerza de sus ideales, de la fuerza de sus sentimientos, de su fuerza física, pero... no estoy seguro de si quiero causarle más dolor del que ya le he causado._

**Sakura y Gaara te lo han dicho, Naruto, no la pierdas.**

_No quiero perderla. No sé cómo seguir adelante si no está ella alrededor, no sé qué haría si ella estuviera con otro. Imaginarla con Sasuke ha sido más doloroso de lo que esperaba._

**Hinata no...**

_Es un ejemplo, Kurama. La quiero en mi vida, pero no solo de esta forma: la quiero en todos los sentidos. Quiero que Hinata Hyuga me pertenezca y la fuerza de esos pensamientos me asusta._

**No creo que ella esté en desacuerdo, chico.**

_Dime, Kurama, ¿qué hago? ¿Callo o hablo?_

**Eso debes tener el valor de decidirlo por ti mismo, Naruto. Es tu futuro, su futuro; el de los dos.**

No escuchó más la voz de su amigo, así que se limitó a admirar el rostro de Hinata. Las suaves facciones adornadas por una piel pálida que siempre se tornaba granate cuando se trataba de él, se lamentó de no poder ver sus ojos perlas. La forma que ella tenía de mirarlo, aquello era lo primero que le había hecho darse cuenta del cambio que estaban sufriendo sus sentimientos.

Su mano tembló cuando se atrevió a acariciar el aterciopelado cabello de la muchacha, apartando los mechones que tapaban su rostro. Acarició fugazmente sus mejillas para no quedar prendado de la suavidad de su piel. El olor a lavanda llenaba la habitación, sus fosas nasales, su interior, su cabeza... y no pudo evitarlo. Depositó un leve beso en los cálidos labios de la Hyuga, quien hizo un gesto extraño. Naruto se separó, asustado, pero ella seguía durmiendo.

- Te quiero, Hinata Hyuga, te quiero tanto que duele... duele como si nunca antes hubiera querido de verdad – confesó en un susurro.- Espero tener el valor necesario para decírtelo cuanto antes...

Y sin poder evitarlo cerró también los ojos, cayendo en el mismo hechizo en el que Hinata había caído anteriormente. La mansión Uchiha había cambiado. Ahora era, a su manera, acogedora.

Ingresaron a la casa, primero Sakura y después Sasuke. Él le indicó que fuera a la sala donde seguramente se encontraría Hinata, aunque se había extrañado que no saliera a recibirlos, y que él se encargaría de llevar los aperitivos.

- Sakura, ¿Hinata está...?

Pero calló cuando Sakura le hizo un gesto de silencio colocando su dedo en los labios masculinos. Luego señaló con la cabeza dentro de la sala y Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Allí, en la sala de su casa, estaban durmiendo plácidamente Hinata y Naruto. Juntos. Mirándose en sueños.

Sasuke suspiró y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para no despertarlos.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? – preguntó Sakura mientras mordía una de las galletas.

- No lo sé, supongo que... – acarició su barbilla, pensativo.- Es imposible que haya pasado nada.

- ¿Por qué? – parpadeó la pelirrosa sorprendida.

- Hinata está dormida, no desmayada. Por eso.

Y Sakura tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar la carcajada que luchaba por salir de sus labios. Sasuke le había propuesto en el laboratorio ir a comer de nuevo a su casa alegando que Hinata lo había chantajeado, pero un pequeño rubor casi imperceptible en las mejillas del Uchiha lo había delatado.

Ella ya no se molestaba en preguntarse cómo había cambiado tanto, simplemente disfrutaba del cambio, a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle cómo se sentía, porqué lo había evitado todo aquel tiempo, porqué las discusiones; porqué estaba enfadada con él.

Apenas eran las 12:30pm. Sasuke había decidido cambiar el almuerzo por una cena porque no tenía ganas de despertarlos, pero la realidad era que se había sorprendido pensando, mientras miraba a Sakura, que a él le gustaría ser amado como Hinata amaba a su dobe mejor amigo.

* * *

¿TACHÁN? ¿Qué les ha parecido, lectores míos? ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!

Estaba deseando escribir y subir este capítulo :D

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	31. Jueves - Iniciativa propia

¡Muy buenas noches, lectores míos!

Les traigo el capítulo de hoy un poquito tarde, lo siento por ello :D

Me han encantado los reviews del capítulo anterior *0*

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – "Iniciativa propia".**

Naruto agradeció cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido el primero en despertar y se apresuró a alejarse del cuerpo de la chica Hyuga por si acaso despertaba y lo sorprendía en medio de su atrevimiento. Recordó la fugaz calidez de los labios de Hinata, se sonrojó y resopló frustrado.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, dobe.

Dio un salto en el sitio ante el susurro de Sasuke que estaba justo detrás de él mientras Sakura los miraba entre divertida y enfadada porque no quería que despertaran a Hinata.

- Dejemos que duerma un poco más. Esta tarde Sasuke y ella tienen mucho trabajo – dijo Sakura cogiéndolos a ambos de los brazos y arrastrándolos hasta la entrada de la casa.- Ah, Naruto, Sasuke nos ha invitado a cenar.

El rubio lo miró realmente sorprendido.

- ¿Estás enfermo, teme?

Golpe para Naruto.

- Si no quieres venir no vengas – masculló el Uchiha, molesto.

- No, no, si para mí es un honor ser invitado por el gran amargado Sasuke Uchiha a una cena en su casa – remató, en venganza por el golpe.- ¿Te importa si invitamos a algunas personas más?

Sasuke lo pensó un segundo, aquella petición viniendo de Naruto podía ser peligrosa, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras – contestó, pensando en que siempre podría escaparse si la situación lo requería.

Los despidió y los observó hasta que no pudo verlos más. Sí, definitivamente echaba de menos su Sharingan. Cuando cerró la puerta se recargó sobre la madera mientras sus ojos negros se paseaban por cada rincón de la casa que estaba a su alcance. No solo echaba de menos lo único que le quedaba de su familia. Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse así, pero Hinata tenía razón, echaba de menos al Equipo 7. No había sido difícil volver a tratar con Sakura sin que saltaran chispas de odio de los ojos jade, pero suponía que... tendría que pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, eso era imposible, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- ¿Sasuke?

La suave voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró cuando apareció por el pasillo. Ella se restregaba un ojo con el pelo alborotado y ligeramente desorientada.

- Buenas tardes, gandula – a ambos les sorprendió la naturalidad que había surgido entre ellos. Entonces, Hinata tenía razón con lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Sasuke.- Naruto y Sakura acaban de irse.

La ojiperla parpadeó ante sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – acarició inconscientemente sus labios y Sasuke miró el gesto ligeramente divertido, así que eso era lo que había hecho Naruto antes de que ellos llegaran...

- Necesitabas descansar – Hinata lo miró interrogativa.- Esta noche quería organizar una cena con Sakura, Naruto y contigo, pero... – se revolvió el pelo.- Creo que al final no será una simple cena de cuatro personas; Naruto quería invitar a alguien más, así que no te extrañes si aparece media villa que ha sido chantajeada por los recursos de Naruto...

- ¡Sasuke! – le regañó.

- Además, mañana es viernes y aún nos quedan tres misiones, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que lo sabía, el viernes era la reunión con el Consejo de Konoha y con el mismísimo Señor Feudal, su padre también estaría y ella había sido citada por Naruto. En aquella reunión se decidiría si ascendían a Sasuke a chunnin y qué debería hacer para convertirse en jounnin. Ella masculló levemente, dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar las carpetas de las misiones, una semana era un periodo de prueba demasiado corto. Sasuke debería realizar las pruebas antes del festival en honor a los caídos y...

Se detuvo de golpe antes de desaparecer de la vista del Uchiha.

- Sasuke.

- Hmp.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Jueves 16 de mayo – respondió automáticamente mientras por fin dejaba de sostener la puerta con su espalda y la seguía con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué?

La palidez se apoderó del rostro de Hinata, ¡16 de mayo! ¡El festival en honor a los caídos era el domingo 19! Lo que quería decir que ella tenía razón: el periodo de prueba era demasiado corto. El Consejo lo había hecho a posta. Debía hablar con Naruto y con su padre antes de la reunión.

- No... por nada, por nada.

Intentó sonreír despreocupada, pero Sasuke notó el leve temblor de sus labios. Era tan sencillo saber cuándo le ocultaba algo...

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, las cosas comienzan a ponerse serias con Sasuke y el Equipo 7 ya está más unido, los objetivos se van cumpliendo.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	32. Jueves - Las razones de Sasuke

¡Buenas noches!

Hoy les traigo un capítulo que creo que muchos estaban esperando, así que ojalá lo disfruten.

No tengo mucho tiempo porque mis padres me han restringido el tiempo que paso en el ordenador y sólo me permiten subir los capítulos u.u

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – "La respuesta de Sasuke".**

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Dividimos el trabajo y va cada uno por su lado o lo hacemos juntos?

Naruto pareció recapacitar la respuesta unos segundos.

- Ya que hay tiempo creo que sería mejor hacerlo juntos por si acaso se ponen tercos – Sakura asintió, su amigo tenía razón.- Pero primero vamos a por Gaara. Lo dejé en la Torre Hokage arreglando algunos papeles... – rió suavemente para después recibir un golpe de Sakura.

- ¡Ese es tu trabajo! ¡No se lo encargues a los demás!

- Te aseguro que él se ofreció para que... – se sonrojó de golpe, pero se vio obligado a continuar la frase ante la acusadora mirada de Sakura.- Para que fuera a ver a Hinata-chan.

- Oh, cierto... ¿ocurrió algo? – preguntó con picardía en su voz que causó el aumento del sonrojo de su mejor amigo.

- ¡NO! E-es decir – cogió aire.- Cuando llegué ella estaba dormida.

- Así que mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

Aquella voz neutral sonó detrás de ellos por lo que se dieron la vuelta como movidos por un resorte para encontrarse con un pelirrojo de brazos cruzados que los miraba ligeramente divertido.

- Eso parece, Gaara – Naruto se rascó la nuca, incómodo.- íbamos a buscarte. Esta noche hay reunión en casa del teme para celebrar el éxito de Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría venir?

Gaara lo miró alzando una ceja, no estaba muy seguro de que realmente Sasuke hubiera dado su consentimiento para aquella reunión, pero se encogió levemente de hombros y aceptó. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y estar con los novatos de Konoha era divertido.

- ¿Nos acompañarías a avisar a los demás? Por si alguno se resiste, ya sabes: dos Kages pueden más que uno – sonrió el rubio ante la aceptación de su amigo.

- Naruto, tú y tu peculiar forma de manipular a la gente – susurró Sakura, acariciando sus sienes.

- ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan?

- Nada, nada. Vamos, es hora de ir a buscar a los más fáciles de localizar – miró al Kazekage.

- Mi hermana y Shikamaru que sabrá dónde están Ino y Chouji.

- Exacto.

Hinata comenzaba a enfadarse, y eso era todo un logro, porque Sasuke no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada. Intentó recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla una vez que terminaron de almorzar, pero ni siquiera eso le permitió hacer. Y ahora era él quien estaba sentado en la mesa organizando las pocas misiones que les quedaban para terminar el primer periodo de prueba.

- Hinata.

- Dime, Sasuke – respondió, intentando quitarle una de las carpetas, pero incluso sin el Sharingan el Uchiha era muchísimo más rápido que ella.

- En el hospital quisiste hacerme una pregunta, pero fuimos interrumpidos, creo que este es un buen momento para saber de qué se trata.

- Es verdad... – Hinata colocó un dedo en su barbilla y sus ojos vagaron hasta el techo, pensativa.- Quería preguntarte cuáles eran tus motivos.

- ¿Mis motivos? ¿Para qué?

- Para alejarte de Naruto-kun y de Sakura-san tan bruscamente. Cuando Naruto-kun consiguió sacarte de la cárcel todos esperábamos que de una forma u otra... volviera a existir el Equipo 7 inicial – admitió.- A pesar de eso casi nadie se sorprendió con lo que en realidad sucedió.

Para contestar Sasuke fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, fingió leer el informe de las misiones para intentar darle menos importancia al asunto de la que real tenía.

- Mis motivos para alejarme de mis compañeros de equipo – repitió, calibrando sus palabras.- Al principio, cuando salí, me encontraba en un estado en el que no quería volver a caer, me había prometido que no caería otra vez.

- ¿Qué estado?

- El previo a la oscuridad, Hinata, ese estado en el que la oscuridad te abraza, te envuelve, te ofrece calidez y locura a cambio de tu cordura, de lo que amas... todo por caer y tener poder. Ese estado. Entré a la cárcel con la cabeza alta y siendo la misma persona que era antes, salí con la cabeza alta y a punto de caer en lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando entré aquí... – se dejó caer hacia atrás de espaldas y sus ojos se movieron hasta una de las pocas fotos de su familia que conservaban.- Recordé lo bien que me sentí al luchar de nuevo junto al dobe y a la pesada en la guerra y decidí apartar la oscuridad, meterla en una caja y sellarla. No la necesitaba. Ya no. Sabía que mi camino sería difícil desde que decidí ayudar a Konoha.

- ¿Y ahora? Ha pasado un año y medio, ¿por qué no intentaste acercarte a ellos?

- Porque no era fácil, ¿vale? – se revolvió el pelo.- Para ninguno de los tres. Sakura está tan enfadada conmigo que cuando me paro a pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que me odia. El caso de Naruto es distinto, pero también notaba decepción... esperaba algo de mí, pero no sé el qué.

Hinata sonrió con extrema dulzura. Ella sí lo sabía.

- Naruto-kun no estaba decepcionado, pero cuando decidiste encerrarte aquí comenzó a temer que desaparecieras otra vez. Durante un tiempo estuvo bastante obsesionado con eso hasta que...

- ¿Hasta que...? – la incitó a continuar.

- Hasta que me puso a tu cargo.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en la sala y Hinata aprovechó para tomar la misma posición que el Uchiha y estar más cómoda, apenas pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

- Me oculté porque comprendí lo que la villa sentía hacia mí y... – tapó su rostro con su brazo.- Y no quería arruinar la imagen del nuevo Hokage y la mejor ninja médico de Konoha.

- Ellos siempre han querido recuperarte, Sasuke. A ninguno de los dos le importa la opinión de la gente de la villa porque todos saben cuánto lucharon para traerte de vuelta. Ya pagaste por tus crímenes, te tienen miedo, pero... no hay nada más aparte de eso.

Sasuke guardó silencio de nuevo y la miró de reojo. Hinata estaba acostada a su lado, mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquila. Ella no le tenía miedo.

- Hinata.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar contigo?

- No lo sé, Sasuke, pero nos parecemos más de lo que creemos. Durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia fui la vergüenza de mi Clan, todos y cada uno de sus miembros se encargaban de recordarme continuamente que era la débil, la vergüenza de la familia, el punto flaco, el desperdicio. Conozco el sentimiento de la soledad y conozco la sensación de querer esconderse y nunca salir para dejar de arruinarlo todo – confesó.- Pero yo también tuve mi punto de apoyo...

- ¿Neji?

Hinata asintió.

- Y tú tienes tres: Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y yo.

- ¿Tú, Hinata? – repitió divertido con la intención de avergonzarla.

Pero ella no respondió ni se sonrojó, tan sólo sonrió.

- Si les cuentas algo tendré que matarte.

Y Hinata rió.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado? Como siempre espero sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a todos por siempre mandar reviews y que esta historia sigue creciendo en favoritos y follows. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Me voy que ya me echan.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	33. Jueves - Nueva lista de invitados

Hoy les traigo lo que podría denominarse como un pequeño capítulo de tránsito, es el capítulo más corto en mucho tiempo, pero hoy tuve bautizo y celebración así que los venideros serán mucho mejores.

Sabía que les gustaría el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que me alegra mucho :D

Sin más,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – "Nueva lista de invitados".**

Convencer a Shikamaru fue relativamente sencillo gracias a la mirada de Gaara que no admitía una respuesta negativa y a la constante insistencia de Temari que quería verlos a todos y que reunidos sería mucho más fácil. El jefe de inteligencia había suspirado completamente resignado y los había guiado hasta la barbacoa donde convencer a Chouji no fue difícil desde que le dijeron que Hinata posiblemente sería quien cocinara.

- ¿Que Sasuke-kun va a hacer qué? – repitió Ino, quien ante la impresión tuvo que tener cuidado de cortarse un dedo en lugar de las flores que estaba arreglando.

- ¿Por qué te impresionas tanto, Ino cerda?

- Oh, disculpa, frentona, es que el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha quiera hacer una cena especial en honor a Hinata es la noticia más normal del mundo – se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Y aquella simple frase consiguió que toda la floristería quedara en silencio.

- Se los dije. Problemático.

- Ino, lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

- No, malo no. EXTRAÑO es la palabra que lo define a la perfección – dijo la rubia mientras seleccionaba unas flores para cortarlas y hacer un pequeño arreglo floral.

- Venga, Ino, esto ya es lo suficientemente problemático como para que tú le pongas más trabas aún...

Silenció en cuanto los ojos celestes de la muchacha se clavaron en su figura.

- No he dicho que no vaya a ir, solo he dado mi opinión acerca de la fiesta – puntualizó con una sonrisa.- De hecho, este arreglo floral – señaló las orquídeas que tenía en las manos.- Son un regalo para Hinata – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Podrías haber dicho que sí desde el principio, Ino cerda.

- Me gusta tu cara de sufrimiento, frentona.

- Vale, chicas, ya está – Naruto se puso entre las dos mujeres para imponer un poco de orden.- Con Ino ya solo nos quedan Lee y Tenten.

- ¿Y Kiba y Shino?

Naruto se rascó la nuca con nerviosismos.

- Veréis... – pasó las manos por su capa de Hokage.- Ayer firmé unos documentos y calculé mal unas cantidades de productos que pedí para el festival, así que... – fue interrumpido por un golpe made in Sakura Haruno.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Has mandado a Kiba y a Shino a que arreglen TU error?

- Sakura-chan, se mueven rápido con Akamaru. No tardarán nada en arreglarlo – se acarició la zona del golpe.- Les he dejado un mensaje para que vengan a casa del teme a la hora de la cena.

La chica pelirrosa suspiró resignada mientras los demás los miraban divertidos.

Aún les quedaban dos misiones por realizar, pero por suerte aún era temprano y quedaba mucha tarde por delante. Estaba nerviosa y eso era algo que Hinata no podía ocultar, mucho menos al Uchiha, de quien tan cercana se había vuelto. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar la reunión de mañana con el Consejo y el Señor Feudal.

- Sasuke – lo llamó, él caminaba un poco por delante de ella por lo que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- ¿Podemos pasar por la mansión Hyuga? Me gustaría ver cómo están mi padre y mi hermana.

No era del todo mentira, solo a medias. Hinata no quería contarle la verdad, sus verdaderas preocupaciones... no quería ver al Uchiha afectado y cabreado con el mundo, no ahora que todo parecía marchar bien.

Con el asentimiento de Sasuke enseguida se acercaron a la mansión. Hinata le invitó a entrar, pero él prefirió quedarse fuera. Antes de que la Hyuga atravesara las puertas pudo ver cómo se subía a un árbol y dejaba descansar su cuerpo contra el tronco. Sonrió.

* * *

Nos esperan momentos entre los miembros de la familia Hyuga y después FIESTA :D Seguro que ese periodo les gusta a muchos de ustedes porque voy a tratar de poner mucho love love por todas partes.

Muchas gracias, como siempre, por los reviews, follows y favorites que hacen de esta historia lo que es.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	34. Jueves - Padre e hija

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Estoy aquí de nuevo con el primer capítulo de la familia Hyuga que les prometí. Tranquilos, son solo dos y después viene la fiesta :D

Estos capítulos sí son necesarios porque todos sabemos cómo es la familia Hyuga, así que hay que conocer cómo ha cambiado y la nueva forma de pensar de los miembros más importantes del Clan.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – "Padre e hija".**

En cuanto atravesó la puerta de entrada todo lo que recibió fueron felicitaciones por parte de la servidumbre y algunos miembros del Clan. Sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas cuanto más aumentaban las bonitas palabras que le eran dirigidas en honor a la pelea que había librado y al espectacular final, pero en cuanto pudo se escabulló a su cuarto para cambiarse y le pidió a una de las mujeres que avisara a su padre de que quería hablar con él.

Minutos más tarde la misma mujer fue a buscarla para llevarla hasta donde estaba Hiashi-sama quien se encontraba actualmente sentado en el porche con los ojos vendados. Hinata había supuesto que el Byakugan de su padre se había excedido cuando en medio de la pelea sus entrenados y desarrollados ojos blancos comenzaron a sangrar.

- Me han dicho que quieres verme, Hinata.

- Así es, padre – se sentó a su lado haciendo una reverencia de respeto.- Quería saber sobre su estado y hablar de un asunto importante con usted.

- Te escucho – el mayor se viró hacia ella.

Hinata sabía que no podía verla, pero sí percibirla.

- Primero dígame en qué estado se encuentra, por favor – en un atrevimiento la joven cogió la mano derecha de Hiashi y la acunó entre las suyas, sintió a su padre tensarse ante el contacto, pero no lo rehuyó.

_Se parece tanto a Sasuke_, pensó Hinata.

- No es tan grave como parece – dijo, para quitarle hierro al asunto.- Es lo que siempre nos sucede a los Hyuga cuando abusamos demasiado de nuestra habilidad. Los médicos dicen que hay un 50% de posibilidades de que recupere la vista y un 50% de posibilidades de que no lo haga, así que estoy a la espera de ver cómo evolucionan mis ojos – se detuvo un segundo para cubrir con su mano izquierda las manos de Hinata.- Supongo que en cierto modo ya estoy viejo.

- No diga eso, padre, usted todavía tiene fuerza y voluntad para liderar el Clan e instruir a niñas torpes como yo.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida cuando algo parecido a una sonrisa se coló por la comisura de los labios de Hiashi.

- Yo no instruía nunca a una niña torpe. Instruí a una niña igual que me instruyeron a mí y ese fue mi error... porque la niña que yo estaba instruyendo, mi hija mayor, tenía una voluntad muy fuerte y años después me demostraría que una vez encontrado el camino que quería seguir esa fuerza seguiría creciendo al igual que la bondad que habitaba en su joven corazón. Aunque no puedo verla en este instante, siento la poderosa aura que posee esa niña convertida en mujer.

Hinata sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y estas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Había temido que su padre estuviera de nuevo decepcionado con ella por la forma que tuvo de terminar la pelea, por derrotarlos, por conseguir ser la próxima heredera. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. En aquel momento Hiashi estaba más orgulloso que nunca.

- Crió usted a dos buenas hijas, padre – dijo cuando consiguió hablar.

- Cierto es que las dos son grandes personas y grandes kunoichis, pero fallé muchas veces. Esa es la verdad.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. A Hinata le extrañó la necesidad que tenía de que su padre le mirara con sus ojos blancos tan distintos de los que ella poseía, quería ver reflejados en ellos lo que él decía.

- Dime, ¿cuál es el otro asunto que te trae por aquí? Deberías estar haciendo la misión que te encomendó el Hokage.

- Sobre eso quería hablarle – tomó aire con fuerza.- Padre, ¿cuántas probabilidades existen de que el Consejo y el Señor Feudal estén haciendo todo lo posible porque Sasuke no sea ascendido ni su Sharingan liberado?

Hiashi tardó en responder debido a la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta de su hija, pero debía ser sincero.

- Más de las que te gustarían, por lo que parece – escuchó a su hija tragar saliva.- ¿Qué piensas tú del asunto, Hinata?

- Padre, conozco sus crímenes y sus errores... de hecho, no creo que exista una sola persona en toda Konoha que no los conozca, pero esa persona en la que llego a convertirse, ese Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, el traidor – volvió a tomar aire.- Ya no existe. Padre, Sasuke ha cambiado. Muchísimo.

- ¿Tú le darías otra oportunidad?

- Sin dudarlo – admitió.

- Hinata... – la muchacha se encogió sobre sí misma, conocía aquel tono de advertencia.- ¿Qué significa Sasuke Uchiha para ti?

Y a pesar de la sorpresa, de las dudas de los días anteriores, de todos sus pensamientos respecto a ese tema... Hinata respondió sin cambiar el tono de voz ni bajar la cabeza.

- Padre, Sasuke Uchiha para mí es como lo fue Neji-niisan. Sasuke es y se comporta como si fuera... como si yo fuera... como si él... – la de pelo negro azulado se obligó a poner orden en su cabeza.- Como si fuéramos familia o, al menos, así lo considero yo a él – decirlo en voz alta sonaba aún más escandalizador que cuando lo pensaba, pero era la verdad al fin y al cabo.- Esos son mis sentimientos hacia él.

- Por tanto no estás siendo objetiva.

- No, padre, pero le ruego que me apoye mañana en la reunión. Por favor, confíe en mí, Sasuke se merece esta oportunidad.

Hiashi se mantuvo en silencio recapacitando sobre lo dicho por Hinata. Cierto era que el último Uchiha no había causado ningún alboroto desde que salió de la cárcel y que más bien hacía sido el Hokage en persona quien había tenido que ir a montar alboroto a su mansión.

Mientras la IV Guerra Ninja se desarrollaba juró que si sus hijas seguían vivas él cambiaría. Cuando todo terminó las buscó desesperado y las encontró, heridas y muy magulladas, sobre todo Hinata quien, al parecer, había sido decisiva a la hora de volver a poner a Naruto en el buen camino. Entonces, si él, cuyos errores superaban a los de Sasuke, se merecía otra oportunidad, ¿por qué el joven no?

Contuvo un suspiro al llegar a aquel razonamiento.

- Hinata – la llamó.

- ¿Si?

- Hanabi ha estado preguntado por ti. Antes de marcharte ve a verla también, por favor.

- Tenía pensado hacerlo, padre – hizo otra reverencia después de soltar la mano del mayor quien notó de repente su extremidad más fría de lo normal.

En un atrevimiento aún más fuerte que el de tomar su mano, antes de salir de la instancia, Hinata se inclinó y plantó un dulce beso en la frente de su padre.

- Espero que mañana amanezca mejor – le dijo, antes de desaparecer dentro de la mansión.

Y fue entonces cuando, desde la muerte de su esposa, Hiashi Hyuga sentía que volvía a estar en paz aunque tuviera a su cargo a dos kunoichis en plena madurez.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo seguramente ya se imaginarán cómo será, pero aún así espero que les haga ilusión leerlo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	35. Jueves - Hermanas

Antes que nada debo dar una pequeña noticia: estoy en casa de mis abuelos y aquí no hay internet, de hecho estoy usando la wifi del móvil para actualizar (viiiva el 3G) así que si algún día fallo es porque me ha fallado el wifi.

Sin más... ¡Holaaaaa!

Me alegra que les haya gustado la actitud que le he dado a Hiashi :D Es un buen cambio en mi opinión.

Los dejo con el último capítulo de la familia Hyuga.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – "Hermanas".**

La verdad es que Hinata no estaba segura de quién le producía más nerviosismo visitar: si a su padre que durante tantos años la despreció o a su hermana pequeña que siempre pareció odiarla. En ello estaba pensando cuando llegó delante de la puerta del cuarto de Hanabi y dejó recargar la frente contra la fría pared.

- Neesan, si necesitas algo frío tengo muchos paños dentro de la habitación.

Hinata dio un brinco en el sitio y se viró para ver a la pequeña Hanabi que la miraba con el ceño fruncido aunque en sus ojos bailaba la curiosidad.

- Hanabi-chan, no me des estos sustos, por favor – suplicó la mayor con una mano sobre el corazón que latía ferozmente.

Las dos entraron a la habitación de la menor quien se volvió a acostar en su cama mientras decía que el médico le había recomendado reposo absoluto, pero ella consideraba que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que quien necesitaba reposo absoluto era su padre.

Hanabi miró a su hermana al notar que esta no interrumpía su cháchara y que, en cambio, se había sentado al lado de su cama y la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y mucha atención.

- Entonces, ¿te encuentras mejor, Hanabi-chan?

La menor asintió lentamente y lentamente cambió el rostro de Hinata.

- Oye, Hanabi-chan, quería saber si...

No continuó porque Hanabi soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- No, Neesan, no estoy enfadada ni te odio porque me hayas derrotado y ahora seas la próxima líder del Clan. Sinceramente, solo al Consejo le siguen importando esas tonterías – bufó, molesta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Hanabi-chan?

- ¿Crees que nuestras estúpidas reglas importaron mucho en la guerra, Neesan? ¿Crees que importó mucho la distinción entre Souke y Bouke? ¿O el sello del pájaro enjaulado? Para ser exactos hubo que liberar a la rama secundaria para que todos pudieran dar lo mejor de sí en la guerra porque ya no es el estúpido puesto de líder lo que se estaba jugando en el campo de batalla. No, Neesan, lo que se jugaba en el campo de batalla eran sus vidas, sus vidas y nuestro hogar, nuestro mundo – desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana para observar las calles de la que había vuelto a ser una preciosa Konoha.- Lo que importó en el campo de batalla fueron sus habilidades, sus técnicas, su resistencia, su compañerismo; todos eran uno. Eso era lo importante.

Hinata había perdido el habla mientras escuchaba a su hermana pequeña hablar. ¿En qué momento Hanabi había madurado tanto? ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto?

- Así que, Neesan, estoy orgullosa de que hayas conseguido ser la próxima líder del Clan. Ayer demostraste muchas cosas, no solo a mí y a padre, sino a todo el Clan Hyuga – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco por lo que no miró a Hinata quien, de la emoción por escuchar aquellas palabras, se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana pequeña.- ¡Aaaah, suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Te quiero, Hanabi-chan!

Sasuke ya comenzaba a aburrirse cuando la vio salir del complejo Hyuga con una mezcla de sonrisa y lágrimas en la cara que trataba por todos los medios de limpiar. Bajó del árbol y cuando llegó a su altura le ofreció un pañuelo que ella aceptó.

- Gracias, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? – preguntó con algo de enfado en su tono de voz al verla llorando, pero confundido por su sonrisa.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Entonces deja de llorar y vamos a seguir con las misiones. Aún nos faltan dos – le dio suavemente con las carpetas en la frente para hacerla reaccionar y ella rió encantada.

- Oh, venga, cambia ese tono de amargado, Sasuke-niisan - tapó su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado.

Sasuke se detuvo estático en el lugar mientras aquella forma de llamarlo taladraba su cerebro con fuerza.

- L-lo siento m-mucho, d-de verdad – sus mejillas estaban terriblemente rojas y sentía que en algún momento podía desmayarse si Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con aquellos ojos negros y su aire pensativo.

Así que era eso. Era eso lo que sentía cuando estaba con la Hyuga. Sonrió levemente con sarcasmo hacia su propia persona. Estar tantos años sin Itachi le había hecho olvidar lo que se sentía hacia un hermano y Hinata acababa de recordárselo.

- No pasa nada – aceptó, mirando para otro lado.- No me desagrada, Hinata.

Aunque no la estuviera viendo estaba seguro de que en aquellos instantes una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la única persona en el mundo ninja a la que podía considerar parte de su familia. Habían llegado a conocerse en aquel tiempo. Esa era la verdad. Pensándolo mejor lo raro hubiera sido que no pasara.

Se tocó el pecho con disimulo, había sentido cómo se libraba de un peso más. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba uno más importante, uno al que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabía cómo enfrentarse: Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por esta noche, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Y saben qué? ¡MAÑANA TOCA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA FIESTAAA! Bueno, "fiesta", es una cena, pero en fin que de ilusiones se vive :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	36. Jueves - Los novatos

¡Buenas tardes, casi noches! Hiiii!

Me alegra que el capítulo de ayer haya tenido tanta aceptación entre ustedes, mis lectores :D

Y aquí comienza por fin la fiesta/cena que serán un par de capítulos y en los que trataré de introducir situaciones interesantes.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – "Los novatos".**

Sasuke sabía, desde que indirectamente le había dado su autorización a Naruto, que su idea de cena tranquila e íntima probablemente se iría al traste, así que no debería estar tan sorprendido como lo estaba porque todos sus antiguos compañeros estuvieran sentados a su mesa.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Sakura y Naruto diciéndole que habían invitado a un par de personas (desde luego sus amigos no sabían contar, aquello era mucho más que un par) y que el motivo de la fiesta era celebrar la victoria de Hinata sobre el malvado y cruel Consejo de su estúpido, tradicional y demacrado Clan. Adjetivos que consiguieron hacerlo reír.

Después llegó el Equipo 10 al completo junto con Temari y Gaara. Ino lo saludó con prisa, casi ignorándolo mientras le preguntaba emocionada dónde se encontraba Hinata y él, aturdido, le señalaba la cocina; Shikamaru y Temari entraron de la mano, la muchacha presentó sus respeto y le dio las gracias por la invitación mientras que Shikamaru se limitaba a murmurar "problemáticas mujeres y sus problemáticos caprichos"; Chouji directamente no le hizo caso aunque le pareció escuchar un saludo a la lejanía antes de ir tras Ino a ver qué estaba cocinando Hinata, y Gaara se limitó a saludarlo cordialmente aunque a Sasuke le pareció ver una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

La silenciosa mansión Uchiha, de repente, se había convertido en un alboroto de personas que iban y venían por el pasillo. Se preguntó por qué no estaba molesto por ello, pero al no encontrar respuesta solo se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de Hinata. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la cocina la puerta volvió a sonar. Suspiró. _Los sacrificios de ser el anfitrión_, se dijo.

- Hola, Uchiha amargado, nosotros también estamos aquí.

Un tic apareció en su labio cuando observó al chico perro y al chico de los insectos seguidos de la chica de las armas y del chico de las cejas pobladas. _Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que atender más la puerta_, pensó.

- Hola, perro, yo también me alegro de verte y por supuesto que estábamos esperándote – dijo con sorna, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.- Por cierto, Naruto está contando batallas en el salón.

- Ah, sí, ese Uzumaki me las va a pagar caro.

- Mi camarada está un poco irascible porque el Hokage nos ha usado en su propio beneficio – murmuró Shino al pasar junto a él.

- Es la primera vez que entiendo al perro – comentó Sasuke, dándoles la razón.

Si Sasuke pensaba que el ajetreo se acabaría cuando todos los invitados llegaran... se equivocaba. El verdadero ajetreo empezó cuando las mujeres los despacharon de la cocina a todos mandándolos al comedor mientras ellas se encargaban de preparar los últimos detalles que faltaban para la comida.

- Ha sido un detalle por tu parte organizarle esta fiesta a Hinata, Sasuke, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la llama de la juventud de Hinata brillar tanto como ahora – comentó Lee mientras se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

- Los artificies de la idea han sido Sakura y Naruto – dijo con sinceridad mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.- Y lo cierto es que se los agradezco.

Sus palabras los sorprendieron a todos y aún más el hecho de que el Uchiha evitara ser visto para que no se dieran cuenta del leve sonrojo. ¿Es que Hinata le había pegado su manía o qué?

- Gracias a todos por venir. Hacía tiempo que quería... sentirme así de nuevo – admitió.

Naruto estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, Chouji lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato, Lee dijo algo sobre su llama de la juventud y Gaara lo miró con comprensión.

- ¡El teme se ha puesto sentimental! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¡Calla, Naruto, si quieres conservar los brazos!

- ¡Me encantaría ver cómo intentas quitármelos, teme! Porque... ¿recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que querías ser Hokage? ¿Sabes quién te ganó? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Los demás reían con una mezcla de diversión y nerviosismo ante los ojos asesinos de Sasuke.

- Tú, pero tardaste tres años, dobe, ¡tres años!

- Se hace lo que se puede – se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Naruto, eres tan imbécil que me agotas, en serio – comentó, dejándose caer al mismo tiempo que las chicas comenzaban a entrar con los platos grandes de comida.

- Te agoto porque soy el mejor shinobi del mundo.

- Sí, sí... lo que tú digas.

- Naruto, Sasuke – la cabeza de Sakura apareció entre ellos dos.- Como se os ocurra seguir discutiendo y arruinar la velada especial de Hinata-chan os juro que os cortaré en pedacitos y os tiraré a las trituradoras del hospital.

Ambos hombres tragaron saliva mientras un escalofrío subía por su espina dorsal hasta su nuca.

- ¿Me habéis entendido?

- Sí, señora – respondieron los dos al unísono.

- Así me gusta – aceptó la muchacha separándose de ellos a la vez que les revolvía el pelo a ambos, luego se alejó riéndose hasta llegar junto a Ino y Hinata.

Puesto que eran número impar quedaron distribuidos de la siguiente manera: en un lado de la mesa estaban Shino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura; en el otro lado de la mesa estaban Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee y Kiba.

Una vez que se sentaron, Naruto cogió su copa y se puso de pie.

- Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor Hokage que ha tenido la Villa Oculta de la Hoja...

- ¡Naruto, no te enrolles! – se escuchó en algún lugar de la mesa.

- Vale, vale, perdón – sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.- Lo que quiero decir es que propongo un brindis.

Todos los demás cogieron sus copas.

Naruto se viró hacia la chica sentada a su lado y que lo miraba curiosa.

- Un brindis por Hinata Hyuga, próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga.

Los ojos perla se abrieron con sorpresa mientras un intenso sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

- ¡SALUD!

* * *

¿Qué tal? :D Espero ansiosa sus opiniones como SIIIIIIIIIIIIEMPRE, qué haría yo sin ustedes.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, dan follow, favorito y a los que se toman la molestia de mandar review.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	37. Jueves - Obsequios desde el corazón

¡Buenas nooooches, mis queridos lectores!

Me alegra saber que hay gente nueva por aquí así que les doy la cálida bienvenida y espero que disfruten junto con los demás esta historia. A mis habituales, darle las gracias por seguir siempre a pie de cañón.

Vale... eeem... creo que en este capítulo me pasé con la extensión, pero creo que eso a ustedes les va a gustar :D Así que espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – "Obsequios que vienen del corazón".**

Una vez que se le pasó la conmoción de saber que la cena era en su honor y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas debido a la felicidad la muchacha de ojos perlas no pudo dejar de sonreír durante la velada mientras sus amigos se deshacían en halagos hacia su comida y Chouji literalmente devoraría la vajilla si Ino no se la quitara de delante en más de una ocasión.

- No llores, Hinata-chan – le pidió Naruto, sentado a su lado, tomando el rostro delicado como la porcelana entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares.

Las mejillas se sonrojaron con furia, pero sonrió tiernamente mientras recargaba su rostro en la palma de la mano de Naruto, áspera y cálida.

- Es felicidad, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes.

Se vieron obligados a separarse cuando Ino plantó delante de la Hyuga un precioso arreglo floral lleno de orquídeas, margaritas, claveles y algunas flores que incluso no conocía, pero donde el color lila y blanco predominaba. La hermosura que destilaban las flores en conjunto fue tanta que la Hyuga se quedó sin palabras.

- Para ti, querida Hinata, hecho especialmente para nuestra ganadora – informó la rubia, orgullosa.- Este es el regalo del Equipo 10.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿R-regalos? No tenían que molestarse, no era necesario, de verdad. Que estemos todos aquí es suficiente... l-la fiesta es increíble.

- Hinata – la voz de Sasuke la silenció.- Deja que te mimen un poco.

La muchacha suspiró suavemente para luego sonreír hacia sus amigos.

- Muchas gracias, Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, son increíblemente hermosas.

E Ino la abrazó cuando notó que estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

Al notar los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuello la Hyuga comprendió algo de lo que quizás no había sido lo suficiente consciente hasta ahora y que con los ojos de Naruto clavados en su figura y la sonrisa tenue en el rostro de Sasuke por fin lo notó: hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba sola, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía solo a Kiba y a Shino.

Los regalos comenzaron a sucederse unos a otros y a cada uno Hinata no sabía qué decir más que un sincero gracias y un sonrojo permanente que decidió instalarse en sus mejillas. Nunca había sido el centro de un acto y nunca había recibido tantos obsequios pensados especialmente para ella. La verdad es que si la dejaran seguiría llorando de felicidad.

Kiba y Shino, sus amigos de toda la vida, sus mejores amigos, sus camaradas, le regalaron un peluche de un perrito que tenía una preciosa mariquita en una de las orejas. La muchacha rió al ver la seña de ambos chicos en el regalo, pero abrazó el peluche con cariño y se los agradeció con un beso en la mejilla que causó un alzamiento de cejas por parte de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Ese perro...

- Ese Kiba...

Dijeron los dos a la vez, por lo que se miraron.

- Teme, tus celos fraternales son muy tiernos – molestó el rubio pinchándolo con los palillos en el pecho.

- Los tuyos son una molestia – confesó, cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad ustedes dos en sí, celosos, son molestos – aseguró Sakura quien se disponía a coger una bola de arroz rellena de salmón.

- Los de él son peores – se defendió Sasuke.- Sabe lo que ella siente, él sabe lo que siente y ninguno de los dos hace nada.

Sakura saboreó las habilidades culinarias de Hinata mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sasuke.

- Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto, has perdido.

- ¡Sakura-chan, deberías estar de mi parte!

- No, porque estás haciendo que una de mis mejores amigas siga esperando – dijo con orgullo mientras volteaba su rostro fingiendo enfado.

- ¿Ves, dobe? Y para que Sakura me conceda la razón realmente tengo que tenerla.

- Cállate, teme.

Gaara y Temari se acercaron a la Hyuga.

- Sentimos no traerte ningún regalo, Hinata-chan, pero esto nos tomó completamente por sorpresa.

- No pasa nada, Temari-san, Gaara-sama, que ustedes estén aquí ya es suficiente regalo para mí – sonrió.- Las cosas materiales son muy bonitas y tienen un gran valor sentimental, pero la verdad es que esto – señaló a su alrededor.- Este gesto que han tenido todos conmigo... lo llevaré aquí dentro toda la vida –señaló su corazón.- Así que, Gaara-sama, Temari-san, gracias por ser parte de algo tan especial para mí.

Y Gaara comprendió más que nunca porqué Naruto la quería tanto.

En ese momento los miembros que quedaban del Equipo 9 se acercaron a ella. Tenten la miró con una especie de ternura y tristeza, Hinata comprendió inmediatamente porqué así que antes de que Tenten pudiera decir algo la Hyuga se levantó y rodeó a la chica de las armas con sus brazos. Ofreciéndole un refugio.

- A mí también me gustaría que él estuviera aquí, Tenten-san, no he dejado de echarle de menos en ningún momento – confesó, acariciando el cabello castaño que su amiga había decidido dejar suelto aquella noche, como le gustaba a Neji.

Sintió los brazos de Tenten abrazarla con más fuerza después de sus palabras y Hinata cerró los ojos para evocar la imagen de su primo. Cierto, lo echaba de menos, pero no estaba sola.

_Neji-niisan, te prometo que cuidaré de ellos, de todos ellos, de nuestros amigos._

Aquella promesa se la había hecho la primera vez que tuvo el valor suficiente para visitar su tumba y seguía haciéndosela cada vez que iba a verlo. Ella velaba por todos en su nombre, ella era el sustento de todas las personas que estaban en la sala siempre que cada uno lo necesitaba porque se lo había prometido a su Niisan, porque se lo había prometido a ella misma; porque durante años ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron a su lado.

_Hacía semanas que no dejaba de llover en Konoha y también hacía semanas desde el funeral oficial que se había celebrado dentro de la mansión Hyuga en honor a todos los miembros caídos en combate por su fieldad a la Alianza Shinobi. Hinata no recordaba aquel funeral con demasiada claridad. Se dedicó a estar apartada, sola, sintiéndose extraña entre aquella cantidad de personas que presentaban sus respetos a los familiares más directos mientras sentía que la hipocresía que inundaba la sala comenzaba a asfixiarla. _

_Ahora se encontraba delante del muro de los caídos, recorriendo con sus ojos cristalinos los nombres y los apellidos hasta que lo encontró: Hyuga Neji. _

_El paraguas que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese entonces cayó al suelo donde se mezcló con el barro y la lluvia que comenzó a empaparla entera, pero la muchacha de cabellos pelinegros no pareció darse cuenta de ello. En su mente solo resonaba el lugar en el que estaba: el muro de los caídos, y el nombre que allí estaba grabado: Hyuga Neji._

_Pensó que sería más sencillo. Durante la batalla no se había permitido flaquear a pesar de la gran pérdida que significaba para su corazón, para su mente, para su alma. Sin embargo, ahora que la guerra había terminado, ahora que la paz había regresado... el dolor le atravesó el pecho como si se tratara de un kunai envenenado cuya sustancia se extendía por todas las partes de su cuerpo. _

_Las piernas no la sostuvieron y se dejó caer al suelo, el barro manchó sus ropajes negros y sus rodillas quedaron heridas por el fuerte golpe, pero las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban no se debían al dolor físico ni al frío que apenas sentía: se debía a la pérdida de uno de sus seres más queridos, se debía a comprender que era cierto que nunca más volvería a verlo, que solo le quedaban sus recuerdos._

_Entonces, algo comenzó a surgir desde lo más profundo de su estómago. Ira. Y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta a la vez que las lágrimas ya no eran lágrimas, a la vez que la lluvia ya no era lluvia._

_No reaccionó cuando sintió unos brazos que la alzaban con fuerza y la pegaban al muro. En medio de la pared de lágrimas pudo distinguir un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que la miraban asustados, desesperados, que la analizaban de arriba abajo._

_- ¿Hinata-chan? Te hemos estado buscando..._

_La voz que tanto amaba sonaba lejana, muy lejana._

_- Neji-nii, Neji-nii..._

_- Neji no está, Hinata._

_Su voz sonó dura, sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Necesitaba hacer reaccionar a la chica Hyuga porque le asustaba aquel vacío, aquellas cuencas inundadas de tristeza._

_- ¡No digas eso, Naruto-kun! – intentó alejarlo de ella, de su cuerpo._

_- ¡Es la verdad, Hinata! ¡Escúchame! – la agarró de los hombros con fuerza temiendo hacerle daño, pero era necesario para que ella estableciera contacto visual con él y se mantuviera quieta.- ¡Ya han pasado muchos meses, Hinata! ¡Deja de pensar en los muertos!_

_- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Él merecía vivir más que nadie! – golpeó el pecho de Naruto, pero la fría lluvia había hecho su efecto y se encontraba débil._

_- Nadie merecía morir en esa guerra, ¡pero los vivos te necesitamos más que los muertos, Hinata-chan! ¡Yo te necesito conmigo!_

_Y fue entonces cuando Hinata dejó de revolverse en sus brazos y lo miró, quieta. Movió los labios, pero Naruto no fue capaz de escuchar lo que iba a decir porque la joven se desmayó debido al cansancio y a la fiebre._

Hinata ahogó un gemido y trató de ignorar la punzada cerca de su corazón ante aquel recuerdo. No era momento de pensar en cosas tristes. Estaba con sus amigos, con los de siempre. A pesar de todo, para ella siempre serían los novatos porque desde algún lugar Neji los estaba cuidando.

Cuando volvió al presente recibió de parte de Tenten y de Lee algunos accesorios para su cabello adornados con perlas; eran realmente hermosos. Al parecer, cada uno había pensado en ella a su manera.

Sonrió y les dio las gracias con otro abrazo.

- Por un momento... – murmuró Naruto que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Hinata desde que había comenzado la cena.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Naruto, vamos a darle los rollitos de canela. Seguro que eso la alegrarán – propuso Sakura, quien había visto lo mismo que Naruto: el leve gesto de tristeza que cruzó el bello rostro de Hinata y ambos sabían el porqué.

Entonces, el Uchiha entendió. Él no podía ni quería sustituir a Neji en el corazón de Hinata, así que simplemente era él mismo queriendo a aquella chica como si fuera de su misma sangre. Suspiró. Él no sabía hacer sentir mejor a la gente, pero tenía algo que decirle a Hinata.

* * *

¡Tachán! En este capítulo hay un poquito de todo :D Espero que les guste con todo mi corazón.

Es el más largo que he escrito O.O Casi llego a las 2000 palabras, casi.

¡Nos leemos de nuevo mañana y ya saben que espero sus opiniones!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	38. Jueves - Ser importante

¡Buenos días, mis queridos lectores!

Hoy paso por aquí con tanta prisa que ni he podido leer los reviews del capítulo anterior, pero igualmente se los AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO. Esta prisa se debe a que mi hermano y yo vamos a salir a celebrar su cumpleaños y no sé cuándo volveré así que aprovecho ahora para no dejarlos sin su capítulo diario.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – "Ser importante para alguien".**

Cuando Hinata volvió a su asiento inicial entre Naruto y Sasuke le sorprendió ser asaltada por una caja llena de sus dulces favoritos.

- Oh, Kami-sama, ¿de verdad? – se dirigió a la pelirrosa que le devolvió la mirada con ternura y un gran cariño.- ¡Muchísimas gracias! Hace mucho tiempo que no... – se llevó uno a la boca y puso los ojos graciosamente en blanco ante aquel placer en su paladar.- No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo...

Miró a todos los componentes de la cena que hablaban entre ellos o simplemente comían.

- Nunca pensé que... – las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

- Hinata-chan.

Sakura tomó su mano y se ganó la atención de todos en la mesa, que posaron sus ojos sobre las dos mujeres.

- Te mereces esto y mucho más. Hinata-chan. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante y desinteresado durante todos estos años. No creo que tengamos tiempo ni medios para recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por todas las personas que están sentadas en esta mesa, por el Equipo 7.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo la ojiperla se mordía el labio inferior mientras trataba de no volver a llorar. Era tan extraña, tan pura, tan valiente, tan dedicada... y lo había salvado, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha quien nunca necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Sakura tenía razón: no había manera de devolverle lo que ella había hecho por ellos.

- Hinata-chan.

Al escuchar la voz de Naruto a su izquierda se viró hacia el rubio.

- Eres especial para nosotros. Te queremos, Hinata-chan.

Hubo algo en la suave voz del rubio o en la intensidad con la que la miraban los ojos azules que hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuera de lo normal y que sus mejillas no tuvieran nada que envidiar a los tomates maduros. _No debes desmayarte, no debes desmayarte, no debes..._

- Mu-muchas gracias por estar aquí – dijo Hinata, recibiendo una palmadita comprensiva de Sasuke en su espalda.

- ¡Otro brindis por Hinata-chan!

Cuando la comida se acabó los shinobis se movieron hasta la sala donde comenzaron a contar viejas historias de épocas lejanas, de misiones imposibles... y las risas no tardaron en llegar al igual que las pequeñas peleas entre ellos por lo diferente de algunas versiones que hacían reír aún más a los demás.

Hinata los miraba uno a uno y se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella si no los hubiera conocido. Se levantó conteniendo un suspiro y anunciando que iba a por un poco de té. Y a los pocos minutos de salir de la sala se levantó Sasuke y la siguió.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada, Naruto? – preguntó Gaara, sentado a su lado.

- No es necesario – sonrió.- Sasuke necesita decirle algo a Hinata-chan.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero se encogió levemente de hombros. Si su amigo lo decía es que así debía ser, además que había notado cómo se miraban ambos pelinegros: a Sasuke no se le notaba demasiado, pero la familiaridad y el cariño en los ojos de Hinata era más que palpable. Al parecer, el Uchiha se había ganado un familiar... aunque de diferente sangre. Y nada menos que una Hyuga, quién lo iba a decir.

La vio nada más llegar a la cocina, pero ella a él no ya que se encontraba de espaldas esperando que hirviera el agua.

- Hinata.

La mencionada pegó un brinco y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y con una mano sobre el pecho; la había asustado.

- Dios mío, Sasuke-nii, me has quitado años de vida – respiró hondo.- En serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? Es divertido – sonrió con sinceridad, aquella sonrisa que sólo le dejaba ver a ella porque era con la única con la que se sentía completamente a salvo por el momento.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada para luego sonreír. Sasuke estaba de buen humor y eso le gustaba.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas así delante de los demás? – preguntó.

- Hmm... – Hinata miró dentro de la tetera.- No estaba segura de que fuera de tu agrado y no sabía si iba a incomodar a alguien.

- Me importa poco si alguien se incomoda, debe importarme a mí y quiero que lo hagas – se cruzó de brazos.- Así que hazlo.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida ante la orden.

- He venido porque quería un poco de intimidad para darte mi regalo – confesó el Uchiha, sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, Hinata lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado y me has hecho pasar no tendría un regalo para ti?

- E-es solo que es una sorpresa – se defendió la chica enseguida.- Hoy todo son sorpresas...

Sasuke le tendió la cajita y Hinata la tomó con manos temblorosas. Lo miró pidiéndole permiso para abrirla y él asintió levemente. Con sus dedos torpes retiró la tapa y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo: se trataba de una pulsera fina de plata de la que colgaban el emblema Uchiha y el emblema Hyuga labrados en plata. Sus ojos lo miraron automáticamente ya que no era capaz de articular palabra.

- Esta noche o en el festival, no estoy seguro de cuándo, quiero hablar con Sakura. Hablar sobre estos años y hablar sobre nuestra situación actual – tomó aire para continuar, todo lo que no había hablado mientras estaba en la cárcel lo estaba hablando ahora.- La verdad es que la intención de este regalo es un poco egoísta porque su significado es que si intento arreglar las cosas con Sakura y salen mal... me gustaría saber que al menos tengo a alguien a quien aferrarme, a alguien que considero parte de mi familia; que tengo una amiga, una hermana. Alguien que pase lo que pase no me va a abandonar.

Hinata quitó la tetera del fuego y se acercó a él para envolverlo en sus brazos y esta vez Sasuke no se quedó estático, sino que se aferró a ella. No sabía cómo había llegado a sentir aquello por la Hyuga, unos sentimientos que le eran tan fáciles de aceptar... muy contrarios a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura que no dejaban de librar una batalla en su interior.

- Te quiero, Sasuke-niisan – le dijo, con una linda sonrisa cuando se separaron.- Todo saldrá bien. Yo sé que Sakura te sigue amando, lo que pasa es que necesitan hablar, perdonarse, eso es todo.

- Pero es tan difícil... – susurró poniéndole la pulsera a Hinata en la muñeca izquierda para que no le estorbara.

Luego la Hyuga cogió las tazas y la tetera y las puso en una bandeja.

- No es que sea difícil, Sasuke-nii, es que está el orgullo Uchiha de por medio.

Sasuke parpadeó e iba a replicar, pero tenía otra forma de vengarse de ella.

- Por cierto.

- ¿Hmm?

Iba concentrada para no perder el equilibrio.

- El dobe tiene algo para ti también. Me pregunto cuándo te lo dará.

Y, entonces, todos los que se encontraban dentro de la sala escucharon un ¡CRASH! que provenía del pasillo. Se asomaron con curiosidad a la puerta para ver qué había sucedido y para encontrarse con una Hinata tan roja como de costumbre y con un Sasuke bastante divertido.

- Lo único que digo, Sasuke-nii, es que esa vajilla – señaló los vasos y la tetera rotos.- Es tuya.

Y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sasuke.

* * *

Y... hasta aquí por hoy.

Como les dije no puedo extenderme más, ¡así que espero que les haya gustado!

Próximamente SasuSaku y NaruHina.

Verán que el principio de la etapa **"Viernes"** les va a encantar a todos o eso espero.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	39. Jueves - Lo que pasó

Hii! ¡Hemos pasado los 300 reviews y yo no me lo puedo creer! *0* ¡Muchas gracias por todo, mis fieles seguidores!

Bueno, el capítulo de hoy cierra la etapa **"Jueves"** y traigo algo que les prometí hace tiempo: detalles sobre el combate que convirtió a Hinata en líder del Clan Hyuga. Por este motivo el capítulo quedó bastante largo y decidí integrar la reacción de los demás shinobis al escuchar cómo llama Hinata a Sasuke más adelante, en el tercer capítulo o así de **"Viernes"**.

A pesar de esto, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Toca charla de chicas.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – "Lo que pasó".**

Después de obligar a Sasuke a limpiar el pequeño desastre que él mismo había causado, volvieron a la sala y entre risas y charlas sobre temas sin importancia y sueños de futuro se dieron cuenta de que el reloj había avanzado más rápido de lo que muchos de ellos se habían dado cuenta, comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Justo cuando empezaron las despedidas, Sasuke habló.

- Si alguien quiere quedarse a pasar la noche tengo habitaciones libres.

El ofrecimiento les causó tal sorpresa que enmudecieron de golpe y Sasuke, por una vez, se sintió incómodo con todas las miradas clavadas en él.

- Pensaba hacerlo aunque no me lo ofrecieras, teme – rompió Naruto el silencio.- Aquí podré descansar sin temer que aparezca Shizune para atarme y llevarme de vuelta a la Torre Hokage.

- Interesado.

- Calla, amargado.

- Basta, chicos, es tarde para que os pongáis a discutir, ¿no os parece? – interrumpió Ino, acercándose a Sakura y Hinata y tomándolas del brazo.- La frentona, Hinata y yo también nos quedamos.

- ¡Ino! – la regañaron Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Oh, venga, no seáis aburridos. Sasuke está generoso, hay que aprovechar – luego se volvió hacia Sasuke.- ¿Dónde podemos instalarlos?

- Ah... en la tercera puerta a la derecha – contestó casi automáticamente para luego verlas desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Tsk, chica problemática.

- Venga, Shikamaru, déjala. Todos han estado muy separados últimamente, deja que Ino se divierta con las chicas. Las tres necesitan pasar más tiempo juntas – lo regañó Temari agarrándolo de la mano y saliendo de la mansión Uchiha.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Uchiha, pero no podemos rechazar la hospitalidad del Hokage en su torre aunque él se halle ausente – contestó Gaara, recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke.

Los demás también se despidieron agradeciendo su ofrecimiento de tal forma que al final quedaron las tres chicas, él y el dobe de su mejor amigo. Contuvo un suspiro.

- Bueno, teme, aquí estamos tú y yo de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos – Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras subían las escaleras.

- No recuerdo que en el pasado te quedaras a dormir una noche en mi casa con mi consentimiento, Naruto.

- Bah, detalles sin importancia.

Escucharon risas cuando pasaron por delante de la habitación de las chicas y cuando Sasuke se dirigió a la suya Naruto lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde voy a quedarme yo, teme?

- ¿No es evidente, dobe? Conmigo – señaló el interior de la habitación.

- Te denunciaré si me haces cosas pervertidas durante la noche, Sasuke.

El rubio fue lo suficiente ágil para esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado, Hokage inútil.

- ¡Eh! ¡No me insultes, soy tu superior!

En la habitación de al lado las chicas escucharon los gritos de Sasuke y de Naruto y no pudieron más que reír. Estaban acostadas en la cama: Ino a la derecha, Hinata en el centro y Sakura a la izquierda.

- Oye, Hinata-chan, aún no nos has contado cómo fue la pelea contra tu padre y tu hermana – recordó Sakura, virándose hacia ella.- Cuéntanos cómo ganaste.

- Es verdad, chica Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió y se tapó con la manta, las otras dos chicas también se acomodaron a su alrededor.

_Quizás había llegado demasiado pronto. Eso era lo que Hinata pensó cuando atravesó las puertas del complejo Hyuga y no ver absolutamente a nadie por los pasillos. Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon cuando llegó al patio de entrenamiento y vio que todos los miembros del Consejo estaban sentados en fila a lo largo de la madera del porche junto con algunos miembros importantes del Clan._

_- Ya era hora, Hinata – sonó entre las filas del Consejo._

_- Llego a tiempo – replicó._

_El anciano se molestó ante su contestación y se puso de pie, la muchacha dedujo que él sería el encargado de decirle contra quién debía luchar y cuál era el objetivo de la pelea._

_- Hinata Hyuga, esta es la prueba definitiva. Si pierdes contra tus dos oponentes serás no solo relegada de tu derecho a ser heredera, sino que también serás expulsada del Clan. No podemos permitirnos un desperdicio como tú._

_Hinata se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con fuerza dentro de su chaqueta. ¿Dos oponentes? Aquello era nuevo._

_- Como se trata de ti no hemos anulado la reunión que tenemos después – Hinata frunció el ceño.- Seguramente esto terminará pronto._

_Hinata alzó la cabeza con orgullo e hizo crujir los dedos de sus manos mientras los miraba desafiantes. Se acabó. Ya no más. No pensaba aguantar más su desprecio._

_- Por lo tanto, es mi deber informarte que tus oponentes son Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga. _

_No se sorprendió al escuchar al anciano hablar. Estaba segura de que tendría que luchar con alguno de los dos, lo que no se imaginaba es que fuera con los dos a la vez. Se mordió el labio. El Consejo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por deshacerse de ella._

_- Las condiciones son las siguientes: debes derrotarlos a ambos y ser capaz de mantenerte en pie, no hace falta que los mates. No es un combate a vida o muerte._

_Sonrió, pero no con ternura como siempre hacía. No. Aquella era una sonrisa de suficiencia, de confianza. Algo había aprendido del Equipo 7: siempre había que luchar hasta el final._

Hinata interrumpió su relato. En aquel momento había sentido confianza en sí misma porque, aunque tuvo que luchar contra su padre y contra su hermana, podía seguir su camino del ninja: ser una kunoichi fuerte, honorable y compasiva.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan? – ella negó.- Si obviamos el hecho de quiénes eran tus oponentes tenías algo a tu favor, ¿no? Tú tenías miedo de que el combate fuera a vida o muerte.

- Ese fue el problema, Ino-san.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó esta vez Sakura, apoyándose sobre sus codos para tener imagen del rostro de sus dos amigas.

_Se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de la mano y trató de hacer lo mismo con la herida de la sien que manaba sangre y le dificultaba la visión._

_Observó el panorama que había dejado a su alrededor el enfrentamiento directo cuerpo a cuerpo con su padre: Hanabi seguía inconsciente en el suelo lejos de ella y cerca del Consejo, pero ninguno se había dignado a ayudarla; su chaqueta hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado destrozada al igual que la maya ninja que siempre llevaba debajo; su padre trataba de volver a ponerse en pie, pero hacía bastante tiempo que sus ojos habían comenzado a sangrar, hecho que asustó a Hinata y por lo que con las 64 palmas puso distancia entre los dos para darle la oportunidad de recuperarse._

"_Este combate no es a muerte, este combate no es a muerte, este combate no es a muerte..." Hinata no dejaba de repetir esa frase en su mente como si se tratara de un mantra. _

_Estaba mucho más que exhausta y sangraba por más sitios de los que era capaz de visualizar, pero allí estaba: de pie y había durado mucho más de lo que el Consejo había pronosticado por lo que, cuando dejó inconsciente a Hanabi en un error de la menor, el líder del Consejo tuvo que ordenar el aplazamiento de su querida reunión. En ese momento, Hinata podría haber sonreído satisfecha, pero su padre la había atacado sin darle tiempo a celebrar su pequeña victoria sobre el Consejo._

_Ahora su padre estaba de rodillas, incapaz de ponerse en pie y tratando de mantenerse consciente._

_- "¿Por qué no paran ya el combate? Otou-san y Hanabi-chan no se mantienen en pie y yo tampoco puedo seguir..."_

_- Las reglas del combate han cambiado – Hinata buscó con su Byakugan al miembro del Consejo que estaba hablando.- Hinata Hyuga, si quieres convertirte en la próxima heredera debes eliminar a las dos personas que se pueden interponer en tu camino: tus dos oponentes._

_Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. No, el Consejo no podía hacerle eso. Se acercó a su padre mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_- No – dijo con voz firme, sosteniendo a su padre para ayudarlo a levantar.- No voy a asesinar a mi padre y a mi hermana a sangre fría porque a ustedes se les haya antojado cambiar las reglas del juego – dejó a su padre sentado en el porche y fue hacia su hermana._

_- Hinata Hyuga, si no sigues nuestras órdenes serás desterrada del Clan._

_- No seré desterrada del Clan a menos que el actual líder lo decida. Ustedes son tan solo el Consejo de apoyo de mi padre. No tienen más poder – cogió a su hermana en brazos que ya comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.- Hanabi-chan, ¿están bien? – su hermana pequeña no contestó, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves, insolente e inservible desperfecto? – otro miembro del Consejo se puso en pie._

_- No le permito que se dirija a mí de esa manera. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga por derechos de nacimiento y ni usted ni nadie puede arrebatarme la victoria en esta ridícula prueba. Llevo años siendo juzgada por ustedes, esta vez no será así. _

_Hiashi levantó los ojos para intentar ubicar la figura de su hija mayor. Sabía que era ella quien hablaba, sabía que esa era su voz, pero no podía creer que por fin se estuviera enfrentando al Consejo. En su pecho el orgullo y el respeto por la mujer en la que Hinata se había convertido apaciguó el dolor de sus ojos y del resto de su cuerpo._

_- Yo cambiaré el Clan. Destruiré el Bouke y el Souke, recuerden mis palabras. Aunque espero que no estén aún en este mundo para presenciar cómo lo hago._

_La mirada y las palabras que Hinata les dirigió fueron suficientes para hacerlos callar porque no esperaban aquel arranque de valentía de la siempre débil Hinata Hyuga.._

_La chica buscó a alguna de las personas de la servidumbre y le pidió con amabilidad que fuera a buscar al médico especial del Clan Hyuga porque lo necesitaban con máxima urgencia. Después de dejar a Hanabi en un sitio cómodo se acercó a su padre._

_- Padre, tengo algo que hacer, pero volveré pronto – apartó los cabellos castaños que le ocultaban el rostro de su padre._

_- Ve, hija, haz lo que tengas que hacer._

_Hinata asintió aunque no estaba segura de que su padre pudiera verla y salió del complejo Hyuga en busca de Naruto._

- Dios mío, Hinata-chan, eres increíble – comentó Ino acurrucándose a su lado mientras el sueño comenzaba a dominarla y conseguía cerrar sus párpados sin que la joven kunoichi pudiera decidir seguir despierta.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y acomodó el cabello rubio de Ino para que no la molestara al dormir.

- Ino tiene razón, Hinata-chan, lo has conseguido.

Y las chicas se quedaron dormidas mientras sus manos estaban cálidamente unidas.

* * *

Muy bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? :D Espero que les haya gustado y creo que ya puedo prometerles que en los dos siguientes capítulos hay SasuSaku y NaruHina :D

Espero sus opiniones con muchas ganas mientras sigo celebrando que gente tan encantadora me lea y haga posible que esta historia siga adelante :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	40. Viernes - Sinceridad apaciguadora

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué tal están hoy?

Yo de los nervios porque mañana tengo examen (esto no se acaba NUUUUUUNCAAAAA ;_;), pero no importa. Estoy animada porque hoy comenzamos con la etapa **"Viernes"** probablemente la más intensa de todas: en ella veremos mucho love, la reunión con el Consejo de Konoha, etc.

Sin más, les traigo el primer capítulo de esta etapa.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – "Sinceridad como alivio para el corazón".**

**Viernes.**

Sakura se levantó con discreción de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ino y a Hinata, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo estaban ella e Ino en la cama, ¿en qué momento se había levantado Hinata? Sonrió ante la habilidad de su amiga.

Miró a su derecha para mirar el reloj de pulsera que Hinata se había quitado para poder dormir: eran las 2:30am. Iría a por un vaso de leche y luego volvería a la cama. Esos eran los planes que tenía antes de bajar de la segunda planta y darse cuenta que una luz provenía de la sala. Asomó la cabeza con curiosidad y lo que vio no pudo más que sorprenderla: Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado en el porche con un kimono que tenía en la parte de atrás el símbolo de su Clan, su oscuro cabello negro se movía suavemente con la pequeña brisa que recorría las callejuelas y a su lado brillaba débilmente una vela a punto de consumirse.

Parecía pensativo y ella no estaba segura de querer interrumpirlo, así que se limitó a observar la ancha y musculosa espalda. Se sonrojó casi al instante.

_Pero bueno, Sakura, ya no tienes doce años. _Se regañó mentalmente la muchacha.

Sin embargo, finalmente no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a él por detrás: tenía demasiada curiosidad, ¿qué hacía Sasuke despierto a aquellas horas de la madrugada?

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó, para hacer notar su presencia aunque estaba segura de que Sasuke la había sentido desde que bajó las escaleras.

El joven viró su atractivo rostro para mirarla y Sakura se sintió desnuda ante aquella forma tan pacífica de observarla.

- No soy el único.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke tenía las piernas cruzadas y ella las había dejado colgar, era curioso, pero no llegaba al suelo.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió que era ahora o nunca.

- Intenté odiarte – dijo, Sasuke no reaccionó.- Quería creer en las palabras de Naruto "Lo traeré de vuelta" solía decirme cada vez que te perdíamos, cada vez que cometías un asesinato, cada vez que te hundías más en la oscuridad. Miles de veces me he culpado por dejarte ir, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Retenerte? Ya intentaste destruir Konoha sin que te diéramos motivos encerrándote para que no hicieras la mayor estupidez de tu vida. Intenté odiarte por lo que nos estabas haciendo, porque te estabas moviendo sólo pensando en ti mismo y sin tener en cuenta lo que dejaste en Konoha – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos jade se perdieron en el cielo estrellado.- Intenté odiarte porque intentaste matar a Naruto cuando él solo quería traerte de vuelta... y era culpa mía, Sai me lo dijo cuando asaltaste la reunión de los Kages "Naruto se está esforzando tanto por ti. Esto es tu culpa, Sakura" – Sasuke hizo una leve mueca al recordar al delgado chico que guardaba tanto parecido con él, le daba escalofríos.- Y entonces también traté de odiarte y cambiar mis sentimientos para obligar a Naruto a volver a Konoha. No funcionó. ¿Sabes, Sasuke? No podemos engañar a Naruto, ni tú, ni yo. E intenté odiarte cuando tú intentaste matarme porque no sólo quisiste acabar con mi vida, sino que acabaste con todas las esperanzas que durante todos aquellos años había atesorado.

Sasuke colocó la vela entre sus piernas para protegerla del frío y que no se apagara. Le reconfortaba sentir aquel calor mientras las palabras de Sakura que narraban algunos de sus errores caían sobre sus hombros con más pesadez de la que se había imaginado.

- ¿Y ahora? – consiguió preguntar.

Sakura recapacitó unos segundos.

- Ahora sólo estoy enfadada. No te odio, Sasuke, aunque no estoy segura de si te importaría en el caso de que lo hiciera...

- Sí me importa – la interrumpió en un susurro.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Me has escuchado perfectamente – puso las manos alrededor de la llama.- Continúa.

- Costó mucho esfuerzo sacarte de la cárcel, ¿y qué haces tú? ¡Te encierras en tu mansión sin ningún tipo de consideración hacia todas las personas que luchamos por tu libertad! Ya sé que nunca te ha gustado los escandalosos que son nuestros amigos, ¿pero y Naruto y yo?

- Naruto es más escandaloso que todos ellos juntos.

Y, a pesar de que trataba de mantener la seriedad, Sakura rió.

- Vale, obviemos eso – suspiró.- El caso, Sasuke, es que esperábamos, como mínimo, que no nos apartaras de tu vida.

- ¿Tan duro fue? – preguntó después de un instante.

- ¿Sacarte de la cárcel? – Sasuke asintió.- Conoces la mentalidad del Consejo de Konoha mejor que nadie y mejor que nunca después de lo sucedido con Itachi, así que... ¿duro? Fue peor que eso, Sasuke, pero a ninguno nos importó. Sólo queríamos sacarte de allí. El castigo ya había durado suficiente.

- Yo... – cogió aire y se encogió sobre sí mismo, el fresco kimono no lo protegía del frío que sentía ahora mismo y que no era sólo físico.- L-lo siento.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida y no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en él después de aquellas palabras. No sabía qué le había sorprendido más: si que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha o que hubiera tartamudeado.

- No hace falta que te disculpes, al menos no conmigo porque yo también tengo parte de culpa, es decir... – trató de buscar las palabras correctas mientras le parecía oír pasos dentro de la casa.- Yo tampoco traté de solucionar las cosas contigo, de hablarlo. Yo también tomé la decisión de ser orgullosa porque no quería ser herida otra vez. Esa es la verdad – aceptó, recogiendo sus piernas y tapándose con el kimono que Hinata le había prestado.- Con quien deberías disculparte es con Naruto y con Hinata.

- ¿Con Hinata? ¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada.

- Ya, pero la pobre se ha visto arrastrada en todo esto...

- Entonces, no soy el único que debe disculparse – acusó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y causando que ella riera.

- Es posible que tengas razón.

Sakura quedó estática cuando Sasuke dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro femenino y sintió que toda su piel se erizaba de placer ante el aliento cálido de él en su cuello. Sasuke había puesto la vela entre los dos, donde estaba completamente protegida del viento, y ahora sus ásperas, grandes y masculinas manos agarraban los brazos de la joven con suavidad; dándole la oportunidad de apartarse, pero ella se atrevió a subir su mano lentamente y la posó en la nuca del Uchiha, que se tensó al instante, pero permitió que ella acariciara su cabello con movimientos suaves.

* * *

Chicas, chicos, fans del NaruHina no se enfaden conmigo que el capítulo de mañana (o de esta tarde, a lo mejor si ustedes quieren lo subo esta tarde) les va a encantar y verán que la espera ha valido la pena.

Sin más que decir y esperando como siempre su disfrute.

**Buenos días** & Buenas noches & _Buenas tardes_.


	41. Viernes - Preocupaciones del corazón

Hooola, de nuevo :D

Bien, ya casi son las 19:00pm. por mis islas así que estoy aquí con el capítulo de NaruHina que les prometí esta mañana. Espero que les guste a los fans de esta pareja y que la espera realmente haya valido la pena. A partir de aquí los momentos NaruHina se harán más frecuentes porque este es un graaan paso.

Sin más que decir,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – "Las preocupaciones del corazón".**

Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma cuando una brisa algo más fuerte que las anteriores se coló por su kimono de dormir, pero supuso que aquel era el precio que debía de pagar por estar mirando discretamente donde no debía. _Aunque_, pensó para sí misma,_ yo ya estaba aquí antes de que llegara Sakura-san._ Sin embargo, y aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado, la Hyuga se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, de que ya no había incomodidad ni tensión. Había sonreído enternecida ante aquella sensación, pero también había apartado la vista ante el momento íntimo que Sasuke y Sakura compartían.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? Dentro de unas horas tenemos que enfrentarnos a una jornada bastante dura y seguramente exhaustiva.

Hinata se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la terraza. ¿Cómo era posible que él siempre la tomara desprevenida? ¿Cómo? Ella nunca bajaba la guardia.

- Precisamente por eso no puedo dormir. El Consejo y el Señor Feudal nos lo van a poner difícil, Naruto-kun, muy difícil.

Él se acercó a ella y gracias a la brisa Hinata pudo sentir el perfume del rubio que se había puesto uno de los kimonos de Sasuke para dormir. Sonrió al recordar que Naruto le había reprochado porque toda la ropa de la que disponía el Uchiha era negra.

Naruto se colocó al lado de ella, apoyado en la barandilla de madera para ver lo mismo que había estado viendo la Hyuga antes de que él la interrumpiera: Sasuke y Sakura que ya se habían separado.

- ¿De qué crees que estén hablando? – preguntó Naruto cuando Hinata se acercó a él.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Hinata a través de la suave tela del yukata de verano que ambos portaban y, sin poder evitarlo, evocó la sensación de sus labios y tuvo que enterrar los dedos en sus propios brazos para reprimir el deseo de volver a besarla.

- Quizás... – Hinata sonrió.- Tratándose de Sasuke-nii y de Sakura-san... – miró los ojos azules de Naruto que la observaban de forma devoradora aunque ella no pareciera notarlo.- Quizás de un poco de todo.

Abajo, Sakura observaba sonrojada a su compañero de equipo, a su amigo, a su Sasuke-kun.

- Cuéntame lo que te pasa – pidió, tocando la mano del Uchiha con suavidad.

- La reunión. Estoy preocupado por la reunión del Consejo – aceptó.- Sakura, ¿qué le hicieron a mi Sharingan?

- No es tan grave como todos pensamos, Sasuke-kun – admitió la pelirrosa, él se dio cuenta del diferente trato e intentó esconder una sonrisa que trataba de colarse por sus labios.- Aunque debo admitir que me ha costado muchísimo dar con la solución, era tan sencillo... – suspiró, había invertido meses de trabajo en ello.- Ese viejo tan creído del Consejo lo único que hizo fue obstruirte el conducto principal de chakra. De hecho, Sasuke, no es que no puedas usar chakra porque te detendrían los ANBU, es que simplemente no puedes usar chakra en general. Si tuviera que usar un ejemplo diría que se trata de una puertita manual sin cerradura que tenemos que abrir.

Sasuke parpadeó mientras la escuchaba.

- Estúpidos vejestorios – masculló.

- Lo sé – sonrió.- Pero no te preocupes, creo que tengo la solución - Sasuke alzó una ceja y la invitó a seguir hablando.- Bueno, la verdad es que fue Naruto quien dio con ella...

- Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende.

- Sasuke-kun, deja de meterte con él que ni siquiera está presente para defenderse – el Uchiha tan solo sonrió, desde hacía un rato sentía los chakras de Naruto y de Hinata cerca.- Naruto pensó en Guy-sensei por los conocimientos que posee de la apertura de las puertas de chakra. Después tendrás que estar internado en el hospital mientras te aplico el postoperatorio que durará unas ocho horas más o menos.

- ¿Estaré ocho horas sin ver nada?

- ¿Prefieres no recuperar el Sharingan? Y si no sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra es posible que la operación no sirva para nada, Sasuke-kun – le advirtió y él asintió.- La cirugía está programada para las cuatro de esta tarde.

- A esa hora aún estarán en la reunión, no sabemos si me permitirán...

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Son órdenes del Hokage. Yo trabajo para el Hokage, por tanto, mi deber es para con él.

Entonces, Sasuke rió y Sakura se maravilló al escuchar ese sonido salir de sus labios por primera vez desde que lo conocía. _Es un sonido increíble_, se dijo.

- ¡El teme se está riendo! Oh, Kami-sama, la V Guerra Ninja se aproxima. No, ¿guerra? ¡El fin del mundo! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y desordenó su cabello para darle más dramatismo.

Hinata rió.

-Sshhh... Naruto-kun, baja la voz o nos descubrirán – le dijo, dándole un leve toque hombro contra hombro.

Sin embargo, ella no podía parar de reír así que mientras intentaba ahogar el sonido de su risa se deslizó hasta quedar contra las barandillas. Naruto se agachó a su lado, observando el dulce sonido de sus labios.

- Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así.

- Eso es porque no hacías las misiones gennin de Sasuke-nii con nosotros, incluso tú te hubieras reído – apuntó la chica, con un bostezo.

Naruto pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hinata y la chica se quedó estática hasta que el rubio guió la cabeza de la muchacha hasta su hombro, donde dejó que reposara.

- Descansa, Hinata-chan – le susurró en el oído.

- Sé que estoy a salvo contigo, Naruto-kun... – murmuró la Hyuga.

La sonrisa de Naruto se arqueó un poco y aquella sonrisa que tanto solía caracterizarlo se convirtió en una sonrisa con una pizca de maldad, de sarcasmo.

- Te equivocas, Hinata-chan, ahora mismo conmigo no estás a salvo – confesó, cogiendo a la chica Hyuga por los hombros con fuerza y poniéndola entre sus piernas de tal forma que los ojos sorprendidos de Hinata pudieran entrar en contacto con los suyos de un color azul profundo en los que podía leerse la determinación.- Hinata-chan, ahora mismo no hay nadie que te salve de mí.

Sentía las mejillas arder como nunca antes en su vida, pero no iba a desmayarse, los ojos de Naruto la mantenían hechizada de una forma excepcional. Había algo en aquellas orbes, algo que ella no era capaz de identificar.

- Yo... n-no quiero ser salvada de ti, Naruto-kun...

Y aquella, sin duda, fue su perdición.

La mano derecha de Naruto se aferró a su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y aunque le hizo algo de daño no le importó porque la mano izquierda la puso detrás de la nuca femenina y juntó los labios de ambos con brusquedad. Hinata se quedó estática, pero no pudo permanecer mucho en trance porque los exigentes labios de Naruto demandaban que ella correspondiera y así lo hizo.

En algún momento sintió ambas manos de Naruto acariciar su cuello y sus propios brazos rodear el del chico para hacer el contacto más íntimo. En algún momento Naruto pasó la lengua por su labio inferior consiguiendo que Hinata se estremeciera entera y por la sorpresa separara los labios, introduciendo él su lengua y sorprendiéndola aún más. En algún momento Naruto bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciar su silueta mientras que ella acariciaba su trabajado pecho debajo del yukata. En algún momento tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. En algún momento, y sin dar tiempo a que sus mentes razonaran lo que estaban haciendo, volvieron a juntar sus labios con desesperación hasta que el aire se hizo imprescindible.

- Hinata... – la llamó, ronco, con su frente contra la de ella.

La joven respiraba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y no era capaz de articular palabra ni de razonar. Para ser exactos, y de hecho, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. _No, ahora no, por favor..._

Naruto recibió el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica Hyuga entre sus brazos donde la acunó con dulzura y se regañó por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Se tocó los labios, le ardían por el contacto, por la fuerza y por la intensidad de sus acciones.

- Ya hablaremos mañana, Hinata-chan – dijo.

**Deberías tener más cuidado con ella, chico, como si no la conocieras.**

_No creo que deba seguir los consejos de un zorro traicionero que tomó control de mi cuerpo al principio._

Tan sólo escuchó la risa zorruna de Kurama por lo que suspiró resignado.

Cogió a Hinata en brazos con toda la intención de devolverla a la habitación y colocarla en la cama junto a Ino, quien al parecer era la única que estaba consiguiendo dormir la noche entera.

* * *

Y... ¿qué tal? :D

Hoy sí que espero ansiosa sus opiniones porque unos se encontrarán con este capítulo, pero otros se encontrarán con los dos de hoy y quiero saber la opinión de mis queridos lectores.

Ojalá les haya gustado, de todo corazón.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	42. Viernes - Determinación para ganar

Buenas, queridos lectores.

Hoy no me siento muy bien de ánimos ú_ù pero me conecto rápido para dejarles el capítulo de hoy y agradecerles por todos los reviews que han mandado entre los dos capítulos de ayer O_O La verdad es que ha sido increíble :D Y eso consigue alegrarme. Muchas gracias por ello :D

Espero que les guste, comienza la batalla contra el Consejo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 42 – "La determinación de luchar para ganar".**

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de la reunión más caminaba Hinata a lo largo del despacho sin poder dejar de mover sus manos debido a los nervios. No sólo estaba nerviosa por la responsabilidad que tenía entre manos al ser la compañera de Sasuke durante todo el periodo de prueba, sino que además era incapaz de concentrarse demasiado por culpa del recuerdo del beso de Naruto quien parecía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada e incluso había llegado a pensar que lo había soñado.

- Hinata, conseguirás que te dé un síncope como sigas así – comentó Sasuke, a su lado.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! – a pesar de saber que Hinata había cambiado aún no se acostumbraban a que la muchacha gritara.- L-lo siento. Kami-sama... – se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras Naruto se acercaba a la Hyuga y se arrodillaba para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos cuando le quitó las manos del rostro y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar a causa de los nervios.

- Saldrá bien, Hinata-chan, ya lo verás. No estamos solos en esto...

- Naruto-kun, ¡sí lo estamos! No sé si mi padre estará en condiciones de venir y si lo está no sé si habrá considerado mi propuesta – las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- ¿No lo entiendes? De mí depende que Sasuke-nii pueda volver a ejercer como shinobi y sé cuánto ama serlo... ¿qué pasa si fallo? ¿Si no lo consigo?

- Sobre eso...

- Hinata-chan – Sakura se acercó a ella.- Sea cual sea el resultado de la reunión Sasuke recuperará su Sharingan y su chakra.

- ¿Q-qué? – se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.- Pero aun así, Sakura-san, aunque le devuelvas su línea de sangre a espaldas del Consejo, si no ganamos este debate no volverá a ejercer.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto volvió a llamar su atención, la Hyuga jugaba nerviosa con la pulsera de plata que apretaba contra su pecho y que él reconoció como el regalo de Sasuke. Contuvo un suspiro, él aún no había podido darle el suyo.- Todo a su tiempo – Hinata abrió la boca para replicar.- No, escúchame. Vamos a entrar a la sala de reuniones con tranquilidad, con confianza y ya veremos qué es lo que nos espera y dependiendo de qué sea actuaremos en consecuencia. Te aseguro que no estaremos solos. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Siempre he confiado en ti, Naruto-kun – admitió, en un susurro.

Naruto sonrió suavemente. Necesitaba a Hinata tranquila y en todas sus capacidades mentales, por eso había actuado de forma indiferente ante el suceso de la madrugada, pero otro gallo cantaría cuando aquel proceso llegara a su fin, hecho que estaba deseando. Siendo Hokage se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y había aprendido otras tantas y la que más le había sorprendido es que, a pesar de la intensa IV Guerra Ninja, el Consejo seguía siendo igual de tradicional y toca narices.

- Hinata.

La chica se puso tensa. Solo dos hombres conseguían ese efecto en ella al pronunciar su nombre con aquel tono de advertencia: Sasuke y su padre, parecía que le iban a echar la bronca del siglo.

- Si no sale bien no te preocupes, con que lo hayas intentado...

- No – lo interrumpió.- Tú no lo entiendes, ninguno lo entiende. Ninguno de vosotros ha visto lo que yo durante las misiones gennin. A pesar de que te quejaras todo el tiempo, Sasuke-nii, disfrutabas con ellas, aunque no pudieras usar el chakra... volvía a haber vida en tus ojos. Jamás me perdonaré si el Consejo no da su autorización para reincorporarte.

¿Qué podía contestar a aquello? Hinata había conseguido dejarlo sin palabras, otra vez. No tenía medios para apagar la determinación en los ojos perlas si esos eran sus sentimientos. Lo hacía por él, no quería que ella se rindiera, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo el por qué lo hacía y la calidez que sentía en el pecho cada vez que su recién adoptada hermana pequeña tenía esos gestos con él.

- Entonces, Hinata-chan, lucharemos. Lucharemos con garras y dientes – dijo el rubio con la misma determinación que la ojiperla, aunque ella seguía estando nerviosa.

**Y yo tengo unas garras increíbles, muchachos.**

Naruto rió ante el comentario de Kurama y los demás lo miraron como si el cargo de Hokage se hubiera cargado la poca cordura que quedaba en el cerebro del rubio.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata.

- A ver, Hinata-chan, ven conmigo – la cogió de la mano y las dos se acercaron a la ventana para que les diera el aire en la cara.- Respira hondo por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca – la Hyuga la miró extrañada.- Hazme caso, te sentirás mejor.

Hinata asintió y siguió las instrucciones de la pelirrosa mientras una de las conversaciones del día anterior durante la cena se abría paso en su mente.

_Los shinobis dentro de la sala que observaban lo sucedido en el pasillo estaban sorprendidos por varias razones: la primera, que Sasuke no había rechistado cuando Hinata lo obligó a limpiar el té y los trozos de la vajilla rota; la segunda y la más impactante, fue la forma que Hinata tuvo de dirigirse hacia él "Sasuke-nii"... porque lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Era imposible que hubieran tenido una alucinación colectiva._

_Naruto rió ante las caras de sus amigos porque por una vez él había entendido algo antes que todos los demás y Gaara confirmó por qué a Naruto no le importaba la cercanía que existía entre el Uchiha y Hinata._

_- Hinata, ¿cómo has llamado al amargado? – interrogó Kiba nada más entrar ellos en la sala y acomodarse._

_- Ah... S-Sasuke-niisan – repitió la Hyuga._

_- ¿Tienes algún problema, perro? – masculló._

_- ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla del otro día? – la pregunta descolocó a Sasuke, pero asintió.- Bien, pues como se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido sepas que te mataré sobre la marcha porque ella te considera un hermano y..._

_- ¡Eso sería incesto, degenerado! – gritó Sasuke, levantándose del sitio._

_- ¡Aquí el único degenerado eres tú que has intentado corromper a nuestra Hinata! – y Kiba también se levantó para encararlo._

_- ¿Co-corromperme? – el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó mientras Ino y Sakura la abanicaban para evitar que la chica se desmayara._

_- ¡Hinata es como mi hermana pequeña, perro idiota! ¡Si tienes miedo de que alguien le haga algo pervertido el verdadero culpable está allí! – señaló hacia Naruto sin ninguna contemplación y el rubio saltó del susto._

_- ¿Este? ¡Pero si es el Hokage más inútil que ha tenido Konoha!_

_- ¡Eh, un poquito de respeto que seguimos en paz por algo! – se defendió el acusado levantándose también._

_- Sí, por Kages como Gaara. _

_El pelirrojo iba a intervenir, pero el Inuzuka lo interrumpió._

_- Y, Naruto, como le hagas algo..._

_- ¡Yo jamás obligaría a Hinata-chan a hacer algo que ella no quisiera!_

_Hinata se sonrojó aún más si es que eso era posible mientras sus amigas comenzaban a preocuparse de verdad por el estado de la menor._

_- ¿Pe-pe-pero de qué están hablando? – preguntó la pobre ojiperla cuya sangre no circulaba lo suficiente por su cerebro como para entender la cantidad de cosas que se estaban gritando los chicos en el alboroto que se había formado en apenas tres minutos._

_- ¡Shikamaru, haz algo!_

_Temari lo zarandeaba con fuerza temiendo que de pronto comenzaran a pelear y lo destrozaran todo._

_- Qué problemático. Temari, ya son mayorcitos para..._

_Sin embargo, Gaara se adelantó a la técnica de sombras del muchacho y con su arena silenció a los tres que estaban discutiendo. Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto miraron a Gaara con ojos asesinos hasta que se dieron cuenta de con quién estaban tratando y comenzaron a sudar frío. Una vez que Gaara notó que se habían apaciguado permitió que la arena los soltara._

_- Kazekage-sama, es usted genial – dijo Ino al momento, viendo cómo los tres shinobis se dejaban caer en silencio sobre los cojines._

_- Muchas gracias, Yamanaka-san – respondió cordialmente._

_- A mí me parece genial que Hinata y Sasuke tengan esa relación. Sasuke estaba muy solo – comentó Chouji mientras comía de su paquete de papas habitual._

_Hinata sonrió al escucharlo mientras les aseguraba a Ino y a Sakura que ya estaba bien y Sasuke no sabía si sentirse bien con el comentario o no porque hablaba de él como si no estuviera presente._

_- Hablando de todo un poco, ¿estáis nerviosos por lo de mañana?_

_La cara de Hinata cambió automáticamente, la de Sasuke permaneció impasible y Naruto se revolvió un poco en su asiento._

_- Saldrá bien, ya lo veréis – aseguró Tenten._

_- ¡Exacto! ¡Nosotros, todos los novatos, os apoyamos con nuestra llama de la juventud!_

_Los labios de la pelinegra esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos._

_- Muchas gracias, chicos._

El dolor en su pecho se apaciguó y pudo sonreír con tranquilidad mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Naruto tenía razón, la noche anterior le habían demostrado que no estaban solos. Aunque en la sala solo estuvieran ella y Naruto a favor de Sasuke, había gente fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes que comenzaba a creer en él y eso era lo que importaba.

- ¿Mejor? – Hinata asintió.- Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, quedé con Guy-sensei y he de preparar la sala de operaciones – miró a Sasuke quien asintió y se levantó.- Me llevo a Shizune y a Ino, Naruto, así que no busques a ninguna de las dos. Las necesitaré porque es una operación bastante complicada.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no creo que tenga tiempo de buscar a nadie hoy.

Ella asintió y con Sasuke se dirigieron a la salida, pero al pasar al lado de Hinata el chico le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el pelo.

- Pudiste con los viejos de tu Clan, Hinata, podrás con estos también.

Pudo. Cierto. Pero entonces luchaba por ella misma, ahora tenía el futuro de alguien más en sus manos.

* * *

Decidí integrar aquí la reacción de los shinobis ante el Sasuke-nii de Hina-chan :D Espero que esto le haya dado un toque divertido al capítulo y que les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir y con mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes,

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	43. Viernes - Con garras y dientes

¡Buenos días!

Hoy estoy mucho mejor y en parte es gracias a ustedes :D Muchas, muchas gracias. Tengo unos lectores maravillosos, unas personas increíbles tras esas pantallas que siempre se molestan en alegrarme el día. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Hoy, en el extremo izquierdo la defensa de Sasuke Uchiha y en el extremo derecho la oposición.

Sin más,

Besos & Abrazos para todos ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 43 –** "**Luchar con garras y dientes".**

Una vez que todos los miembros de la reunión estuvieron presentes Naruto le ordenó que se colocara a su izquierda ya que ella era la defensa principal de Sasuke mientras que Hiashi se colocaría al lado de su hija y Gaara a su derecha, cosa que sorprendió a la Hyuga porque Naruto no le había comentado que el Kazekage estaría presente en la reunión. Además de ellos, Hinata pudo reconocer a la anciana a la que habían llevado la compra en una de las primeras misiones y con más sorpresa observó que estaba sentada en el lado del Consejo, ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiera reconocido aquel día?

- Padre, ¿está en condiciones de llevar a cabo esta reunión? – preguntó en un susurro mientras los demás miembros de la reunión aún se acomodaban.

Hiashi había acudido como su hija le había pedido, pero la venda aún cubría sus ojos y eso era lo que preocupaba a Hinata porque no estaba segura de cuánto duraría aquella reunión y su padre debía hacerse las curas pertinentes en el complejo del Clan con el médico familiar de confianza.

- Creo que esto no será nada comparado con lo de ayer, hija.

- Espero que tenga usted razón, padre – admitió la muchacha, en un susurro y colocándose recta.

Se había dicho que no podía dejarse vencer por una panda de viejos seniles, pero, claro, ella nunca se había enfrentado a ellos. Jamás. Era la primera vez que estaba frente al Consejo de Konoha. En la sala estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, ninguno se había permitido faltar salvo el Señor Feudal que al parecer se encontraba indispuesto y eso, según Naruto, era un punto a favor para ellos.

- Hoy los he reunido aquí para tratar un asunto que debimos tocar cuando Sasuke salió de la cárcel – comenzó a hablar Naruto, callándolos a todos.- Estamos aquí porque Sasuke Uchiha ha completado las misiones que el Consejo designó que debía realizar para considerar si era ascendido a chunnin – las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los murmullos comenzaron enseguida.

- No lo aceptamos.

Tan rápida fue la respuesta que hasta consiguió descolocar a Naruto.

- Ustedes prometieron que lo reconsiderarían si él aceptaba hacer las misiones relegado al grado de gennin. Aquí están los informes de cada una de ellas, se ha pasado toda la semana realizando hasta tres por día. No pueden simplemente decidir que no lo van a estudiar.

- Uchiha sigue siendo un peligro. Estoy seguro de que si lo reincorporamos como shinobi las otras aldeas caerán sobre nosotros.

- Me temo que en eso se equivoca – la voz de Gaara sonó seria al lado de Naruto.- Los Kages estamos de acuerdo con el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha ya pagó suficiente por sus crímenes.

El nerviosismo de Hinata aumentó cuando los ancianos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sin molestarse en tener decoro a la hora de opinar. Hiashi se sintió observado, bajó los ojos y pudo notar la indecisión manar del cuerpo de Hinata, él negó lentamente con la cabeza en una orden silenciosa para que se tranquilizase, apenas llevaban una hora en aquella sala y ya sentía que incluso él quería escapar de allí. Odiaba al Consejo de Konoha tanto como había comenzado a odiar al de su propio Clan.

- Si quiere seguir perteneciendo a Konoha debe hacerlo como un civil. Uchiha Sasuke fue un peligroso asesino de Clase S y lo único que nos garantiza que no vuelva a hacerlo...

- ... es no devolverle su Sharingan.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

- S... ¡Silencio!

El grito de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga captó la atención de todo el mundo. La joven estaba roja, pero no de vergüenza, estaba realmente enfadada y temblaba de ira. ¿Quiénes se creían aquellas momias que eran para hablar de relegar a Sasuke sin tan siquiera pensárselo?

- Ustedes no pueden simplemente convertirlo en civil – se había levantado del asiento y estaba apoyada en la mesa.- Como bien han dicho antes Sasuke Uchiha tiene su Sharingan sellado y, aun así, ha sido capaz de completar todas las misiones gennin sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Ni siquiera ha usado su chakra en ninguna ocasión, ¿por qué? Porque este Consejo decidió sellar su conducto principal cuando lo encarcelaron. Díganme, ¿cuándo pensaban informar al Hokage de ello?

- Hinata-sama, con todo respeto, en este Consejo su palabra no vale nada.

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza, esperaba comentarios de ese tipo y más viniendo de aquella gente, pero la anciana a la que habían ayudado le dirigía una mirada pacífica, había algo en aquellos ojos cansados y sabios que le daba confianza. Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre, se había mordido demasiado fuerte. Por tanto, Hinata no se retiró obedientemente como hacía otras veces. No. Eso se había acabado. Ellos la respetarían.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga – cruzó sus brazos levemente, en sus labios una mueca de leve superioridad que ninguno había visto antes.- Después del Hokage, del Kazekage y de Hiashi-sama la palabra que más vale en este Consejo es la mía – dirigió sus ojos a los mencionados de los que obtuvo su aprobación.

Uno de los ancianos cogió los informes que Naruto les había tendido.

- Muy bien. Revisaremos los informes. Pospondremos la reunión durante una hora.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras los miembros del Consejo salían de la sala y ellos se quedaban dentro. No valía la pena moverse, volverían antes de la hora como siempre hacían.

- No van a revisar los informes – masculló Naruto.

- No, lo más probable es que estén preparando una serie de argumentos que utilizar para echar abajo nuestra defensa a favor de Sasuke Uchiha – secundó Hiashi, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus palmas.

Sasuke miraba el techo de la sala de operaciones. No recordaba haber estado nunca allí, parecía más una cueva que un prestigioso lugar en el hospital de Konoha. Sintió que los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y trataban de cerrarse en contra de su propia voluntad, pero eso era señal de que la anestesia comenzaba a hacer efecto. Ahogó un suspiro intentando ignorar la inseguridad que reinaba en su adormilada mente.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun – casi no notó el suave apretón que Sakura le dio en la mano.- Todo saldrá bien. Estás en buenas manos.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo pudo ver a Shizune, a Ino y a Guy-sensei que acababa de aparecer. Pensó en Hinata y en Naruto. Después, la oscuridad nubló todos sus sentidos.

Pegada a la ventana y mirando ningún punto fijo Hinata acariciaba la pulsera mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad clasificando las cosas que debía y las que no debía decir, no debía dar a entender que tenía un lazo emocional con el sujeto de disputa, pero quizás eso ya lo habían notado.

Notó una mano que se cerraba alrededor de la de ella entrelazando los masculinos dedos con los femeninos. Su corazón latió con fuerza. El trabajado pecho del Hokage se pegó a su espalda y le dio un cariñoso y cálido apretón en la mano.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Naruto.

Ella ahogó un gemido de desesperación.

- No lo sé, Naruto-kun – admitió.- Esto no es una reunión ordinaria, es un juicio... no quiero que lo perdamos – correspondió al apretón de manos del rubio Hokage.

- No lo perderemos, Hinata.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?

- Porque cuando tú y yo estamos juntos nada puede con nosotros – le dijo al oído, causando que la muchacha se estremeciera de puro placer.- ¿O no lo recuerdas? Los exámenes teóricos a chunnin, Orochimaru, Pain, Madara... – hizo que Hinata diera la vuelta en sus brazos para poder enfrentar su rostro.- Somos invencibles, Hinata-chan, por eso ganaremos.

Estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que la frente de Naruto prácticamente se apoyaba en la de Hinata y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

- Naruto-kun...

- ¿Si, Hinata-chan?

- ¿Po-podrías besarme? Por favor.

El rubio abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa de tal petición, pero no pudo responder nada porque en ese momento los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a entrar en la sala y se vio obligado a separarse de la muchacha que lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Qué si podía besarla? ¡Se la comería a besos en cuanto pudiera! Pero ahora debían ocuparse de Sasuke.

**El chico Uchiha es un permanente dolor de cabeza.**

_Supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo, Kurama._

- Hemos estado pensando sobre lo que nos habéis dicho de la realización de las misiones gennin por parte de Sasuke Uchiha y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esas misiones podía haberlas realizado cualquiera.

- Un momento – interrumpió Naruto, poniéndose de nuevo de pie.- Muy bien, miembros del Consejo de Konoha, hasta ahora les he tratado con el respeto que se merecen y he seguido sus instrucciones aunque en ocasiones no haya estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, es hora de que me escuchen y me tomen en cuenta porque yo soy la mayor entidad de poder en esta villa.

- Usted debe responder a las opiniones del Consejo.

- Yo puedo considerar las opiniones del Consejo, pero no tengo porqué seguirlas. Ahora, el asunto que nos ocupa: Sasuke Uchiha. El argumento que han dado no es válido porque les recuerdo que yo traté de convencerlos a ustedes de que le dieran misiones de un grado más alto, Sasuke ha cumplido las misiones que ustedes habían ordenado.

- Sigue siendo un peligroso asesino.

- Sasuke no es un asesino – Hinata volvió a tomar la palabra.- Sus crímenes ya han sido pagados y ni siquiera se le ha reconocido su ayuda a la Alianza Shinobi...

- ¿¡Cómo vamos a reconocerle algo a ese traidor!?

- ¡Porque si no hubiera estado el Equipo 7 al completo no hubiéramos ganado esa guerra! – Hiashi se alzó de su sitio, solapando a su hija que lo miró sorprendida.- Acéptenlo de una vez, el Equipo 7 tuvo los mejores maestros: los tres sannins legendarios. Y les diré aún más: en un futuro no muy lejano Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se convertirán en las próximas leyendas del mundo ninja les guste a ustedes o no.

- ¿Quiere decir, Hiashi-sama, que está a favor de que Sasuke Uchiha sea ascendido y le sea devuelto el Sharingan?

- Quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo en absolver por completo al joven Uchiha de sus crímenes – Hiashi se sentó de nuevo al sentir un mareo, se estaba forzando demasiado, pero lo hacía por su hija.- La persona en la que se convirtió Sasuke Uchiha fue solo un daño colateral por las decisiones que tomó este Consejo en el pasado. Por tanto, ustedes son los responsables directos de que él se convirtiera en ese asesino de Clase S que se empeñan en afirmar que sigue siendo.

El silencio se hizo por completo en la sala. Hinata miraba a su padre con total admiración y Naruto agradeció a todos los dioses que Hiashi hubiera decidido venir finalmente a pesar de su estado. Gaara sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, el debate aún no había terminado y el reloj ya marcaba las 16:35pm.

* * *

Como siempre el Consejo de Konoha taaaaaaaan amable, ¿cierto? :D

Espero que les haya gustado y me despido rápido de nuevo porque mañana tengo otro examen (odio mi vida universitaria, odio mi vida universitaria, odio mi vida universitaria... *en un rinconcito haciendo círculos*).

Eeeeen fin, ¡estoy deseando saber sus opiniones acerca del capítulo de hoy!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	44. Viernes - Defensa inquebrantable

¡Buenas tardes, lectores de mi vida y de mi corazón!

Muchas gracias por los ánimos recibidos para mi examen, la verdad es que me salió mejor que el del lunes así que hoy estoy tan feliz que les voy a hacer un adelanto del capítulo de mañana y es que... ¡LES VA A ENCANTAR! Es un regalito para los fans NaruHina y SasuSaku :D

Pero mientras, aquí les tengo el capítulo de hoy, continuamos con la lucha contra el Consejo de Konoha.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 44 – "Una defensa inquebrantable".**

El Consejo volvió a aplazar la reunión otra media hora porque debían considerar la posibilidad de aceptar las peticiones del Hokage. Naruto comenzó a maldecir todo lo que no fuera de su gusto empezando por el Consejo mientras decía que tanto rollo con el cargo de Hokage y no podía tomar una sola decisión sin tener que consultar al Consejo y pasar por todo aquel asqueroso proceso.

- Parece que los nervios han dominado a nuestro Hokage – comentó Hiashi que seguía el chakra de Naruto mientras este se movía por toda la sala.- Me pregunto cómo es capaz de mantenerse serio y calmado durante el debate con los ancianos.

- Creo que Kurama tiene algo que ver en eso, padre.

- El zorro de nueve colas... quién hubiera dicho que terminaríamos así: con un Hokage de veintidós años que tiene en su interior al más poderoso de los Bijuu y que, milagrosamente, ha conseguido mantener la paz durante estos años. Sinceramente, a pesar de ser tan escandaloso, es un muchacho digno de ser reconocido.

Entonces, Hinata se permitió mirar a su padre, pero la sorpresa que proyectaban sus ojos se convirtió rápidamente en un sobresalto pues la venda de los ojos del mayor de los Hyuga estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¡Padre! E-está usted sangrando de nuevo – exclamó la Hyuga asustada, captando la atención de Gaara y de Naruto.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó sorprendido y tocando la venda.- Vaya, esta vez la cura ha durado menos de lo que pensaba.

- Padre, vuelva a casa, por favor – le rogó Hinata, tomándole de las manos.- Naruto-kun, Gaara-sama, perdónenme unos minutos, he de acompañar a mi padre al complejo Hyuga. Deben mirarle los ojos...

- Hinata, no hace falta.

- Sí, padre, sí hace falta. No voy a permitir que usted se quede ciego por culpa del combate de ayer, me sentiré culpable toda mi vida – replicó, ayudando al mayor a ponerse en pie.

- Hinata-chan.

La voz de Naruto la detuvo en seco.

- Yo acompañaré a tu padre, tú quédate aquí con Gaara – dijo, colocándose al lado de Hiashi para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y ayudarlo a caminar.

- Es mi padre, Naruto-kun.

- Lo sé, Hinata-chan, pero si el Consejo llega antes de que yo vuelva la reunión no podrá iniciarse, mientras que si vuelven y eres tú quien falta no tengo forma de aplazarla. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – la miró con ternura y ella pasó sus ojos perlas de la figura de su padre a la de Naruto, asintió levemente permitiendo que el Hokage saliera con Hiashi.- Tengo que hablar de algo con usted, Hiashi-sama – le informó una vez que estuvieron a salvo de oídos indiscretos.

- ¿Es importante, Hokage-sama?

- Podemos hablarlo de camino al complejo Hyuga.

Hinata se dejó caer derrotada sobre una de las sillas sin molestarse en guardar las formas ante la presencia del Kazekage.

Volvía a tener ganas de llorar, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan sensible? Estaba preocupada por su padre, preocupada por Sasuke, preocupada por el resultado de aquel juicio, afectada por los sentimientos que Naruto le provocaba, confundida por las acciones del rubio.

¿Cómo era posible que aún no le hubiera dado un colapso nervioso?

- Tranquila, Hinata – escuchó la voz de Gaara que se había acercado hasta ella.- Cuando Naruto hace una promesa la cumple, sólo debes confiar en él – se sentó a su lado y dejó caer su coraza de arena para que Hinata se sintiera más cómoda en su presencia viendo las expresiones de su rostro.- Dime, ¿alguna vez te ha fallado? – sonrió con suavidad.

- Nunca – admitió.

- Entonces, esta no será la primera vez.

Le tranquilizaba saber que no estaba sola en aquel momento, que Gaara estaba preocupado por ella a su manera. Le había gustado verlo sonreír. Definitivamente todos los hombres que había en su vida entre amigos y familiares eran más atractivos cuando sonreían. Le hizo gracia pensar que se solía rodear de los más serios, menos Naruto... Naruto era su rayo de luz.

Casi dos cuartos de hora más tarde el Consejo volvió a entrar en la sala encabezados por la anciana Ichibuki. Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares mientras los que menos le gustaban a Hinata comenzaban a preguntar por la ausencia de Hiashi y de Naruto y la muchacha no sabía si contestar con la verdad, con una evasiva o mentir.

Mientras, en la sala de operaciones, Sakura suspiraba con Ino secándole el sudor de la frente. Ya comenzaban a fallarle las fuerzas y dentro de poco tendría que ser relevada para terminar el trabajo si ella no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, cosa que sospechaba podría pasar en menos tiempo del que le gustaría porque en aquellas cuatro paredes era la más capacitada para llevar la operación con éxito, por eso se había encargado de las partes más difíciles y por eso estaba tan cansada.

- Sakura-san, deja que yo te sustituya, puedo terminar de abrir la obstrucción – le dijo Shizune a la pelirrosa quien asintió mientras le pasaba el hilo de chakra que ella estaba tratando de mantener.

Al instante se desplomó en el suelo e Ino se acercó a ella asustada.

- Frentona, ¿estás bien? – al instante se regañó por la pregunta, ¡claro que su amiga no estaba bien! ¡El agotamiento se adivinaba en cada fibra de su ser!

- Llevamos intentando abrir ese conducto casi dos horas. Aún con los conocimientos de Guy-sensei el sello que colocó ese maldito vejestorio es fuerte, muy fuerte.

- ¿Tanto como el sello que le colocó Minato a Naruto? – preguntó Ino, ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse y a recuperar fuerzas porque en cuanto Shizune consiguiera destruir la obstrucción tendría que tomar el mando de la operación nuevamente.

- No creo que nadie sea capaz de mejorar un sello como ese, Ino cerda, pero el sello de Sasuke está hecho de varias capas de tal forma que el proceso de destrucción es exhaustivo. Ojalá estuvieran aquí Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama... - murmuró.- Ellos habrían sabido qué hacer y a estas alturas Sasuke-kun ya habría sido operado con éxito.

- Es posible – habló Shizune desde su posición.- Pero ellos ya no están aquí y nosotras somos su legado, no os permito que os rindáis. Sasuke Uchiha recuperará su Sharingan y su chakra.

Sakura asintió mientras comenzaba a regenerar su propio chakra, le convenía que Shizune tardara en destruir las últimas capas del sello.

Naruto llegó justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de causar una guerra civil asesinando a los miembros del Consejo porque habían comenzado a decir que el Hokage era un irresponsable que no tenía consideración con ellos que estaban allí por obligación. Naruto observó con diversión el panorama: los ojos de Hinata echaban chispas, Gaara estaba a su lado diciéndole algo en susurros y los miembros del Consejo lo estaban criticando. Bostezó.

_Lo normal, vamos._

**Ya ni te sorprendes, chico.**

_Si por ellos fuera yo no sería Hokage. Me eligieron el pueblo y el Señor Feudal, ellos pensaban que era demasiado joven para hacerme cargo de la villa._

**Minato era más joven que tú cuando consiguió convertirse en Hokage y casarse con tu madre.**

Naruto sonrió con ternura.

_Lo sé, pero mi padre era mi padre._

**Y tú eres tú, chico. A por ellos.**

Una vez que todos se dieron cuenta de que él había vuelto el silencio se instaló en la sala de nuevo. Hinata se viró hacia Naruto sorprendida por no haberlo sentido llegar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada imaginándose las formas que Gaara le estaba diciendo de asesinar a los que estaban insultando a su amado Hokage a sus espaldas. Estaban rodeados de hipócritas. No existía mucha diferencia entre el Consejo Hyuga y el Consejo de Konoha.

- Les remito mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado, pero el actual líder del Clan Hyuga se encontraba grave de salud y me ofrecí acompañarlo hasta su complejo – informó como disculpa, tomando de nuevo su lugar en la mesa del Consejo.

- Ya que el Hokage ha decidido por fin hacer acto de presencia debemos informarle a la defensa de Sasuke Uchiha que hemos deliberado solucionar este asunto por medio de una votación entre los miembros del Consejo.

Naruto masculló una maldición por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

- Han recurrido al voto unánime – le informó el pelirrojo mientras Naruto se acariciaba las sienes, llevaba horas con un terrible dolor de cabeza.- Lo que quiere decir que si todos están de acuerdo en que el Uchiha no sea ascendido nuestra defensa no valdrá nada.

- ¿Quién diablos escribió estas malditas normas? – preguntó Naruto entre dientes.- Que alguien me lo diga para revivirlo con el Edo Tensei y tener la oportunidad de volver a matarlo.

- ¿Basta con que una sola persona no esté de acuerdo? – preguntó Hinata, recibiendo el asentimiento por parte de ambos Kages. Sonrió.- Creo que tenemos una oportunidad.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería el Consejo volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Bien, que dé comienzo la votación – sus palabras expulsaban tanta confianza que Hinata sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago mientras rezaba todo lo que sabía a Kami-sama porque su presentimiento se cumpliera.- Votos a favor de que Sasuke Uchiha sea relegado a civil.

Un montón de manos se alzaron, tantas que ninguno de los tres tuvo ganas de contar para confirmar si alguien no había votado. Naruto dejó caer los hombros derrotado, Gaara los observó con mirada impasible y Hinata rememoró los métodos de asesinato que le había estado enseñando Gaara instantes antes.

- Bien, como el voto es unánime significa que...

- De eso nada – la voz de la anciana Ichibuki sonó grave por encima del miembro que se había encargado de realizar la votación.- Estás tan viejo que ya no sabes contar... o quizás no te interesa saber – la anciana se puso de pie.- Voto en contra. Sasuke Uchiha será ascendido a chunnin y tendremos que decidir la misión que llevará a cabo para ascender a jounnin. Espero alguna sugerencia por parte del Hokage.

- No puedes decidir eso tú sola, Ichibuki-sama.

- Sí puedo, no en vano soy la líder de este Consejo aunque apenas intervenga en este tipo de asuntos porque ya estoy vieja para soportar tanto tradicionalismo en estas asfixiantes cuatro paredes.

Hinata abrió la boca levemente ante la sorpresa.

- Eso explica por qué no me sonaba su rostro – susurró Naruto, acariciándose la barbilla.

- ¿Has tenido durante toda la tarde a una desconocida para ti en la reunión, Naruto? – preguntó Gaara, para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien a su amigo.

Naruto sonrió de tal forma que las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sus cabellos rubios se teñían de un tono anaranjado.

Miraron al exterior, la reunión les había ocupado prácticamente todo el día y la tarde ya se cernía sobre Konoha. Sin embargo, no importaba, había valido la pena: Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente absuelto de sus crímenes y con el permiso necesario para volver a ejercer como shinobi.

* * *

Y... ¡TACHÁN! Mueheheheheheheehe... ¡la justicia siempre gana! :D

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones mientras termino de escribir el capítulo que les he prometido para mañana. Realmente espero que les guste porque lo estoy haciendo especialmente por y para ustedes en agradecimiento por estar siempre ahí.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	45. Viernes - Sólo un poco más

¡Aquí estoy con el capítulo prometido!

Este capítulo es un regalo especial para todos ustedes porque sin ustedes este fanfic no hubiera salido adelante, gracias a ustedes me levanto todos los días con la ilusión de leer sus opiniones y gracias a ustedes muchas veces un día negro no resulta tan negro. Gracias a ustedes también hemos pasado los 400 reviews, así que muchísimas gracias y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Con este capítulo se me ha ido completamente la mano (2504 palabras) y más al NaruHina que al SasuSaku así que pido disculpas a los fans de esta pareja, me esmeraré más en el próximo capítulo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – "Sólo un poco más".**

A pesar de haber conseguido ganar el juicio, Naruto y Hinata estaban mentalmente tan exhaustos que permanecieron algunos minutos más en la sala de reuniones mientras observaban cómo el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco y las sombras se hacían más extensas y comenzaban a desaparecer para fundirse en una sola y cubrir toda la villa.

Hinata estaba apoyada contra la ventana y Naruto, que estaba apoyado en el otro lado, se dedicó a observarla. Era simplemente hermosa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo, tan inocente, tan despistado durante todos aquellos años? Él apenas acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto la quería, pero Hinata llevaba años amándolo. Y, al parecer, y gracias a Kami-sama, aún lo hacía. Se detuvo en el reflejo del ocaso en sus ojos: ojos perlas teñidos de un bello color oro viejo.

Sintió algo nacer en su pecho, algo que había experimentado en la madrugada antes de besarla. Se trataba de la misma sensación, pero no sabía cómo llamarla.

**Ansiedad, muchacho. Estás ansioso por volver a besarla.**

- Hinata-chan – la llamó el Hokage con voz ronca debido al rato que habían pasado en silencio.

La aludida giró el rostro lo suficiente para poder mirarlo y que él supiera que lo había escuchado, dándole pie para continuar hablando. Sin embargo, Naruto no habló, sino que se acercó tan rápido a ella que Hinata solo pudo pensar fugazmente "_El rayo amarillo de Konoha_" antes de que él la pusiera contra la pared y su espalda se estremeciera ante el frío contacto. No había sido brusco como la última vez, pero el cuerpo del muchacho contra el de ella le impedía completamente escapar si es que se le ocurría pensar en hacerlo.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – llamó su atención, pues el rubio tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la pared a los costados de Hinata y la cabeza gacha de tal forma que ella no podía ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Lo que me pediste antes... ¿lo decías en serio?

Subió sus orbes azules y por fin Hinata pudo ver su rostro, por fin pudo identificar el sentimiento que ardía en las puertas del alma del rubio: pasión, deseo. Un intenso y placentero escalofrío se abrió paso por toda su columna consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel.

Asintió levemente, incapaz de hablar.

Naruto estaba a un suspiro, tan cerca que sólo con hablar sus labios podían volver a entrar en contacto. Sin embargo, el rubio no habló, pero terminó con la pecadora distancia que existía entre ellos... y la besó.

Hinata lo recibió como quien recibe a su compañero sentimental desde hace tiempo: con amor, con confianza, con dedicación, con entrega. Pero la chica se dio cuenta de que aquel beso era diferente al que Naruto le había dado en la madrugada: el rubio había juntado sus labios con delicadeza, saboreando la suave textura femenina, jugando con pequeños roces hasta que finalmente sus labios comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás. Pero esta vez se movían a un ritmo diferente: lento y pausado, suave y delicado, inseguro y confiado, lleno de sentimientos no dichos en voz alta.

Atrevido y travieso, como siempre había sido desde pequeño, Naruto terminó aquel contacto, que para él se le antojaba ambrosía de dioses, con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de la chica Hyuga que consiguió arrancarle un gemido de placer sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Se separó lo suficiente para poder observar el rostro de Hinata: las mejillas normalmente pálidas, pero siempre sonrojadas en su presencia; el cabello normalmente lacio y bien peinado, pero algo revuelto en aquellos momentos; los tan codiciados ojos Hyuga siempre tan firmes, pero ahora no sabiendo dónde colocar su mirada por lo que Naruto la agarró suavemente por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Sé que lo que voy a pedirte es egoísta por mi parte, Hinata-chan, pero... – tragó saliva y cogió aire.- Espérame un poco más, sólo un poco más, Hinata-chan.

No fueron palabras lo que escaparon de los labios de Hinata, sino un pequeño y tierno suspiro a la vez que acunaba el rostro masculino entre sus manos. Naruto se sonrojó ante el suave contacto de las manos de Hinata, ¿cómo era posible que siendo una kunoichi del Clan Hyuga tuviera unas manos tan suaves, tan cálidas, tan arropadoras?

- Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, Naruto-kun. Yo siempre esperaré por ti – apartó con delicadeza unos flecos rubios que habían escapado del protector que Naruto aún usaba en la frente.- Porque te quiero – susurró, más para sí misma que para él, pero Naruto fue capaz de escucharla.

Había pensado muchas veces en cómo sería que una persona le dijera esas palabras, había imaginado muchísimas veces qué debía sentirse, pero aun así no estaba preparado para la cantidad de emociones que inundaron su mente y se instalaron en su pecho. Y todo lo causaba ella, Hinata, siempre había sido ella.

- Te quiero – dijo, en el mismo susurro.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y lo miraron, sus mejillas que ya se estaban recuperando volvieron a aumentar de tono mientras la joven era incapaz de hilar palabras para emitir una frase con lógica.

- Hinata, te quiero.

Y aquella vez Hinata fue fuerte, fue fuerte porque decidió no desmayarse aunque todos sus sentidos estuvieran a punto de sucumbir a la tentación. Al contrario, la chica pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo abrazó. Naruto rodeó la cintura femenina con sus brazos abarcándola entera y hundiendo el rostro en la pelinegra melena con reflejos azulados, aspirando el aroma a lavanda.

- Sólo un poco más, Hinata, te lo ruego...

- Ssshh... – lo silenció con suavidad, luchando por no derramar las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban en sus cuencas.- Yo te esperaré, Naruto-kun, siempre.

- Gracias... – depositó un beso cariñoso entre el cabello de la muchacha y luego se separaron, sintiendo de pronto el frío de la noche penetrar por la ventana y llegar a sus cuerpo.- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo está el teme – recordó, mirando el reloj 19:55pm. y rascándose la nuca sonrojado.

Hinata siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y, de repente, volvió a la realidad.

- ¡La operación de Sasuke-nii! – exclamó escandalizada.

Naruto rió tomando su mano y salieron corriendo de la Torre Hokage rumbo al hospital de Konoha.

- ¿¡Cómo que ninguno de los dos está aquí!?

Shizune lo quería mucho a su manera, pero en aquellos momentos le lanzó tal mirada asesina que hasta el rubio fue capaz de notarlo y automáticamente bajó el tono de voz. Hinata pudo observar las ojeras debajo de los ojos de la mujer y la pesadez que parecía llevar en su cuerpo con cada ligero movimiento que hacía.

- Sasuke-san nos pidió que lo lleváramos a su casa después de la operación cuando firmó la autorización – le informó Shizune al escandaloso Hokage mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Seguro que lo "pidió" o lo "ordenó"? – preguntó Naruto divertido, consiguiendo que Shizune sonriera levemente.

- Viniendo de Sasuke-san ambas cosas son sinónimos – respondió la ayudante, sentándose en la silla de recepción.

- Shizune-san, ¿no debería descansar? – preguntó Hinata, acercándose a la mujer.

- Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del hospital mientras Sakura-chan está fuera de combate. No puedo dejar a Ino sola haciéndose cargo de todo – lo pensó un instante.- No, ni hablar – dijo casi escandalizada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está?

- Se fue con Sasuke-san. Tiene que encargarse de su postoperatorio y vigilarlo hasta que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia – miró el reloj de su muñeca.- Debería estar despertando ya.

- ¿Vamos entonces? – Naruto miró a Hinata quien asintió levemente.

- Chicos – los detuvo Shizune antes de que desaparecieran, ellos se viraron al escuchar su llamado.- Sakura-chan necesita descansar urgentemente. Su nivel de chakra es mínimo.

Ambos asintieron y marcharon rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

Sakura se secó las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su frente. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke esperando que la anestesia terminara de hacer efecto para poder quedarse tranquila e irse a casa a dormir al menos unas horas. No podía erguirse y casi no se sostenía sobre sus propias piernas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su propia voluntad. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar consciente.

Recargó su cuerpo aún más contra la silla. Posiblemente tuviera fiebre y muy alta, pero ni siquiera le quedaba chakra para curarse a sí misma. No podía ni bajarse la temperatura y la llamaban la mejor médico de Konoha. Una leve risa sarcástica consiguió salir de su garganta.

Entonces, escuchó su nombre, pero sonó muy lejano. Alzó la vista lo suficiente para poder ver una mata de pelo rubio que la miraba sorprendida y otro manchón negro que reaccionó con mucha más agilidad y se acercó a ella lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Sakura-san! – exclamó asustada la Hyuga.

Pudo reconocer la voz de Hinata en medio del estupor en el que estaba sumida, pero luego su visión se volvió completamente negra y perdió la consciencia obligando a la muchacha de ojos perlas a ejercer más fuerza para poder sostenerla.

- ¡Naruto-kun, reacciona!

El llamado desesperado de Hinata consiguió sacarlo de la impresión: nunca había visto a su mejor amiga, a su querida compañera de equipo tan demacrada, tan cansada, tan... parecía haber envejecido años en las pocas horas que hacía que no se veían.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó, llegando hasta ella y cogiendo a Sakura en brazos para liberar a Hinata de la incómoda posición en la que la había estado sosteniendo.

- Es lo que nos dijo Shizune – comentó.- Está demasiado cansada y tiene fiebre bastante alta – se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto sintió una punzada en el estómago, había sido un gesto muy sexy.- Naruto-kun, por favor, llévala a la otra habitación. Me encargaré de ella enseguida.

El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación de Sasuke.

Hinata ahogó un gemido al ver al Uchiha acostado en la cama aparentemente en calma, pero con los ojos completamente vendados. Acarició levemente las vendas, el tacto rugoso que poseían y suspiró. Ya eran dos hombres importantes en su vida luchando por recuperar la vista, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

_O que todos estén sanos y bien de una buena vez_, pensó.

No se sobresaltó cuando una mano grande y áspera se aferró a su delicada muñeca izquierda donde la pulsera había estado tintineando con suavidad.

- Sasuke-nii – lo llamó, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le retiró los flecos negros de la cara y agarró entre las suyas la mano que sostenía su muñeca.

- Me pesa la cabeza... – escuchó la leve risa de Hinata.

- Es el efecto de la anestesia. En unas horas estarás como nuevo, deberías seguir durmiendo el resto de la noche – le aconsejó la menor.- Mandaré a Naruto para que se encargue de ti, tengo que ir a curar a Sakura-san – dijo suavemente, consciente de que el ruido le haría mal.

- Espera. ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

- Está exhausta. Voy a bajarle la temperatura y a proporcionarle algo de mi chakra – sonrió enternecida al verlo preocupado.- No pasa nada. Ambos debéis descansar y dormir toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

No lo escuchó ni replicar ni darle la razón así que Hinata supuso que había vuelto a sucumbir a los efectos de la anestesia. Se deslizó hasta la otra habitación justo en el momento en el que Naruto salía por la puerta.

Ambos sonrieron al casi chocar, pero no se separaron. Naruto colocó uno de los mechones de Hinata detrás de la oreja de la chica y ella reposó la cara sobre la palma del rubio quien le dio un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Está entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia – le informó sobre la pelirrosa.- Está diciendo cosas que no entiendo, quizás sufra alucinaciones.

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo cuidaré de ella, tú ve a vigilar a Sasuke-niisan. Hoy nos toca hacer guardia.

Él asintió y se marchó.

Hinata entró en la habitación y llevo una silla hasta la altura de la cama donde Sakura respiraba agitada y no dejaba de sudar. Quizás tendría que dejarle algo más que un poco de chakra. Le daría el que hiciera falta, decidió la Hyuga mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para entrar mejor en contacto con el cuerpo de Sakura, porque la mujer que estaba tendida en aquella cama era la guardiana de dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – la llamó suavemente, abriendo los ojos con pesadez.

- Tranquila, dentro de poco te sentirás mejor – le aseguró acostándose a su lado y tomando ambas manos de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Me vas a dar chakra?

- Sí, eso acelerará tu recuperación y que puedas descansar – dijo la muchacha, aunque seguramente eso ya Sakura lo sabía, pero creía que la joven médico no estaba en condiciones de pensar demasiado.

- Hinata-chan... – la llamó sintiendo de nuevo cómo el cansancio estaba a punto de poder con ella.- Le quiero – dijo en un susurro.

La joven Hyuga dividió su concentración entre pasar chakra a través de sus manos y prestar atención a lo que Sakura estaba diciendo. Asustada se dio cuenta de que aquello que resbalaba por sus mejillas no era sudor, sino lágrimas que salían sin control.

- No puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de amarlo, Hinata-chan. Durante la operación me di cuenta de cuánto... – lloró aún más.- He pasado mucho miedo, ¿si me equivocaba y le provocaba la total pérdida de visión? ¿Y si no era capaz de quitar el sello y devolverle lo que más ama? ¿Lo único que le queda de su familia?

Hinata quiso corregirla y decirle que ella había llevado a cabo la operación con mucha profesionalidad, que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido y más porque Sakura Haruno era la mejor ninja médico de toda Konoha; quiso decirle que Sasuke ya no estaba solo, que tenía una nueva familia aunque solo ella se hubiera dado cuenta de los lazos que existían entre ellos; quiso decirle que el Sharingan no eran lo que más amaba Sasuke en aquellos momentos, era una parte importante de su persona, de su ser, de su identidad... pero no lo que más amaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas.

Suspiró. Sasuke tenía que reaccionar ya.

Naruto observaba a su mejor amigo dormir tranquilo mientras las palabras de Hiashi Hyuga resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres merecedor de ella?_

* * *

Y... ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO? :D

No es por tirarme flores, pero creo que en este capítulo en lo que a extensión se refiere me he lucido por primera vez en 45 capítulos... ejejejejeje...

Y ahora me pondré a trabajar en el capítulo de mañana mientras espero sus opiniones súper ansiosa :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	46. Viernes - ¿Bella y bestia?

Buenas tardes, queridos lectores.

Siento tardar tanto en actualizar hoy, pero estaba estudiando porque mañana sábado tengo examen otra vez. He visto que muchos de ustedes están en mi misma situación así que muchos ánimos, nosotros somos capaces de sacarlo :D

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 46 – "¿Bella y bestia?".**

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir un leve zarandeo en su hombro, respiró agitada y volteó preparada para atacar cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto que le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Hinata sintió un agradable cosquilleo en ellos ante el gesto del rubio.

- Sshh... vas a despertarla.

Miró a Sakura que tenía mucho mejor aspecto y dormía plácidamente aferrada a la almohada que estaba levemente húmeda. Hinata contuvo un suspiro aliviado. Mientras se levantaba de la cama sintió un leve mareo y se agarró a la silla que anteriormente había colocado ella misma. Cerró los ojos un segundo, se había levantado demasiado rápido.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? – le preguntó en un susurro acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata no portaba su acostumbrada chaqueta y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver el escultural cuerpo de la muchacha. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando ambos contactaron y el deseo volvió a nacer en su estómago. Ahogó un gruñido.

**El Hokage está excitado, qué interesante.**

_Cállate, Kurama._

- Sí, solo... ha sido un pequeño desliz. ¿Sucede algo con Sasuke-nii? – preguntó, extrañada porque la hubiera despertado.

- No, pero son las 22:27pm. y ni siquiera hemos almorzado por culpa de la reunión. Deberíamos cenar – sugirió, ya en el pasillo.

Hinata volvió a mirar al interior de la habitación, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos por si alguno de los dos los necesitaba y ellos no se enteraban por estar en el piso de abajo, pero supuso que podría echarles un vistazo cada cinco minutos con su Byakugan.

- Estarán bien, Hinata-chan, solo será un rato– tomó su mano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.- Ellos necesitan descansar y nosotros comer.

Ella asintió y una vez que estuvieron en el piso de abajo tomaron rumbo a la cocina donde Hinata prepararía algo de comer para los dos.

Se despertó sobresaltado mientras la imagen de la pesadilla que había tenido se perdía en algún lugar de su memoria. Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que veía, si es que estaba viendo algo, claro. Masculló una maldición mientras se ayudaba del cabezal de la cama para incorporarse y sintió un mareo sacudiendo su equilibrio. Soltó una maldición mientras se preguntaba mentalmente cuánta anestesia le había puesto Sakura.

Se agarró la cabeza, aún la sentía pesada, y los recuerdos del sueño se abrieron paso por la espesura de su mente para atormentarlo. Masculló otra maldición hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. Había soñado que caía de nuevo en las garras del odio, que de nuevo era buscado vivo o muerto, que incluso Naruto y Sakura lo habían abandonado, que Hinata estaba muerta por su culpa, que volvía a ser un renegado, un traidor; que volvía a estar solo. Notó la venda que le cubría los ojos entre sus dedos, estaba húmeda. ¿Había llorado en sueños? Era difícil de creer siendo él quien era: el amargado Sasuke Uchiha como bien solía recordárselo el chico perro. Pero seguía siendo una persona, ¿no?

Un vago recuerdo sobre Hinata diciéndole que la pelirrosa estaba débil acudió de repente a su mente. Débil por la operación. Débil por su culpa. Débil por él. Se agarró el cabello con ambas manos, con fuerza para reprimir la necesidad de gritar fuerte y alarmar a todos los habitantes de la casa. Mordió su puño. ¿Por qué solo le hacía daño? ¿Por qué?

Consiguió ponerse en pie haciéndo caso omiso a las advertencias que Sakura le había dado antes de la operación e intentó sentir su chakra para ubicarla dentro de la mansión. Lo consiguió. Estaba en la habitación que el día anterior habían compartido las tres chicas. Una profunda punzada en la cabeza lo detuvo junto al marco de la puerta.

_No fuerces el chakra hasta que te haya hecho las curas. _Otra orden ignorada. Se encogió de hombros, nunca se le había dado bien seguirlas vinieran de quien vinieran.

A trompicones y guiándose por la pared llegó a la habitación contigua a la suya. Caminó despacio hasta que encontró una silla donde no pudo evitar dejar caer su peso. Notó el movimiento brusco de la persona que ocupaba la cama y que decía su nombre con la sorpresa impresa en cada sílaba.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

La pelirrosa parpadeó varias veces mientras se agarraba la cabeza intentando recordar lo sucedido en las últimas horas a la vez que se preguntaba qué diantres hacía Sasuke Uchiha allí cuando debía estar descansando.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó, tanteando la cama hasta que dio con la mano de Sakura, quien se sonrojó al instante.- Hinata dijo que...

- Sí – respondió, sonrojada.- Estoy mucho mejor, Hinata ha estado unas horas dándome su chakra y estoy casi recuperada. La cuestión es qué haces tú aquí – le reprochó mirándolo acusadora aunque no estaba segura de que él se diera cuenta de ello.

- Realmente... – comenzó, capturando la atención de Sakura.- Hay cosas que nunca cambian: sigues siendo una pesada – la aludida iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sonreía levemente al hablar.- He tenido una pesadilla – contestó a la pregunta que inicialmente le había hecho ella.- Una pesadilla donde yo volvía a ser una bestia – confesó, dejando caer los hombros.

- Tú no eres una bestia – masculló sentándose en el borde de la cama, desde donde podía reaccionar si Sasuke se mareaba o algo.- Nunca lo has sido – pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no le llegaban.

Tocó la venda, estaba mojada. ¿Acaso era posible que...?

- Sakura...

- ¿Eh? – se sintió descubierta en sus pensamientos y reaccionó tan bruscamente que hasta soltó la venda y se retiró, arrepentida de haberlo tocado.

- Ven.

Estiró su brazo para tomar el de ella y acercarla aún más a él de tal forma que Sakura quedaba aún más al borde de la cama y él había caído de rodillas.

- Sa-Sasuke, ¿qué...?

- Sólo déjame estar así un momento, por favor – respondió.

Había reposado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura mientras sus manos seguían aferradas a los brazos de la muchacha quien reconoció ese gesto como el mismo que habían compartido en la madrugada del día anterior. Sakura suspiró levemente y pasó los brazos por el cuerpo del Uchiha, abrazándolo aunque no era capaz de abarcarlo entero.

- Sakura...

Sasuke había descubierto que la cercanía de la pelirrosa apaciguaba sus dudas, sus miedos; que aquel pequeño gesto era suficiente para aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros.

- Hoy no paras de decir mi nombre.

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad que Sakura sintió en la piel de su cuello y que logró sonrojarla tanto como si la estuviera viendo.

- Yo...

Sakura esperó a que continuara, pero de repente entendió que Sasuke quería volver a disculparse y también entendió por qué no era capaz de hacerlo. _Al fin y al cabo sigue teniendo ese particular orgullo suyo_, pensó.

- Yo solo quería que me vieras, que me reconocieras. Es lo único que he deseado desde que se formó el Equipo 7. Ahora me ves, me reconoces... aunque no estoy segura de cómo – admitió la joven.- En el fondo siempre he sabido que, al final, no habría nada que perdonar.

Sasuke aumentó la presión en sus brazos y la muchacha hizo una mueca, pero ni se quejó ni se movió del sitio.

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a una bestia?

Sakura no respondió, en su lugar se mordió el labio con firmeza y se ordenó a sí misma parar aquello porque le dolía, sus sentimientos le dolían demasiado, así que obligó a la Sakura médico a salir a la superficie y ayudar a Sasuke a acostarse en la cama ejerciendo la fuerza heredara de Tsunade que comenzaba a recuperar.

- Sakura...

- Este no es el mejor momento, Sasuke. Tengo que cambiarte las vendas, están húmedas y pueden perjudicar tus ojos y causar una infección – masculló, saliendo de la habitación en busca de la mochila con los utensilios necesarios para las curas que se trajo del hospital.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo, masculló una maldición. _¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?_

* * *

Y... aquí lo dejamos por hoy, la relación de estos dos va más a paso de tortuga que la de Naruto y Hinata, pero es normal, todos sabemos cómo es nuestro Sasuke :D

Los dejo con el capítulo mientras yo sigo estudiando renacimiento ;_;

Oh y... ¡mañana ya sabremos algo sobre la conversación de Hiashi y Naruto :D!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	47. Viernes - ¿Te merezco?

Muy buenas noches a todos :D

Siento mucho actualizar tan tarde, pero como tuve el examen por la mañana y es sábado lo cierto es que he tenido un día bastante movidito. Sin embargo, traigo el capítulo que espero les guste :D

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – "¿Te merezco?".**

_A pesar de que Naruto había dicho que hablarían por el camino, lo cierto es no articuló palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro del complejo Hyuga y avisaron al médico para que se encargara de la cura. Ayudó a Hiashi a sentarse en la sala mientras que él tomaba asiento justo en frente._

_- Y bien, Hokage-sama, ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Por favor, voy a hablarle como Naruto Uzumaki, como la persona que soy no con mi cargo por delante._

_Hiashi alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante sus palabras y el tono serio de las mismas. Se acomodó en el cojín preparado para escuchar lo que el joven quería decirle y se irguió como el actual líder del Clan que era._

_- Quiero hablar sobre su hija, sobre Hinata._

_El mayor se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si no aceptaba que se lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, hacía tiempo que el Hokage no se separaba de su hija mayor... y viceversa, y tampoco había sido ajeno al enamoramiento que su hija tenía por Naruto desde que entraron a la academia._

_- ¿Qué ocurre con ella, Naruto?_

_Notó al joven revolverse incómodo en el cojín, pero al hablar sus palabras fueron tan firmes y seguras como lo habían sido minutos atrás en la reunión del Consejo._

_- Estoy aquí para pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio._

_Hiashi podía haberse esperado muchas cosas: permiso para que Hinata fuera en alguna misión especial; que la Hyuga pasara más tiempo en la Torre Hokage haciendo sus obligaciones, dándole de este modo de lado a las exigencias del Clan; que Hinata se encargara de escoltar a los Kages cuando vinieran al festival; excusar que Hinata no haya ido a pasar la noche al complejo el día anterior y un sinfín más de posibilidades, pero, desde luego, aquello no se lo esperaba. Y tanto tardó en asimilarlo que estuvieron un buen rato en silencio._

_- ¿Por qué debería considerarlo? Durante años la ignoraste – atacó el mayor._

_- No la ignoraba, Hiashi, la respetaba como amiga y la consideraba como shinobi mucho más que ustedes, su propia familia. Sin embargo, sí es cierto que hasta que ella no me lo dijo no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos._

_- ¿Y entonces por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuatro años más tarde?_

_- No lo sé. Simplemente ha sucedido. Quiero a su hija y no soy capaz de imaginarme mi vida pasada ni mi vida actual sin ella, Hinata siempre ha estado a mi lado. Ahora quiero estar yo al suyo._

_- Pero hablas de matrimonio, eso es algo más serio que el simple hecho de estar el uno para el otro. Y es aún más serio porque estamos hablando de un matrimonio fuera del Clan Hyuga, algo que va completamente contra las leyes establecidas en este complejo de que los Hyuga sólo se casan entre ellos para que el Byakugan perdure._

_- Lo sé._

_Hiashi se mantuvo un segundo en silencio. No tenía su Byakugan, pero era capaz de percibir que el chico estaba siendo sincero, que de verdad quería estar con su hija. La pregunta era: ¿valdría la pena otra lucha contra el Consejo?_

"_Aunque no creo que se disgusten tanto, la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga prometida con el Hokage y héroe de Konoha"._

_- Entonces, dime – Naruto alzó los ojos de sus manos para clavarlos en la figura del Hyuga.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres merecedor de ella?_

_Parpadeó varias veces para entender la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa tocaron la puerta y apareció una chica de la servidumbre anunciando que el médico ya estaba preparado para la cura. Hiashi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- Estaré esperando tu respuesta, Naruto._

Hinata tenía la mirada clavada en Naruto y Naruto en el plato de ramen que Hinata le había preparado. La muchacha se dedicó a observarlo sabedora que algo no iba bien. Aunque claro, eso cualquiera que conociera el afán de Naruto por el ramen lo sabría.

- Naruto-kun – lo llamó, posando su mano sobre la de él que descansaba en la mesa cogiendo los palillos con suavidad.

El rubio pareció volver en aquel momento al presente y clavó los ojos en Hinata. ¿La merecía? ¿Era merecedor de aquellos ojos tan puros? ¿De aquella fuerte y valiente alma? ¿De la persona con los sentimientos más sinceros que había conocido? ¿De la persona que lo daba todo por los demás aunque tuviera que darse de lado a sí misma? ¿Merecía a quien lo había amado por tanto tiempo sin él percatarse? ¿La merecía? ¿Merecía a Hinata Hyuga?

**El viejo no te dará su bendición hasta que encuentres la respuesta, chico.**

_Hiashi me ha hecho dudar de mí mismo._

**Es lo que quería, quería que dudaras para que recapacitaras. Naruto, ese hombre acaba de empezar a actuar como padre y de repente sales de la nada y le pides a su hija en matrimonio. Es normal se haya puesto a la defensiva y que exija saber ciertas cosas por tu parte.**

_Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo le demuestro que sí la merezco?_

**¿Crees merecerla? ¿De verdad?**

Naruto vio sus propios ojos reflejados en los de Hinata. Era curioso el efecto que creaban unos profundos ojos azules sobre unos claros ojos blancos; se trataba de un color armonioso, un color tranquilo, inspirador... celeste, quizás.

_Sí, de verdad lo creo._

**Entonces, debes encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarle a Hiashi Hyuga que eres merecedor del ángel que tiene por hija.**

_Casi te escucho ronronear de placer, Kurama._

Sólo escuchó un bufido por parte del zorro como respuesta.

- Naruto-kun, ¿en qué estás pensando? – preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad, viendo que al Hokage le costaba horrores mantener su mente en la conversación.

- Ah... – entonces se dio cuenta de la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó tiernamente.- Nada en especial, Hinata-chan, pensaba en cómo dominar a los tres Kages que faltan durante el festival.

- Cierto – la Hyuga se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.- ¿Llegan mañana? – Naruto asintió.- ¿Por la tarde? – otro asentimiento.- Al menos Gaara-sama está aquí para echarte una mano – sonrió.

- ¡Y gracias al cielo! – exclamó.- ¡Oye! Tengo una idea. ¿Y si la misión jounnin de Sasuke es ser el guardaespaldas de los Kages?

Hinata parpadeó.

- ¿De los cuatro? ¿Quieres que a Sasuke-nii le dé un infarto o algo parecido? – preguntó contrariada la muchacha.- Y a Sakura-san de paso, sabes que Mizukage-sama tiene un especial interés por los chicos atractivos.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

- ¿Estás aceptando que Sasuke es atractivo, Hinata? – la muchacha rió suavemente divertida ante el leve tono de celos que pudo adivinar en la pregunta de Naruto.

- Te quiero, Naruto-kun, pero hay evidencias que no puedo pasar por alto. Además, no se me da bien mentir.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al escucharla decir de nuevo que lo quería. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó sus labios con suavidad. Al contrario que él, Hinata sí había comido de su ramen por lo que el beso le resultó increíblemente delicioso.

- Podría pasarme la vida entera besándote sin cansarme – admitió en un susurro, consiguiendo que ella se encendiera como un farolillo.

- ¿L-la vida entera?

Naruto sólo sonrió.

* * *

Y... ¡hasta aquí por hoy! Sé que tal vez muchos se lo esperaban, pero Naruto se enfrenta a un nuevo reto: su posible futuro suegro.

La etapa "Viernes" está a punto de terminar y a partir de entonces ya solo quedarán dos :D Parece mentira que haya pasado casi un mes desde que comencé a publicar y que ustedes estén siempre al pendiente de la historia. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	48. Viernes - Primera cura

¡Espero que todos estén pasando un gran día de domingo! :D

Sí, como bien saben, yo sigo estudiando hasta el martes que tengo mi último examen (¡POR FIIIIN, KAMI-SAMA, POR FIIIIIIIN!). Así que muchos ánimos por los que se encuentren examinándose al igual que yo y muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que he recibido de parte de ustedes.

Sin más que decir,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 48 – "Primera cura".**

Antes de que Hinata pudiera insistir en el significado de sus palabras ambos escucharon un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. La Hyuga se puso en pie de un salto y mientras se dirigía a las escaleras seguida de Naruto activó el Byakugan.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No lo sé, Sasuke-nii está en la habitación donde dejamos a Sakura-san – masculló, llegando a la puerta y casi partiéndola para abrirla y encontrarse un panorama para el que quizás no estaba preparada: Sasuke mordía una almohada y tenía el kimono bajo hasta la cintura por lo que se veía su perfecta pelvis y Sakura estaba acariciándole el pecho de arriba abajo.

- ¿Hinata-chan? Espera un segundo, no es lo que...

- A-aah... y-yo... ¡LO SIENTO! – volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- ... parece – suspiró la pelirrosa en el mismo instante que envió una fuerte cantidad de chakra al cerebro de Sasuke que se encargaba de su visión y este volvió a gruñir con fuerza mordiendo la almohada.- Lo siento, de verdad, pero es necesario.

- Ya lo sé – masculló.

Estaba sudando mucho más que cuando pasaba horas entrenando y los ojos le ardían como si se hubiera aplicado el Amaterasu a sí mismo. Desde luego, no era una sensación agradable, casi sintió compasión hacia las personas contra las que lo había usado. Casi.

Mordió de nuevo la almohada para no gritar de dolor ante las aplicaciones de chakra que Sakura le estaba haciendo para luego ella poder manejarlo dentro de sus ojos y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Hinata cogió aire y después de explicarle la situación a Naruto el Hokage estalló en carcajadas y entró de nuevo a la habitación con la Hyuga ocultándose detrás de él completamente sonrojada y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles incluso para él.

- ¿Ves? Sólo le está haciendo las curas.

Hinata asomó la cabeza y vio que exactamente no era placer lo que pasaba por el rostro de su Niisan, sino un intenso dolor que se adivinaba en cada una de sus facciones por mucho que el Uchiha intentara ocultarlo. Se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos y Sakura los miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No tenéis por qué presenciar esto – aseguró la pelirrosa.- Puede ser bastante desagradable.

Naruto negó suavemente.

- Os dejaría a solas, pero no creo que Hinata quiera dejar a Sasuke sufriendo – dijo, observando a la muchacha coger las manos del Uchiha entre las suyas para con su chakra y algunas técnicas que sabía aliviar el dolor de la curación.- ¿Ves? – se sentó en la silla que nadie estaba usando.

Hinata miró el rostro de Sasuke. No llevaba la venda puesta y pudo observar que sus ojos estaban cerrados con chakra y enrojecidos probablemente debido a la operación, seguramente Sakura los habría sellado para que Sasuke no tuviera la tentación de abrirlos y comprobar si había recuperado el Sharingan.

- Sakura-san, ¿es normal que le duela tanto? – preguntó, las manos de Sasuke se habían ceñido a sus muñecas cuando notó lo que Hinata estaba haciendo y lo cierto es que ejercía bastante presión sobre ambas extremidades.

- No, no lo es. Le duele tanto por el nivel de Sharingan que posee, no es fácil restaurar el Mangekyo Sharingan con todas sus facultades – admitió.- Y eso que le estoy haciendo la primera cura en el cerebro para restaurar la parte que reacciona a las órdenes de la línea de sangre, la segunda es directamente en los ojos y posiblemente sea la más dolorosa.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con preocupación, pero notó que el Uchiha parecía reconfortado desde que ella entró en la habitación porque no dejaba de acariciar los emblemas de la pulsera que él le había regalado. Sin embargo, cada vez que Sakura le introducía chakra, apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de ella y Hinata hacía una mueca de dolor.

- Hinata-chan... – advirtió el Hokage al darse cuenta de la situación.

- No, Naruto-kun, quiero hacer esto.

Él asintió y volvió a su sitio inicial.

- Puedes relajarte, Sasuke-kun, esta es la última introducción de mi chakra – el aludido suspiró sonoramente.- Ahora tengo que moldearlo y dirigirlo a tus ojos para tratar de reparar la línea genética por si resultó dañada en la operación.

- Casi me da miedo preguntar si me dolerá – murmuró el Uchiha y solo Hinata pudo escucharlo, ella hizo hacia atrás los flecos que se habían pegado a la frente masculina debido al sudor.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke-nii – miró a Sakura que comenzaba a hacer lo que había explicado y vio a Sasuke fruncir el entrecejo al notar cómo la chica manipulaba su cabeza a su gusto; era desagradable.- Además, tenemos una buena noticia para ti.

- Es verdad, prácticamente se me había olvidado – el rubio sonrió.- Eh, teme, puedes ejercer como shinobi y ya eres chunnin, sólo te falta una misión para alcanzar el grado jounnin.

Después de las palabras de Naruto, de repente, el silencio reinó en la habitación e incluso a Sakura le costó un mundo no romper su concentración y ponerse a dar saltos como una loca a lo largo de la habitación una vez que entendió de qué estaba hablando Naruto.

Hinata miró el rostro de Sasuke. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos oscuros como la noche, la sorpresa se adivinaba en las cejas alzadas y los labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio? ¿Ganasteis el juicio?

- Sí. Gracias a Gaara-sama, a mi padre y a Ichibuki-sama.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo también hice parte del trabajo! – exclamó ofendido el Hokage.

- ¿Ichibu...? ¿La anciana que nos encargó hacerle la compra en una de las primeras misiones? – apretó de nuevo el agarre sobre Hinata al tener una sensación bastante desagradable en la cabeza e ignorando por completo el comentario de Naruto.

- La misma – sonrió.

Sakura terminó la cura veinte minutos más tarde, cuando casi las agujas del reloj marcaban el final de aquel agotador día. Volvió a vendarle los ojos después de aplicarle un mejunje y lo dejaron acostado en aquella cama aunque no fuera la de él.

- Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – preguntó Naruto a su compañera de equipo.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo.

Hinata se encogió levemente de hombros sin entender lo que pasaba y tomó asiento en el bordillo de la cama al lado de Sasuke ya que aún sostenía sus manos y no tenía ganas de soltarlas. Él le daba fuerzas y ella a él.

- ¿Qué hago, Hinata? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando él continuó hablando.- ¿Qué puedo hacer con estos sentimientos? Una parte de mí quiere aferrarse a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero la otra parte quiere mantenerse alejada y a salvo, a salvo de hacerle daño, de ser una bestia.

Así que era aquello. Sasuke no sabía cómo decirle a Sakura lo que sentía porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentía.

- Sasuke-nii, sé que quizás no quieras escuchar esto y sólo te cause más dudas, pero aun así voy a decírtelo – tomó aire.- Amas a Sakura-san. No, no repliques, deja primero que termine de hablar – lo interrumpió al ver que abría los labios para, seguramente, reprenderla por sus palabras.- Tú mismo has reconocido que te gustó volver a luchar junto a ella; que te importa lo que le suceda; que te importa lo que ella piense de ti porque no te gusta la idea de que te odie; no soportas que sus admiradores pululen a su alrededor y no dejas de mirarla de reojo cada vez que puedes; cuando has discutido con ella lo primero que has hecho al llegar a casa ha sido destrozar algo. Sasuke-nii, eres una persona difícil y eso es algo que yo no puedo negar – sonrió, él también.- Lo he vivido en carne propia – esta vez rió.- Así que Sasuke-niisan, seré clara: no sólo te gusta Sakura, la amas, pero tu inseguridad y el orgullo que portas en las venas te impide encontrar la solución para ese mal que te aqueja.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga, Hinata? Antes lo intenté y ella me evadió, me dijo que no era el mejor momento para...

- Sasuke Uchiha, escúchame, Sakura-san ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Quizás pensó que te estabas burlando de sus sentimientos o que hablabas de ellos con frialdad. No lo sé, pero estoy segura de lo que ella siente por ti, sólo tienes que hallar la manera de decírselo y dejar de lado tu orgullo y cabezonería.

Esta vez no respondió. Sin duda, era más fácil aceptar una realidad cuando otra persona te la decía que cuando le dabas vueltas y vueltas en tu mente. Apretó con cariño las manos que Hinata aún mantenía unidas.

* * *

¡Sasuke, mueve ficha de una buena vez o te haré moverla yo!

Ah, no, espera... que tengo que hacer yo que la muevas... ejejejeje...

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, me vuelvo con mi asignatura "América Latina" que me espera con los apuntes abiertos para mí sin que nadie nos interrumpa (;_;).

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	49. Viernes - Lo más duro de ser Hokage

¡Hola!

Hoy no puedo entretenerme mucho así que sólo paso a dejar el capítulo diario y ya está.

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 49 – "Lo más duro de ser Hokage: tomar decisiones".**

Sakura sonrió una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

- Felicidades, es increíble que hayáis ganado el juicio – comentó la muchacha recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto.- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- ¿Cuándo crees que Sasuke estará preparado para volver a ejercer?

- Bueno – miró su reloj de muñeca.- Le he realizado la primera cura a casi media noche, por lo que tengo que realizar la segunda cura a las 12:00pm. del mediodía de mañana. Si todo sale bien deberá guardar reposo durante una hora y después le quitaría las vendas y el chakra que le sella los ojos – explicó, lo suficientemente sencillo para que el rubio fuera capaz de entenderlo.- Así que, aunque Sasuke recupere su chakra y todas las capacidades de su Sharingan, no es seguro que lo explote todavía. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Aunque conseguimos ganar la reunión el periodo de prueba sigue siendo el mismo: una semana – se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo aún más.- Tengo dos días para que Sasuke realice una misión que lo convierta en jounnin. Kami-sama, los días no tienen suficientes horas para todo lo que tengo que hacer.

La pelirrosa alzó una ceja.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Naruto negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido alguna misión?

- Pensaba convertirlo en el guardaespaldas de los Kages, pero Hinata-chan opina que sería demasiado esfuerzo para el teme – un pequeño tic en el ojo le indicó que a Sakura tampoco le parecía buena idea.

- Naruto, encargarse de los Kages es TU trabajo – preparó el puño.

- Lo sé, lo sé – sonrió nerviosa, alejándose de su compañera de equipo.- El problema es que no se me ocurre nada mejor, ¿qué misión de grado jounnin puedo encargarle dentro de la aldea?

Sakura lo pensó un segundo.

- Hombre, si tenemos en cuenta que se trata del festival de los caídos y que va a venir gente de todos los países, no solo los Kages... podrías colocarlo como el guardaespaldas de Hinata-chan.

Naruto parpadeó.

- ¿Por qué de Hinata-chan? – preguntó entre dientes.

- Porque es la siguiente líder del Clan Hyuga y quién sabe, a lo mejor algún hay algunos ninjas esparcidos por el mundo que sigan deseando sus ojos – se encogió de hombros.- Además, tú estarás ocupado con los Kages y Hinata-chan no estará tan a salvo con nadie como lo estará con Sasuke-kun. Piénsalo: Sasuke no puede usar su Sharingan aún, pero Hinata tiene su Byakugan por lo que ambos estarían seguros en caso de que alguien del mundo exterior quiera atacar a Sasuke-kun. También podría darse el caso.

- Nos estamos poniendo en lo peor, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, Naruto. Nadie se atrevería a montar un alboroto como ese en el festival de los caídos y mucho menos con los cinco Kages en un mismo lugar reunidos.

El actual Hokage suspiró con una mezcla de resignación, cansancio y aceptación.

- De acuerdo, se los comunicaré a ambos mañana. Espero que se lo tomen bien porque siendo como son... ambos odian que alguien tenga que cuidarlos.

- No te preocupes, estaremos todos con ellos. No pasará nada. Todo esto es para que Sasuke-kun consiga otro ascenso y se coloque en el nivel que se merece.

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces decepcionado... – comentó Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

- No es nada, no te preocupes.

**Querías pasar tiempo con Hinata en el festival.**

_Pues claro que sí, Kurama, ¿es que acaso tú no?_

**Yo no he dicho eso.**

_Espero que los Kages no me arruinen lo que tengo planeado._

**No te preocupes** – el zorro bostezó.- **Conociéndolos desde que encuentren un buen lugar en el que sentarse a beber podrás deshacerte de ellos.**

Naruto esperaba de todo corazón que después del festival todo volviera a su cauce porque entre la organización del festival, los juicios de Sasuke, la operación, sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, tener que mantener el control cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, ahora tratar de expresar bien sus intenciones hacia Hiashi Hyuga... por el amor de Kami-sama, necesitaba un descanso.

En ese momento Hinata salió de la habitación.

- ¿Se ha dormido?

Hinata asintió.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la Hyuga, era evidente que Sasuke no podía quedarse solo.

- Yo me quedaré con él a pasar la noche y lo mantendré bajo vigilancia – aceptó Naruto después de un instante de silencio.- Hinata-chan, sé que quieres quedarte, pero tienes que pasar a ver en qué estado se encuentra tu padre – ella asintió levemente.- Y, Sakura, si no me equivoco necesitas recuperarte del todo para llevar a cabo la cura de mañana, así que vuelve a casa tú también.

- ¿Vengo mañana a relevarte, Naruto-kun? – preguntó la pequeña de cabellos pelinegros.

- No es mala idea. De hecho, lo más conveniente sería que estuvieras durante la cura – aceptó.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras cuando Naruto detuvo a Hinata agarrándola de la muñeca y tirando hacia atrás para pegarla a su pecho y capturar sus labios en un rápido beso que la muchacha respondió gustosa.

- Buenas noches, Hinata-chan – le deseó con la voz ronca debido al deseo.

- Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Naruto las observó irse y luego tomó camino de nuevo hacia la habitación donde habían dejado a Sasuke, sólo que Hinata se había equivocado: el Uchiha no estaba dormido.

- Ya me extrañaba que pudiera disfrutar de la soledad de mis aposentos durante una noche – comentó, consiguiendo hacer saltar a Naruto en la silla.- No pensé que te quedaras tú, dobe, ¿no tienes trabajo en la Torre Hokage? – preguntó con algo de diversión, sabía que lo había asustado.

- Sí que lo tengo, teme, así que valora un poco que esté aquí – masculló, levemente molesto.

- Lo valoro – aceptó.

Naruto imitó sus palabras con tono burlesco para luego acostarse al lado del Uchiha. No pensaba dormir en la silla, de eso nada, bastante hacía con quedarse a cargo de semejante malhumorado aunque al parecer ahora estuviera divertido.

- Pues ya podrías demostrarlo de otra manera – comentó, acomodándose en la cómoda cama y clavando sus ojos azules en el techo.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo demuestro no matándote por estar con Hinata de manera informal – dejó escapar el Uchiha consiguiendo que Naruto saltara de nuevo.

- ¿Pero tú no estabas ciego? – acusó.

- Sí, era una sospecha. Gracias por confirmarlo – Naruto hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar un grito frustrado y resistir las ganas de asesinar a su casi hermano.- Sabes que no te perdonaré si le haces daño, ¿verdad?

- Sasuke, te aseguro que me ganaré el odio de toda la villa si se me ocurre hacerle daño y te superaré en eso también, pero no pasará. No voy a hacerle más daño, sólo quiero hacerla feliz – comentó, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

- Bueno – Sasuke se viró hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo.- Creo que ya lo estás consiguiendo. Pero insisto: te mataré.

Naruto se viró hacia él y le dio en la frente como solía hacer Itachi de tal forma que en pocos segundos comenzaron una pequeña guerra de ver quién chinchaba más al otro con Sasuke teniendo ventaja porque el rubio procuraba tener cuidado con sus ojos.

Mientras, las chicas ya habían llegado al complejo Hyuga.

- Sakura-san, no hacía falta que me acompañaras – agradeció la ojiperla a su mejor amiga con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Te lo debía por ayudarme con mi recuperación y con Sasuke durante la cura, yo no podía insertarle chakra y curarlo a la vez. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad.

Hinata sonrió.

- Para eso están los amigos.

- Cierto – la pelirrosa se contagió de su sonrisa.

- Sakura-san.

La llamó cuando ella ya emprendía el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Si, Hinata-chan?

- ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? – se mordió el labio, repentinamente nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió con dulzura.- Siempre y cuando Sai llegue a tiempo para el festival e Ino no mate a tu futuro esposo por tener a su novio durante un mes con Misukage-sama, Hinata-chan.

Y así, las jóvenes se separaron mientras Hinata se quedaba anclada en el lugar analizando la "broma" de Sakura con el mismo tono rojo de las cerezas poblando las mejillas.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí!

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y espero ansiosa sus opiniones, saben que son importantes para mí :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	50. Sábado - Ardiente contacto

¡Hola! Ya soy liiiibreee :D Byebye exámenes~

Okai. Aún así tengo que hacerles un comunicado: el **jueves 18** me voy de viaje y no vuelvo **hasta el lunes 22** por tanto no puedo llevarme el ordenador (lo he intentado, pero ya es demasiado equipaje) y **no actualizaré hasta el martes 23**. Espero que este hecho no les moleste y sigan al día cuando yo vuelva. Muchas gracias por su atención :D

El último capítulo cerró la etapa **"Viernes"** así que hoy comenzamos con la etapa **"Sábado"** capítulo 50 e inauguramos los 500 reviews, ¡weeeee!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 50 – "Contacto ardiente".**

**Sábado.**

Cuando el reloj marcó las 08:00am. Hinata ya estaba vestida, había desayunado, hecho algunos deberes del Clan y había pasado por los aposentos de su padre para ver cómo estaban sus ojos. Al líder de los Hyuga el médico ya le había quitado la venda porque sus ojos habían dejado de sangrar y recuperaba la visión poco a poco, así que con los mejores deseos de su padre partió rumbo a la mansión Uchiha para relevar a Naruto y que éste pudiera volver a la Torre Hokage a realizar sus obligaciones. Hoy venían los Kages; se avecinaba otro día duro posiblemente lleno de sorpresas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mansión de su Niisan no pudo evitar recapacitar acerca de cómo había cambiado su vida en apenas una semana. Es decir, recalcando los hechos más importantes: sería la próxima líder de su Clan, consideraba a Sasuke Uchiha su hermano mayor, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como en un principio pensaba y Naruto... Naruto correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque aún dudaba del porqué le había pedido que lo esperase un poco más. Por muchas vueltas que le diera no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta, pero trataba de restarle importancia porque en general era más feliz que nunca.

Ese día hacía un calor insoportable por las calles de Konoha, así que había considerado la posibilidad de cambiar su habitual atuendo ninja y vestirse de civil con un vestido de tirantes que su padre le había comprado por su cumpleaños y que aún no había estrenado. El vestido se ajustaba en sus pechos y luego caía libre hasta las rodillas; era de color blanco y lo adornaban por la parte de abajo flores de color dorado. Era un cambio, otro cambio en su vida. Además, acababa de descubrir que se sentía cómoda con aquel traje y su hermoso cabello recogido con uno de los adornos que TenTen y Lee le habían regalado.

Cuando llegó a la mansión le extrañó encontrarse a Ino en la puerta. Entonces recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho la noche anterior y sonrió nerviosa mientras llegaba hasta la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes.

- Buenos días, Ino-san, ¿sucede algo?

- Llevo llamando un rato, pero nadie contesta – masculló, molesta.- Quiero recordarle al inútil de nuestro Hokage que si Sai no vuelve esta tarde lo dejaré sin descendencia.

Hinata rió sin poder evitarlo y le pidió a la rubia que esperara en la entrada de la casa mientras ella iba a ver qué pasaba con los dos hombres. Hinata subió las escaleras del segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta en el mismo instante que esta se abría para revelar a un Naruto sin camisa, con el cabello rubio chorreando gotas que se deslizaban por su pecho desnudo y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Hinata se quedó sin habla.

Él quedó estupefacto al ver lo hermosa que estaba su amada aquella mañana. Bueno, ella siempre estaba hermosa, pero aquella vez... aquella vez... su autocontrol se esfumó por completo y antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera darle los buenos días agarró el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y besó sus labios con urgencia. Hinata se vio en un pequeño apuro hasta que consiguió seguirle el ritmo al rubio que penetraba su boca y jugaba con su lengua sin compasión ante los espasmos de placer que le ocasionaba al cuerpo femenino. Ajeno a todo lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, Naruto bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Hinata para pegarla a su cuerpo y que ella notara lo que causaba en él: hecho que consiguió hacerla sonrojar aún más y sentir que las gotas que caían en su cara desde el pelo de Naruto se vaporizaban al tocar su ardiente piel.

Se separaron un segundo para poder coger aire, lo suficiente para que Hinata se preguntara en qué momento había terminado de nuevo contra la pared y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Hokage. Naruto tenía las manos bajo su cuerpo para poder mantenerla a su altura, una sonrisa zorruna adornaba su rostro.

- Te pedí tiempo, Hinata, pero me cuesta mantener el control si apareces tan hermosa de buena mañana – admitió, respirando agitado junto a ella, mezclándose sus alientos.- Así que buenos días, Hinata-chan – volvió a sonreír como siempre.

Hinata se obligó a que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta velocidad, pero se sorprendió al notar, antes de que Naruto la bajara y se separara de ella, que el de él latía igual de rápido. Sonrió dulcemente entre la excitación y la cordura: le gustaba aquel sonido.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama – respondió la muchacha y el joven volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que al principio, zorruno, con las marcas de sus mejillas acentuadas.

- ¿Vienes a relevarme tan temprano? – ella asintió.- Estaré preparado enseguida.

- Ah, Naruto-kun – el rubio se detuvo en la puerta.- Ino-san está reclamando tu futura descendencia en el piso de abajo.

Entonces, Naruto volvió a ser el de siempre y corrió a vestirse mientras hablaba sobre que Ino lo mataría y que más valía que Sai no hubiera decidido quedarse más tiempo en el País de la Niebla. De hecho, estaba haciendo tanto ruido que incluso despertó a Sasuke quien enseguida manifestó su malhumor sin pensar en la posibilidad de obviarlo.

- ¡Dobe! ¿Podrías al menos no montar tanto escándalo? – le gritó molesto al rubio, aunque este se movía tan rápido que intentar seguirlo con su chakra solo consiguió marearlo y hacer que cayera de nuevo sobre la almohada.- En serio, me agota...

- Adiós, Hinata-chan – pasó a su lado como un vendaval y dándole un beso de despedida que duró apenas unos segundos, pero que después del ardiente episodio anterior se tornaba dulce a sus ojos.

Una vez que escuchó el portazo se permitió entrar en la habitación donde estaba Sasuke.

- Hola, Sasuke-nii – lo saludó, acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su frente como saludo.

- Por fin. Algo de tranquilidad – exclamó y Hinata rió.

Naruto tuvo que soportar la bronca de Ino y soltar una gran variedad de juramentos asegurando que Sai volvía esa tarde hasta que llegó a la Torre Hokage. Donde, por primera vez desde su nombramiento, el despacho le ofreció la protección que necesitaba.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo mientras alborotaba sus cabellos, desesperado. Por el amor de todo, ¿qué había sido aquel descontrol?

**No he tenido nada que ver.**

_Ya, seguro que no. Por eso Hinata nos saludó a los dos... ¡si ya hasta nos reconoce por separado!_

**¿Ves? Es la hembra perfecta.**

_Mujer, Kurama, mujer no hembra._

**Bah, tecnicismos. **

Sus hombros cayeron derrotados, era imposible discutir con el zorro de nueve colas sin que le produjera dolor de cabeza, así que mejor evitarlo por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer aquel día. Entre ellas, pensar en una respuesta para Hiashi Hyuga.

- Suegro exigente – masculló alborotando sus cabellos una vez más y levantándose del suelo para sentarse en la silla y comenzar los últimos retoques para el festival.

Sakura no despertó hasta que el estridente sonido del despertador inundó la habitación y, aun así, le costó un mundo y varios universos incorporarse por lo que se dejó caer contra el cabezal de la cama mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a estar despierto y comenzaba a poner en marcha todas sus funciones motoras.

Miró el reloj, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora había puesto la alarma: 11:20am.

Parpadeó sorprendida, ¿por qué la había puesto tan tarde? ¡Tenía menos de una hora para mentalizarse de la segunda cura y para prepararse! Por lo que se dispuso a estar lista sin perder ni un segundo más y obviando el dolor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se daba ánimos: aquella era la última parte del proceso. Después todo estaría bien y podría descansar a gusto.

Minutos más tarde llegó a la mansión Uchiha casi a la hora acordada y Hinata le abrió la puerta. Al verla se asustó porque la ninja médico venía sudando y se había inclinado sobre sí misma para recuperar el aire que había perdido durante la carrera. Hinata enseguida se ofreció a traerle un vaso de agua aunque al final la pelirrosa terminó con la botella de agua entera.

- Muy bien. Vamos allá – dijo, subiendo la escalera seguida de Hinata.

Nada más verlo notó el cambio en el Uchiha, se encontraba mejor e incluso se había bañado. Lástima que fuera en vano porque seguramente después de la segunda cura necesitaría otra ducha en cuanto se recuperara.

- Buenos días, casi tardes, Sasuke-kun. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

Él asintió recostándose en la cama.

Sakura se ajustó los guantes y Hinata la miró extrañada cuando llegó hasta la altura de Sasuke y se posicionó sobre el abdomen del muchacho, clavando ambas rodillas en los costados del joven para evitar que se moviera.

- Hinata, por favor, sostén sus manos y mantenlo inmovilizado. Este proceso va a resultar más duro que el de ayer y necesito que esté quieto o puedo cometer algún error.

Sasuke no pensaba que la muchacha pelirrosa estuviera exagerando, pero le era imposible pensar en una sensación más desagradable que la que había experimentado el día anterior... hasta que Sakura palmeó sus manos y las puso en sus sienes. Entonces, un dolor estridente atravesó su cabeza de lado a lado y no fue Hinata quien le agarró las manos, sino él quien agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Hinata al mismo tiempo que un alarido de dolor escapaba de su garganta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Siento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde, pero igual espero que les guste porque hay un poquito de todo en este capítulo :D

Mis ánimos y yo esperamos sus opiniones de todo corazón.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	51. Sábado - Segunda cura

Hi! :D

Antes de irme les dejo el capítulo de hoy que, por supuesto, no iba a faltar. Ya tengo preparado el del martes que viene así que no se preocupen que, en cuanto vuelva del viaje, actualizo encantada. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han deseado un buen viaje y que han dicho que me esperarán encantados :D

Los echaré de menos, pero volveré (muahahahahahaha).

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**C****apítulo 51 – "Segunda cura".**

El proceso fue mucho más duro de lo que ninguno de los tres pudo imaginar en un principio. Sakura batallaba continuamente con el cuerpo de Sasuke para obligarlo a permanecer quieto a la vez que intentaba no perder la concentración y seguir uniendo los hilos de la línea de sangre. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora y se había dado cuenta de que Hinata apenas se movía, lo único que hacía era intentar calmar el dolor de Sasuke mientras él se aferraba a sus muñecas y las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la muchacha, que no había sido capaz de presenciar la cura sin derrumbarse.

Era muy duro ver a Sakura manteniendo su frialdad con la persona que más amaba para poder ser estrictamente profesional y hacer bien su trabajo, pero más duro era ver sufrir al orgulloso Uchiha de aquella manera, más duro era que el dolor fuera tan fuerte que no podía reprimirlo para sí y más duro era que sus técnicas no estuvieran surtiendo efecto por lo que hacía un rato que había dejado de intentarlo. Ahora solo recibía con valentía y mucho aguante los agarrones de Sasuke en su muñeca.

Por la mañana se había dado cuenta de que tenía serios moretones alrededor de las muñecas debido a la primera cura, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estarían sus muñecas en algunas horas después de la segunda cura. Sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado, podía curarse o ir a que la curaran cuando quisiera y no le dolía ni de lejos tanto como al Uchiha le dolían la cabeza y los ojos en aquel momento. Estaba segura de que ella ya se habría desmayado haría un buen rato.

Desde que el proceso comenzó no había parado de rezar, de rezar para que aquello terminara cuanto antes, pero Kami-sama debía estar muy ocupado atendiendo otras plegarias porque la cura solo se alargaba más y más.

- Aguanta, Sasuke-kun, te prometo que queda poco – le susurró Sakura, aunque no estaba segura de si él podía escucharla.- Sólo un poco más.

Sasuke articuló algo, pero ninguna de las dos entendió el qué así que Hinata se acercó lo suficiente para poder escucharlo.

- ¿Cuan-cuando crees que su-sucedió? – preguntó con muchísima dificultad mientras su cuerpo sufría otra convulsión y él se mordía los labios para no gritar.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió el qué, Sasuke-nii? – las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a correr por sus mejillas.

Sakura los escuchaba, pero ella tampoco lo entendía.

- Lo que me di-dijiste a-ayer – masculló entredientes.

Entonces, Hinata pudo ubicarse y recordó lo que le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos y Sakura. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por apartar sus pensamientos de la situación que estaba viviendo y concentrarse en lo que pensaba sobre la relación, cosa que le resultó extremadamente difícil entre los gruñidos y gritos de Sasuke y las súplicas de Sakura porque aguantara un poco más.

- ¡Comenzó cuando volviste! – exclamó, por fin, mientras la última oleada de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas.- Comenzó cuando el Equipo 7 se reunió de nuevo en la IV Guerra Ninja. Probablemente fue la sensación de estar de nuevo a su lado, de ver que a pesar de todo seguíais actuando igual de bien en equipo, de sentir que te recibían sin echarte nada en cara, de... de... Kami-sama, no puedo pensar con claridad – declaró, conteniendo un sollozo.

Recibió un apretón suave de Sasuke que, repentinamente, había dejado de moverse y de gritar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura había roto el contacto de chakra entre ella y los ojos del Uchiha, por lo que supuso que la cura había terminado y lo confirmó cuando Sakura se dejó caer al lado de Sasuke en la cama.

- ¡Sakura-san! ¿Estás bien? – rápidamente se alzó para poder ver que la ninja médico había tapado su rostro con la almohada para ahogar las lágrimas.- ¿Sakura-san?

- E-estoy bien, Hinata-chan, sólo exhausta.

Había entendido la conversación. Había entendido qué era lo que Sasuke le había preguntado a Hinata y lo había entendido con la respuesta de ella, pues fue en el mismo momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de que no importaba en qué se convirtiera Sasuke Uchiha: ella seguiría amándolo.

Hinata sabía que mentía, pero no se lo reprochó, sino que se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó. Sakura se dejó hacer y de hecho se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Hinata mientras lloraba a lágrima viva sin hacer ningún ruido para que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata intentó calmarla acariciando su cabello. A ella también estaba a punto de darle una crisis. Y de las grandes.

La cura había durado una hora y media, pero a los tres les habían parecido años.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había sucumbido al cansancio y se había quedado dormido al sentir su respiración relajada. También se dio cuenta de que había tres personas acostadas en la misma cama y una leve sonrisa se coló por las comisuras de sus labios. Sakura cayó dormida tiempo más tarde debido al cansancio. La Hyuga limpió las lágrimas del rostro de ella y el sudor de ambos antes de marcharse. Necesitaba coger aire. Volvería en unos minutos.

Al pasar por delante de la mansión Uchiha, Kiba no se habría esperado nunca ver salir de la misma a una Hinata con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas enmarcado por unos mechones que habían escapado de su coleta mientras colocaba su vestido intentando no echarse a llorar de nuevo. Y mucho menos se habría esperado que en el momento que ella subiera la mirada y lo viera, se echaría a llorar sin control.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Sasuke Uchiha te ha hecho algo? – la sintió negar con fuerza.- ¿Problemas con el Clan? ¿Naruto no lo ha conseguido? ¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata? ¡Por el amor de lo que más quieras que tiene cabellera rubia y es un escandaloso, haz el favor de dejar de llorar y explicarme qué demonios te pasa!

Mientras recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo, Hinata se dijo que Kiba no era precisamente la persona más adecuada para transmitir calma, pero eso era algo que ella sabía desde hacía muchos años.

- ¿Q-qué dices que no ha conseguido Naruto-kun? – preguntó cuando pudo pensar en las palabras que Kiba había soltado en medio de un torrente.

- Eh... nada, nada. Los nervios al verte llorar – se excusó, sonriendo nerviosamente y recordando una conversación con el Hokage.

_Era viernes y todavía no había comenzado la reunión que traía a todo el mundo de cabeza, él, por su parte, llevaba unas horas dando vueltas por la villa junto con Akamaru, simplemente caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo así que se sorprendió un poco cuando vio al actual Hokage plantado delante de la puerta del complejo Hyuga, parecía indeciso sobre entrar o no._

_- Eh, Naruto, ¿pasa algo?_

_Se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del rubio cuando lo vio saltar ante su llamado y virarse hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par a par y la mano sobre el corazón._

_- ¡Kiba! ¡Casi me matas del susto!_

_- Dudo que eso sea posible si has sobrevivido a tu imagen en un espejo – replicó el Inuzuka llevándose las manos a la nuca.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Naruto decidió ignorar el insulto por el bien de sus nervios._

_- Trato de juntar valor para llamar a la puerta del complejo Hyuga y reunirme con Hiashi Hyuga para pedirle la mano de Hinata en matrimonio – soltó en un suspiro.- Pero creo que será mejor dejarlo para después de la reunión, cuando todos tengamos los ánimos más calmados..._

_- ¿¡QUE VAS A HACER QUÉ!? – interrumpió Kiba, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._

_- Voy a pedir la mano de Hinata a su padre para poder casarme con ella – volvió a explicar, mientras tomaba rumbo de nuevo a la Torre Hokage y se alejaba del complejo Hyuga._

_- Pero... ¿sois pareja acaso? _

_Naruto lo meditó._

_- No somos algo tan simple como una pareja, Kiba, no teniendo en cuenta que llevamos prácticamente toda la vida juntos. Ella ha sido mi compañera estos últimos años, nunca me ha dejado solo, siempre ha estado para mí aun cuando ella no estaba ni para sí misma, siempre acudía cuando la llamaba, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba... ¿Somos pareja? Diría que desde hace mucho tiempo..._

_- Eres consciente de que ese argumento lo entiendes tú solo, ¿verdad?_

_Naruto sonrió con suavidad._

_- La quiero, Kiba – admitió delante del chico perro.- Estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de ella. Quiero pedir la mano de Hinata para convertirla en mi prometida y para estar seguro de que ella quiere estar a mi lado toda la vida... – metió la mano en su túnica de Hokage ya carició el regalo que aún no le había dado.- La boda se organizaría cuando ella quisiera, cuando los dos pensemos que es tiempo de hacerlo. Lo único que deseo con todo esto es... formalizar lo que siento por Hinata-chan._

_- Entiendo. Suerte en la reunión, Naruto._

_Naruto vio alejarse al chico perro mientras pensaba en las personas que lo esperaban en su despacho para dar comienzo a una de las reuniones más duras de su vida._

Mientras recordaba aquel encuentro con Naruto escuchaba lo que Hinata le estaba contando sobre la operación del Uchiha y las curas. Hizo una mueca, realmente parecía doloroso y el aspecto de Hinata lo secundaba, aunque no se lo habían hecho a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reparar en las dañadas muñecas de la chica.

- Hinata, ¿qué te ha pasado en las muñecas?

La joven se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

- Yo... – tomó aire.- Sasuke-nii sostenía mis muñecas mientras Sakura-san le hacía las curas.

- ¿Ha sido decisión tuya? – ella asintió, temerosa de que Kiba comenzara a gritarle.- Sigues siendo tan imprudente como siempre, da igual los años que pasen. Tengo que irme, Hinata, así que cúrate esas muñecas o le iré con el cuento a tu padre de que Sasuke Uchiha ha dañado a su amada hija mayor próxima líder de su adorado Clan.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien y despedía a Kiba con la mano alzada.

Quizás debería volver dentro de nuevo, pero Sakura había dicho que debía pasar una hora y algo más antes de poder quitar el sello de chakra de los ojos de Sasuke así que lo mejor sería dejarlos descansar e ir a comprar unas cuantas flores, así vería a Ino.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por el momento.

Nuestro querido Sasuke ya ha pasado lo más difícil de la operación, ¿recuperará su Sharingan? Lo veremos el martes 23.

Espero que pasen una buena semana y que estén disfrutando de las vacaciones aquellos que tienen, mientras que los que aún están en la escuela o en la universidad les deseo muchos ánimos.

¡Gracias por todo, mis queridos lectores, nos leemos en unos días!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	52. Sábado - Llegan los Kages

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y he decidido actualizar hoy porque el barco llegó mucho antes de lo esperado (20:15pm.) así que les traigo el capítulo que había prometido para mañana martes 13. Además, tengo que ponerme al día con las historias de mi querido amigo _NeoElMostWanted_ :D Tengo mucho que hacer ahora que he vuelto.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo y se alegren por mi regreso :D

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 52 – Llegan los Kages.**

Hinata había parpadeado con fuerza cuando llegó a la floristería y no se encontró con Ino, sino con la señora Yamanaka. Le había preguntado donde se encontraba la susodicha y la hermosa mujer le había contestado que su hija había salido como un rayo desde que llegó a sus oídos que los Kages de las otras aldeas se acercaban a la Torre Hokage. Hinata había sonreído nerviosa, consciente del porqué el comportamiento de su amiga. Así que simplemente compró unas rosas rojas arregladas con lluvia de novia y unos claveles y se despidió. Sin embargo, mientras salía de la floristería se permitió dirigir la vista atrás: había sido muy duro para Ino y Shikamaru perder a sus padres de aquella forma en la guerra, era admirable la forma en que las familias habían conseguido salir adelante.

Así que ahora se dirigía a la Torre Hokage con un ramo de flores y la seguridad de que podría encontrarse con la V Guerra Ninja. Sonrió.

- Naruto-kun.

Shizune irrumpió en el despacho de forma apresurada y consiguió sobresaltar al rubio Hokage que descansaba apoyado sobre el escritorio mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shizune?

- Han llegado. Los Kages están aquí.

- ¿¡YA!? ¡Pero si habían programado su llegada para la tarde! – exclamó alborotándose el pelo y corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de poner un poco de orden en el lugar.

- Lo sé, Naruto-kun, pero...

- Está bien, está bien. Acude a recibirlos y hazlos pasar.

Shizune asintió y desapareció.

**Seguro que ha sido idea del viejo Onoki adelantar la llegada.**

_Pues será la primera vez que los tres se pongan de acuerdo en algo desde la guerra..._

No tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de que Mei Terumi entrara como un huracán en el despacho y comenzara a hablar atropelladamente sobre no sé qué cosa del festival de los caídos. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a saludarla y a confirmar que Sai venía con ella que era lo que realmente le interesaba de la Mizukage.

- Vamos, Mei, deja respirar al chico – dijo el Raikage nada más aparecer por la puerta.

- ¡Es de máxima prioridad que me conceda el honor de dar el discurso este año! ¡Todos los habéis dado menos yo! ¿No os parece injusto?

Ah, el discurso. Así que era eso.

- ¿Me lo darás o no, chico?

Los ojos de la Mizukage expulsaban tales chispas que Naruto se limitó a asentir mientras tragaba saliva, temeroso de negarse y que aquella terrible mujer lo matara... hecho bastante probable ya que no le faltaba razón: era el quinto año que se celebraba el festival de los caídos y ya todos habían ofrecido el discurso menos ella. _Bueno_, se dijo, _¿qué puede pasar?_

**Que dé el discurso borracha.**

_Gracias, Kurama, no sabes cuánto me tranquilizan tus palabras_ – masculló Naruto, poniendo un rostro extraño que todos los Kages percibieron.

- ¿Sucede algo, chico?

Onoki se acercó a él y Naruto pudo percibir el brillo perverso y la superioridad de su sonrisa. Kurama había acertado. _Maldito viejo_.

- No los esperaba tan temprano y no me ha dado tiempo de prepararme para su llegada – contestó Naruto todo lo tranquilo que pudo justo cuando Gaara aparecía apresurado por la puerta cargando su calabaza en la mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Shizune ha venido corriendo diciendo que... – se interrumpió de inmediato al reconocer a los que se encontraban dentro del despacho. Su cara cambió completamente de preocupación a seriedad.- Ah, son ustedes – dijo, dejando la calabaza a un lado.

- ¡Oye, crío, un poco más de respeto! – exigió el viejo Onoki.

- Todo el que se merece, Onoki-sama.

Naruto sonrió nervioso. Así era Gaara. Imposible saber si lo decía con sinceridad o había algo más escondido en su neutral tono de voz.

- Si sonrieras un poco más no sabes cuán atractivo serías, Gaara-kun – replicó Mei con tono meloso.

- Ya tiene club de fans sin necesidad de sonreír, Mei, algo que a ti te falta, por cierto – replicó A en defensa del pelirrojo quien se vio interrumpido antes de elaborar una respuesta.

- ¿Qué insinúas, musculitos sin cerebro?

- Pues que...

- Raikage, ¿no viene Killer Bee con usted? – preguntó Naruto a tiempo de evitar una batalla y dándose cuenta con cierta decepción de que el hermano pequeño no estaba.

- Llega mañana.

El Hokage asintió.

- Mei-san, ¿dónde está mi jounnin? – preguntó automáticamente dándose la vuelta hacia la Mizukage una vez que su mente recuperó el control de la situación.

- ¿Te refieres a Sai-kun? – él asintió frenético.- Una chica rubia un poco loca lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar a la Torre Hokage. Nos dimos cuenta de que era una de tus subordinadas así que no le dimos importancia.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Naruto por dos cosas: la primera, Sai había sido asaltado por Ino, pero al menos y gracias a Kami-sama estaba en la villa; la segunda, ¿acababa la Mizukage de insinuar que era normal que sus subordinados estuvieran locos por ser él el Hokage?

**Hombre, tienes que admitir que se escapan un poco de tus manos. No hay más que recordar aquella ocasión en la que ninguno quiso encargarse del Uchiha...**

_Kurama, si estás apareciendo para molestarme, te sello._

**No puedes chaval.**

Naruto chasqueó la lengua a la vez que se asomaba al gran ventanal para ver el panorama que debían de estar montando esos dos. Lo que no se imaginó es que Hinata también lo estuviera presenciando todo desde el principio de la calle.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sai-kun? – preguntó melosamente la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Ah... tengo que entregarle al Hokage el informe sobre mi misión en el País de la Niebla – contestó el muchacho con inocencia, sin entender por qué su novia le hablaba de aquella forma, pero sus ojos expulsaban furia.

- ¿Quieres decir, Sai-kun, que llevas un mes fuera y lo primero que haces nada más llegar a Konohagakure es ir a ver al Hokage?

Vale. Los dos años que había pasado al lado de Ino deberían haberle enseñado que cuando Ino tomaba aquel camino de preguntas que quería que él respondiera, pero a la vez no quería, significaba que estaba muy, muy enfadada.

- Es que tengo que...

- ¿Prefieres visitar primero al inútil de Naruto antes que a tu novia, o sea, YO? – Ino ya había comenzado a subir el tono de voz y Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar por el insulto, pero Mei le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Las peleas de los jóvenes son divertidas – sonrió, excusándose.- Quién pudiera volver a esos días...

- Lo dice la vieja de turno – contraatacó el Raikage y de esta forma no tardaron demasiado en volver a entrar en conflicto.

Naruto suspiró mientras su atención volvía a la pareja y a Hinata, que parecía tener un debate consigo misma.

- No prefiero visitar primero a Naruto, no soy homosexual y lo sabes, Ino, es evidente que te prefiero a ti – contestó con neutralidad el joven.

Y aquellos dos años deberían haberle enseñado a Ino que Sai aún no era capaz de desprenderse del todo de aquella ausencia de sentimientos aunque había ido recuperándolos durante su estadía con el Equipo 7 antes de la guerra y su posterior relación con ella, así que todavía seguía diciendo cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no has ido a verme? ¡He tenido que venir yo! ¡Llevas un mes fuera! – los ojos de Ino se aguaron.- Te he echado de menos. Maldición... – masculló la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con disimulo.

Sai iba a abrir la boca cuando de repente fue interrumpido por la chica Hyuga que llegó apresurada hasta ellos.

- Vaya. Oh, Kami-sama, no puedo creer que mi descuido ocasionara esto – se llevó la mano libre a la boca, fingiendo preocupación.- Sai-san, lo siento mucho, me retrasé con Sasuke-nii y acabo de llegar de buscar lo que usted me encargó para Ino-san – le tendió el ramo de flores que Sai cogió un poco descolocado.- Espero que lo disfrutes, Ino-san, me alegro de llegar a tiempo para evitar algo peor – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y desapareció dentro de la Torre Hokage mientras pensaba que tendría que comprar otro ramo para llevárselo a Neji por el día de los caídos.

Ino miró asombrada el hermoso ramo de flores que Sai tenía en las manos.

- ¿De verdad es para mí?

Sai aún no sabía mentir sin ser descubierto, así que se limitó a asentir mientras dejaba que Ino cogiera el presente en sus manos con una sonrisa radiante llena de felicidad y luego se virara hacia él para juntar suavemente sus labios.

Sai no entendía qué había ocurrido, pero le alegraba ver a su novia feliz.

Más arriba, Naruto estaba sonriendo: él sí había entendido qué había sucedido.

- Oye, chico.

Onoki volvió a capturar su atención.

- ¿Por qué querías que viniéramos antes del día del festival?

- Tengo algo que hablar con ustedes y mañana tengo demasiado ajetreo, así que pensé que sería mejor hacerlo hoy que tenía un hueco libre.

- Bueno, ¿y de qué se trata?

- De la actual situación que hay en Konoha con Sasuke Uchiha.

Los Kages se limitaron a tomar asiento. Aquella reunión iba para largo ahora que se habían puesto serios.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por esta noche.

¿Qué tal han pasado la semana :D? Espero que todos estén bien y les guste el capítulo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	53. Sábado - Chakra, Shinobi, Sharingan

Hi! Muchas gracias a todos por la bienvenida, me alegra saber que siguen a pie de cañón conmigo :D

Hoy no he podido hacer un capítulo muy largo porque me he pasado el día durmiendo (cansancio del viaje) así que espero que igual les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 53 – Chakra, Shinobi, Sharingan.**

Antes de que Naruto pudiera comenzar a hablar se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta. Alzó la ceja extrañado, Shizune sabía que no debía dejar pasar a nadie cuando estaba reunido con los Kages, pero aun así se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Hinata Hyuga.

- Oh, Kami-sama... – abrió la boca ligeramente al ver al resto de los Kages.- Siento mucho la interrupción, Naruto-kun, Shizune no está por ninguna parte, tenía entendido que venían por la tarde y...

- Para, para, Hinata-chan – Naruto la tomó de las muñecas para que la joven detuviera el torrente de palabras que estaba soltando y, de hecho, lo consiguió, pero la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hinata lo alarmó. Miró las muñecas de la joven y el desconcierto cruzó su rostro.- Hinata, ¿qué...?

- Sakura-san ha terminado de curar a Sasuke-nii – apartó las muñecas de la vista del Hokage con cierta vergüenza de que él viera su piel pálida llena de aquellas horribles marcas.- Venía a comunicártelo. Siento mucho interrumpir la reunión – hizo amago de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero Naruto la detuvo jalándola del hombro y obligando a la mujer a que clavara sus ojos perlas en los de él.

- Ve al hospital a que te curen esas heridas – Hinata asintió.- Ahora mismo, Hinata – ella volvió a asentir y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Naruto volvió a cerrar la puerta tras suya pasando una mano por su pelo, desesperado. No le había gustado verla herida aunque sabía que esa decisión había sido suya, Hinata decidió ser el saco de boxeo de Sasuke durante las curas. Vaya, ¿tan mal habían ido?

**Restaurar una línea de sangre no es fácil ni para el médico ni para el paciente, chico.**

_Ni para la acompañante del paciente..._

Naruto suspiró y volvió su atención a los Kages.

- ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Le habéis devuelto el Sharingan a Sasuke Uchiha? – exclamó Onoki antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar, siendo interrumpido por segunda vez.

Se sentó en su silla, al otro lado del escritorio. Allí se sentía a salvo de la ira del viejo.

- Sí. Gaara me aseguró que todos ustedes estaban de acuerdo – miró a su amigo interrogante y recordando sus palabras en la reunión.

- ¡Yo nunca dije que...! – un poco de arena selló sus labios y el Tsuchikage miró acusador al joven pelirrojo.

- Sí, lo dijiste, Onoki-sama. Si no te importa, Naruto, puedes comenzar.

El rubio sacudió levemente su cabeza, así iba el mundo como iba con aquellos locos controlando el resto de los países.

- Sasuke Uchiha está siendo sometido aún a un periodo de pruebas que termina mañana por la noche. Durante esta semana ha realizado misiones que el Consejo de Konoha designó para él al lado de Hinata Hyuga, su compañera y principal defensora en el juicio que hubo ayer. En dicho juicio se acordó concederle a Sasuke Uchiha el grado chunnin y devolverle su chakra y su Sharingan. De hecho y como han podido observar, la operación acaba de terminar ahora.

- ¿Por qué querías informarnos de esto, Naruto? – preguntó el Raikage, acomodándose en la silla.

- Porque desde ayer Sasuke Uchiha ha sido completamente relevado de los crímenes que cometió y se le ha concedido la libertad absoluta y el derecho a seguir ejerciendo como shinobi, pero aun así mucha gente de este mundo le odia – apoyó el rostro en un puente hecho con sus manos.- Mañana es el festival y viene gente de todas partes, es decir, de los países que ustedes controlan. Quiero que me aseguren que los tendrán bajo control y que, en el caso de que ocurra algún percance ocasionado por una persona ajena a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, tomarán las medidas que sean necesarias.

Los Kages, menos Gaara, se miraron entre sí ante las palabras de Naruto. No era una petición, ni una sugerencia, era una exigencia con todas las de la ley.

Hinata entró en la mansión Uchiha casi a las 15:14pm. dispuesta a despertar a las dos personas que había dejado descansando. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para abrir la puerta y encontrarse de sopetón con el Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, la sorprendió tanto que su línea de sangre se activó por su cuenta y ella se puso en posición de ataque.

- Kami-sama, Sasuke-nii, ¿por qué me asustas así? – preguntó cuando su mente pudo ubicarse y darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo una vez recordó todo lo acontecido en la mañana.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

- Hinata, ¡lo he recuperado! – señaló sus especiales ojos rojos y la joven sonrió nerviosa, había olvidado cuánto imponían aquellos ojos.

- Ya lo veo – deshizo su Byakugan y abandonó la posición de ataque para terminar de entrar en la casa.- Sin duda sirve para mucho, ideal para la noche del terror.

- Já, já, já. Muy graciosa.

Ella sonrió alzando las manos en señal de rendición y entonces el Uchiha se dio cuenta. La detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras tomándola de ambas manos de tal forma que Hinata fue a parar al bien formado pecho del último Uchiha a la vez que este colocaba la cabeza al lado de la suya y deslizaba sus manos por los femeninos brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas. Escuchó el suave tintinear de la pulsera. Vio los moretones. Y recordó. Era Hinata quien lo mantenía anclado a la realidad durante las curas, sus muñecas...

- Es culpa mía, ¿verdad?

La voz de Sasuke, de repente, sonaba terriblemente arrepentida. Hinata se apresuró a esconder los moratones, pero él no la dejó. Ella suspiró.

- En realidad no. Es culpa mía por no pasar por el hospital para que me curasen. Naruto-kun también acaba de recordármelo, pero...

- Pero pensaste que era más importante venir a ver cómo estábamos Sakura y yo, ¿no? – masculló entre dientes, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Algo así – aceptó Hinata, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos.- Eh, eh... ¡Niisan! – gritó y al instante llamó su atención.- Esto desaparecerá enseguida, ¿vale? No te sientas culpable porque fue mi decisión.

- Pero...

- Calla – replicó, molesta, dándole un abrazo y obligándolo a reaccionar.- Me alegro tanto de que por fin lo hayas recuperado, Sasuke-nii. Es la primera vez que te veo tan contento.

Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos. Aquellos moretones le recordaban la terrible pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior donde la persona que había traído la luz a sus días moría. No quería hacerle daño. No a ella.

- Lo siento, lo siento...

- ¿Sasuke? – lo llamó preocupada, ¿por qué estaba tan afectado? Sólo eran unos cuantos moretones.- Eh, tranquilo, en cuanto Sakura-san despierte le pediré que me cure las muñecas si se encuentra mejor. No tienes por qué estar así. Yo estoy bien – sonrió, la felicidad se adivinaba en sus comisuras.- De hecho, estoy mejor que nunca.

Sasuke no dudó que fuera cierto, ¿pero sería aquella la prueba de que seguía sin tener control sobre sí mismo?

Hinata chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos para llamar su atención.

- He dicho que dejes de darle vueltas. Vamos a ver a Sakura-san – le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia el piso de arriba.

Naruto asintió satisfecho ante la respuesta de los Kages e hizo que todos firmaran un papel oficial como que aceptaban la responsabilidad si era necesario a pesar de las continuas quejas de Onoki sobre que aquello era una falta de respeto porque significaba que no confiaba en su palabra como Kage. Aclarado todo y zanjado el asunto llamó a Shizune para que los guiara hasta sus habitaciones ya que se quedarían en la Torre Hokage al igual que Gaara desde que había llegado.

Una vez que se quedó solo se dispuso a terminar el papeleo que Shizune le había dejado por la mañana ya que quería ir a la mansión Uchiha a ver a su teme mejor amigo.

* * *

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que Naruto vaya a visitar a Hiashi, ¿verdad? Vamos a ver qué nos depara el capítulo de mañana :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.

PD: Me vuelvo a la cama xD


	54. Sábado - AcciónReacción

Bien. Aquí estoy. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como acabo de volver del viaje he tenido que comenzar con los trámites para matricularme en la universidad y son un verdadero (CENSURADO).

De todas formas me he esforzado en terminar el capítulo para hoy y espero que les guste, vamos a ver una cara de Sasuke Uchiha que hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos.

Por lo demás, en lo que queda de la etapa **"Sábado"** se resolverán los problemas entre Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto dará su respuesta a Hiashi aunque aún se hará esperar un poco.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 54 – Acción/Reacción.**

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke y Hinata discutían sobre quién de los dos iba a despertar a Sakura.

- Tienes que hacerlo tú – repitió la pelinegra de ojos perla en un susurro.- Ha salvado tu Sharingan y está en ese estado por tu culpa, así que te toca despertarla y hacerle el almuerzo – miró el reloj de su muñeca.- Aunque como sigamos discutiendo tendrás que hacerle la cena...

- Yo soy el paciente, debería estar descansando.

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Niisan, no me vengas con ese argumento cuando casi me matas del susto en la entrada – lo miró de arriba abajo.- Yo te veo estupendamente, así que... – concentró chakra en sus manos.- ¡Hazlo! – y lo empujó al interior de la habitación.

Sasuke masculló alguna maldición en voz baja a la vez que mantenía el equilibrio para tratar de hacer el menos ruido posible o estaba seguro de que Hinata no sería la única persona en rebanarle el pescuezo. Suspiró y se acercó a la cama, donde tuvo que ahogar un gemido frustrado: el rostro tranquilo de Sakura consiguió que su pecho se encogiera, sus ojos oscuros se arrastraron por la atrayente figura. Se sonrojó. Se regañó mentalmente y procedió a despertarla.

- Sakura – la llamó, zarandeando un poco su hombro.- Sakura, despierta, tienes que ir al laboratorio a terminar el informe sobre mi operación para dárselo al dobe.

Fue entonces cuando consiguió que la muchacha abriera sus ojos verde jade poco a poco e intentara enfocar la vista en el chico que la llamaba. A pesar de la oscuridad, Sakura pudo distinguir el rostro amado. Retrocedió asustada y sonrojada bajo la mirada confusa de Sasuke.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Sasuke-kun, qué...?

Un vistazo a su alrededor fue suficiente para que todos los recuerdos de la mañana recurrieran a su mente. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

- Son casi las cuatro – respondió a su pregunta, Sakura volvió a sobresaltarse, ¿es que ahora el Uchiha también leía la mente? De todas formas, ¿por qué había dormido tanto?- Hinata quiso que descansaras antes de volver al trabajo – otro sonrojo por parte de Sakura.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. Sasuke paseó su mirada por el estético cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus largas y trabajadas piernas. Sin duda, la niña escandalosa que conoció había cambiado demasiado.

- No, nada – aseguró, sonrojada.- Gracias por la hospitalidad, Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que regresar a terminar la conclusión del informe – dijo, cogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse.

Sin embargo, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para esquivarlo o él para detener su cuerpo, la mano de Sasuke se ciñó alrededor de la muñeca de Sakura, deteniéndola en el acto y acercándola a él. Sakura contuvo el aire cuando se dio cuenta de la situación: Sasuke Uchiha estaba apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras respiraba acalorado, sonrojado y confuso sobre la piel de su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna debido al placer que le ocasionaba el contacto. Sasuke era cruel, ¿por qué seguía jugando con ella de aquella manera?

- Gracias – dijo él de pronto. Ella lo miró sorprendida.- Gracias, Sakura – alzó la vista y la joven se dio cuenta de que tenía activado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sintió las lágrimas escocer en su ojos ante el maravilloso resultado de meses de trabajo. Casi no se lo podía creer. Notó que el agarre de Sasuke sobre sus manos se suavizaba y se permitió el lujo de bajarlas hasta el rostro del moreno para asegurarse de que era real.

- Lo has recuperado. Oh, Kami-sama... – susurró, maravillada con su propio trabajo.

- Gracias a ti – sonrió levemente, ella se sonrojó de nuevo y tomó conciencia de la cercanía que estaban experimentando así que trató de alejarse recordando que Sasuke siempre había odiado la cercanía física, pero la mano de él volvió a retenerla.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?

Él asintió levemente. Sasuke se descubrió sin palabras, con la mente en blanco y la boca seca. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha!

- Quiero estar contigo – dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus labios se despegaron levemente.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te re-refieres?

No quería malinterpretarlo, no podía darse ese lujo con todo el daño que el hombre delante de ella le había causado durante años.

- Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero sabes que para mí también lo es – continuó Sasuke.- Soy una persona orgullosa por genética, así que no lo diré muy a menudo, pero cuando lo diga será porque lo siento de verdad: quiero estar contigo, a tu lado. Sé que... – tragó saliva.- Sé que soy una persona difícil, pero... te quiero, Sakura. Quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo estarlo si tú no quieres – soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre la pelirrosa.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y el Uchiha pasó una mano desesperado por sus cabellos.

- Bueno, te dejo para que termines de prepararte. Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas importantes que hacer – y salió de la habitación.

Sakura quedó anclada en medio de la habitación mientras los pensamientos se atropellaban en su cabeza intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder. ¿De qué servía tener una prodigiosa mente como la suya si no era capaz de comprender que el chico que llevaba amando desde su infancia prácticamente se le acababa de declarar? No, no era posible. Debía ser un sueño. Sí, seguro que aún seguía dormida...

- ¡AY! – exclamó comprobando por el dolor del pellizco que acababa de darse en el brazo que la situación no tenía nada de ilusoria.- Kami-sama...

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado como una exhalación y el aura que percibió no le gustó nada, mucho menos lo que tardó el Uchiha en desaparecer de su vista. Salió corriendo detrás de él con el Byakugan activado y siguiendo sus movimientos a través de la casa, se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía al sótano donde tiempo atrás estuvieron los secretos de su Clan.

Llegó apenas unos segundos más tarde a su altura y se detuvo en la puerta. Sasuke estaba en medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

- Vete.

La muchacha se encogió de miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquella no era una petición, era una orden y había sonado muy amenazadora en el caso de que se le ocurriera desobedecerla, pero ella era Hinata Hyuga. Había conseguido cambiar a Sasuke Uchiha y no le iba a permitir retroceder.

- No.

- ¡VETE, HINATA!

- Me da exactamente igual cuánto subas el tono de voz Sasuke – cerró la puerta después de entrar ella en la estancia, la sorprendió el frío que hacía allí abajo aunque supuso que era normal.- No me voy a marchar y tú vas a contarme qué ha pasado.

Se acercó a Sasuke con precaución. Lo quería, pero no era estúpida y hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía así, por lo que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Se mantuvo a menos de un metro, lo suficiente para tener un pequeño margen por si el último descendiente perdía el control sobre sí mismo.

¿Habría tenido aquel estallido de carácter por culpa del Mangekyo Sharingan? Si no recordaba mal una vez escuchó que si se abusaba de su uso podía inducir a la locura...

_No, para, Hinata. Él es tu Niisan, recuérdalo. Esa persona es tu Sasuke-nii._

- Lo único que quiero es no volver a estar solo – dijo el Uchiha, ella se acercó un poco más.

- No estás solo, Sasuke-nii, estamos aquí contigo...

- ¡NO! – abrió los brazos y Hinata retrocedió, el Mangekyo Sharingan estaba activado. Se mordió el labio con frustración.- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Yo quiero... - se miró la palma de sus manos.- Quiero una familia, quiero formar una familia... ¡quiero que me amen como tú amas a Naruto! ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Hinata incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando. Así que en pocos segundos tomó una decisión. En un rápido movimiento se coló entre los brazos de Sasuke y colocó suficiente chakra en su mano derecha. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el silencio de aquella trémula cueva fue el sonido de la palma derecha de Hinata contra la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Este no eres tú! – le gritó, sin separarse, dispuesta a recibir la respuesta de Sasuke aunque fuera un golpe.

Sin embargo, esta no llegó porque el Uchiha se desplomó.

- Es normal que ella no quiera estar conmigo... sigo siendo una bestia – cerró el puño con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Dímelo ya! – exigió, a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Le he dicho a Sakura lo que sentía.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

- Disculpa, ¿que has hecho QUÉ?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado porque después de recorrerme todas Las Palmas por culpa de mi universidad me he roto la cabeza para terminar el capítulo y que quedara bien.

Siento mucho el retraso de verdad, ahora mismo me pongo con el de mañana para que no suceda lo mismo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	55. Sábado - La sinceridad de Naruto

Hi!

Llevo prácticamente toda la tarde intentando subir el capítulo así que espero que por fin se haya subido de una buena vez. No sé qué le ha pasado a Fanfiction hoy, pero me ha abandonado completamente ;_; Aún asi, creo que por fin aquí está el capítulo de hoy y creo que les va a gustar.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 55 – La sinceridad de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba sopesando la opción de entrar por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Sasuke porque llevaba un buen rato tocando la puerta y nadie le abría, pero cuando se disponía a bordear la casa para acceder al patio trasero Sakura apareció tan rápido por la puerta que ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo por tener la guardia completamente baja y cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.

- Ay, por los cinco Hokages...– murmuró, sentándose en el suelo mientras se acariciaba la zona que había sido afectada por el golpe.- Sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede?

- Creo que... oh, Kami-sama, me parece que Sasuke-kun se me acaba de declarar y yo no he podido responderle – exclamó, con las manos en la boca.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Que su mejor amigo había hecho QUÉ? Ok, necesitaba hablar con él URGENTEMENTE. Esas cosas no podían pasar en su villa sin que él se enterara, ¡malditos Kages y su repentina aparición que lo habían abstraído del mundo exterior!

- ¿Está el teme en casa, Sakura-chan? – preguntó, ayudando a la ninja médico a incorporarse mientras se sacudían el polvo de la ropa.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – se colocó el cabello.- Cuando salí de la habitación no encontré ni a Sasuke-kun ni a Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun se fue como... como decepcionado, seguramente Hinata-chan esté con él, pero no sé dónde. Los busqué dentro y no los encontré.

Naruto asintió, echándole una última mirada a la fachada de la mansión. Bueno, tenía algo importante que hacer, ya hablaría con su amigo más tarde.

Hinata se había sentado sobre el suelo de piedra para escuchar la historia de Sasuke, a punto estuvo de ahorcarlo o de darse ella contra la pared de piedra, es decir, en su humilde opinión: Sasuke Uchiha seguía teniendo tan poco tacto como siempre.

- Me estás diciendo que casi pierdes el control, algo que no te ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo, porque te has declarado a Sakura-san y ni siquiera te quedaste a esperar una respuesta, ¿es eso? – repitió, haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que Sasuke le había contado una vez que consiguió calmarlo y que desactivara el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke asintió. Hinata se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara.

- Tienes que estar de broma, Sasuke-nii – masculló entre dientes escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas, dejando que la cascada de su hermoso cabello se deslizara por su cuerpo.

Sasuke observó la actitud derrotista de Hinata, ¿había sido demasiado impulsivo otra vez? Lo que estaba claro por la actitud de la Hyuga es que había vuelto a fastidiarla.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – preguntó desde el suelo, donde hacía un buen rato que se había acostado para comprobar si el frío de la piedra podía enfriar su mente y hacerlo pensar con más claridad.

- Sasuke-nii, lo que has hecho ha sido increíble y eso es algo que no puedo negarte. Lo que pasa es que... – ladeó la cabeza para que sus ojos perla chocaran con los negros de él.- Has cogido a Sakura-san completamente desprevenida, no le has dado tiempo a asimilar la situación... ¡acaba de hacer la operación más difícil de su vida!

- Pero, entonces, ¿qué? Si lo hago porque lo hago y si no lo hago porque no lo hago. Hinata, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres, sois problemáticas como diría Shikamaru – respondió Sasuke, casi ofendido por las palabras de la muchacha porque le había costado un mundo y varios universos tomar la decisión de decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella.

Hinata parpadeó ante el juego de palabras y ni se molestó en entenderlo. _Es un Uchiha al fin y al cabo._

- No te equivoques, no digo que lo hayas hecho mal. Te has sincerado con ella y eso está muy bien... aunque ha sido completamente inesperado, pero ahora necesita tiempo. Y por el amor de todo lo que más quieras NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ, ¿me has entendido?

Activó las 64 palmas y Sasuke asintió con brusquedad, lo último que deseaba era que ella lo castigara porque Hinata sabía de sobra que él era incapaz de hacerle daño.

- Desde luego, sucumbir al Mangekyo Sharingan por amor... quién lo hubiera dicho de Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió burlona y Sasuke la taladró con la mirada de tal forma que Hinata estalló en risas.

Naruto respiró hondo preparándose para el mayor reto de su vida. Porque eso era tratar con Hiashi Hyuga: un reto. Y más si estaba alguna de sus adoradas hijas en medio de todo el asunto. ¿Traer de vuelta a Sasuke? ¿Revivir a Gaara? ¿Derrotar a Pain? ¿Controlar a Kurama? ¿Derrotar a Obito sincronizado con el Juubi? Todo lo pasado parecía sencillo al lado de Hiashi Hyuga.

**Es como la combinación de todo lo que hemos pasado en una sola persona.**

_Te corrijo: de lo que HE pasado... que tú comenzaste a ayudar mucho más tarde, zorro testarudo._

En cuanto tocó la puerta fue recibido, hecho que sorprendió al rubio porque no recordaba haber anunciado su llegada. No lo hicieron esperar y lo acompañaron hasta la sala que Naruto reconoció como la que había ocupado la última vez.

**Eso sucedió porque eras un crío torpe que no sabía tratar con una eminencia como yo.**

_Por supuesto, Su Majestad, no tiene nada que ver con que llevaras cabreado con la familia de mi madre y de mi padre prácticamente casi toda tu existencia _– replicó con sarcasmo.

**No, nada que ver.**

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo que Hiashi Hyuga entraba en la sala por lo que se puso de pie de forma apresurada para recibirlo respetuosamente aunque el mayor lo detuvo con una mano y fue él quien se inclinó en señal de respeto. Naruto se ruborizó. Aún no se acostumbraba a que las mayores entidades de Konoha lo trataran con tanto respeto.

**Normal, te recuerdo que fuiste repudiado por mucho tiempo...**

_Kurama, de verdad, necesito que te calles durante la siguiente hora y media._

**Hm... una misión difícil, chico.**

_Oh, ¿no me digas que el gran Kurama-sama no puede hacer algo tan sencillo?_

**Para ser Hokage eres como un crío.**

_Kami-sama, cállate de una vez._

- Hokage-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó el adulto al ver el silencio en el que se encontraba sumido el joven, quien asintió una vez que dejó de escuchar la voz del zorro de nueve colas en su cabeza.

- Lo siento, a veces... me abstraigo demasiado en mis pensamientos – se excusó rascándose levemente las marcas de la mejilla.

- ¿Esos pensamientos tienen nombre? ¿Kurama? ¿Tal vez? – aventuró Hiashi mientras servía el té que una de las sirvientas les acababa de llevar.

- Kurama sin duda – aceptó con un suspiro, recibiendo de las manos del Hyuga una taza de té humeante.- He venido a darle mi respuesta a su pregunta, Hiashi-sama.

De repente, Hiashi Hyuga tomó la misma actitud que la última vez: se colocó derecho, cuan alto era el padre de su amada Hinata y posó la mirada perlada sobre su persona. Naruto retiró de su cabeza el sombrero de Hokage y lo dejó a un lado, dejando clara también su postura. Venía a hablar como Naruto.

- Hiashi Hyuga, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze aunque no he desertado el apellido que inicialmente se me dio: Uzumaki para brindar a mi madre el mismo honor que le brindo a mi padre portando este sombrero. Actualmente soy el alto cargo de Konohagakure y he venido a presentarle mis respetos y mis argumentos sobre la pedida de mano de su hija.

**Creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar así.**

- Usted me conoce, puede que piense que no, pero me ha visto crecer al igual que toda la aldea. Quizás nunca le interesé lo suficiente, pero sé que siempre oyó hablar de mí porque Hinata-chan tenía totalmente prohibido estar cerca de mí cuando éramos pequeños – comenzó a relatar, juntando las manos sobre la mesa.- Fui un niño travieso y desenfrenado, extrovertido y ajeno a todas las reglas, nunca me importó qué daños causara porque sólo quería llamar la atención de la gente que se alejaba de mí. Luché por ser reconocido durante demasiados años y no lo conseguí hasta que apareció Pain... o eso pensaba yo. Sí existía una persona que me reconocía en la aldea prácticamente desde la academia: su hija mayor, Hinata Hyuga. Le voy a ser sincero: no he cambiado demasiado en todos estos años. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte y he conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto cuando albergué en mi corazón el camino que yo quería seguir, mi camino ninja. Sin embargo, sigo siendo descuidado e impulsivo, no sé controlar mi carácter y mucho menos si está Sasuke cerca – se permitió sonreír levemente, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Hiashi le correspondió.- ¿Que la aldea está en paz y el mundo ninja también? Sí, pero no sólo gracias a mí. Si Hinata no hubiera estado a mi lado desde el principio quizás el Consejo hubiera podido conmigo y ahora mismo tendríamos ya otro Hokage. También he tenido la ayuda de Sakura-chan, de Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei... esto que tenemos hoy lo hemos conseguido todos, no yo solo. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque un Hokage no es nadie sin el apoyo de la gente de su villa.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Naruto?

- Usted me preguntó si merecía a su hija. Yo le estoy contextualizando mi vida: mi pasado, mi actual presente y ahora... mi futuro. Me cuesta mantener en orden mis pensamientos y no soy la persona más pacífica del mundo; sé que mi carácter choca completamente con el de Hinata-chan...

**Yo no estaría tan seguro.**

- Y sé también todo lo que pesa sobre mí, todos los errores y peligros que estoy portando con este cargo – señaló el sombrero.- No sé si merezco a su hija, pero creo que merezco la oportunidad de averiguarlo y demostrar que puedo cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida si usted me la brinda, Hiashi-sama. Sé que quizás no soy el mejor pretendiente, que probablemente muchos más hayan venido a solicitar la mano de Hinata-chan... pero sí tengo muy claro lo que siento por ella, y sé que es verdadero por todo el tiempo que me ha llevado entenderlo – tomó aire, nuevamente, sincerarse era terriblemente difícil.- No tengo intenciones de celebrar la ceremonia de unión inmediatamente, se llevaría a cabo cuando ambos estuviéramos preparados o cuando usted lo dispusiera, pero quiero formalizar lo que siento por su hija: quiero hacer las cosas bien, quizás, por primera vez en mi vida.

Hiashi lo miró largamente durante varios minutos. Luego, se levantó en silencio sin pronunciar una sola palabra y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad y exasperante lentitud.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, ¿la había fastidiado? Se mordió el puño con fuerza.

**Tranquilo, chico, eso no es una respuesta.**

* * *

Y... ¡hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Qué responderá Hiashi-sama a la declaración de Naruto? ¡Lo veremos próximamente! :D Mañana más y mejor, el momento decisivo se acerca. ¿Podrá pedirle Naruto a Hinata matrimonio? ¡TATATACHÁÁÁN!

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, como siempre, porque son ustedes unos lectores maravillosos y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.

PD: Mañana vuelvo a luchar con la universidad ù_ú


	56. Sábado - Para llegar a ser jounnin

¡Hoy traigo el capítulo tan a tiempo como de costumbre!

Por fin vuelvo a coger el ritmo :D Influye bastante el haber podido arreglar los asuntos pendientes en la universidad (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... no iban a ganarme ù_ú).

Así que sin más dilación y mientras preparo el capítulo de mañana,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 56 – Para llegar a ser jounnin.**

Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha cuando el sol casi tocaba la línea del horizonte y las estrellas ya se adivinaban en el morado cielo. Se quedó un instante en la entrada, admirando el atardecer, pensando en cómo había terminado su conversación con Hiashi Hyuga y aceptando que estaba más confundido que nunca, pero extrañamente aliviado. Se encogió de hombros y estaba dispuesto a tocar cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

- ¡Naruto!

El hombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda hasta llegar a su nuca. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para enfadar a la rubia?

- ¿Qué sucede, Ino? – preguntó, casi con miedo.

- ¿Puede saberse dónde diantres te metes? Llevo buscándote casi toda la tarde – puso los brazos en jarra.- Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo – interrumpió al rubio al notar que éste iba a responder.- Ya he terminado de preparar el regalo de Hinata-chan. Por cierto, déjame decirte que ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte haber comenzado tan tarde con este proyecto. Si lo hubieras pensado antes podrías habérselo dado el día de la fiesta – le reprochó.

- ¿No dicen que más vale tarde que nunca? – sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, encogiéndose de hombro ante los ojos azules que lo miraban acusadores.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Lo he dejado en tu mansión... Konohamaru me ha abierto la puerta – respondió a la pregunta que el rubio se estaba haciendo.- Nos vemos, Naruto, seguro que le va a gustar. Piensas con retraso, pero tienes buenas ideas – le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

_¿Puede saberse qué diantres significa eso?_

**Te acaban de decir estúpido de la forma más suave que he escuchado nunca.**

_Gracias, Kurama._

**De nada, chico.**

Su mansión... Las palabras de Ino le recordaron que tenía una propiedad que había sido construida después de la guerra en el mismo distrito donde se asentaban los grandes clanes. Una mansión que no solía utilizar a menudo porque era tan grande como la del Uchiha y él no soportaba tan bien la soledad como su teme mejor amigo. Sin embargo, solía pedirle a Konohamaru que le hiciera compañía de vez en cuando y esta había sido una de esas veces. Sonrió, el chico se habría sorprendido al recibir a Ino con el regalo de Hinata.

Recordando el regalo estaba justo cuando Sasuke y Hinata aparecieron por la puerta. El rubio los miró largamente.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – lo llamó la joven, acercándose a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, llegando hasta él.

Los ojos azules de Naruto parecían ausentes mientras seguía la trayectoria de sus movimientos hasta que acabó posicionándose a su lado y los zafiros se detuvieron en las perlas. Pudo leer la preocupación en ellos, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

**¡Naruto! ¡Despierta, idiota, vas a hacer que se preocupe aún más!**

- Eh, dobe, ¿sucede algo?

El pelinegro llegó a la altura de ambos y entonces Naruto recobró de golpe el sentido.

- No, no. Sólo es cansancio acumulado – sonrió, pero dicha sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos y los casi hermanos pelinegros se miraron entre sí.- Estoy aquí porque he venido a hablar con ambos sobre mañana, tengo algo importante que comunicaros.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? – preguntó preocupada, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que pasemos dentro, estaremos más cómodos y podremos hablar con más seguridad – comentó Sasuke, extrañado por la actitud del rubio, ¿qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza al Hokage más torpe de la historia?

- Felicidades por recuperar tu Sharingan, teme, Sakura-chan ha hecho un trabajo increíble – comentó mientras pasaban al interior de la casa, consiguiendo el efecto deseado en el Uchiha: un muy leve sonrojo y que éste desviara la mirada a cualquier parte de la sala menos a sus ojos.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí – aceptó con sequedad.

- Bueno, Naruto-kun, dinos de qué quieres hablar con nosotros.

- Es sobre la misión jounnin que hemos escogido Sakura-chan y yo para ti, Sasuke. Debes saber que ha sido una aventura muy exhaustiva buscar una misión jounnin dentro de la aldea, pero finalmente lo hemos conseguido gracias a mi increíble ingenio, por supuesto...

Hinata sonrió divertida, pero Sasuke lanzó un cojín a Naruto que el rubio esquivó con maestría.

- Me saca de quicio que esquives mis golpes.

- Lo sé, ¿no es genial? – al sonreír las marcas de sus mejillas se acentuaron.

- ¡Ve al grano de una vez, Naruto!

El rubio dio un salto cuando el Mangekyo Sharingan se activó de nuevo por su cuenta. Hinata soltó un suspiro, ¿es que no había forma humana de volver a controlar esa dichosa cosa? Jaló de la camisa de Sasuke para obligarlo a sentarse a su lado, donde estaba originariamente, ya que se había levantado ante el reto de Naruto.

- Pero, Hinata...

- Nada de peros – señaló sus propios ojos y Sasuke comprendió, desactivó su línea de sangre al instante, le costaría un poco volver a tener el control sobre el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero lo conseguiría, a fin de cuentas había nacido con él.

- La misión para ascender a jounnin, Sasuke, es proteger a Hinata-chan dentro de la aldea mientras yo llevo a cabo mis deberes como Hokage y me centro en estar con los Kages. Tu misión habrá terminado cuando yo me reúna con ella a la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

El silencio reinó en la sala.

- ¿Esa es tu gran misión jounnin? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Hinata-chan es ahora mismo una persona muy importante en el estatus de la villa. Va a venir gente de todo el mundo ninja, así que simplemente no podemos dejarla desprotegida y tú eres el más indicado para cuidarla. No creemos que suceda nada, pero por si acaso.

- Bueno, me parece bien – aceptó el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Eh, un momento! – la pelinegra se alzó indignada y Naruto pensó que se veía preciosa con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas debido al enfado.- Para empezar no habléis de mí como si no estuviera delante y para terminar no quiero tener guardaespaldas; sé cuidarme muy bien solita.

- Lo sabemos, Hinata-chan, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido – Hinata abrió la boca para replicar.- Y tu padre está completamente de acuerdo – la muchacha cerró la boca.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

- Oh, genial. El padre paranoico, el hermano controlador y el Hokage posesivo; me ha tocado el lote completo – masculló la muchacha e infló los mofletes en gesto indignado mientras dejaba caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cansada para luchar contra aquellos dos.

- ¿Hermano controlador?

- ¿Hokage posesivo?

El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros al unísono. La chica Hyuga iba a estar bajo vigilancia quisiera ella o no, así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo discutiendo el asunto.

- Dejando a un lado la misión. Hinata-chan, venía a decirte algo a ti también – la joven subió los ojos hasta él consiguiendo que se pusiera nervioso en el acto.- Bueno, eh... verás, me gustaría saber si querrías venir esta noche a mi casa...

La Hyuga parpadeó sorprendida no sólo por la invitación, sino por el lugar en el que se iba a llevar a cabo la misma. Bien era sabido en toda la aldea que el Hokage no adoraba especialmente su mansión aunque había dado encarecidamente las gracias a toda la villa cuando se la obsequiaron.

- Claro, Naruto-kun... – aceptó, aún en shock.

El rubio sonrió y se despidió de los dos, dejándolos solos de nuevo sumidos en el silencio.

- Hinata, ¿estás bien? – se arrodilló delante de ella al verla casi en posición fetal mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Creo que este ha sido el día más largo de mi vida desde que terminó la guerra – comentó en un susurro, casi como si fuera un secreto.

Sasuke sonrió suavemente y le acarició con suavidad el cabello para transmitirle ánimos.

* * *

Misión comunicada a los dos shinobis y por fin sabremos en el siguiente capítulo el regalo que Naruto ha guardado desde el día de la fiesta.

¿Qué tal? :D Espero que les haya gustado, deseo saber sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches._


	57. Sábado - Inmortalidad

¡Buenos días! Sólo una cosa que decir porque hoy tengo poco tiempo para dedicarme a la introducción...

Ahí va: ¿Querían NaruHina? Oh, Kami-sama, se van a hartar de NaruHina con este capítulo :D

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 57 – Inmortalidad.**

Hanabi alzó las cejas extrañada al pasar por delante de la habitación de su hermana mayor y escuchar el ruido que provenía del interior. Cogió un kunai que llevaba escondido en el kimono y se colocó detrás de la puerta corredera. La abrió despacio sin hacer ningún ruido e irrumpió limpiamente dentro del cuarto blandiendo el kunai bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hinata.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Hanabi abrió los ojos al ver el desastre de ropa que había alrededor del armario de la mayor de las Hyugas.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hanabi-chan?

- No, nada, por supuesto que no. Esta es la situación más normal del mundo – dijo con sarcasmo guardando el kunai de nuevo en su kimono.- ¿Qué pasa, Neesan? ¿A qué se debe todo este... em... desorden?

Hinata suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama, clavando la mirada en las flores de sakura que se distribuían por su techo y que ella misma había pintado.

- Naruto-kun me ha invitado a su mansión esta noche – soltó, sin tacto.

Hanabi parpadeó de nuevo.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero, Neesan, eso es estupendo! ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? ¿Que ese rubio tonto te preste atención? – preguntó, llegando hasta el armario y rebuscando ella también.

- No lo llames así, Hanabi-chan, es nuestro Hokage...

- Bah, Naruto siempre será Naruto, da igual los títulos que porte – aseguró la menor cogiendo entre sus manos una percha en especial que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.- ¿Y esto, Neesan? ¿Qué te parece?

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon brutalmente al ver la prenda que su hermana le estaba mostrando. Había sido un regalo de su maestra Kurenai y estaba aún sin estrenar... por, a su juicio, una buena razón.

Naruto observaba las solitarias calles de Konoha desde el gran ventanal que había en la biblioteca que Iruka y Kakashi organizaron personalmente. Por todos lados habían toques personales de ambos shinobis, pero había un toque especial que los dos habían puesto y que había hecho de la biblioteca el lugar favorito de Naruto: todos los libros que Jiraiya llegó a publicar, todos los libros que recopiló a lo largo de su vida estaban en una de las estanterías más hermosas que llenaba el lugar. Estantería que Naruto pasó a observar y donde se detuvo a leer los títulos como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba relajarse.

Hinata llegaría dentro de poco y él debía estar preparado, pero por alguna razón se sentía anclado al lugar donde estaba sentado. Sus ojos pasaron al regalo de la muchacha que descansaba sobre la maravillosa mesa de madera que cubría la mitad de la estancia.

Ino estaba equivocada, la idea no había sido completamente suya, sino que se le había ocurrido mientras leía uno de los libros de su difunto maestro así que, en parte, le debía a él el obsequio que descansaba sobre una base de elegante terciopelo negro y cubierto por una jaula ovalada de cristal con los bordes dorados y bellamente decorados.

Contuvo un suspiro.

La soledad reinaba en cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Konohamaru se había ido hacía bastante rato aunque le prometió que volvería al día siguiente. Por eso no le gustaba aquella casa. _Maldición_. Se trataba de una casa familiar.

**Naruto, está sonando la puerta de la entrada. Y creo que ya es la tercera vez...**

_¡Kurama! ¿¡Por qué no me has avisado antes!? _– preguntó escandalizado levantándose de los colchones y saliendo de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

**Eh, tonto Hokage, llevo un buen rato llamándote.**

_Diantres._

Naruto se dio un rápido repaso en el baño y pasó como una exhalación por los largos pasillos hasta que llegó a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tropezar y convertir aquella... ¿cita? ¿Podríamos llamarla cita? En algo catastrófico desde el principio.

Tomó aire y pasó la mano por su rubio cabello intentando imponer algo de orden, pero sin conseguirlo, así que se resignó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrarse.

La hermosa criatura que estaba parada en su entrada no podía ser una persona humana. No, era imposible. Debía tratarse de un ángel traído desde lo más profundo del infierno para torturarle. Dejó de respirar mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Hinata Hyuga: la muchacha llevaba un traje blanco ajustado desde los pechos, donde se centraba un exquisito adorno de pedrería y algo de encaje, hasta su insinuante cadera, que estaba remarcada por un precioso listón lila pálido que tenía un precioso lazo, y luego el traje caía con volumen hasta muy por encima de sus rodillas. Observó, con cierta sorpresa, que Hinata, de repente, estaba casi a su altura, y la respuesta llegó cuando sus ojos bajaron por las hermosas y trabajadas piernas hasta dar con unos tacones del mismo tono que el listón de la cadera.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun? – lo llamó la joven, sonrojada hasta las orejas por la exhaustiva mirada del muchacho.

Ella también había tragado saliva con dificultad cuando un rubio de cabellos desordenados y escultural cuerpo marcado por la camisa de vestir que llevaba abierta lo suficiente para que se viera el colgante que había heredado de Tsunade, pero que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y remarcaba todos los atributos del Hokage. Contuvo un gemido al darse cuenta de los ajustados vaqueros oscuros.

Por lo visto, Hanabi-chan tenía razón: ambos habían pensado en la invitación como una primera cita.

- Pasa, pasa – habló con dificultad y el tono de voz ronco, mientras se hacía a un lado para cederle el paso.- Seguro que hace... frío fuera – le costaba horrores articular una frase que tuviera sentido.

- Comienza a notarse que el verano se aproxima – comentó levemente sonrojada aceptando el paso que Naruto le cedía y escuchando posteriormente el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Siento haber tardado tanto en bajar, yo...

Se sorprendió cuando Hinata colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. Por una vez, ella no tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y darle un suave beso: fugaz y efímero, pero lleno de la dulzura, que incluso vestida de aquella forma, transmitía.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Naruto-kun – comentó, a unos centímetros de sus labios.- La verdad es que tengo curiosidad – dijo, sus ojos de repente se tornaron de ensoñación.- ¿Por qué querías verme esta noche?

Naruto la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y no le apetecía nada separarse del cuerpo femenino, pero la había invitado a su casa por una razón en especial y debía, al menos, cumplir con ella. _Después_, pensó mientras acariciaba la piel del hombro desnudo, _aún quedaba mucha noche por delante_.

**Las hormonas están haciendo estropicios con tu cabeza, chico, tener que escucharte pensar este tipo de cosas es vergonzoso.**

_Kurama_ – replicó, con tono de advertencia y molesto.

**Sí, sí. Ya desaparezco. Hay que ver. Ganan la guerra más importante del mundo ninja gracias a un servidor y así es como lo tratan después...**

Naruto sonrió cuando sintió la voz del zorro de nueve colas difuminarse en su cabeza.

Tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y la condujo hacia las escaleras con suavidad. La muchacha miraba maravillada a su alrededor, pues la decoración era realmente hermosa en tonalidades rojas y marrones. _Este sitio es increíble_, pensó mientras dejaba que el atractivo Hokage la guiara a través de los pasillos. Lo cierto es que solo había estado una vez en la casa de Naruto y fue cuando lo visitó después de la guerra pues tuvo que guardar un mes de reposo cuando salió del hospital. Clavó los ojos en la nuca de Naruto que la guiaba con ternura y extrema delicadeza como si temiera que pudiera romperla.

- Naruto-kun, ¿a dónde vamos?

Él sonrió suavemente y esta vez Hinata pudo ver una inmensa ternura en sus ojos.

- Te voy a llevar a mi lugar favorito – respondió.

De repente, estaban delante de una gran puerta de madera labrada con detalles del mundo ninja que representaban un hecho que, muy posiblemente, los nuevos estudiantes de la Academia ya daban en clase de historia. Hinata reconoció la escena, se trataba de la batalla final contra el Juubi cuando Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y los Kages consiguieron derrotar a Obito y a Madara.

Dejó que Naruto la llevara hasta el interior de la estancia y su pecho se llenó de calidez al observar la biblioteca que, al contrario que el resto de la casa, parecía un mundo completamente diferente ya que la decoración se centraba en el blanco y en los pequeños detalles resaltados en azul. Su atención se desvió a un objeto que estaba sobre la inmensa mesa de cristal, cubierto por un pequeño manto de seda.

- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Sasuke? – la voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación y asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Yo no te di mi regalo porque no estaba preparado aún, Ino dice que soy un desastre – sonrió mientras la acercaba al objeto que había captado su atención nada más entrar.- Hinata-chan, este es mi regalo para ti – posó la mano que había estado sosteniendo para guiarla sobre la tela que, efectivamente, era de seda.

Hinata miró a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba a ella. Dirigió entonces su atención al regalo y dejó caer con suavidad la tela sobre el cristal de la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y se cubrió los labios con una mano, notablemente sorprendida.

Allí, sobre la mesa, había una urna acristalada de bordes dorados y hermosos grabados con el fondo cubierto de terciopelo negro. Pero no fue el exterior lo que consiguió quitarle la respiración, sino lo que había en el interior: una hermosa rosa blanca se erguía hacia el centro de la urna y, a su alrededor, danzaba otra rosa azul hasta posicionarse casi a la misma altura. Contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaba para verlas mejor y se dio cuenta de que las rosas parecían de cristal. Activó su Byakugan movida por la curiosidad y se dejó caer sobre la silla cuando comprendió lo que sucedía: las rosas habían sido cristalizadas, pero aún estaban vivas.

- Hinata-chan, este es mi regalo para ti – le dijo, besando la pálida piel de sus hombros.- Nuestra inmortalidad – susurró en el oído de la hermosa jovencita.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata ató cabos: los colores de las rosas eran los colores de los ojos de ellos dos.

- Naruto-kun, es... son... – se llevó las manos a la cara, las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.- Oh, Kami-sama, son hermosas – dijo finalmente dejando escapar una pequeña risa que fue secundada por las lágrimas que intentaba detener.

Naruto besó la cabeza de Hinata a la vez que la abrazaba por detrás.

_Y aún no he terminado, Hinata-chan, aún no he terminado._

* * *

¡YUHÚ! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones porque este capítulo encabeza la lista de mis favoritos :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	58. Sábado - Aún no

¡Hola! :D

Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior os haya gustado tanto, la verdad es un orgullo y un alivio saber que he conseguido enterneceros.

Creo que este capítulo que os traigo hoy termina finalmente con la etapa **"Sábado"** esto quiere decir que mañana quizás (y pongo quizás porque me estoy sintiendo realmente mal últimamente y no sé si volveré a caer enferma) comienza con la etapa final de este fic.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 58 – Aún no.**

Naruto sentía que estaba perdiendo el norte y que su parte racional estaba siendo enterrada muy profundamente por su lado pasional, de otra forma no entendía cómo era posible que él y Hinata hubieran acabado besándose apasionadamente mientras recorrían con las manos el cuerpo del otro, ansiosos de sentir el contacto mutuo, encima de los colchones de la ventana.

Parpadeó repetidamente para que su visión se volvió nítida y de pronto tuvo consciencia de lo que estaba pasando: Hinata estaba entre sus piernas, respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus alientos se entremezclaban cálidamente, las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor del momento.

Se permitió el lujo de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos no paraban quietas por mucho que intentara detenerlas, el cuerpo de Hinata les había provocado adicción, pero sobre todo aquella parte tan bella de su cuerpo: la curva entre el cuello y el hombro era una zona incapaz de dejar de besar o acariciar y la reacción del cuerpo de Hinata lo incitaba a continuar.

Por el amor de Kami-sama, ¿no había nadie que lo parase? Porque él no era capaz de detenerse. Observaba todo como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, viéndose a sí mismo besarla con pasión, acunando sus mejillas, deslizando los labios por el níveo cuello y la garganta de Hinata soltando un dulce sonido que lo ponían a cien. ¿Dónde diantres estaba Kurama cuando lo necesitaba?

Volvió en sí como quien cae del paraíso y se estrella contra el suelo; quizás fue mirar los tirantes caídos del vestido de Hinata y poder avistar sus hermosos pechos o que su propia camisa estuviera más abierta y poder sentir el calor de la piel de la chica. El caso es que sacó fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol de donde no lo tenía para poner ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata y alejarla de él.

Tragó saliva. Cuanto más la miraba, más ganas tenía de continuar con aquello, pero no podía... no era lo correcto, no todavía.

- No es correcto continuar, Hinata... – articuló con dificultad, vio decepción en los ojos de ella así que se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios, robándole el poco aire que los pulmones femeninos habían recuperado.- Aún no, pero lo será. La espera está a punto de terminar.

Ella asintió lentamente, entendiendo a qué se refería.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruto-kun? – preguntó, acomodándose en el pecho del Hokage que la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Ya lo verás. No queda nada para que lo averigües – besó la coronilla de la muchacha con infinita ternura, notando cómo el peso en su pecho aumentaba a medida que la joven iba sucumbiendo al sueño.

- ¿Puede existir algo más hermoso que ellas?

Naruto siguió la dirección de su mirada y se topó con las rosas que bajo la luz de la luna brillaban aún más, reflejando su hermosura en las blancas paredes.

- Sí, Hinata, sí existe hermosura mayor – la abrazó con más fuerza.- Tú... – le susurró en el oído, con suavidad, con amor, con extrema ternura, pero la jovencita ya había caído rendida en sus brazos.

Mientras observaba su tranquilo dormir pensó en qué debía hacer: ¿llevarla a su casa? ¿A casa de Sasuke? ¿De Sakura? ¿Alojarla en su mansión?

- Bueno, tengo habitaciones de sobra... – pensó, sin querer, en voz alta.

- Ni se te ocurra, dobe Hokage.

No pegó un salto porque tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos y, además de despertarla, podía perder el agarre sobre el hermoso cuerpo y causar que ambos cayeran al suelo de mármol. Una caída dura, sin duda. Así que con el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho dirigió la vista a la ventana, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke en la maldita ventana?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, teme? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Evitar que cometas alguna tontería – terminó de entrar en la estancia saltando por encima de los enamorados.- Dijiste que formalizarías la relación. Lo prometiste. ¿Recuerdas? Y si incumplías yo te mataba. Así de sencillo.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo voy a hacer – ante la ceja alzada de Sasuke en señal de desconfianza Naruto resopló y sacó algo de su bolsillo que enseñó al Uchiha.- Estaba esperando conseguir esto – Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido y alternó la mirada entre el objeto y su mejor amigo.- Aunque lo he obtenido de una forma un tanto extraña – admitió, guardando de nuevo el objeto.- Mañana será el gran día.

- Ya, pues hasta entonces devuélveme a Hinata, aún no podéis consumar vuestra relación – lo atravesó con el Mangekyo Sharingan y Naruto sintió un escalofrío.

- Sasuke, tu...

- Lo he activado, Naruto, a conciencia.

- Oh, venga – masculló, resignado.- No hemos hecho nada malo.

Sasuke observó el conjunto con superioridad e incredulidad: la camisa de Naruto estaba completamente abierta, los tirantes del vestido de Hinata caídos y los cabellos de ambos eran un desastre.

- Claro que no – replicó con sarcasmo.

- Además no vengas a pedirme explicaciones, el que las quiere soy yo: ¿cómo es eso de que te has declarado a Sakura? ¿Eh?

La postura de Sasuke se descompuso y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, pero estaba a salvo gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en la biblioteca. Carraspeó un poco.

- ¿Qué más da? Ella ya lo dejó todo bastante claro – respondió mientras recibía a Hinata de los brazos de Naruto y la acomodaba en los suyos sin despertarla.- Voy a llevarla a su casa así que supongo que también tengo que cargar con eso, ¿no? – señaló con la cabeza el regalo de Naruto y éste asintió.

- Si no quieres que mañana se despierte desilusionada y triste, sí. Porque no querrás verla triste, ¿verdad, Sasuke-nii? – parpadeó insinuante y suavizó la voz tratando de imitar la dulzura de Hinata, pero Sasuke ni se inmutó.

- Naruto, eres el Hokage más estúpido que ha tenido Konoha en toda su historia como villa.

- Y tú eres un idiota que malinterpreta las reacciones de las personas y entienden lo que no es yéndose incluso sin esperar una respuesta – contraatacó Naruto, observando a Sasuke ponerse sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

Por un instante sintió celos: la imagen de Sasuke vestido de negro con los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, el cabello confundiéndose con la noche y Hinata pareciendo un ángel en sus brazos... la imagen era condenadamente hermosa. _Los hermanos de la noche_, pensó el Hokage entre la burla y la seriedad.

- Dobe, ¿haces caso a todas las cosas que salen de tu boca? – remató, provocativo, pero le sorprendió ver que el rubio no picaba, sino que lo miraba profundamente con sus ojos azules como tratando de ver a través de su cuerpo la esencia de su alma.

- Sólo a las que tienen sentido – aceptó.

Apartó la mirada de Sasuke y permitió que éste volviera a respirar con tranquilidad, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio poseía aquel poder abrasador en sus ojos? _Sin duda_, pensó mirando a la chica entre sus brazos, _el dobe de Naruto por fin ha crecido._

- Ella no te ha rechazado, Sasuke, quizás deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decirte.

Cuando Sasuke levantó la vista de la dormida Hinata, Naruto le daba la espalda y se estaba alejando hacia la puerta hasta finalmente desaparecer en el interior de su solitaria mansión. El Uchiha decidió que era hora de partir y con Hinata y su regalo en brazos fue saltando de árbol en árbol hacia el complejo Hyuga mientras las palabras de Naruto resonaban con una fuerza abrumadora en su cabeza.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo y poner algo de SasuSaku, pero como comenté al principio no me siento muy bien y es un milagro que haya conseguido actualizar hoy. Así que recordad: si no actualizo mañana es, probablemente, porque mi estado ha empeorado.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	59. Domingo - Asuntos pendientes

Buenas, mis fieles y más queridos lectores.

Antes de nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por faltar a mi promesa de actualizar cada día. Lo siento mucho, pero ha sido completamente imposible para mí hacerlo. Al final del capítulo explicaré qué me ha pasado estos días.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dado apoyo y me han deseado buena salud porque creo que gracias a ustedes y los médicos hoy puedo actualizar.

Sin más,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 59 – Asuntos pendientes.**

**Domingo.**

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la madrugada ya había entrado cuando terminó de instalar a Hinata en su habitación (hecho sumamente difícil porque la muchacha había decidido aferrarse a su cuello durante el trayecto hasta la casa) y dejó el regalo de Naruto sobre la elegante mesilla de noche para que ella lo viera nada más despertar, decidió que no sería capaz de dormir si no escuchaba la respuesta que Naruto y Hinata tanto le habían echado en cara por no esperar, por no tener paciencia, por no escuchar. Así que atesorando el último resquicio de orgullo Uchiha que le quedaba junto a un ápice de esperanza se acercó a la casa donde vivía su compañera de equipo.

Soltó un gruñido ante lo que se encontró al llegar: Sakura dormía con la ventana abierta de par en par y sin pasar la cortina. ¿Siendo la mejor médico de Konoha cómo era posible que se permitiera semejante "lujo"? ¿Es que no sentía amor por su vida o qué?

Entró con discreción en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Sin embargo, fue cuestión de que el colchón asimilara su peso para en apenas unos segundos verse contra el mismo con una cascada de cabello pelirrosa que caía sobre él a la vez que un kunai era apretado contra la piel de su cuello.

- Vaya, sinceramente, no pensaba que tú fueras a ser la dominante en esta relación – dijo con sorna, levantando los brazos en gesto inocente.

La kunoichi de ojos jade se sonrojó hasta las orejas una vez que se dio cuenta de a quién había apresado: ¿qué demonios hacía Uchiha Sasuke en su casa, en su habitación, EN SU CAMA?

- No me lo puedo creer – dejó escapar permitiendo que el kunai se escurriera entre sus dedos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, levantándose de encima del Uchiha y haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

Sasuke se incorporó lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Sakura era bastante más pequeña que él y que parecía físicamente mucho más frágil de lo que realmente era (frágil no era un término que definiera a Sakura Haruno), pero con la media melena revuelta y el pijama desordenado producía el instinto de protegerla.

- Exijo una respuesta.

Sakura parpadeó.

- Espera, ¿qué?

- Exijo una respuesta – repitió, más despacio y alargando las vocales.- Hoy dejamos algo inconcluso, quiero acabar con esto de una vez. Mañana tengo que ser un guardaespaldas de la mañana a la noche y me gustaría poder tener la mente tranquila y dormir en paz, ¿sabes? – masculló.

Sakura volvió a parpadear. Muy bien, aquello era demasiado para que su mente lo procesara a la una y pico de la mañana así que simplemente asimiló que Sasuke necesitaba dormir y que necesitaba que ella respondiera a su declaración para poder hacerlo, así que la joven tomó aire con profundidad.

- He estado pensándolo mucho a lo largo del día de hoy – admitió, acariciando su nuca.

_Llegó al laboratorio donde había estado estudiando el Sharingan de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Ino volvía con unas cajas que había que guardar, pero la rubia no esperaba encontrarse a la pelirrosa en un completo ataque de pánico. Es decir, era normal verla enfadada y que rompiera cosas, pero no era normal verla hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras decía cosas que nadie entendía y rompía lentamente informes viejos._

_- ¡Frentona! ¿Estás bien?_

_Soltó las cajas de cualquier forma en la primera esquina que encontró se arrodilló frente a Sakura cuyos ojos estaban tan enrojecidos que Ino supuso que llevaba así un buen rato. Sin embargo, Sakura seguía diciendo cosas incoherentes que la mente de Ino no podía descodificar a pesar de ser una Yamanaka por lo que cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara a su mejor amiga._

_- Ahora cálmate y dime qué ocurre – fue suave y firme, casi una orden._

_Sakura se limpió la nariz sonoramente y no miró a Ino a los ojos cuando respondió:_

_- Sasuke me ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo, me ha dicho que me quiere._

_Fue tal el silencio que inundó la habitación que Sakura se obligó a alzar la cara para poder vr que Ino se había quedado blanca como la pared contra la que estaba apoyada y la observaba con los bellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par._

_- ¿In...?_

_- ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TIENES ESTE ATAQUE PORQUE SASUKE SE TE HA DECLARADO!? ¿¡PORQUE HA SUCEDIDO LO QUE LLEVABAS DESEANDO TODA TU VIDA!? ¿¡LO DICES EN SERIO!?_

_Sakura asintió con miedo._

_- ¿P-pero por qué te enfadas?_

_Ino la fulminó con la mirada. _

_- ¡Me has preocupado! ¡Pensé que te había vuelto a hacer daño! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema por el que estás así?_

_- Él se fue antes de que pudiera responderle... – admitió, en voz aún más baja._

_- ¿ES UNA BROMA? – Ino notó que había vuelto a espantar a su amiga y se obligó a bajar su voz unos decibelios.- Sakura, llevas muchos años presumiendo de portar el mismo carácter que nuestra anterior Hokage y ahora es el momento de demostrarlo – masculló antes de levantarse y salir del laboratorio expulsando su enfado por los cuatro costados._

_Sakura tomó aire con fuerza y pudo callar el dolor que no dejaba de oprimir su pecho desde el mediodía. Ino tenía razón: se estaba portando como una cobarde. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, así que cuando llegara la hora enfrentaría a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Entonces, se acordó de Sai y sintió lástima por el pobre chico que tendría que aguantar lo que ella había causado en Ino._

- ¿Y qué has decidido? – preguntó Sasuke, al ver que se había quedado callada.

- He decidido que... – tragó saliva.- Yo siempre he querido estar contigo y he intentado estarlo de todas las formas posibles: como compañera de equipo, como apoyo, como kunoichi, como amiga, como... – se mordió el labio.- Sin embargo, eras tú quien me alejaba siempre. Debes entender que ha resultado extraño para mí que seas tú quien me diga que quiere estar conmigo – soltó por fin, Sasuke asintió.- Pero también debo entender que no eres el mismo, ahora eres... quien siempre debiste ser, te has convertido en la persona que estabas destinada a ser – sonrió dulcemente.- Y creo que... estoy segura de que... – le desconcentraba darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba acabando con la distancia que existía entre los dos.- También quiero estar contigo.

Y por primera vez en sus veintidós años de vida Sakura vio una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Sasuke Uchiha antes de que él se colocara a dos centímetros de su rostro.

- Sakura...

- ¿Si? – sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

Ella rió suavemente.

- Un beso es lo más inocente que me has quitado hasta la fecha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y aquel comentario fue suficiente para que Sasuke acortara toda la distancia y sus labios se unieran bruscamente en un torrente de sentimientos guardados, ignorados y enterrados demasiado tiempo que salieron a relucir con la intensidad del momento. Acunó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la sintió gemir cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina.

Sonrió en medio del beso; iba a ser una noche muy intensa. Después de todo debía reconocer que ni Sakura era tan delicada como su querida Hinata ni él tenía el sentido del honor que portaba a lomos su mejor amigo.

* * *

Había que cerrar finalmente la relación de esta pareja y he decidido hacerlo porque me pareció la manera más coherente de hilar la historia sin que resaltara demasiado. Además, ya comenzamos con la última etapa, ¿y saben lo que eso significa? Exacto: NaruHina a más no poder, así que necesitaba cerrar finalmente el SasuSaku aunque por supuesto habrá leves toques a partir de ahora.

El motivo de por qué no he podido actualizar: ¿recuerdan que la última vez que lo hice les comenté que me sentía mal? Bien, pues resulta que no eran imaginaciones mías, sino que pillé un virus muy fuerte de estómago y ese mismo día a las tantas de la mañana tuvieron que correr a urgencias en el centro de salud conmigo para luego trasladarme al hospital. No quiero encender la alarma, así que no se preocupen porque ya estoy mejor y por fin estoy en mi casa.

De modo que... ¡He vuelto! Y quiero seguir con este proyecto como lo he hecho hasta ahora, así que muchas gracias y espero que a pesar de todo sigan estando ustedes conmigo porque son los mejores lectores que he tenido nunca.

Muchas gracias y hasta mañana.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	60. Domingo - Comienza el gran día

Aquí estoy como prometí otro día más :D

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han alegrado por mi recuperación y que inclusive me han dicho que me tome mi tiempo y yo quiero asegurarle a todas esas personas que han tenido tan consideradas palabras conmigo que no se preocupen porque este fic llegará al final tarde lo que pueda tardar debido a imprevistos, pero nunca lo abandonaré; por ustedes, por mí.

Sin más,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 60 – Comienza el gran día.**

Cuando ella despertó el sol había salido hacía bastante rato y Sasuke estaba delineando el contorno de su figura con uno de sus dedos, concentrado en seguir las curvas con total fidelidad, sin dejarse ninguna y queriendo memorizarlas aunque estaba seguro de que habrían muchas noches como aquella.

- Buenos días – dijo con suavidad, virando el rostro hacia él y sonriendo cuando el joven pelinegro se mostró desconcertado al ser descubierto en su atrevimiento.

- Hola – saludó levemente con algo de sequedad, pero depositando un tierno beso en la nariz de Sakura que la hizo reír.

Sasuke resultaba increíblemente más atractivo después de haber dormido con él ya que tenía el pelo muy revuelto, los ojos no abiertos del todo y el sol le daba un aspecto curiosamente encantador. Pero claro, eso él nunca lo sabría porque Sakura deseaba atesorar aquel primer recuerdo a su lado en su corazón.

- Hoy es el gran día – le recordó la mujer y él se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Yo no diría gran día, lo llamaría pesadilla de día – masculló contra la almohada.

- No seas así – le dio un beso en la coronilla y se acercó a él para que sus cuerpos volvieran a tocarse.- Sólo tienes que cuidar de Hinata-chan y todos estaremos con vosotros – sonrió.- Quien peor lo tiene es Naruto. Piénsalo: tiene que encargarse de los Kages prácticamente casi todo el festival, sobre todo a la hora del discurso y después...

- ¿Y después? – la incitó a continuar mientras buscaba con los ojos su ropa, su misión hacía rato que había comenzado y él aún estaba allí, en pelota picada como quien dice.

Se rió ante su propio chiste.

- Creo que finalmente va a dar el gran paso con Hinata-chan. Creo. Más le vale – frunció el ceño que Sasuke besó con suavidad.

- Lo hará o lo mataré.

- Lo mataremos – le corrigió.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó.

- Esa es mi chica.

Sakura rió y se dispusieron a comenzar el día con buen pie, lo que significaba vestirse y que Sakura bajara a hurtadillas a buscar el desayuno para que luego Sasuke pudiera irse a su misión.

Hinata hacía mucho tiempo que había abiertos los ojos, de hecho había visto amanecer a través del cristal que protegía las rosas que le habían vuelto a robar el aliento nada más despertar. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada. No recordaba cómo había vuelto a casa y por qué había terminado con una yukata de dormir encima del vestido que llevaba la noche anterior, pero poco le había importado al comprender que no fue un sueño y que pasó de verdad. El regalo que tenía ante sus ojos era la prueba viviente de ello.

Obligó a su Byakugan a desactivarse y a su cuerpo a colocarse boca arriba para mirar al techo; le fascinaba ver la vida latir aún en aquellas rosas y más aún saber que durarían lo mismo que viviera ella e incluso más porque quizás podrían heredarlo sus hijos...

Detuvo sus pensamientos y los colores subieron a su rostro.

- ¿Hijos con Naruto-kun? – repitió en voz alta, parecía tan perfecto e irreal..., pero así había sido aquella larga e interminable semana: perfecta e irreal con varios toques de picante y dureza.

No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amado rubio, pero estaba claro que era algo que se le escapaba completamente. Se encogió de hombros justo antes de decidir que era hora de levantarse y prepararse pues se enfrentaba a un día entero con su Niisan.

- Vaya, y yo pensando que llegaba tarde.

La divertida voz hizo que diera tal salto que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a Sasuke Uchiha en el marco de la misma, observándola con notoria burla en su voz.

- Sasuke-niisan...

El pausado y cálido llamado hizo que se estremeciera casi de igual forma que la noche anterior con los llamados de Sakura entre sus brazos. Se riñó al no poder deshacerse del recuerdo que llevaba desde que se despidió de la chica dando vueltas en su cabeza.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó la Hyuga, acercándose a él.- Te noto... diferente – aventuró, no quería decir lo que realmente había pensado porque no quería que Sasuke se colocara a la defensiva, pero lo que de verdad había notado era felicidad y alivio, un enorme alivio.

- Nada malo.

Hinata sonrió entendiendo que quizás él no quería contárselo... hasta que seguidamente se sonrojó cuando examinó mejor a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de las marcas rojas que asomaban tímidamente por su cuello.

- Oh, Kami-sama... – exclamó sin poder evitarlo, tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

Sasuke rió aún más divertido.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hinata? – preguntó, observando cómo ella separaba la ropa que iba a usar en el festival de la ropa que se iba a poner para pasar el día con él.

- Dime, Sasuke-nii – atendió distraída, examinando los kimonos que tenía.

- Haría cualquier cosa por proteger esa inocencia que sigues teniendo a pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido en la vida – admitió con un suspiro, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana y dándose cuenta entonces de que Hinata había detenido su ir y venir para acercarse a él con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke-niisan, si no la he perdido hasta ahora... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? – le dio un beso en la frente e intentó darse la vuelta para asearse cuando Sasuke la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca, haciendo tintinear de nuevo la pulsera que él le había regalado.

- Sólo quiero devolverte lo que has hecho por mí esta semana.

Ella se arrodilló ante él.

- No he hecho nada.

- Me has cambiado la vida – la contradijo, él sabía que era verdad y ella también, pero Hinata era demasiado humilde para apropiarse del éxito de sus propias hazañas.

Ella sonrió antes de levantarse.

- No, Sasuke-niisan, esta semana... esta semana las vidas de todos han cambiado en mayor o menor medida, pero lo han hecho – sonrió antes de desaparecer dentro del baño.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos pensando en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, no sólo su vida había cambiado. Todos los que habían estado en contacto con él en aquella semana se habían visto afectados de una u otra manera. Había sido un buen cambio para todos los novatos, sin duda.

Sólo quedaba un cabo suelto en toda aquella ajetreada historia y se resumía en un nombre y un apellido: Naruto Uzumaki y su repentina obsesión por querer hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Bien, bien, en el próximo capítulo tenemos a un nervioso Naruto al que van a visitar Hinata y Sasuke, ¿qué pasará? Espero que quieran averiguarlo conmigo en el próximo capítulo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	61. Domingo - Pinocho

¡Buenas noches a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y preparados para el fin de semana aunque supongo que eso en vacaciones no importa mucho, pero sigue siendo agradable :D

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los buenos deseos y aquí estoy con el capítulo 61 que espero les guste y se rían aunque sea un poquito.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 61 – Pinocho.**

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Hokage ya era casi mediodía y aunque Shizune les había dicho que podían pasar porque Naruto estaba libre, lo cierto es que al llegar a la puerta del despacho y escuchar alboroto dentro no supieron si entrar o no. Bueno, Hinata dudó, Sasuke frunció el ceño y entró sin tan siquiera llamar.

- ¡Niisan! – exclamó Hinata pasando detrás de él.

El movimiento que había en la sala se debía a que por fin había llegado Killer Bee aquella mañana y estaba con Naruto y con Gaara desde entonces, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que no era alegría precisamente lo que cruzaba por la cara del rubio.

- Hinata-chan, Sasuke, hola – saludó con rapidez volviendo su atención de nuevo a los fieles seguidores de la Mizukage.- Estoy hablando muy en serio, decidme de una vez dónde se ha metido esa vieja bruja.

- A ella no le gustaría que la llamara así, Naruto-sama.

- Me da igual. Decidme dónde está.

- No lo sabemos.

- No me lo creo – masculló, alborotando su cabello.- ¡Estáis todo el día pegados a su culo y, de repente, no sabéis dónde está! ¡Pinocho miente mejor que vosotros!

Hinata parpadeó.

- ¿Pinocho? – repitió, curiosa.

- Es un cuento que escribió Kankurou cuando empezó a instruir a los nuevos marionetistas en Suna – respondió Gaara llegando hasta ellos y saludándolos.- Misteriosamente apareció en mi maleta un ejemplar firmado y dedicado para Naruto y, por lo que veo, ya se lo ha leído – se sentó al lado del Raikage y de Killer Bee.

- ¿Y sobre qué trata, Kazekage-sama? – preguntó, sentándose justo al lado del pelirrojo.

Gaara la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que las hermosas cuencas blancas estaban clavadas exclusivamente en él, ni siquiera en Naruto. Además, la chica Hyuga era condenadamente bonita. _Piensa en Matsuri, Kazekage degenerado_, se dijo a sí mismo ante el primer pensamiento de ese tiempo que había tenido desde que comenzó su relación con la que una vez fue aprendiz.

Sasuke carraspeó al notar el estupor de Gaara y este se recompuso enseguida.

- Trata de una marioneta que quiere ser un niño de verdad, pero que cuando dice mentiras le crece la nariz. La verdad es que es un cuento para niños pequeños para enseñarles que no deben mentir porque está mal y puede traer consecuencias desastrosas – se encogió levemente de hombros.- No entiendo por qué mi hermano le mandó la historia a Naruto.

El pelinegro que cuidaba a Hinata guardando el espacio libre, de pie, con la mirada clavada en Naruto que seguía intentando sonsacarles a los súbditos de Mei su localización, rió. Rió porque supuso que entendía el pensamiento de Kankurou, a fin de cuentas Naruto no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño a ratos y seguramente el marionetista temía que el alocado rubio olvidara algo tan elemental en la vida: la importancia de la verdad. _Sin embargo_, pensó mientras se recargaba contra la pared, _ya no es necesario porque Hinata estará a su lado y ella le recordará siempre cuál es el camino correcto._

- ¿Pasa algo, chico Uchiha? Te veo divertido con Naruto pasando apuros – comentó Killer Bee con su conocida entonación de rap en cada palabra.

- Divertido es, desde luego – respondió el hermano mayor antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir nada.

Naruto ya había dejado a un lado el gorro de Hokage e incluso se había quitado su protector de Konoha porque estaba sudando la gota gorda con aquellos dos chicos. _Maldita seas, Mei Terumi._

**Era mejor que diera el discurso borracha a que simplemente desapareciera, ¿a que sí?**

_No bromees con esto. Sus súbditos están aquí y su gente está llegando, ¡si no aparece me colgarán a mí!_

**Chico, exageras, la horca se dejó de usar hace mucho tiempo.**

_Kurama, seguimos comunicándonos a través de pergaminos, por favor, no me hables de progreso._

**Buen punto** – aceptó el zorro.

Al final, terminó echando a los dos jóvenes shinobis del despacho y se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras se acariciaba las sienes ajeno a que Hinata y Sasuke seguían allí hasta que la ojiperla decidió acercarse a él bordeando el escritorio y posando sus manos en los fuertes y anchos hombros masculinos.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – lo llamó muy cerca de su oído por lo que el Hokage sufrió un placentero escalofrío.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la Mizukage?

El rubio la miró intensamente, había algo en el tono meloso de Hinata que lo llevaba a desconfiar ligeramente de la respuesta que debía dar a aquella pregunta, pero sonrió: la fama de la Mizukage, por desgracia, era bien conocida.

- Ha desaparecido – soltó en un hondo suspiro.

Hinata separó su rostro y Naruto pudo volver a respirar tranquilo sin sentir las finas hebras del hermoso cabello negro acariciando su cuello o los ojos perlas clavados coquetamente en sus facciones... o eso creyó él, porque la muchacha comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros que estuvo a punto de arrancarle un gemido. Se tapó la boca al sentirlo en la garganta, sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido? – cuestionó Sasuke, dándose cuenta de la situación y decidido a molestar a su dobe mejor amigo todo lo que pudiera.

- Ayer le cedí el honor de ser la encargada de dar el discurso este año... – comenzó, recostándose contra el sillón y dejando que las manos de Hinata siguieran haciendo su magia.

- En realidad ella no le dejó más opción, cuando quiere la Mizukage sabe mucho de persuasión – rimó Killer Bee a quien su hermano A había puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en su ausencia.

Gaara y A asintieron, secundando las palabras del portador del Hachibi.

- Habíamos quedado hoy para que nos pusiera al día sobre lo que iba a decir en el festival de los caídos, pero... – dirigió sus ojos azules hasta la pared donde descansaba el mismo viejo reloj que años atrás poseía el Sandaime.- No ha aparecido. Llevamos una hora y media sin saber nada de ella. Absolutamente nada.

Hinata asintió pensativa mientras sus ojos vagaban por el despacho y se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle que la hizo reír nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? – preguntó Gaara.

- Verán – jugó nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos, Naruto y Sasuke vieron eso sorprendidos ya que hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no mostraba ese rasgo característico de su casi olvidada y superada timidez.- Onoki-sama tampoco se encuentra en la reunión – informó.

Y fue increíble la cara de estupefacción que pusieron todos, excepto Gaara y Sasuke, indicando que ninguno de ellos había recordado la existencia del más viejo de los actuales Kages.

- Ese Onoki... – Naruto masculló una maldición en voz baja.- Siempre fastidiando.

- ¿Quién está siempre fastidiando, Hokage-sama?

La burlona voz llegó desde la puerta por lo que todos los presentes dirigieron hasta allí sus ojos encontrándose de este modo con un Onoki que sonreía ligeramente divertido y una Mei algo confundida. Naruto se puso en pie de un salto, asustando a Hinata que se alejó de él por el brusco movimiento.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí ya? – preguntó la hermosa mujer.- Onoki dice que habíamos quedado después de comer – comentó, llegando a la altura del Raikage.

- Onoki, te mato... – siseó Naruto, las marcas en sus mejillas estaban acentuadas y un brillo peligroso empezaba a crecer en sus ojos.

Naruto fulminó con la mirada al viejo y tanto Hinata como Sasuke se dieron cuenta del momento en el que los ojos del rubio se volvieron ligeramente rojos, señal de que estaba realmente enfadado y Kurama estaba haciendo acto de presencia con el total conocimiento de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

La chica Hyuga reclamó la atención del Hokage, pero este no parecía querer responder así que, pensando unas maldiciones que jamás saldrían de sus labios porque ella era una dama, se colocó delante del furioso Hokage con la rapidez que la caracterizaba y juntó sus labios con leve brusquedad.

El silencio se hizo al instante en el despacho. Gaara, el Raikage y Killer Bee desvieron la mirada levemente azorados ante la demostración de amor, mientras que Onoki decía algo sobre la impulsividad de los jóvenes que los hacía imprevisibles y estúpidos y Mei entraba comentando lo bonito que era el amor de la juventud. Sasuke simplemente soltó un leve suspiro. Hinata había vuelto a salvarlos.

Naruto reaccionó y reconoció los cálidos labios que se encontraban sobre los suyos así que tomó las riendas del beso e introduciendo su lengua lo más posible en la boca de Hinata la dejó sin aliento lo suficiente como para separarse de pronto y poder observar el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y se viró hacia los espectadores.

- Onoki, algún día te crecerá la nariz.

Con el simple comentario del rubio Sasuke ahogó un bufido de risa, Gaara sonrió casi imperceptible mientras que Killer Bee y A se rieron a gusto. Sus carcajadas aumentaron cuando Onoki comenzó a preguntar a qué se debía semejante insulto y Mei permanecía callada por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque sentía que se había perdido algo.

* * *

¿Y bien? :D ¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y les deseo muy buen comienzo de fin de semana! :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	62. Domingo - La calma antes de la tormenta

¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!

Ayer no pude actualizar porque salí con la familia. Tengo que aprovechar porque estamos en el último mes y mis padres coincidieron en las vacaciones, algo que no sucede a menudo :D así que hoy les traigo DOS capítulos que espero que disfruten mucho.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 62 – La calma que precede a la tormenta.**

Una hora más de discusión hizo falta para que la reunión con los Kages terminara. La Mizukage se había negado a dar información sobre su discurso que había calificado de información confidencial y portaba su sello por lo que si a alguno se le pasaba por la cabeza la remota posibilidad de robárselo estaría traicionando al País de la Niebla y eso supondría el comienzo de una lucha inmediata.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa prácticamente durante toda la reunión, sentada al lado de Sasuke, pensando en porqué era tan importante para la Mizukage dar el discurso del festival de los caídos. Es decir, los años anteriores habían sido increíblemente enternecedores: primero Naruto, después Gaara, A y finalmente el viejo Onoki que, a pesar de no tener la mejor labia del mundo ninja, se había esmerado especialmente ese día. La chica Hyuga supuso que tanta seguridad se debía a que habían dejado que Mei diera el discurso la última, se preguntó si había sido intencionado o sin querer.

- Después de que Naruto diera el discurso la primera vez que se celebró el festival de los caídos y de que viera el estado de ebriedad al que podía llegar la Mizukage intentó evitar por todos los medios que fuera ella la responsable – contestó Sasuke a su pregunta, Hinata miró a su Niisan, ¿el Sharingan permitía leer la mente?- Pero este año no ha podido escaquearse por razones evidentes. De ahí su nerviosismo – Hinata asintió.

Minutos más tarde los Kages abandonaron el despacho y Naruto quedó a solas con Sasuke y Hinata.

- Sasuke-nii, ¿te importaría concederme unos minutos de intimidad con Naruto-kun, por favor? – le pidió la chica a su hermano y guardaespaldas, quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al Hokage.

- Estaré vigilando con el Sharingan, Naruto, tenlo en cuenta - y con un leve asentimiento hacia Hinata salió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Entonces, el silencio se instaló en la sala hasta que Hinata se sentó en el sofá al lado de Naruto y recargó la cabeza en su pecho de tal forma que podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón del rubio ante su cercanía.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? – preguntó.

Naruto retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran el sedoso y hermoso cabello de Hinata mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en las imperfecciones del techo.

- Parece una tontería, pero para la gente que cree en nosotros el discurso es muy importante: alivia el escozor de las cicatrices que aún no sanan y sirve de bálsamo para las pérdidas más graves – paseó los labios por la frente de Hinata y los flecos de ella le hicieron cosquillas.- No desconfío de quienes tan arduamente lucharon para salvar este mundo hace cuatro años, es solo que... Mei es tan... impredecible – admitió, dejando caer la mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

- Te aseguro que saldrá bien, Naruto-kun – comentó suavizando tentadoramente la voz, alzando la cabeza y topándose con los ojos zafiros que la devoraban entera.- Tú has organizado todo esto y yo... confío en ti.

Naruto colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja y la miró fijamente.

- Antes te noté muy cerca de Gaara – soltó de repente, descolocando por completo a la Hyuga que tuvo el instinto de alejarse, pero Naruto lo impidió agarrándola por los hombros.- Demasiado cerca, diría yo... – acarició la barbilla de la joven, deleitándose con el sonrojo de las suaves mejillas.

- Y-yo... é-él... e-estábamos hablando del cuento de su hermano – consiguió decir finalmente haciendo un horrible esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que debía contestar y desviar su atención del remolino de sensaciones que eran en aquel momento los ojos azules del rubio.

- ¿De verdad? – Hinata asintió frenéticamente, Naruto puso ambas manos en la vertiginosa cintura de ella y la pegó a su pelvis con fuerza.- Más os vale.

- Naruto-kun... – lo llamó, tímida, sonrojada y casi consumida por el calor que emanaba de su propio cuerpo.- ¿Estás celoso?

_Mala idea, Hinata, mala idea._

Sus labios fueron apresados con una brusquedad abrumadora y ya no solo fue consumida por su calor, sino por el que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto y que ella no había tenido en cuenta.

Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva y desactivó el Sharingan al instante. Masculló varias maldiciones por lo bajo, recibiendo miradas extrañas de la gente que iba y venía ajetreada. _Menos mal que les dije que estaría vigilando..._

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La conocida voz hizo que alzara la vista para toparse con los ojos jade de aquella mañana.

- Hinata y Naruto están dentro – señaló la puerta del despacho después de saludarla con un breve beso que la muchacha acogió con cariño.

- ¿Solos? – Sasuke asintió con molestia.- Oh, entiendo – sonrió pícara.

- No, no, no lo entiendes. Nada de eso – Sakura lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un psicópata y Sasuke rodó los ojos, anteriormente ella le había dicho que parecía un hermano psicótico cuando se trataba de Hinata. No estaba de acuerdo. Sólo la protegía que Naruto le hiciera las mismas cosas que él le había hecho a Sakura la noche anterior. El recuerdo volvió a su mente y sacudió la cabeza desesperado.

- ¿Estás bien? – él asintió.- Tengo que ir a dejar el informe terminado en el laboratorio, ¿estarás cuando termine?

- No creo. Más vale que no – gruñó, calculando que era tiempo suficiente para que Naruto y Hinata hicieran cosas indebidas.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun – Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de despedida.- Naruto no ha estado evitándolo tanto para fastidiarla ahora. Confía en él.

- No se puede confiar en las hormonas de un hombre y menos si son las de Naruto y Kurama juntos – masculló consiguiendo que Sakura se fuera envuelta en risas.

Apenas un instante después, una muy acalorada Hinata apareció por la puerta del despacho que cerró con rapidez tras ella. Sasuke la miró escudriñando su estado que la joven había tratado por todos los medios de arreglar. Y, salvo el cabello ligeramente revuelto, no encontró nada que la inculpara.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? – una sonrisa de superioridad y burla se extendió por sus labios al saber que podría molestar a su querida hermanita todo lo que quisiera.

- N-no, nada de nada – negó dirigiéndose a la salida de la Torre Hokage.- De-deberíamos ir a almorzar. Las chicas han planeado que nos vistamos todas juntas... – le informó mientras cogía aire y su tono de piel volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Espera. Reunión de chicas, ¿y tengo que estar?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, Sasuke-nii, te juegas el puesto de jounnin – dijo dulcemente aunque Sasuke pudo adivinar la burla en las preciosas orbes color plata.

- Eres tremenda.

Hinata rió.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasará? A Hinata y a Naruto ya les cuesta mucho reprimir los impulsos, ¡pero es lo que tooooca! :D

¡En el próximo capítulo que podréis leer enseguida: TARDE DE CHICAS!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	63. Domingo - Las chicas son guerreras

¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy!

Ya va quedando menos para el desenlace de esta historia y cuanto más se acerca más pena me da, pero bueno... algún día tenía que llegar, ¿no? :(

Espero que disfruten con la tarde de chicas.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 63 – Las chicas son guerreras.**

Si él lo estaba pasando mal sentado en un cómodo sillón en una de las estupendas esquinas del cuarto de Hinata, casi sordo por los gritos que se dirigían las muchachas entre ellas, no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía estar el líder del Clan Hyuga acostumbrado siempre a que el silencio sepulcral llenara los pasillos de la mansión. Pero claro, cuando Hinata le había pedido permiso a su padre para traer a sus amigas el pobre hombre no había podido negarse porque entendía también que allí era donde más segura estaba la mayor de las hermanas. Por tanto, Hinata había recurrido a la apelación de los sentimientos paternales. Una táctica muy efectiva. Y perversa. Hinata era perversa. Cuando quería, claro.

- Cerda, de verdad pienso que ese color no te favorece demasiado – decía en aquel momento Sakura.

Sasuke alzó entonces la mirada para ver qué estaba sucediendo: Ino se había puesto un kimono verde claro con dibujos de peces en naranjas y ondas amarillas. Torció la boca. Su chica tenía razón.

- ¿Tú crees, frentona? – cuestionó mirándose en el espejo.

Hinata tenía un dedo en la barbilla, pensativa miraba los kimonos que sus amigas habían traído para ayudarse a escoger las unas a las otras.

- Quería llevarlo porque el color favorito de Sai es el verde... – se excusó la rubia visiblemente desilusionada mientras se quitaba el kimono y quedaba en la especie de camisón blanco que todas llevaban, suponía Sasuke, para poder cambiarse delante de él.

- Sinceramente, creo que algo de otro estilo te quedaría mejor, Ino – opinó Temari, que estaba sentada cerca de Sasuke y era la única que no montaba cierto grado de alboroto.

Sasuke miró a la chica a su lado: Temari había sido la primera en decidirse por un kimono negro con los detalles en rojo granate que se concentraban en las piernas y que simulaban los abanicos que tan bien manejaba la shinobi de Suna. ¿El obi? Uno bastante sencillo en color rojo granate.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros pensando que Temari era, posiblemente, la menos femenina de aquella habitación seguida de cerca por Tenten.

- Azul – soltó Hinata.- Este kimono azul te quedaría precioso, Ino-san, conjunta con tus ojos – levantó un kimono del mismo color que los ojos de Ino cuyos detalles principales eran unas ondas plateadas que se extendían a lo largo de toda la falda y, para rematar, Hinata levantó un obi en color verde agua.

- Me gusta más que el de los peces – asintió Tenten, a quien Hinata había dejado de peinar para ir a socorrer a la pobre rubia.

- Y tienes el detalle verde que tanto le gusta a Sai-san – sonrió Hinata, dejando el kimono en manos de su amiga y volviendo con Tenten.- ¿Te ha dicho Sai-san que su color favorito es el verde?

- No, la verdad es que lo supongo porque casi toda la ropa de civil que tiene es de color verde... menos los pantalones, también tiene algo naranja.

Tenten se pasó la mano por la cara.

- Ino, ¿ha ido Sai de compras con Lee?

- ¿Uh? Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí – admitió, con un dedo en su mejilla y sus ojos azules vagando por el techo.- ¿Por qué?

Una gota de sudor nervioso resbaló por la sien de la chica de las armas que negó suavemente con la mano.

- Por nada, por nada.

- De todas formas, Ino-san – llamó de nuevo su atención Hinata, salvando del apuro a Tenten ya que ella sí había entendido lo que quería decir.- Creo que deberías preguntarle cuál es su color favorito. El verde no es.

- ¿Tú sabes algo, Hinata-chan?

Hinata sonrió y eso habló por ella, pero, a pesar de las súplicas de Ino, la muchacha no dijo nada más y volvió a centrarse en lisar el cabello castaño de Tenten normalmente ondulado por las constantes trenzas que la chica llevaba recogidas en moños.

- Ya está, Tenten-san.

La aludida se levantó y Sasuke quedó sorprendido con la longitud del cabello castaño, ya que sólo lo había visto recogido y ahora se extendía hasta las caderas de Tenten con un rebelde vaivén a cada movimiento de ella.

- Ha quedado precioso, Hinata, muchas gracias. Voy a entrar a tu baño a cambiarme, ¿vale? – Hinata asintió.

Sasuke perdió de vista a Tenten y se acomodó más en la silla. Hinata le había dado un libro para que se entretuviera. Bueno, la verdad es que lo había cogido él solito de la mesilla de noche de la joven. "El mejor lugar del mundo es aquí mismo" descansaba al lado del regalo de Naruto y decía a gritos "¡CÓGEME!" si tenía que compararlo con ver a las chicas quitándose y poniéndose kimonos. A la que aún no había visto probarse ninguno era a la propia Hinata.

- Temari-san, ven a peinarte.

- Me gustan mis coletas – dijo la rubia contrariada.

Consciente de que perdería la batalla, Hinata suspiró.

- Al menos déjame ponerte unos coleteros bonitos, por favor – suplicó, cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola con ternura.

Y fue entonces cuando hasta ella comprendió porqué traía de cabeza a Naruto, porqué incluso le gustaba a su hermano como persona y porqué el Uchiha la protegía hasta de su sombra.

- Está bien... – accedió resignada apartando los ojos de los blancos de Hinata que parecían tener el don de la persuasión además del Byakugan.

Hinata dio un brinco de alegría y corrió a buscar unos coleteros adornados con bolitas de cristal que procedió a colocarle a Temari.

- Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿y tú no eliges kimono? Te estás ocupando de todas nosotras...

Hinata sonrió.

- No me importa elegir la última. A vosotras os esperan Shikamaru-san, Lee-san y Sai-san, a mí no me espera nadie así que puedo tardar más – contestó sin darle importancia aunque Ino, Temari y Sakura se miraron entre sí y después a Sasuke que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido por las palabras de Hinata.

- Para empezar, señorita, yo espero por ti y no pienso esperar una eternidad – habló por primera vez desde hace un buen rato, tanto que consiguió sobresaltar a Hinata y que le prestara atención.- Y el dobe viene después del discurso de la Mizukage. Lo sabes. Así que prepárate también – torció la boca, le había molestado el comentario de la Hyuga.

- Está bien, Sasuke-niisan, procuraré no demorar demasiado, pero aun así me prepararé la última – vio a Sasuke poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras se acercaba a Sakura después de adornar el cabello de Temari que dio su aprobación con una sonrisa satisfecha, Hinata sabía lo que hacía.

Sakura tenía un serio dilema entre dos kimonos: uno de ellos era de color lila e iba degradándose hasta llegar a los tobillos de tal forma que al final era blanco, unas mariposas blancas iban marcando la degradación de color a lo largo de todo el kimono e iba acompañado de un obi amarillo; el otro era rosado, del mismo tono que los chicles, el color era gradual en todas partes, pero a lo largo de él se extendían las flores que llevaban el mismo nombre que la pelirrosa marcando un camino de pétalos y tenía un obi de un rosa más fuerte, casi morado.

- Creo que no deberías dudar – comentó Hinata por encima del hombro de Sakura, notaba que la mirada jade se detenía más tiempo en el de las flores que en el de las mariposas.- Te quedará fantástico, Sakura-san, ¿puedo arreglarte primero el pelo? – la chica asintió, anonadada de la rapidez con la que Hinata las coordinaba a todas.

Mientras Hinata seguía con Sakura, Tenten salió del baño vestida con un kimono naranja que contrastaba con su cabello castaño y su piel morena, todo el kimono estaba adornado por círculos blancos de distintos tamaños que formaban otros círculos y varios peces rojos salteados por aquí y por allá que perseguían estrellas, el obi era sencillo y de color amarillo.

- Son las 19:10pm., os aviso porque el discurso es a las 20:00pm. y esto tiene toda la pinta de que vais a llegar tarde – comentó Sasuke pasando una página del libro.

- Estaremos listas a tiempo – aseguró Hinata, que terminaba en esos momentos con Sakura.- ¡Tarán! ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirrosa había perdido el habla: su pelo había crecido en los últimos cuatro años y Hinata lo había domado en tres moños como los que solía usar Tenten, pero de cada moño salía un mechón de cabello trenzado, le había colocado los flecos de tal forma que enmarcaran su rostro y en cada moño llevaba tres palillos chinos de los que colgaba pedrería a juego con el obi del kimono.

- Eres increíble, Hinata-chan...

La mencionada sonrió.

Sasuke observó que, a pesar de sus palabras, Hinata no mostraba signos de tristeza por no poder pasar la mayor parte del festival con el rubio. Al contrario, estaba radiante y no había parado de sonreír en toda la tarde.

A Ino le hizo una trenza francesa, algo sencillo, pero realmente bonito y le dejó algunos mechones para que también enmarcaran su rostro, pero retiró el fleco que normalmente tapaba uno de los ojos dela rubia. Hinata sonrió cuando vio a todas sus amigas.

- Estáis hermosas – asintió.

En ese momento sonaron leves toques en la puerta. Hinata acudió a abrir y una chica de la servidumbre le dijo que los chicos ya habían llegado. Ella asintió y se lo comunicó a sus amigas.

- Pero, ¿y tú, Hinata-chan?

- Me preparo enseguida, os lo prometo. Nos vemos en el discurso, ¿vale?

Todas asintieron no muy seguras, pero se despidieron afectuosamente de la Hyuga dándole las gracias antes de salir de la mansión. Hinata las despidió con una sonrisa, pero cuando la puerta se cerró dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo.

- Eh, ¿estás bien?

- Ha sido una locura – sonrió, levantándose y yendo hacia el armario.

- Si tú piensas eso imagínate qué pienso yo en mi condición de hombre.

Consiguió arrancarle una risa y que la sonrisa volviera a adornar tu rostro.

- Y como tú has hecho de estilista con las otras chicas... – dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche de nuevo y se acercó a ella.- Yo elegiré lo que te pondrás.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha va a elegir mi vestuario? Oh, kami-sama, ¡qué miedo!

Esquivó un cojín entre risas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero de verdad que ambos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado y que recompense el no haber actualizado ayer. Un beso y un abrazo muy grande para todos y decirle a mi querido amigo **NeoElMostWanted** que mañana me pongo al día con todas sus historias y a **Sally702** que no se preocupe por los reviews, lo importante es tu salud y que vuelvas a estar en perfectas condiciones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	64. Domingo - Gracias

¡Buenas tardes, lectores! ¿Qué tal han comenzado la semana? ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por no tenerme en cuenta la tardanza, son los mejores :D Le doy la bienvenida a las últimas incorporaciones, es un placer ver letras nuevas por aquí :D Espero que disfruten de este fic de principio a fin.

Hoy les traigo un capítulo que define con puntos y señales, sin dejar lugar a dudas, la relación que existe entre Hinata y Sasuke. En concreto, lo que él piensa de su relación. Además, tenemos que averiguar qué ha escogido Sasuke para Hinata, ¿verdad? :D

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 64 – Gracias por entrar en mi vida.**

Hinata se vio obligada a retirarse de su propio armario cuando Sasuke asumió el control de la situación, pero no le importó demasiado porque tenía muchísima curiosidad por lo que iba a elegir su Niisan.

Se dejó caer en la cama y vio el libro que Sasuke había estado leyendo mientras sus amigas se preparaban, era su libro favorito en todo el mundo ninja porque había aprendido mucho de la historia de la protagonista.

Sonrió cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia las rosas, pero conteniendo un suspiro se obligó a levantarse. Pensó que al menos podría matar el tiempo peinándose, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el mismo cojín que momentos antes esquivó ahora no lo vio y se estrelló contra su coronilla.

- ¡Sasuke-nii! – exclamó sorprendida y contrariada.

- He dicho que yo me encargo de todo – repitió.

Hinata miró el cepillo y luego lo miró a él.

- ¿También vas a peinarme? – preguntó, abriendo los ojos que reflejaban sin mentir la sorpresa que estaba experimentando y que aumentó al ver a Sasuke asentir.- Vale... – ahora sí comenzaba a tener miedo y a sentirse nerviosa.- Por cierto, no le has dicho a Sakura-san que estaba hermosa – le dijo, mirándolo acusadoramente.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Es evidente que lo estaba.

Hinata tapó su cara con una almohada. El antiguo Sasuke Uchiha seguía allí aunque ya no gobernara sobre la nueva persona en la que se había convertido; despistado, algo grosero y muy egocéntrico. Ah, no, eso último seguía siéndolo. Pero con razón, el condenado era atractivo. Hinata suspiró dándose cuenta que no podía culparlo por ello.

- Claro que tienes que hacerlo. A las chicas nos gusta que nuestra pareja nos diga que estamos guapas, hermosas, increíbles, espectaculares...

- Vale, vale. Lo pillo – se dio la vuelta con un kimono en la mano que puso delante del cuerpo de Hinata como una simulación. Torció el gesto y lo devolvió al armario.- Lo haré cuando la veamos después. Espera un segundo, ¿cómo sabes que estamos juntos? – viró su cuerpo hacia ella de nuevo y la encontró sonriendo.

- Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no tonta, Sasuke-nii.

Él prefirió no preguntar.

- Lo he encontrado – dijo por fin unos minutos más tarde cuando sonó el reloj de la mansión que anunciaba las 19:30pm. con un toque.

Hinata estiró el cuello tratando de ver el kimono que había escogido, pero no se dio cuenta de cuál era hasta que él se lo dio.

Minutos después estaba delante del espejo. Sus ojos perlados pasearon por el hermoso kimono de exquisita tela negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel y que la abrazaba de forma confortable. Las pequeñas mariposas, que parecían puestas de forma estratégica en la falda para que pareciera que tenía unas piernas infinitas, eran de un bonito color plateado con el contorno rojo. Mientras observaba los finos y elegantes bordes dorados del kimono pensó que, junto con el obi rojo que su Niisan estaba anudando en esos momentos, Sasuke había escogido un atuendo digno de un miembro del Clan Uchiha. Sonrió enternecida sin poder evitarlo. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía un kimono así en su armario.

- Pareces sorprendida.

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de su estupor.

- No recordaba que tenía este kimono... – se sinceró, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para observarse entera antes de que Sasuke la tomara de ambas manos y la detuviera.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él estaban entornados y los de ella lo miraban con curiosidad que se vio respondida cuando él la condujo hasta el asiento de su cómoda. Lo vio buscar y coger el cepillo que deslizó por los cabellos de por sí suaves de Hinata. La menor cerró los ojos ante la placentera caricia, dejándose acunar por las manos de Sasuke y el movimiento del cepillo.

- Aprendí a peinar el cabello de mi madre – respondió Sasuke a la pregunta que Hinata se había estado haciendo desde que él le aseguró que la peinaría.

Hinata abrió entonces los ojos y miró el reflejo de Sasuke, concentrado en su tarea para no hacerle daño con algún tirón. Sonrió. Sasuke tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan activado y seguramente no se había dado cuenta. La muchacha se acomodó, razonando el por qué. Estaba segura de que la línea de sangre de Sasuke ya no respondía sólo a su ira. Y comprender eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

- Solía relajarla cuando estaba nerviosa – comentó de nuevo.- No había peinado a nadie desde entonces.

Hinata se dio cuenta del dolor que cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Sasuke en aquel momento, pero obligó a su cuerpo a quedarse quieto. Sasuke la estaba peinando a ella. A ella. Y debía valorarlo porque sabía que estaba siendo emocionalmente difícil para el último Uchiha.

Puesto que el kimono era en sí bastante llamativo, el peinado de Hinata era bastante sencillo, pero sin dejar de ser hermoso: Sasuke cogió los mechones más largos de su cabello que normalmente enmarcaban su rostro y los llevó hacia atrás juntándolos con una traba llena de pedrería, era uno de los adornos que Tenten y Lee le habían regalado.

- No lo hago tan bien como tú, pero espero que te guste – se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.- Estás hermosa, Hinata.

El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sasuke-niisan.

Hinata se levantó y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo enterizo. Aunque ella no era muy dada a halagarse a sí misma, debía admitir que en aquella ocasión todos los astros se habían alineado y estaba realmente bonita. Sasuke había hecho un buen trabajo, se arrepintió de haber dudado de él.

- En ocasiones me recuerdas a ella.

El comentario hizo que Hinata se virara sobre sus talones para clavar sus ojos en Sasuke Uchiha, que se había sentado en una de las sillas que había por la habitación y que él mismo había ayudado a subir para que todas las chicas tuvieran asiento.

- ¿A Mikoto-san?

_Pues claro, Hinata, ¿a quién si no, tonta?_ Se regañó a sí misma la muchacha mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que asintió a pesar de lo estúpida que sonaba la pregunta.

- Eres el ancla que me permite seguir atado a la tierra; eres esa voz que me regaña cuando hago algo mal; eres quien se alegra por mis triunfos y se entristece por mis derrotas; tú me felicitas; tú me haces sentir querido; haces que crea que todo va a salir bien, que viviremos sumidos en esta placentera paz durante mucho tiempo... y no dudo, por muchas reservas que pueda tener, tu voz dictando sentencia las anula todas. Creo en todo lo que me dices por muy absurdo que suene.

Hinata se sonrojó y tuvo que parpadear y mirar al techo para contener las lágrimas que habían acudido rebeldes a sus ojos. No quería llorar, no aquella noche, pero las palabras de Sasuke la habían conmovido profundamente.

- Te quiero, Hinata Hyuga. Te quiero. Ahora y probablemente hasta que me muera. Te quiero en mi vida.

Sasuke no había dejado de observarla desde que comenzó a hablar, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Hinata sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y que presurosa secó. Él se acercó enternecido por su reacción.

- ¿Hinata?

Ella lo miró, las lágrimas de felicidad no paraban.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha pedía permiso para hacer algo? Ella asintió conmocionada y las lágrimas salieron con más rapidez cuando los brazos de Sasuke la envolvieron en un tierno abrazo. Él besó su coronilla.

- Eres la madre y la hermana que durante tanto tiempo he echado en falta. Gracias por estar en mi vida, Hinata.

La muchacha correspondió el abrazo tratando por todos los medios de dejar de llorar. Sonreía y lloraba. Estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Y trató de recuperarse mientras se preguntaba cómo era aquello posible.

* * *

Y... ¿Qué les ha parecido? :D Espero sus opiniones.

Habrá toques de cada pareja a lo largo del festival, lo prometo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	65. Domingo - Siempre aquí

¡Buenas noches, lectores, llego a cinco minutos de que sea mañana! Justo a tiempo y por los pelos...

Hoy toca el discurso de la Mizukage, ¿qué nos traerán los Kages en esta ocasión?

Espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 65 – Siempre aquí.**

Naruto se acarició el puente de la nariz a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Trató de contar hasta diez, pero se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente y siguió hasta cincuenta. Nada. Intentó no volver a mirar el reloj porque era bastante consciente de que ya era la hora. Cogió aire todo lo que pudo antes de que las palabras que se atragantaban en su garganta salieran por fin de sus labios.

- ¿Dónde demonios están Mei y Onoki? – preguntó por fin, obteniendo una mirada indiferente de Gaara que indicaba un claro desinterés y un encogimiento de hombros por parte de A y de Killer Bee.- ¡Llegan diez minutos tardes! Por Kami-sama...

- Tranquilo, chico, seguro que Mei sólo ha perdido el hilo – rapeó Killer Bee tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se respiraba alrededor de Naruto.

- Supongo que por "hilo" te refieres a la noción del tiempo – resistió la tentación de alborotar su cabello como cada vez que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.- Demasiada coincidencia que desaparezca junto con ese viejo mentiroso. Ya veréis ya... ya vendrá a mí arrepentido cuando le crezca la nariz. Cuando le crezca más aún.

- El viejo Onoki solo intenta molestarte, Naruto – comentó A después de soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Pues lo consigue!

- ¿Quién consigue qué?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para observar a la pareja de Kages que subía en aquel momento por la escalinata hasta donde estaban ellos. Y cuando los vio Naruto no pudo resistirlo más y se alborotó el pelo: Mei estaba muy sonrojada y venía dando pequeños tumbos apoyada en Onoki. Es decir, estaba borracha.

_No me lo puedo creer. Que alguien me despierte, no puede ser verdad que esté borracha._

**Hmmm...** – pero no fue consciente del gruñido de duda de Kurama.

- Mizukage-sama – la llamó, con una venita en la sien a punto de explotar.- ¿Está usted borracha?

- Puede que un poquito – hizo un gesto con los dedos y se rió tontamente.- Onoki me ha llevado a un bar estupendo. No sabía que teníais de esto en Konoha con lo santurrones que parecéis – otra risita estúpida y Naruto estallaría.

- Onoki, ¿la has llevado a beber sabiendo que iba a dar el discurso? – preguntó rechinando los dientes.

- Necesitaba relajarse – argumentó el viejo encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente.

- Te juro que yo te...

- ¡Buenas noches, shinobis de todo el mundo ninja!

Naruto se congeló en el sitio cuando escuchó la escandalosa voz de la Mizukage dirigiéndose a toda la gente que se había reunido en los últimos minutos a los pies del patio de eventos.

- ¿¡Pero por qué la habéis dejado!? – exclamó en voz baja a Gaara, A y Killer Bee que simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

- A ver quién la aguanta después...

- Sería mejor aguantarla que enfrentarnos a la V Guerra Ninja porque al gran Onoki se le ha ocurrido emborrachar a Mei – replicó Naruto.

- Chico, ¿qué tal si te relajas y disfrutas?

- ¿Que disfrute? Disfrutaré cuando pueda matart...

- Sé que este ha sido otro año duro y muchos lo habéis pasado mal porque no conseguís olvidar a aquellos que hoy siguen sin estar, pero quiero deciros algo. Los días pasan y los meses se suceden los unos a los otros sin que podamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Era su imaginación o de repente Mei Terumi estaba más sobria que nunca?

- Pero decidme, ciudadanos del mundo ninja, ¿no es mejor seguir con vida y mantener con vida el recuerdo de aquellos que no están? Creedme, es mejor seguir aquí porque gracias a nosotros ellos siguen vivos en nuestra memoria, en nuestros corazones y mientras contemos sus hazañas a las nuevas generaciones nunca, jamás, desaparecerán.

No, no era su imaginación: ¡MEI TERUMI ESTABA SOBRIA!

- Konoha irguió un muro de mármol negro donde están grabados todos y cada uno de los nombres que han hecho que estar hoy aquí sea posible. Hoy, y los años anteriores, nos hemos reunido aquí gracias a este hecho.

¡Se la habían jugado!

- Konoha siempre ha actuado como el lazo que nos mantiene unidos, muchas gracias, Hokage-sama – se viró hacia Naruto que sólo pudo asentir con una leve sonrisa sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir, ¿pero de qué iba todo aquello?- Así que, amigos míos, les deseo la mejor suerte y salud para este año que entra y os doy las gracias por estar aquí esta noche. Espero que disfruten del magnífico festival.

Los shinobis se deshicieron en aplausos con el discurso de la Mizukage que saludó durante un par de minutos y luego bajó a donde estaban los demás Kages.

Se erguía con la soltura que la caracterizaba y se contoneaba en el hermoso kimono en distintos tonos azules miró a Naruto con cierta burla en los ojos, pero se acercó y le dio un toque en la nariz con fuera, consiguiendo que Naruto la mirara más confuso todavía.

- Esto ha sido, Naruto-kun, para demostrarte que debes relajarte cuando nosotros estemos por aquí. No somos superiores a ti ni mucho menos, somos Kages y te respetamos como tal. Y eso debes metértelo en esa cabeza dura que tienes – puso los brazos en jarra.- Te preocupas demasiado. Vamos, es hora de disfrutar del festival – sonrió, jalando del brazo del Raikage para que todos los demás los siguieran.

Naruto acarició su nariz mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

**Ya decía yo que no recordaba que la Mizukage fuera tan divertida cuando está borracha...**

_¿Ah?_

* * *

Y... ¡tarán! Naruto-kun ha aprendido una nueva lección hoy. Nunca te acostarás sin saber nada nuevo, dicen por ahí :D

Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, de verdad :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	66. Domingo - Comienza el festival

¡Buenas noches, lectores!

No puedo entretenerme mucho hoy así que muchas gracias por todo y muchos ánimos a quienes están un poco tristes últimamente. Les mando muchos deseos de buena salud y de pronta mejora.

Besos & Abrazos para todos ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 66 – Comienza el festival.**

**(21:30pm. – 22:30pm.)**

La gente se dispersó casi de inmediato y Sasuke y Hinata pudieron al final reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Hinata fue recibida entre enormes halagos y abrazos que casi la dejaron sin aire, pero calló. No le contó a nadie lo que Sasuke había hecho por ella, pues quería atesorarlo en su corazón y tenía miedo de que, si lo expresaba en voz alta, se perdiera la magia del momento vivido. Sus ojos blancos toparon con los oscuros de Sasuke que parecía saber en qué estaba pensando. Ella se sonrojó. Él sonrió.

Instantes después, el cuantioso grupo se veía arrastrado hacia los puestos de juegos por las chicas más enérgicas. Véase Temari e Ino que estaban deseosas de comenzar a divertirse a pesar de llevar un buen rato riéndose a más no poder con viejas anécdotas que se iban contando de camino al corazón del festival.

De hecho, Temari casi arrastraba a Shikamaru por delante de los puestos mientras la muchacha los miraba atentamente y él se dedicaba aparentar que miraba cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, y debido a su empeño por hacerse el despistado, no notó cuando Temari se detuvo delante de la piscina de los peces en bolas de colores y la empujó ligeramente.

- ¡Mira que eres problemática, mujer! ¿Por qué te detienes tan bruscamente? – masculló, separándose con un sonrojo y reclamando una respuesta de la hermosa rubia de cuatro coletas cuyos ojos divagaban por los preciosos peces.

- Shikamaru...

El sonrojo de Shikamaru aumentó cuando Temari pronunció su nombre tan despacio y tan teñido de dulzura y supo que no iba a poder negarse una vez que los ojos femeninos se clavaron en él tímidamente.

- ¿S-sí?

¡Él no tartamudeaba! Definitivamente aquella problemática y escandalosa mujer había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

- ¿Me conseguirías uno, por favor? – señaló con suavidad a las bolas de colores.

Total, que minutos más tarde Sasuke y Kiba se burlaban de un Shikamaru que no era capaz de mantenerse concentrado para poder conseguir el pez sin que la dichosa red de papel se rompiera mientras Shino les echaba la bronca porque no se estaban portando como compañeros y Lee lo animaba con su espíritu de fuego.

- ¿¡PERO QUIÉN FUE EL GENIO QUE DECIDIÓ PONER REDES DE PAPEL PARA ESTE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!? – estalló finalmente el genio Nara cuando la red se rompió de nuevo.- En serio, quiero tener una intensa charla con él... – sintió que alguien tiraba delicadamente de la manga de su kimono y se giró para ver el rostro preocupado de su novia.

- No te preocupes si no puedes conseguirlo, Shikamaru, de verdad... no pasa nada.

Pero había desilusión en sus ojos y Nara era demasiado listo y la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta... así que decidió intentarlo una vez más, pero para ello se encargó de echar a sus amigos y enviarlos a otros juegos. Necesitaba CONCENTRACIÓN.

- Todo esto es culpa de ellos... – una venita se marcó en su frente, le dio el dinero al encargado del puesto y cogió de nuevo la red de papel en sus manos. La miró minuciosamente una y otra vez antes de decidirse a usarla.- Temari – la llamó, ella acudió a su lado inmediatamente.- Exactamente, ¿cuál es el que más te gusta, problemática?

La chica señaló una bolita llena de círculos de colores. Shikamaru miró al pez que había dentro: era de color verde y tenía una serie de aletas justo detrás de las branquias que parecían una palmera, los ojos negros del pez parecía indicar que estaba cansado o molesto. Alzó una ceja. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no caía en la cuenta de a quién.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! – gritaba una alegre Temari cinco minutos más tarde con un pequeño recipiente en las manos donde descansaba el pez de vaga mirada.

- ¿Lo consiguió? – el grito consiguió alertar al resto de féminas que se acercaron a Temari para observar la captura de Shikamaru, los chicos se acercaron al Nara y comenzaron a palmearle la espalda "cariñosamente" mientras él se encargaba de darles gritos por haberlo dejado en ridículo antes.

Y sólo una voz que normalmente sonaba brusca y arisca, pero que llevaba toda la noche teñida de dulzura, pudo cortarlo en mitad de las palabras que "amablemente" le gritaba a Kiba.

- Muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

Estaba muy cerca de él. Shikamaru se preguntó en qué momento lo había hecho, pero su razonamiento se vio interrumpido cuando unos suaves labios tocaron los suyos con delicadeza. Entonces todo en su cabeza se apagó, colocó las manos en las mejillas de ella e intensificó el beso. A su alrededor las chicas suspiraban encantadas y los chicos miraban a cualquier otra parte.

Entonces, fue cuando Lee se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

- Eh, chicas – se acercó al grupo, repentinamente preocupado.- ¿Dónde está Tenten? Hace un buen rato que la perdí de vista.

- Es cierto – Sakura miró a su alrededor, extrañada por la repentina desaparición.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No es bueno que nos separemos, hay mucha gente que no es de la Villa– Ino asintió, preocupada también.

Pero todos los presentes que estaban atentos a la conversación se viraron hacia la Hyuga mayor cuando la escucharon suspirar. Hinata había enlazado sus manos y miraba hacia Lee con ternura y comprensiva, igual que mira una madre a su hijo cuando le hace una pregunta cuya respuesta aún no está preparado para escuchar.

- Lee, Tenten está...

Caminaba casi automáticamente hacia su destino. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que fue a visitarlo. No por olvidarlo, sino porque cada día se le hacía más difícil acudir al muro de los caídos y obligarse a aceptar que el nombre del chico que siempre había querido estaba allí, grabado en el mármol negro. Cada día era más difícil aceptarlo, pero la carga se aligeraba con cada día que pasaba gracias a sus amigos.

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Neji, pero esto sigue siendo difícil – acomodó el kimono para poder arrodillarse ante el mármol y observar su nombre desde otra perspectiva.- No importan los días que pasen, que los meses se sucedan y las estaciones cambien, por muchos años que pasen la realidad es que tú no estás aquí... y todavía duele, ¿lo sabías? – sonrió levemente, acomodando las flores que ella misma había arreglado.- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo aún te...

- ¡Tenten!

Su monólogo fue interrumpido con brusquedad e incluso ella dio un salto en el sitio. No había sentido la presencia de Lee acercarse, pero su compañero de equipo estaba parado justo a su lado. Respiraba agitado y tenía el ceño fruncido. Tenten se extrañó, no estaban muy lejos del lugar de la feria así que no era normal que Lee se cansara tanto, a no ser que...

- ¡Estaba preocupado! – gritó, tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.- ¡No vuelvas a irte sin avisar! – la regañó.- He dejado a los demás inquietos con la promesa de que te llevaría de vuelta.

A no ser que estuviera preocupado y eso hubiera afectado a su estado físico. No solía pasarle a menudo. De hecho, sólo recordaba haberlo visto así por ella y por Neji. Sonrió con ternura.

- Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo sin su obsequio – señaló las flores que Lee miró y asintió lentamente.- Bueno, volvamos entonces – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la iluminación y a la música.

Lee quedó rezagado apenas un segundo, lo que tardó en acariciar el nombre grabado de su mejor amigo en aquella enorme lápida.

- Te echamos de menos, Neji, pero seguirás vivo mientras podamos hacer que tu recuerdo perdure. Hasta la próxima, amigo.

- ¿Lee? – lo llamó Tenten, ya a la distancia.

- ¡Voooy!

_Sólo quiero que sepas que yo aún te... aún te amo, Neji –_ completó la muchacha al cielo nocturno, al viento, a las hojas que se movían entre los árboles, con la esperanza de que transmitieran su mensaje.

_Te estoy esperando, Tenten, en la eternidad _– pero suave voz que transmitía la respuesta que recibió ella no pudo escucharla, su cabello se movió por una cálida y suave brisa totalmente diferente de la quietud que había reinado en la noche.

- Lee, ¿has sentido eso? – preguntó, alerta aunque presentía que no tenía nada que temer.

- ¿Hm? ¿El qué?

Su compañero ya había entrado de nuevo en la zona del festival y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir de la oscura zona que rodeaba la lápida de los caídos. Tenten miró sólo una vez más atrás con una dulce sonrisa y después agarró con decisión la mano de Lee, con fuerzas renovadas para disfrutar en el festival con sus amigos.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí por esta noche! Me habían pedido interacción con ciertas parejas así que comenzamos con ShikaTema y algo de NejiTen con el compañerismo de Lee.

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor de este mundo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	67. Domingo - Somos una piña unida

No sé si decir buenas noches o buenos días porque aquí ya es madrugada.

Hoy he tardado tanto porque esta es la quinta vez que trato de subir el capítulo. No sé si dará resultado y no sé porqué las otras veces no he podido (quizás Fanfiction, quizás mi internet que se ha caído unas cuantas veces hoy) así que me encuentro rezando a Kami-sama para que se suba de una buena vez o perderé la paciencia xD

Bueno, por si acaso se sube y lo consigo, hago la presentación: ¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews y me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo! Hoy tenemos también love and couples. Espero que les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 67 – Somos una piña que se mantiene unida.**

**(22:30pm. – 23:00pm.)**

Se sentaron en una pequeña colina apenas iluminada por el ferviente festival que iba cuesta arriba: la gente reía, se divertía, comían y bebían sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, jugaban y ganaban o perdían entre risas; el mundo shinobi estaba disfrutando como nunca. Ellos habían decidido alejarse un poco del ruido para poder pasar otro momento juntos, tan especial como la cena en honor a Hinata, allí estaban de nuevo los novatos a falta del confuso rubio que habían visto junto a los otros Kages.

Hinata soltó un suspiro al recordar al atractivo Hokage. No lo había visto bien, pero pudo adivinar que llevaba un kimono curiosamente naranja. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, el naranja era un color muy Naruto.

- ¿Estás bien?

La Hyuga subió sus hermosos ojos hasta dar con los de Sasuke. Se habían colocado todos formando un círculo y mientras algunos comían lo que habían comprado unos hablaban y se contaban anécdotas y otros sólo disfrutaban del momento. Esa era Hinata, que se había dejado caer sobre el pasto y miraba las estrellas mientras escuchaba retazos de lo que los demás decían. Ahora, se había quedado hipnotizada mirando las estrellas que se reflejaban en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha.

- ¿Sabes? – llamó su atención, sin responder a su pregunta.- Tienes un universo en las pupilas.

Sasuke perdió la concentración de pronto y se sonrojó levemente. Hinata era demasiado para él.

- Es lindo – murmuró la menor sólo para rematar sabiendo el efecto que causaría en él.

- No me digas lindo, no soy ningún niño pequeño – masculló entre dientes, aún más sonrojado que antes, pero mirándola con una pisca de enojo que hizo reír a la menor.

- Niisan, tengo derecho a decirte lo que quiera – le guiñó un ojo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.- Ve con Sakura.

Otra cosa que se le daban genial a Hinata: el cambio de tema.

- No puedo – negó, después de asimilar lo que ella había dicho de repente.- Tengo que estar pegado a ti, ¿recuerdas? Quiero llegar a ser jounnin algún día – vio a Hinata poner los ojos en blanco, dato curioso porque por un segundo parecía que no tenía pupilas y le recordó a un personaje de una película de miedo que había visto hacía tiempo con Naruto... cabe decir que Naruto se quedó aquella noche en su mansión y que, encima, durmió con él... no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo.

- Oh, venga, Naruto-kun no te va a quitar el grado de jounnin porque me dejes respirar un segundo y vayas con tu novia que está deseando estar contigo.

- Ya la has escuchado, puedes irte tranquilo.

La repentina voz los sobresaltó a los dos: Hinata dio un salto dándolo a entender, pero Sasuke simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y clavó la mirada en el intruso. Kiba Inuzuka. Soltó el mango de la katana que estaba autorizado a llevar por encontrarse actualmente en una misión.

- ¿Te vas a quedar tú con ella, perro?

- Por supuesto. Estoy perfectamente cualificado para cuidar a mi compañera de equipo, Uchiha, lo he hecho durante muchos años antes de que aparecieras – contraatacó y Akamaru ladró a su favor.

Sasuke lo taladró con la mirada, ¿qué culpa tenía él de que Hinata antes fuera demasiado tímida y el un completo prepotente? Mientras aceptaba a regañadientes y los dejaba solos e iba a por Sakura se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si Hinata hubiera estado en ella desde el principio. ¿Hubieran sido diferentes las cosas? ¿No habría estado tan solo? ¿Lo habría consumido la oscuridad? ¿Qué habría pasado?

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a Sakura por la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura consiguiendo que ella se sobresaltara y virara el rostro para verlo, supo que daba igual lo que hubiera pasado porque lo importante era lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Quizás sí hubiera sido diferente, pero igualmente quizás no estaría donde estaba ahora... y lo cierto era que le gustaba.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? Tienes que cuidar de Hinata-chan – inquirió sonrojada y preocupada, el Uchiha había interrumpido su conversación con Ino y la rubia había aprovechado para escabullirse con Sai.

- Hinata está con el pulgoso – soltó un resoplido.- Quería estar un rato contigo – besó el cuello de la pelirrosa, consiguiendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! – se separó lo que él le permitió completamente sonrojada por el atrevimiento del moreno delante de todos sus amigos.

Él sonrió de lado.

- Sólo estoy dejando claro que eres mía.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más.

- Como si no se hubieran dado cuenta que siempre he sido tuya – bufó fingiendo enojo mientras envolvía al Uchiha con sus brazos.

Era incapaz de describir lo feliz que se sentía.

- Parece que Sakura por fin lo consiguió – comentó Sai a su novia que estaba acostada sobre su regazo, ambos miraban el cielo.

- Oye, Sai... – lo llamó, alzando la mano y tocando la pálida barbilla del joven que inmediatamente bajó los ojos hasta los de su querida Ino.

- Dime – sonrió con dulzura.

Ver una sonrisa sincera era aún tan extraño que conseguía alborotar las mariposas del estómago de Ino a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, Sai era un desastre para su mente y por eso él tenía totalmente prohibido pisar el hospital donde ella trabajaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó por fin, recordando las palabras de Hinata mientras se preparaban.

- Lo acabo de perder de vista por un momento – comentó, y su respuesta fue tan curiosa que la rubia volvió a abrir los ojos.- Ah, míralo, ahí está otra vez – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sai suspiró. A veces tenía que explicarle mucho las cosas a Ino, pero no le importaba porque él era difícil de entender y ella llevaba mucho tiempo esforzándose por hacerlo.

- Mi color favorito es el de tus ojos.

- ¿El de mis ojos? – repitió, confusa, parpadeando.

- Sí. Aoimizu (agua azul) – sonrió.- ¿Sabes por qué? – ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, completamente perdida en los ojos oscuros de Sai.- Porque eres una persona muy alegre, Ino, muy alegre y cariñosa. Siempre tienes una palabra de ánimo o un gesto de consuelo para todas las personas, da igual quiénes sean, todas merecen tu buen corazón. Nunca te detienes, nunca te estancas, siempre sigues adelante. Eso fue lo que hiciste tras la guerra. No dejaste que el tiempo se detuviera en ti dejándote morir por lo que le pasó a tu padre, decidiste darte vida y así las corrientes del mundo seguirían su camino. Para mí eres tan clara, infinita y pura como el cielo. _Aoi_ por el color del cielo, _Mizu_ por el agua que nunca se detiene.

Los ojos de Ino se aguaron al escuchar las palabras de Sai, pero las lágrimas no tuvieron tiempo de salir porque Sai se agachó para cubrir sus labios en un tierno beso. Ella pasó las manos por el cuello de él como pudo. Daba igual que a ratos fuera complicado y ella demasiado tonta para entenderlo. Lo quería, lo amaba; él era lo mejor que le había dado la guerra.

Hinata se movió incómoda ante la intensa mirada de Kiba. Llevaba un buen rato mirándola mientras ella se había dedicado a acariciar a Akamaru y a acostarse contra el lomo del gran can, disfrutando de una de las mejores compañías del mundo.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Kiba-kun? – se remangó las mangas del kimono, inquieta, y fue entonces cuando Kiba pudo verle las manos y la pulsera que le había regalado el Uchiha que descansaba sobre la muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Naruto aún no ha hablado contigo?

Ella parpadeó.

- Naruto-kun ha estado muy ocupado, Kiba-kun – sonrió con ternura de lado, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él o que no lo echara de menos. Además, Naruto... Naruto se traía algo entre manos, de eso estaba segura. La cuestión era el qué.

Kiba asintió.

- Oye, Hinata, aunque... aunque estés con Naruto, aunque lo vuestro vaya lejos... – dudó antes de continuar, dudaba tanto que tuvo que apartar los ojos de Hinata y llevarlos a cualquier otro lugar: sí, el césped era muy interesante.- No te apartarás de nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque ya es lo suficientemente duro perderte de esa manera como para perderte del todo.

Si alguien hubiera retratado aquel instante podría haber capturado la confusión que pintaba la cara de Hinata como si los sentimientos y las emociones no fueran algo abstracto, como si se pudieran tocar.

- No estoy muy segura de lo que quieres decir, Kiba-kun, pero no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Nunca los voy a dejar – llevó la mano izquiera hasta la mano derecha de Kiba, la pulsera tintineó y Kiba cerró los ojos, no era Naruto el único que podía apartarla totalmente de su lado.- Shino-kun y tú son muy importantes para mí, mis personas favoritas – sonrió.- Jamás podría abandonaros sin cargar toda mi vida con mi conciencia.

Kiba sonrió de lado y estrujó con cariño la mano de Hinata.

- Me alegra saberlo.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

- No puedo creer siquiera que lo hayas dudado. ¿Qué actitud es esa? Si Shino-kun te escuchara diría que eres un mal compañero.

Y, entonces, consiguió que el Inuzuka estallara en carcajadas.

* * *

Bueno, supongo que me enteraré de que se ha subido cuando alguien comente su opinión del nuevo capítulo porque ya no me llega ni el correo de actualización de los capítulos.

Oh, creo que cuando termine este fic (que le quedarán dos o tres capítulos como mucho) me pasaré por los perfiles de todas las buenas personas que han comentado y apoyado este fic durante todo su desarrollo para leerme sus fics con libertad sin sentirme culpable porque debería estar escribiendo xD

Sin más,

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	68. Domingo - Volver a ella

¡Buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores!

Hoy les traigo dos noticias: la primera es que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia original por lo que mañana tendrán el capítulo final; la segunda es que les tengo una sorpresa que anunciaré en el capítulo de mañana :D

Así que, sin más que decir que agradecerles su constante apoyo y que se tomen siempre la molestia de comentar mi historia con un lindo review...

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 68 – Volver a ella.**

**(23:00pm. – 23:30pm.)**

Naruto observaba aburrid Mei que estaban cantado karaoke junto con Killer Bee que no dejaba de rapear mientras Onoki se dedicaba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era el mejor Kage del mundo. Sí, los cuatro estaban muy borrachos.

Naruto se pasó las manos por la cara para intentar tranquilizarse. ¿Cuánto más debía aguantar allí?

- Naruto.

La voz del pelirrojo llamó su atención, se viró lo suficiente para hacerle entender que había escuchado su llamado. Intentaba no tenerlos muy en cuenta porque Gaara y Matsuri le daban envidia. Él también quería estar con Hinata. Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante para observarlos: Matsuri estaba sentada sobre las piernas del Kazekage, lucía avergonzada, pero Gaara no la dejaba alejarse de él. Naruto sonrió recordando al antiguo Gaara, apenas quedaba en él algo que dijera lo peligroso que un día fue.

- Dime, Gaara.

- ¿No deberías irte ya? – preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.- Dentro de poco comienzan los fuegos y creo que sería el momento perfecto – se detuvo un segundo, viendo cómo Naruto jugaba con algo dentro de sus bolsillos.- Si no lo haces hoy después será más difícil.

- Lo sé – pasó las manos por su cabello.- ¿Pero en serio puedo irme? – señaló al resto de los Kages que le estaban pidiendo otra ronda al camarero.- Van a terminar fatal y no puedo permitir que les pase nada.

Gaara miró más allá de Naruto y vio cómo Mei Terumi le guiñaba un ojo en señal de confidencialidad. El pobre Hokage estaba tan nervioso que ya aceptaba las cosas tal y como las veía. Aunque, por desgracia, Gaara no dudaba de que los demás estaban completamente ebrios. Se preguntó cómo conseguía la Mizukage aguantar tanto.

- Creo que estarán bien – aseguró Gaara, mirando de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

Naruto volvió a mirar el escenario no muy convencido de ello, pero decidió confiar en Gaara y en las palabras que Mei le había dicho horas atrás. Se levantó y al instante se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla.

- No sabes dónde está, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Kazekage, Naruto asintió.

- Hokage-sama, quedan apenas 15 min. para los fuegos artificiales – dijo Matsuri con timidez, aportando luz a la mente de ambos.- Quizás Hinata-sama vaya a verlos.

- Quizás no, irá a verlos. ¡Gracias, Matsuri! – le dio un rápido beso en la frente a la muchacha y salió corriendo.

- ¡Oye, Naruto!

Se detuvo en el sitio ante el nuevo llamado de Gaara, pero sin dejar de moverse, sólo estableció contacto con los ojos aguamarinas del pelirrojo y este sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres de regalo para la boda? – preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía aquella sonrisa en el rostro normalmente imperturbable de Gaara.

- ¡Un mini Gaara o quizás una mini Matsuri, lo querré igual! – exclamó con otra sonrisa antes de volver a salir corriendo.

Su respuesta había conseguido que los aludidos se quedaran levemente de piedra y que el rostro de Matsuri comenzara a ser del mismo color que el cabello de su apuesto prometido. Tanto, que la jovencita se mareó y Gaara tuvo que sostenerla mejor abrazándola por la cintura mientras una risa divertida escapaba de sus labios. Naruto nunca cambiaría.

El rubio Hokage pasaba al lado de las aglomeraciones de gente saludando con rapidez y gritando que tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que no recordaba dónde se iban a celebrar los fuegos y tuvo que detenerse en el Ichiraku para preguntar.

- Vaya... – susurró Hinata conmovida al llegar hasta el pequeño lago en el que se reflejaba la luna, iban a ser unos fuegos artificiales sobre el agua.

Mentalmente se preguntó de quién habría sido la idea.

- Verás que son preciosos, problemática.

Y la voz de Shikamaru le dio la respuesta.

Una de las cosas positivas que Naruto le había visto a la villa cuando fue destruida por última vez es que tendrían la oportunidad de organizarla de otra manera. Naruto se había reunido con todos los jefes de los Clanes, con el Consejo y con los arquitectos. De hecho, aquel lago era producto del nuevo proyecto de Naruto.

Sonrió enternecida. Era tan hermoso...

- Llegará a tiempo – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke.

- No lo dudo, Sasuke-niisan.

Él asintió imperceptible. Estaba nervioso. Llevaba las manos ocultas en los bolsillos porque no sabía dónde ponerlas. El Mangekyo Sharingan se movía por todos lados buscando una rubia cabellera que indicara que su dobe amigo estaba cerca. Por último, no pudo aguantar el revolver sus rebeldes cabellos oscuros como la noche. ¿¡Dónde estaba Naruto!?

**Chico, ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?** – el zorro no estaba muy convencido del camino que había elegido su contenedor.

_Claro que sí. Conozco muy bien el camino a ese lago_ – aseguró.

**¿Por qué decidiste hacer un lago? Es algo mucho más propio del País de la Niebla que del País del Fuego.**

Naruto sonrió mientras seguía saltando árboles.

_Una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, vi a Hinata entrenando en el lago de las afueras de la villa. Por aquel entonces yo sabía quién era ella, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo, lo que vi fue una danza realmente hermosa._

**¿Qué hacía allí?**

_Practicaba la técnica del Clan Hyuga y estaba desarrollando la suya propia. Así que cuando la guerra terminó y tuvimos que reconstruirlo todo pensé que era más seguro que Hinata entrenara dentro de la villa. Por eso construí el lago. Por ella. De ahí su nombre._

**¿El lago tiene nombre?**

_¿Alguna vez prestas atención cuando estoy reunido?_

**Nunca. Me aburro terriblemente.**

Naruto suspiró para luego sonreír.

_El lago se llama Perla Efímera._

Antes de que Kurama pudiera responder, Naruto llegó a un hermoso claro lleno de flores que rodeaba el lago del que habían estado hablando. Había mucha gente, pero no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para localizarla entre la multitud. Allí estaba ella, increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y los pequeños fuegos artificiales con los que jugaban sus amigos.

- Esto es muy bonito – susurró Hinata, observando las hermosas chispas doradas que parecían una estrella.

- No tanto como tú.

Aquella conocida voz consiguió que diera la vuelta como movida por un resorte soltando lo que había tenido en las manos segundos antes para lanzarse en los brazos del alto y atractivo rubio que la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

- Te echaba de menos, Naruto-kun – susurró la ojiperla en su oído.

- Ya estoy aquí, mi princesa, ya estoy aquí – besó y acarició el cabello de Hinata mientras ella le contaba lo que habían estado haciendo en el festival.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, dobe Hokage – masculló molesto Sasuke acercándose a la pareja.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, Naruto sonreía y Sasuke soltaba bufidos mientras Sakura y Hinata reían sin poder evitarlo.

- Sasuke-teme – lo llamó, mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura.

- ¿Qué quieres, dobe?

- Esta noche cumpliré mi promesa – le aseguró ganándose una intensa mirada del último Uchiha.

- Más te vale, Naruto.

El rubio sólo sonrió.

* * *

¡Y... TARÁN! ¿Qué tal este penúltimo capítulo? ¡Espero sus opiniones! :D

¡Mañana es el gran día!

Espero que estén todos tan ansiosos como yo porque mañana por fin, POR FIN, veremos a nuestro querido y amado rubio postrado ante la linda Hinata.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	69. Domingo - La pregunta más importante

¡Buenas tardes!

No me entretengo demasiado y les dejo con el capítulo que han estado esperando, sólo les digo que miren las notas al final del capítulo para que vean la sorpresa.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Capítulo 69 – La pregunta más importante.**

**(23:30pm. – 00:00om.)**

A las 23:30pm. en punto el cielo comenzó a iluminarse con hermosos y brillantes colores que dibujaban diferentes formas con motivos del mundo ninja. El silencio se había hecho en todo el prado, callando incluso a los niños más escandalosos, pues casi todos los ojos estaban clavados en el gran espectáculo nocturno.

Y digo "casi" porque un par de ojos azules en aquellos momentos tan oscuros como el mismo firmamento no miraban directamente los fuegos artificiales, sino que se recreaba en el reflejo de unas orbes normalmente perlas que ahora pasaban de amatistas a zafiros, de zafiros a rubíes y de rubíes a aguamarinas.

Se mordió el labio. Nervioso. Sabía que aquel era el momento. Apretó el agarre de su mano para conseguir su atención. Casi sonrió al notar que a la hermosa Hyuga le costaba horrores apartar los ojos de los fuegos artificiales, pero al final los dirigió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa interrogante. Algo saltó en su estómago. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

Una vez que tuvo la atención de Hinata dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia abajo hasta que notó una de sus dos rodillas tocar el suelo, con la otra se sostuvo y vio la duda crecer en los ojos femeninos de los que no había apartado la vista en ningún momento.

- Hinata, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte y... es importante.

Ella se acercó aún más a él, pues el actual Hokage hablaba bastante más bajo de lo normal. Naruto masculló algo que ella no entendió, pero que se debía a los nervios. Hinata no entendía qué estaba haciendo el rubio postrado sobre el césped... hasta que sacó una cajita, aparentemente de terciopelo negro, de su bolsillo y la abrió.

Hinata notó cómo le faltaba el aire de tal forma que su pecho se cerró y el oxígeno no llegó a su acalorado cerebro. Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el anillo que había en el interior de la cajita no pudo evitarlo y un mareo sacudió su mundo ante la brusca expiración.

- Es... oh, Kami-sama – se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando arrodillada, pero aun así más alta que Naruto.- Es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre.

La sonrisa de Naruto se acentuó un poco más mientras un recuerdo no muy lejano nublaba su mente.

_Cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido y que no había manera de hacer que el líder del Clan Hyuga cambiara de opinión respecto a su hija mayor, Naruto sintió algo parecido a las ganas de dejarse morir tirado en algún rincón inhóspito de Konoha y que lo devoraran las ratas o de matar a alguien. Estaba a punto de revolverse los rubios cabellos y soltar un gruñido de frustración cuando Hiashi Hyuga volvió a entrar en la sala y tomó asiento en el mismo sitio que minutos antes había abandonado sin decir una sola palabra._

_- Naruto, quiero que entiendas que esto no es fácil para mí – tomó aire, ¿estaba Hiashi nervioso? Eso parecía.- Es la primera vez en la vida de mi hija que actúo como el padre que siempre mereció tener tomando una decisión tan importante, entonces llegas tú y... quieres alejarla de mí cuando apenas he conseguido recuperarla._

_- Yo no quiero... – comenzó a negar Naruto, contrariado, pero Hiashi lo interrumpió._

_- Sin embargo, sé que tus palabras son sinceras y que la quieres, sé que la protegerás contra viento y marea y hasta con tu propia vida. Por ello, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, te doy el anillo de prometida de mi esposa como símbolo de que acepto entregarte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio – extendió la mano abierta con la caja de terciopelo negro hacia él, que la cogió despacio y con extremo cuidado, temiendo que pudiera romperse.- Ella hubiera querido que Hinata lo tuviera y estoy seguro de que también es importante para mi hija._

_Naruto observó el anillo del interior: se trataba de una fina joya artesana de oro blanco en el que habían tallado hileras de flores que se entrecruzaban hasta llegar y redondear el hermoso diamante que daba el toque final a la obra de arte._

_Tragó saliva. ¿Se podría haber permitido semejante anillo de compromiso? Volvió a tragar saliva al comprender la respuesta._

_- Pase lo que pase, Hiashi-sama, mis hijos se criarán como Namikazes no como Hyugas – vio la alarma en los ojos del mayor.- No pienso alejarlos de su Clan y de su familia y se instruirán en el arte de su madre y de su abuelo, pero no puedo, ni quiero, dejar que mis hijos crezcan como Neji, Hinata o Hanabi aunque al final se han convertido en grandes personas, en grandes kunoichis e incluso en héroe de guerra. Quiero que mis hijos disfruten de su infancia, de su adolescencia, de su madurez; quiero darles lo que nosotros nunca hemos tenido._

_Hiashi asintió, mostrando su aceptación. Era el momento de que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar._

Volvió a la realidad cuando Hinata apartó los ojos del anillo y los centró en los suyos. Notó que le resultaba difícil articular palabra y que luchaba por contener las lágrimas posiblemente causadas por el recuerdo de su madre.

- ¿P-por qué lo tienes tú, Naruto-kun?

Si no fuera por la situación en la que estaba, sabiendo por qué estaba en ella y qué era lo que realmente quería que decir, se hubiera echado a reír por el timbre acusador que notó en el tono de Hinata cuando se dirigió de nuevo hacia él.

- Me lo ha dado tu padre.

Con la mano que aún tenía libre cogió una de las manos de Hinata y la llevo hasta sus labios para formular la pregunta decisiva:

- Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Naruto pudo avistar el último fuego artificial en los ojos de Hinata que se volvieron igual que los suyos unos segundos antes de que su dueña cayera sentada en el piso debido a la sorpresa. Los enormes y vivos ojos perla lo miraban, buscando en él algún atisbo de burla o broma que no iba a encontrar porque por primera vez en su vida Naruto pondría la mano en el fuego ante la seriedad de sus sentimientos y de sus pensamientos. Los labios de Hinata se abrieron, pero no emitieron ningún sonido. Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de la Hyuga. Lágrima que él secó sin saber qué pensar.

- Sé que quizás es algo precipitado, Hinata, sé que no he hecho las cosas en el orden adecuado. Sin embargo, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Te quiero. No... Te amo, Hinata. Nuestras formas de ser son muy distintas: yo soy torpe, hiperactivo, no destaco precisamente por mi inteligencia, no pienso demasiado antes de actuar y afronto las consecuencias después, muchas veces soy un alborotador y tú... tú eres todo lo contrario a mí: eres tranquila, delicada, dulce, simpática, divertida, tienes un fuerte carácter que sale a relucir sólo cuando la situación lo requiere, siempre ayudas a los demás antes que a ti misma y yo... realmente me gustaría tener a una persona así en mi vida. No. En realidad... en realidad, sólo quiero tenerte a ti en mi vida, Hinata Hyuga. A ti, la única persona que siempre me vio. Siempre. Incluso cuando yo ya dudaba de mi existencia.

Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por las mejillas de Hinata.

- Si no quieres... sólo dilo. No pasa nada – le aseguró sonriendo aunque dicho gesto no se reflejó en sus ojos porque si Hinata le rechazaba, si le decía que no perdería más de la mitad de su alma y su corazón.

Hinata susurró algo casi inaudible y que, de hecho, no escuchó. Naruto se acercó más a la joven y entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante rato que los fuegos artificiales dejaban de ser el entretenimiento principal. Sus amigos los miraban. Sus familiares los miraban. Su gente los miraba. Todos los habitantes presentes del mundo ninja estaban pendientes de ellos.

- Hinata, no te he...

- ¡HE DICHO QUE SÍ, NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI! - ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía haberle cogido cariño a su nombre completo? Vio las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo por el rostro de Hinata, pero sus labios se ensanchaban en la sonrisa más bonita que Naruto había visto nunca.- ¡SÍ! Quiero ser tu esposa, Naruto-kun... ¡sí, sí!

Mientras asimilaba la respuesta de la muchacha y deslizaba el anillo en el dedo adecuado, a su alrededor la gente, independientemente de la aldea a la que pertenecían, estalló en vítores de alegría y sonoros aplausos.

El aire se llenó de felicitaciones que él escuchaba como si estuvieran a millones de años luz porque, de repente, para él sólo existía ella.

Los gritos aumentaron cuando Naruto tiró de la muñeca de Hinata y la acercó a su pecho para besar sus labios con fuerza, desesperación, deseo, pasión, ternura, alegría, felicidad, ansiedad... tal torrente de sentimientos que Hinata sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, así que se aferró con sus pequeñas manos al cuello del kimono de Naruto consiguiendo de esta forma que el beso fuera aún más intenso.

A su alrededor llovió purpurina, papelitos de colores en forma de rombos y corazones y mucho confeti. La gente celebraba el compromiso entre el Hokage de Konohagakure, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

**.Fin.**

* * *

En realidad debería poner ¿FIN? Porque, antes que me maten por haber dejado el final abierto y a su imaginación, tengo que decirles que he tenido la idea de incluir cuatro capítulos más que tienen como título las estaciones del año y que se ubicarían catorce años más tarde por lo que habría muchos recuerdos para contar cómo fue la boda, los nacimientos, la descendencia, etc. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta la idea?

A pesar de todo esto, debo darles las gracias por haber estado siempre ahí y por seguir fielmente mi fic. Ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son lo más hermoso de este mundo y lo que hace a un escritor ser bueno. Así que espero sus opiniones acerca de esos cuatro capítulos.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	70. Epílogo - Invierno

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Puesto que ha tenido tanta aceptación la idea de las estaciones y como agradecimiento por todos los reviews que me han dejado con el capítulo, les traigo la primera estación: **Invierno**, mi favorita, y que espero con todo mi corazón que disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Epílogo - Invierno.**

Un tímido rayo de sol se coló entre las densas nubes que llenaban el cielo de Konohagakure y entró por unos grandes ventanales, iluminando una estancia blanca cuyas paredes estaban llenas de estanterías donde había una gran variedad libros.

Una mano nívea, como la nieve que amenazaba a ratos con caer sobre la villa, acarició los lomos de los hermosos y antiguos tomos, que su esposo heredó de sus maestros, hasta llegar a una estantería relativamente más nueva que las demás donde había una gran variedad de álbumes de fotos. Tomó el más viejo de todos: un álbum grande y desgastado de color blanco viejo que estaba forrado con una delicada capa de celofán.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho y se tumbó en uno de los sillones que estaba dispuesto cerca de la ventana estilo francés. Cubrió sus piernas con una manta y se tumbó sobre los cojines; su precioso cabello negro con reflejos azules se esparció por encima de la tela, destacando en medio de tanta luz como destaca la sangre sobre la nieve.

El rayo de sol llegó hasta ella e iluminó un precioso diamante en su mano izquierda que ocasionó divertidos tonos de colores sobre las paredes. Retiró sus flecos con la mano derecha y el oro relució al entrar en contacto con el sol.

Abrió, una vez acomodada, la primera página del álbum. Una foto mostraba a una hermosa jovencita con los ojos resplandecientes de felicidad en los brazos de Naruto Namikaze quien, después de casado, decidió adoptar finalmente el apellido que le correspondía. Los ojos perla de la mujer que acariciaba las páginas con una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus labios contrastaron con los de su yo de doce años más joven.

Hinata Namikaze detuvo una lágrima de felicidad que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla. Todos los años, llegado su aniversario, ella se sentaba en su lugar favorito para recordar el comienzo del resto de su vida.

_Doce años atrás sus ojos perlas observaban el correr de un lado a otro de sus amigas, quienes habían llegado solo diez minutos tarde y parecía que se iba a acabar el mundo. Sonreía tratando de tranquilizarlas, era sumamente curioso que ella fuera la novia. Debería ser al revés, ¿no? Ella tendría que estar despotricando contra el tiempo y los últimos retoques, pero no era así. Hinata no resplandecía precisamente por perder la calma en momentos de pánico, característica que normalmente todo el mundo le agradecía._

_- ¡Itachi, deja de jugar con los ramos de las damas de honor! – escuchó el regaño de la pelirrosa y volvió su atención hacia la cama._

_Hinata observó al pequeño Itachi Uchiha con su abundante pelo azabache y sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos color jade y lo tomó entre sus brazos para que Sakura estuviera tranquila mientras terminaba de preparar el lacio y rebelde cabello de Ino que parecía no querer dejarse dominar._

_- ¡Ino cerda! ¿Por qué tu pelo no se deja peinar hoy?_

_- Porque prefiere a Hinata-chan – soltó la aludida, pasando la página de una revista y recibiendo un jalón por parte de Sakura.- ¡AY, FRENTONA!_

_- ¡ENCIMA QUE HAGO EL FAVOR DE PEINARTE, CERDA!_

_- Vale, chicas, tranquilas – Hinata les acarició la espalda a ambas y parecieron respirar profundo y calmarse.- No te preocupes, Sakura-san, yo cuidaré de Ita-kun – sonrió con el bebé de un año, que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia los adornos de perlas que colgaban de su cabello, en brazos._

_Recibió un rápido asentimiento por parte de su mejor amiga y se sentó junto con Itachi al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle mientras cogía un coche de juguete y se disponía a jugar con el niño de un año. Era curioso cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, pues Naruto fue el primero en pedirle matrimonio, pero Sasuke y Sakura los sorprendieron a todos medio año más tarde anunciando la boda y, a los pocos meses, nació la ternura con la que estaba jugando. Sonrió. Ella fue la madrina de la boda entre el Uchiha y la Haruno y ahora era la madrina de Itachi y Naruto su padrino. En el pequeño veía a su madre y a su padre, pero esperaba que no sacara el carácter que tenían los dos cuando eran jóvenes. Rió ante su propio pensamiento y dirigió la mirada hacia las demás mujeres que ocupaban su cuarto._

_La ceremonia se realizaría a las 11:00am. y eran las 09:30am. por lo que no entendía por qué sus amigas y su hermana estaban tan nerviosas si ya casi estaban todas listas, a falta de ella, y la boda sería en el lago Ópalo Efímero que no estaba muy lejos del complejo Hyuga._

_- ¡Nata! – la llamó el niño, ella lo miró y supuso que no era la primera vez que lo hacía porque tenía los mofletes inflados y los brazos estirados, así que volvió a cogerlo en brazos._

_- Lo sentimos mucho, Hinata, y pensar que tú eres la novia... – se excusó Tenten llegando hasta ella._

_- No te preocupes, Tenten-san – le dio un besito esquimal al pequeño en sus brazos.- Pero no entiendo por qué están todas tan nerviosas._

_- ¿Es que tú no lo estás? – preguntó Temari sorprendida._

_Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon notoriamente y respondieron por sí solas a la pregunta de su amiga de Suna._

_- Queremos que todo salga perfecto, Neesan – respondió Hanabi a las anteriores palabras de Hinata.- Es tu día especial y no debe haber ningún inconveniente. Ya bastante riesgo hemos corrido celebrando la boda en invierno – le dirigió una mirada de reproche, Hinata sonrió nerviosa recordando cómo se habían puesto cuando Naruto anunció la fecha de la boda.- Por ahora, parece que el día acompaña – masculló mirando al exterior donde las nubes comenzaban a disiparse y varios rayos de sol inundaban las calles de Konoha._

Dejó un segundo que el álbum descansara sobre sus piernas para tomar la taza de chocolate caliente que había llevado consigo. Tomó un sorbo mientras recapacitaba sobre la escena que acababa de recordar.

Curiosamente, Itachi no fue el único niño el día de su boda pues Gaara y Matsuri traían también a la recién nacida Tsuki, una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Sonrió, recordando que durante la mayor parte de la ceremonia había estado con los herederos Uchiha y Sabaku No. Supuso que esa imagen había calado muy hondo en Naruto porque algunos meses después le preguntó si quería ser madre y debido a esa pregunta su primer hijo era apenas un año más pequeño que Itachi y Tsuki.

_Su padre la esperaba al principio del camino que debía seguir la novia y sonreía. Hiashi Hyuga estaba sonriendo y era algo realmente increíble. Tanto, que los nervios de Hinata se disiparon lo que duró su mirada sobre el hombre que le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hasta el altar. Cuando llegó hasta él Hiashi le susurró al oído que estaba preciosa y ella sonrió aún más._

_La elección del vestido había sido dura porque Hinata no había visto en un principio ninguno que le gustara especialmente, pero cuando vio el que llevaba puesto simplemente se enamoró: el vestido era de tirantes bordados con perlas y se ajustaba en su busto para luego caer hasta el suelo en una larga cola, llevaba una capa de seda que caía como una cascada y que seguía con los adornos en encajes que se iniciaban en el escote. La espalda era completamente abierta y le habían hecho un hermoso recogido para que se viera._

_Caminaba sobre una alfombra roja llena de pétalos que Itachi iba dejando caer mientras avanzaba despacio delante de ellos._

_Alzó los ojos y lo que vio posiblemente se le grabaría a fuego en la memoria: su futuro esposo estaba en el altar y la miraba estupefacto de arriba abajo, Sasuke también la había mirado sorprendido, pero se recuperó antes que Naruto y le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo para que recobrara la compostura... acto que la hizo sonreír. A la izquierda, junto a Naruto, se encontraban los cuatro padrinos: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba y a la derecha se encontraban sus cuatro madrinas: Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hanabi._

_El sol había salido por fin y la vista del lago que había detrás era preciosa. La suave brisa arrastraba hasta el futuro matrimonio y los invitados los pétalos de un otoño que había acabado. _

_Hiashi le dio un beso en la mejilla lleno de afecto y la dejó en el altar, junto a Naruto. La muchacha subió entonces los ojos y chocó con los azules de Naruto que también la estaba mirando. El rubio dibujó con los labios un piropo que consiguió hacerla sonrojar aún más._

- ¡Hinat...!

Naruto calló cuando vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta. Pensó que quizás las gemelas se habían colado en la estancia y seguramente habían hecho algún desastre, por lo que se asomó dispuesto a regañarlas. Sin embargo, no eran sus revoltosas hijas pequeñas, sino su hermosa esposa de treinta y cuatro años quien estaba en la biblioteca.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para observarla: era común verla por allí cuando rondaban aquellas fechas. Una vez le había preguntado qué era lo que hacía y ella le había respondido con un pequeño sonrojo: _Recordar_.

Era curioso cómo pasaba el tiempo por Hinata, es decir, ambos tenían la misma edad y él cada día se parecía más a su padre. De hecho, posiblemente era la copia exacta de Minato Namikaze... o eso le decía Kakashi-sensei cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, Hinata era casi la misma que el día que se casaron.

**Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está viendo.**

_Seguramente los álbumes de fotos, Kurama._

**Son sólo fotos.**

_No, Kurama, son recuerdos._

Oyó un comentario del Kyubi haciendo alusión a que los humanos eran demasiado cursis y se dispuso a dejar a su esposa sola para que terminara su pequeño ritual personal en calma. Ya enviaría a su hijo a buscarla cuando llegaran Sasuke y Sakura con los niños.

_- Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, sexto Hokage de Konohagakura, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu futura esposa para cuidarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Los ojos de Naruto pasaron del señor feudal a los de Hinata. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras besaba una de las manos femeninas._

_- Sí, acepto ser su amante en las noches frías y su protector en los días difíciles; cuidarla hasta de sí misma; ser su mejor amigo y el padre de sus hijos; llevarle el desayuno a la cama cuando esté enferma y celebrar los años que pasaré a su lado. Acepto ser tu marido, Hinata Hyuga... por ahora – guiñó un ojo y su esposa se sonrojó furiosamente a lo que varios invitados sonrieron._

_Entonces, fue cuando Hinata despertó de la pequeña ensoñación en la que había estado metida desde que despertó aquella mañana como si una pequeña cúpula de cristal la rodeara y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba pasando de verdad. Se estaba casando con Naruto. No era un sueño._

_- Hinata Hyuga, actual líder del Clan Hyuga, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu futuro marido para cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Ahora y siempre para que nunca olvides quién eres; para acompañarte en tus derrotas y en tus vistorias; para llorar y reír contigo; para despertarte a tiempo y que Shizune no te regañe por llegar tarde; para convertir tu casa en un hogar; para estar a tu lado mientras mi corazón siga latiendo y para buscarte algún día más allá de la muerte– miró a Naruto con ternura.- Sí, acepto._

_- Oficialmente, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, Hokage-sama._

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era increíble que aquel recuerdo aún consiguiera hacerla llorar de felicidad a pesar de haber pasado doce años. Cerró el álbum con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el sillón mientras se terminaba el chocolate caliente. Habían sido doce años muy intensos tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, pero Naruto y ella se habían mantenido siempre firmes en su vida juntos y ahora ella era más feliz que nunca. Es decir, ¿cómo no serlo? Era la mujer del hombre de su vida y tenían un niño y dos niñas gemelas. Sus hijos eran lo más preciado que tenían.

- Mamá, Sasuke-san y Sakura-san ya han llegado.

La mujer levantó los ojos hacia el niño de once años que se había parado en el marco de la puerta. Dentro de poco se graduaría en la Academia Ninja de Konoha y era el orgullo de sus padres. Tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y de color negro con reflejos, los ojos azules eran del mismo tono que tenía Naruto; su carácter era más propio de la familia materna que de la paterna, su marido solía molestarlo a veces llamándolo "amargado" y diciendo que Sasuke y su abuelo eran una mala influencia para él. Su primer hijo no había heredado el Byakugan, pero a pesar de todo había sido instruido en el arte de los Hyuga demostrando que podía ser un gran ninja.

- Bajo enseguida, Neji-kun – respondió con una sonrisa.

Hinata se levantó tras el asentimiento de su hijo, que seguidamente se perdió por las escaleras seguramente en busca de Itachi y Fugaku, y pasó al lado de una mesa redonda en la que se detuvo. Había una razón por la que los niños siempre habían tenido prohibido entrar a la biblioteca: allí descansaban las rosas que Naruto le había regalado antaño, aún vivas.

* * *

Y... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus opiniones con mucha ilusión. Estos capítulos son algo más largos y me dan más libertad para explayarme, no serán tan seguidos como los otros, pero en dos semanas estarán todos arriba o eso espero si no pasa nada malo :D

¿Algunas notas aclaratorias? Venga, por si las moscas os despejo dudas: soy mujer xD Nah, es broma, es decir, sí lo soy, pero la nota aclaratoria era respecto a una expresión "beso esquimal" hasta hace poco yo no sabía lo que era así que aclaro que es un beso que se da chocando una nariz con otra, por si alguien como yo tampoco lo sabe. Y... no recuerdo qué más, si alguien tiene alguna duda me lo deja en los comentarios y la soluciono en el siguiente, ¿vale? :D

Ah, por cierto, los capítulos entre sí son independientes, es decir, la historia que se narra en ellos sí tiene relación, pero no son continuos.

Ahora sí que terminé.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	71. Epílogo - Primavera

¡Buenas, buenas, mis queridos lectores!

Hoy he cogido el ordenador por primera vez en toda la semana (he estado haciendo todo a través del móvil) así que por fin comencé a escribir y terminé el segundo epílogo.

¿Advertencias? Hmmm... digamos que me he arriesgado con una idea loca que surgió cuando empecé a investigar debido a la duda de por qué Naruto no había heredado el Rinnegan. No me juzguen, se me metió en la cabeza, no pregunte porqué, que debería poseerlo así que me puse a investigar y surgió este capítulo. Toda la información la he sacado de Naruto Wiki así que si está mal no es del todo mi culpa :D

Espero que les guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Primavera.**

Hinata acarició el vello erizado de sus brazos, apenas había comenzado la primavera y aún se notaban los últimos atisbos del invierno, mientras vigilaba a sus hijos que estaban jugando en el jardín y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Neji se había graduado el mes pasado y ya podía ejercer como gennin; estaba en el Equipo 7 y sus compañeros eran Fugaku Uchiha y Hikari Inuzuka, la hija mayor de Kiba y Hanabi; el jounnin que se encargaría de llevarlos por el buen camino... Sasuke Uchiha.

Apartó las manos de sus labios porque la ansiedad amenazaba con devorar sus uñas y se encargó de admirar a Neji que se negaba a jugar con las dos gemelas, Kushina y Hannah tenían cuatro años, la primera pelirroja y la segunda rubia ambas habían heredado el Byakugan y por eso Neji nunca jugaba con ellas al escondite.

Observó los ojos de su hijo, ya no eran azules como los de su padre. No. Ahora eran curiosamente violetas con una serie de iris que se extendían por todo el globo ocular... el Rinnegan que había despertado durante su primera misión en equipo. Retiró la mirada mientras los recuerdos la invadían. Soltó un quejido y se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo. La primera misión de Neji se había complicado con la marcha de Naruto al país de la niebla, por lo que algunos shinobis renegados habían conseguido raptar a las gemelas. Tal y como le pasó una vez a ella misma de pequeña. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero Sasuke recibió el mensaje de alarma, Neji lo supo... y desapareció en busca de sus hermanas. Para cuando consiguieron encontrarlos Neji cargaba con las dos gemelas y el Rinnegan ya había despertado.

- Mamá.

Hinata dio un brinco y miró a Neji.

- Dime, Neji-kun – sonrió.

Neji examinó el rostro de su madre. La mujer que tenía delante no sabía mentir ni disimular lo que sentía y él había notado la incomodidad y preocupación que la embargaba mientras los miraba, pero cuando ella había posado los hermosos ojos perlas en los suyos, nuevos y extraños, Neji vio cambiar sus sentimientos. Lo miraba con ternura, con cariño, afecto; con amor.

- No pasa nada. Kushina y Hana no quieren entrar – informó, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto.

Hinata solo pudo asentir a tiempo antes de que su hijo mayor se diera la vuelta y marchara con seriedad hacia la planta de arriba. Lo observó subir hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró y fue a por sus hijas. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el despacho y ella también quería saber la información que su mejor amiga había traído sobre la habilidad ocular de Neji.

Soltó su cabello y se miró al espejo. No le gustaba hacerlo. Por eso sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba solo como en aquellos momentos. Quedó un segundo hipnotizado por su propia mirada y estiró la mano. Sus dedos vendados por el entrenamiento con su abuelo tocaron la fría superficie del espejo, delineando los iris que se extendían por los ojos que una vez fueron azules. Y los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_La primera misión era bastante sencilla, sólo debían supervisar la construcción de uno de los puentes que conectaba el País de la Lluvia con el País de la Hierba, dos potencias ninjas bastante pequeñas y que casi no aparecían en el mapa, pero que igual necesitaban ayuda de vez en cuando. _

_Todo iba bien. Todo iba bien hasta aquella noche. Aquella maldita noche. Kakashi-sensei había aparecido de repente y exigía hablar con Sasuke; Fugaku y él se habían extrañado ante la urgencia con la que el ninja copia se expresaba, pero no opinaron y fueron en busca de Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sasuke había dejado que sus emociones lo traicionaran cuando leyó el pergamino confidencial que traía Kakashi. Y lo supo, supo que algo malo había pasado porque Neji sólo había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de Sasuke cuando se trataba de Hinata Namikaze. Por tanto, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Neji arrebató el mensaje y lo leyó._

_Recordaba haber sentido un brusco mareo debido a la adrenalina que le proporcionaba la ira, la misma ira que hizo que saliera corriendo. La carta era de su madre, tal y como había supuesto, le contaba a Sasuke que un grupo formado por cuatro ninjas que llevaban protectores del País del Rayo habían aparecido y secuestrado a sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Su madre estaba bien, pero mal herida. Contaba que había herido a dos de gravedad y que no podían estar muy lejos. También contaba que el Hokage había partido a otro país._

_Claro. La panda de mal nacidos había aprovechado el único momento de debilidad que tenían en muchísimo tiempo: su padre fuera, su madre con problemas de visión porque abusó demasiado del Byakugan en su última misión y él fuera de Konoha con su equipo. Los destrozaría. Lo tenía muy claro._

_A medio camino lo había alcanzado Hikari con Yami, el kusky siberiano que Kiba, uno de los mejores amigos de su madre, le había regalado a su hija mayor cuando había cumplido la edad necesaria para hacerse cargo de él. Neji se había enfadado porque la muchacha contaba con el Byakugan y encima el olfato de uno de los perros Inuzuka; gracias a esas herramientas había conseguido encontrarlo. Sin embargo, desde el punto estratégico había sido mejor: Neji llevaba en su mochila un osito de peluche que Kushina le había metido la noche anterior a su marcha. Lo utilizaron para rastrearlas. Y funcionó._

- ¡Neji-kun! ¿Puedes bajar a merendar junto con las niñas? ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con Sasuke-nii y Sakura-san!

El llamado de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos y se alejó de golpe del espejo como si el cristal le hubiera dado un calambrazo. Echó un último vistazo y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, su madre lo esperaba. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía tratando con tanta familiaridad a Sakura Uchiha si eran amigas de toda la vida, pero así era Hinata Namikaze.

Dejó a Kushina y a Hannah con Neji y casi corrió hacia el estudio. Ni siquiera llamó antes de abrir la puerta como una exhalación y casi dar un portazo. Sonrió con timidez cuando tres pares de ojos se clavaron en su figura y el silencio llenó el despacho.

- Hinata.

Sasuke fue el primero en llamarla, en darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, era ella quien había irrumpido de forma tan escandalosa. Su nombre sonó profundo y cálido en los labios de aquel hombre. Como siempre.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-chan? – preguntó su marido.

Hinata fue hasta él y permitió que el rubio la recibiera en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró la fragancia del hombre. Cuando Sakura llegó con la información nueva ella se había puesto pálida como un papel y se había negado a escuchar a su amiga porque temía lo que podía descubrir. Temía que fuera algo malo.

- Quiero saberlo. Quiero saber qué has descubierto.

Sakura asintió y se acarició el cuello, dolorida. Llevaba buscando esa información prácticamente desde que Neji había vuelto de la primera misión con aquella anomalía en los ojos.

- Vale. En primer lugar, esta información nos la proporcionó Orochimaru después de terminar la guerra y antes de que Sasuke deshiciera el Edo Tensei. No sé si fue un último acto de bondad, honradez o qué se yo. El caso es que lo hizo y ahora nos ha venido muy bien – le enseñó una carpeta que parecía tener más años de los que en realidad tenía.- Sí, antes de que lo preguntes, estaba en la sección vieja de la biblioteca y la humedad ha hecho su trabajo – medio sonrió, le había costado descifrar cierta información por culpa de las manchas.- En segundo lugar, según lo que he descubierto creo que por fin respirarás tranquila.

Hinata asintió y se sentó junto a Sasuke, preparada para lo peor.

Neji clavó sus ojos en sus hermanas. Eran preciosas. Terremotos, cierto, pero preciosas. Y eran sus hermanas. Parte de su persona. Sólo había una cosa que todos le repetían desde que nacieron como si de un mantra se tratara: _Protégelas_. Su abuelo, su padre, su madre, Sasuke... Y lo había hecho, siempre trató de hacerlo. A la hora de la verdad hizo aquello para lo que el entrenamiento recibido por Hiashi Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha lo había preparado: proteger a Kushina y a Hannah.

Supuso que dicho mantra también causó parte de la ira que consiguió terminar con todos los secuestradores cuando las encontró. Una ira inexplicable causada porque aquellos malditos bastardos habían cometido el gran error de herir a Kushina. Más tarde, cuando la niebla de su mente se disipó y pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado, pensó que Kushina había protegido a Hannah ya que la niña pelirroja heredó la personalidad de Naruto y la niña rubia la personalidad de Hinata.

Sin embargo, los ninjas del Rayo parecían buscar la muerte al secuestrar a sus hermanas y encima hacerles daño, así que él se dio el gusto de brindárselas aunque el mismo Raikage tiempo más tarde reunió a todos sus subordinados y lanzó un mensaje que más bien era una amenaza: si tan sólo algún ninja más trataba de hacer daño a la familia del Kage de Konohagakure él mismo se encargaría de darles caza y no los mataría rápidamente, sino que los torturaría.

Respecto al tan problemático Rinnegan, que traía de cabeza a sus padres, no notó el cambio en sus ojos hasta que Sasuke los encontró. Aquel que consideraba parte de su familia, algo así como un tío cercano, lo había mirado con estupefacción. Enseguida regresaron a Konoha.

Miró hacia el despacho. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

- Tal y como sospechábamos las únicas personas que han poseído el Rinnegan han sido el legendario Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Madara, Nagato y Obito – Sakura pasó unas cuantas hojas, Hinata sintió un escalofrío subirle por la columna vertebral ante la sola mención de aquellos nombres.- Sin embargo, eso no es todo. He encontrado la... ¿leyenda? Sí, vamos a llamarlo así, la leyenda que habla del Rinnegan. Para empezar debo aclararos que se creyó un mito porque en los antiguos escritos se comentaba que era capaz de reproducir cualquier Ninjutsu. Y la leyenda dice así, cito textualmente las palabras de Orochimaru: "Se dice que en tiempos en que el mundo está en desorden una persona será enviada desde los cielos para convertirse ya sea en un _Dios de la Creación_, que calmará el mundo, o en un _Destructor_, que reducirá todo a nada". Como hemos tenido la suerte de experimentar Madara, Nagato y Obito pertenecen a este último grupo.

Tras las palabras de Sakura todo quedó de nuevo en silencio.

- Pero... – comenzó Naruto ganándose la atención de los demás.- ¿Por qué ellos? Es decir, ¿por qué despertó el Rinnegan en ellos?

- Según Orochimaru, Madara le implantó el Rinnegan a Nagato cuando este era pequeño y despertó con la muerte de sus padres, Obito lo obtuvo después porque se lo robó a Nagato – respondió Sasuke a la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

- Pero entonces dos de los Rinnegan que conocemos descienden en realidad de una persona: Madara Uchiha. ¿Cómo despertó en Madara?

Sakura abrió los labios, pero nada salió de ellos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta. Colocó las gafas que habían resbalado hasta su nariz y se concentró en buscar una solución en las páginas que había traído.

Hinata sonrió, Naruto se había vuelto muy agudo con los años. Supuso que tener como responsabilidad el cuidado de todo un país había ayudado.

- Antes de morir – la pelirrosa se secó con disimulo el leve sudor de su frente.- Madara obtuvo su Rinnegan justo antes de morir.

- ¿Dice por qué?

Sakura asintió y Hinata tragó saliva temiendo que lo siguiente no iba a gustarle demasiado.

- En los años que pasaron juntos y estudiaron el tema Kabuto y Orochimaru consiguieron establecer una teoría – la información se agolpaba en su mente y le nublaba la vista.- Según parece ellos pensaron que el Sharingan derivaba del Rinnegan – su marido alzó una ceja.- Es decir, este Dôjutsy solo despierta si las células Uchiha y Senjuu entran en contacto, a causa de esto es posible que el resultado sea una especie de evolución natural que deriva en la maduración del Sharingan: el Rinnegan.

- Pero Neji-kun no es... – calló al momento y sus ojos se clavaron en el Hokage y seguidamente en su Niisan.- Oh, kami-sama – se acarició las sienes al entender qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? – Naruto acarició el cabello de la mujer que había enterrado el rostro entre sus manos.

- Naruto-kun, tú eres descendiente de los Senjuu.

Y la revelación de algo que el rubio bien había tenido que deducir al instante cayó sobre todos como un cubo de agua fría.

Hinata se colocó recta.

- Y, por supuesto, Neji-kun tiene en el organismo células Uchiha – casi sonrió divertida, su hijo se había convertido en un misterio andante.

- ¿Qué quieres...?

Pero Sasuke Uchiha guardó silencio porque entonces recordó aquel accidente. Hinata asintió. Sakura y Naruto recordaron también entonces.

_Neji tenía por aquel entonces siete años y en la Academia Ninja había comenzado a recibir burlas por no haber heredado el Byakugan. Tan hondo habían calado las palabras de sus compañeros más despiadados que no importaba lo que Hinata, Naruto e incluso Hiashi le dijeran, él exigía, no pedía, exigía tener un entrenamiento digno de un Hyuga. Al principio se habían negado a dárselo, pero al notar su constante insistencia decidieron que era mejor que tuviera un entrenamiento supervisado a que entrenara por su cuenta. Así que Neji terminó recibiendo el mismo entrenamiento que su madre años atrás._

_Al principio todo parecía ir bien, pero entonces sucedió. _

_Sucedió una tarde de invierno, varios de sus compañeros lo interceptaron en el parque y lo llevaron a una zona apartada. Allí, hubo un enfrentamiento: enfrentamiento que Neji perdió porque eran tres contra uno y él estaba agotado debido a los entrenamientos con su abuelo._

_- ¿Veis? ¡Al final resulta que el hijo del Hokage no es para tanto! ¡Neji, eres un debilucho!_

Él no recordaba más porque lo golpearon con una piedra y lo dejaron inconsciente mientras perdía sangre. Pero Hinata sí lo recordaba todo porque ella había recurrido a Kiba para encontrar a su hijo que no había vuelto a casa después del entrenamiento. Y lo encontraron, claro que lo encontraron, pero había perdido mucha sangre y Kurama podía sanar heridas, pero no regenerar esa pérdida así que no hubo más remedio que llevarlo al hospital

_- Necesita una transfusión de sangre. Urgente – dijo Sakura nada más verlo sobre la camilla, el niño que quería tanto como un sobrino tenía en la piel restos de lo que fue una paliza que comenzaba a cicatrizar gracias al chakra del Kyuubi._

_- Yo puedo donar, Sakura-san – murmuró Hinata entre un mar de lágrimas, sin entender qué había pasado, sin entender por qué su hijo estaba tan mal herido._

_- No, Hinata-chan, no lo entiendes – masculló mientras abría y cerraba varios historiales.- Naruto y tú sois A+ y Neji-kun es 0- exactamente como... ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto ve a buscar a Sasuke, salió hace media hora de la villa en una misión!_

_El rubio asintió._

_- ¡Date prisa!_

Por suerte, Naruto había encontrado a Sasuke y llegaron a tiempo antes de que el daño fuera irreversible. Tiempo más tarde consiguieron sacarle a Neji quiénes le habían pegado y Naruto, como padre y Hokage, había tomado medidas al respecto.

Y esa era la historia de cómo Neji había entrado en contacto con sangre Uchiha.

- De repente, todo tiene sentido – Sasuke se pasó las manos por el negro cabello y Hinata, a su lado, asintió por fin tranquila.

- Entonces... Neji-kun es ahora mismo el gennin más poderoso del mundo ninja – dijo Sakura con tono de ensoñación.

- Más bien el shinobi más poderoso del mundo ninja si explota el Rinnegan al máximo – la corrigió Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su esposa.

- ¿Derivará esto en otro gran problema?

Naruto subió sus ojos azules hasta sus amigos, pero fue Hinata quien respondió en su lugar.

- Nosotros estaremos junto a él, seguiremos conduciéndolo por el buen camino como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Menos el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, todos los demás cayeron presos de la oscuridad, pero mi hijo será diferente. Tiene el potencial para serlo. Neji tiene un corazón puro y aunque debe conocer los trompicones que da nuestro estilo de vida... lo protegeremos para que nunca pierda esa luz.

Naruto sonrió. Esa era la Hinata que él conocía.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero no recibir muchos tomatazos por semejante atrevimiento xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews que le dejaron al epílogo anterior, me alegra que les haya gustado y que haya tenido tan buena aceptación. Ando un poco escasa de ideas para el próximo capítulo así que estaré pensando en ello unos días antes de ponerme escribir. Se aceptan sugerencias :D Como aquí ya saqué a Hikari e hice alusión al matrimonio de Kiba y Hanabi (simplemente surgió xD) quiero sacar a los hijos de los demás y a los padres, a ver cómo la hago.

Bueno, espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.

Pdt: no lo he revisado así que disculpen si hay algún error.


	72. Epílogo - Verano, parte 1

¡Holaaaa!

¡Estoy viva!

Por fin he vuelto, mis queridos lectores, casi un mes y medio más tarde. Debo disculparme por ello, pero han influido varios factores: el final del verano, mi ordenador se rompió, el duro comienzo de la universidad... básicamente no he podido tener vida en Fanfiction e incluso debo ponerme al día con todas las historias que seguía ;_;

Así que sin más y deseando que me perdonen, les traigo la primera parte del tercer epílogo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Verano. **

**Parte 1.**

No había vuelto a aquel lugar en mucho tiempo. No porque no quisiera, pero siempre que pensaba en volver surgía algo nuevo a su alrededor que se lo impedía. A pesar de acudir puntual todos los años al Festival de los Caídos que seguía celebrándose en Konoha, la oportunidad se escurría siempre entre sus dedos. Sonrió pensando que era normal pues se había convertido en la esposa del Sexto Hokage, en profesora de la Academia y en madre. Aunque Naruto no pudo acompañarla, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a verlo así que dejó a su hijo Neji al cuidado de las gemelas. Cambió la alegría y calidez que expulsaban las calles en las que se celebraba el festival por la suave y fresca brisa que rodeaba las tranquilas aguas del lago.

- Hinata.

Dio un respingo en el sitio y se sonrojó furiosamente. Había sido descubierta.

- No deberías estar aquí sola.

Aquel tono de reproche. Ay, cómo quería aquel tono de reproche tan característico de él.

Los ojos perlas miraron al atractivo hombre que sigilosamente se había acercado a ella, mientras él terminaba de cubrir la distancia que los separaba, ella se preguntó si había bajado la guardia o si Sasuke Uchiha había ocultado su presencia para que no lo notara.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu familia en el festival, Sasuke-nii?

Él sonrió con burla, recordándole a Hinata tiempos tan lejanos como un sueño.

- Estoy aquí por Sakura. Está preocupada porque te fuiste sin avisar. Sola – volvió a recalcar lo obviamente visible y ella sonrió levemente, sabía que Sasuke le estaba mandando una indirecta.

- Hace mucho desde la última vez – negó, asintiendo a las palabras del Uchiha y causando que sus hermosos cabellos se deslizaran por la exquisita tela del yukata.- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Sasuke alzó las cejas mirándola con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

- Oh, claro – entonces pareció entenderlo.- El Sharingan...

- No necesito el Sharingan para encontrarte – masculló, ofendido, causando una risa en aquella mujer que a veces consideraba su mejor amiga, otras una torpe y distraída hermana pequeña y en ocasiones una cálida madre.

El silencio reinó de nuevo entre los dos.

La indirecta de Sasuke sobre su tendencia a ser secuestrada trajo recuerdos amargos y alegres a su mente. Suspiró.

- Sasuke-nii, ¿recuerdas cuando nacieron Kushina y Hannah?

Fue entonces cuando se dio por fin la vuelta y lo enfrentó, dándose cuenta de la palidez que repentinamente se apoderó de los rasgos masculinos. Sí, lo recordaba. Alargó las manos con delicadeza hasta tomar el rostro de Sasuke entre ellas y acariciar sus frías mejillas mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días inundaban la mente de ambos.

_Habían pasado tres días y Hinata ya había deducido que tenía un imán para los secuestradores desde que era pequeña y los secuestradores debían tener alguna especie de dispositivo para conocer su momento más vulnerable. "Se llama espionaje, Hinata, espionaje". Al menos, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado cuando estaba embarazada de las gemelas y unos shinobis sin aldea intentaron extorsionar al Hokage con la vida de su mujer y sus hijas._

_- Esto es irritante – masculló._

_El embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado por lo que no podía hacer uso del chakra para defenderse y mucho menos para intentar escapar. Además, el embarazo de las gemelas fue especialmente difícil desde el principio; las náuseas, vómitos y antojos que se había ahorrado con Neji los había estado sufriendo aquellos ochos meses, pero multiplicados por mil._

_- Cállate – le ordenaron._

_- A mí no me mandes a callar, mocoso – respondió con enfado, sus ojos echando chispas.- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?_

_- ¿Seguro que se trata de Hinata Namikaze? Su personalidad es distinta a la que hemos estudiado..._

_Los shinobis intercambiaron miradas dudosas entre ellos y Hinata masculló una maldición, algo que no haría normalmente de estar en sus cabales, pero no lo estaba. Las gemelas sentían su irritación y llevaban un buen rato dando patadas._

_- Estoy embarazada, pedazo de estúpidos – respondió, rompiendo la cuerda que ataba sus manos y que llevaba un rato molestándola, los ninjas se alertaron.- Tranquilos. La inteligencia que os falta a mí me sobra; sé que no puedo escapar en mi estado y no voy a intentarlo._

_- Entonces..._

_- Cambiaré de opinión como intentes atarme otra vez – lo fulminó con la mirada y el desconocido escondió la cuerda inmediatamente._

_Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse por todos los nervios. Su actitud se parecía demasiado a la de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque a fin de cuentas sería extraño que después de pasar tantos años juntos no le contagiara algo._

_- Deja de chulear, mujer, ¿cuándo vendrá tu marido?_

_Hinata separó los labios para responder, pero un agudo dolor en su vientre la detuvo en el acto. No. No podía ser. Aún era demasiado pronto._

_- No será Naruto-kun quien venga – consiguió decir después de unos momentos. Posó ambas palmas de las manos en su vientre ante la repetición de una nueva contracción.- ¿Tenéis un reloj? – preguntó, de pronto, era imposible que apenas hubieran pasado dos minutos entre ambas contracciones._

_- ¡No estás en posición de exigir nada! ¡Dime quién vendrá! – la agarró por el cuello._

_- Yo._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos con fuerza. Reconocería aquel frívolo y despiadado tono de voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Otra contracción, el dolor se reflejó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Entonces, lo sintió. Tocó horrorizada sus pantalones. Estaba empapada._

_- Kami-sama, no... aquí no..._

_Las contracciones seguían sucediéndose con demasiada rapidez y el dolor cada vez iba en aumento. Estaba alcanzando un punto insoportable para tratarse de un segundo embarazo. No era normal. Sakura tenía razón._

_- Sa-Sasuke-niisan... – trató de llamarlo, pero la mano derecha del Hokage estaba demasiado ocupado separando un cuerpo de su cabeza con su amada katana.- Sasuke-nii – ¿era más importante despedazar a sus secuestradores que auxiliarla? – Sasuke... ¡UCHIHA SASUKE! – gritó, después de coger aire y acompañada por una nueva contracción._

_Este se detuvo inmediatamente para mirarla. Y, aunque nunca, jamás, lo admitiría: al verla el miedo lo invadió al instante._

_- Mierda – dejó que Kiba y Akamaru siguieran encargándose de los shinobis y se acercó a Hinata.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se arrodilló a su lado, no sabiendo qué hacer ni dónde poner las manos._

_- ¡Maldición, Sasuke, a ti qué te parece! – intentó regañarlo, pero el dolor la detuvo bruscamente.- Duele..._

_- No debería doler tanto, Hina, es el segundo..._

_- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?_

_Suspiró y cogió la mano de Hinata. Estaba sudando, mucho, y estaba helada, demasiado. Pensó rápidamente en las opciones que tenían. Debían volver a Konoha. Sakura dejó muy claro en su día que el parto podía resultar peligroso tanto para los bebés como para la madre. Y él no quería perder a Hinata. Nunca. No si estaba en su mano evitarlo._

_Intentó pasar el brazo de la antigua Hyuga sobre sus hombros, pero la mujer no dejaba de resistirse con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_- Hay que llevarte al hospital ahora mismo – dijo, impaciente._

_- ¡Acabo de romper aguas, estúpido Uchiha, no pienso dar a luz a mis hijos mientras saltamos de árbol en árbol sólo porque tengas miedo de asistir el parto!_

_- ¡Sakura dijo que esta vez sería diferente! ¡Dijo que si no tenías a los asistentes adecuados sería peligroso! ¡Y yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Hyuga sobrehormonada!_

_- ¡Mi apellido es Namik...! ¡AH! – agarró su vientre con ambas manos, cayendo al suelo de nuevo antes de que Sasuke pudiera impedirlo._

_- Eh, eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?_

_Kiba y Akamary llegaron hasta ellos y los encontraron en una de aquellas peleas que se habían vuelto normales desde que Hinata estaba embarazada: se gritaban, a pocos centímetros de distancia. El Inuzuka estaba seguro de que se estarían quejando todo el viaje de vuelta sobre la ineptitud del contrario. Rió divertido ante la situación._

_- ¡No te rías, perro estúpido, tu mejor amiga y compañera de equipo está de parto!_

_La risa se le atragantó en la garganta._

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡AHORA!?_

_Akamaru se colocó rápidamente detrás de Hinata para que la mujer pudiera estar más cómoda._

_- Gracias, Akamaru... – intentó sonreír, pero el dolor convirtió el hermoso gesto en una mueca.- Kushina-chan, Hannah-chan, ¿de verdad no podéis esperar un poquito más? – rogó, usando su chakra para intentar evitar el parto, pero dándose cuenta de que ellas eran más fuertes._

_- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sakura te lo advirtió: nada de usar chakra con ellas!_

_- Kami-sama, ¿qué hacemos? – cuestionó el de los colmillos al borde de un colapso nervioso._

_- ¡Tú! ¡No te permito perder los nervios! ¡Es a mí a quien le duele! – le reprochó Hinata con toda la fuerza que le daba saber que si gritaba el dolor era un poco menos fuerte._

_Kiba retrocedió asustado. Durante el embarazo Hinata había sufrido algunas explosiones de chakra ya que las gemelas desestabilizaban el control sobre su propia energía, los resultados no habían sido buenos y él no quería convertirse en perrito caliente._

_- Kiba, dame tu capa y ayúdame a colocarla debajo de Hinata._

_Asintió casi por obligación e hizo lo que le ordenó el Uchiha, no importándole por una vez el tono de superioridad que parecía innato hasta en aquellas situaciones. Sasuke usó su propia capa para colocarla sobre las piernas de Hinata y obligarla a abrir y flexionar las piernas que ella se empeñaba en mantener cerradas. Las gemelas venían, no había forma humana de evitarlo. Tendrían que asistir el parto._

_- Quítate la camisa._

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- ¿Dónde pretendes colocar a los bebés cuando nazcan, estúpido perro? – inquirió, a la vez que se quitaba la propia._

_Cuando Neji llegó a casa y anunció la desaparición de su madre, había cogido lo estrictamente necesario y casi secuestrado al perro para que la rastreara, ni siquiera Naruto pudo detenerlo para que pensara las cosas con frialdad así que organizó más grupos de rastreo y los envió a diferentes puntos. Él no podía salir de la aldea y eso era algo que Sasuke sabía carcomía a su mejor amigo. Él y Kiba llegaron primero, nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero Kiba era el mejor en rastreo._

_- ¿De verdad vamos a asistir el parto?_

_Sasuke detuvo un segundo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo._

_- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? Porque acepto sugerencias._

_- ¿¡Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de hablar!? ¡No puedo retenerlas más! ¡Quieren NACER!_

_Ambos reaccionaron. Sasuke volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Hinata._

_- Ponte a su lado, intenta regularizar su respiración y ofrece gentilmente tu mano._

_- ¿Mi mano? – Kiba parpadeó._

_- Tú hazlo._

_Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas cuando volvió la atención a lo que tenía que hacer. Hacía años que no se sonrojaba, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez, ¡pero es que lo último que deseaba era ver la intimidad de Hinata!_

_Trató de controlar los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Era necesario. Hinata lo necesitaba. Así que sin volver a pensarlo cogió un kunai y rasgó la ropa de la mujer. La miró, pero sentía tanto dolor y estaba tan asustada que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la esposa del Hokage sólo podía pensar en sus hijas._

_- Kiba, ¿tienes algún recipiente grande? ¿Algo así como una palangana? – preguntó distraído mientras obligaba a Hinata a tumbarse y a colocar las piernas en alto, en sus hombros.- Lo siento, Hina, pero es necesario._

_- ¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo voy a llevar encima una palangana?_

_- Chicos..._

_- Vale, pues no hay otra opción – cogió las cantimploras que les quedaban llenas de agua y las calentó con su jutsu de fuego.- Úsalas para limpiar a las niñas cuando nazcan – dijo, después de desinfectar con el agua caliente el kunai que usaría para cortar los cordones umbilicales._

_- Sa-Sasuke-nii..._

_- Uchiha, no puede más._

_- Vamos, Hina, conoces la práctica. Empuja._

_Durante la siguiente hora el bosque se llenó de gritos que salían de lo más profundo de la mujer a la vez que la mano de Kiba iba perdiendo la circulación y Sasuke trataba de no perder el control sobre sí mismo. No supo qué sintió exactamente cuando vio la primera cabeza asomar, pero sí sabía que era grandioso. Por un instante, entendió por qué a Sakura le gustaba tanto su trabajo._

_A pesar de todo, el parto duró menos de lo que ambos esperaban, pero resultó increíblemente doloroso para Hinata y difícil para Sasuke que mientras sostenía a Hinata tenía que cortar el cordón umbilical sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y darle un golpecito a las niñas para que respiraran y comenzaran a llenar el bosque con un llanto muy, muy estridente. Kiba se encargaba de limpiarlas y abrigarlas. Por suerte, no hacía demasiado frío aún._

_Kiba suspiró con los bebés en sus brazos. Seguían llorando, pero supuso que eso era algo bueno porque Sasuke estaba aparentemente tranquilo, casi imperturbable mientras terminaba de ayudar a Hinata a que limpiara su interior. Luego, usó el agua caliente que había sobrado para arreglar a la mujer a quien también le puso la ropa de muda que llevaba en la mochila._

_- Hinata, ¿estás bien? – preguntó a su amiga._

_El Uchiha apartó entonces la vista de los restos del parto que pensaba quemar para posarla en el rostro de Hinata. Ella tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, respiraba con dificultad y el sudor perlaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pegando incluso el hermoso cabello al rostro. Al principio pensó que se trataba al esfuerzo que había hecho, pero aun así se acercó para tocarle la frente. Fue entonces cuando se alarmó._

_- Tiene fiebre. Maldita sea – tomó una bocanada de aire fresco.- Perro, ¿las niñas?_

_- Están bien, pero creo que tienen ganas de comer..._

_- Tendrán que esperar. Hay que volver a Konoha YA._

_Kiba asintió._

En la actualidad, Sasuke abrió y cerró las manos casi por inercia. Nuevamente, Hinata le había proporcionado una de las experiencias más increíbles y aterradoras de su vida. Siempre superando sus expectativas.

- Sasuke-nii, ¿estás bien?

Una vez que llegaron al hospital de Konoha, Sakura se encargó del estado de Hinata e Ino de poner a las recién nacidas en la incubadora se dieron cuenta de algo que, debido a la presión, no habían notado: las gemelas tenían unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que recordaban a las del rubio Hokage. Tiempo más tarde, cuando Hinata recobró la conciencia, le dirían que sus hijas habían heredado algo del chakra de Kurama y que, por eso, el embarazo y el parto habían sido tan difíciles.

- Sí. Volvamos ya.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las calles iluminadas sin darle a Hinata la opción de negarse.

* * *

Muchos me habían dicho que les gustaría saber algo más sobre las gemelas así que me pareció divertido escribir el momento de su nacimiento. En la segunda parte conoceremos a los demás hijos de los shinobis y qué ha pasado con los novatos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

_Buenos días_ & Buenas tardes & **Buenas noches**.


	73. Epílogo - Verano, parte 2

¡Buenos días, mis queridos lectores!

Aquí estoy una mañana más en la que no he entrado a clase porque olvidé una tarea, así que decidí sentarme a escribir y... voilá! Tenemos el final del tercer epílogo por fin.

Me alegra mucho haber recibido vuestros reviews de nuevo, ya los echaba de menos ;_; también me alegra ver que seguís por aquí, indudablemente me alegro de veros sin duda :D

Sin más, espero que os guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Verano.**

**Parte 2.**

Cuando llegaron al festival, Naruto ya estaba junto con los demás y, curiosamente, varios niños se amontonaban a su alrededor. Hinata observó la escena con cariño: en sus hombros estaban las gemelas sentadas y se agarraban a su cuello mientras Kai, el hijo adoptivo de Tenten, les gritaba que aquello era trampa; jalando de su brazo derecho estaban los mellizos de Sai y de Ino mientras que los mayores como Neji, Itachi, Fugaku y Hikari observaban la escena sin saber qué pensar exactamente del actual Hokage. Al mismo tiempo que Hinata trataba de hacer que las gemelas se bajaran de los hombros de su padre llegaban Gaara y Matsuri con Tsuki.

- ¡Ita-chan, Gaki-chan! – gritó la niña llegando hasta los dos hermanos Uchiha que se sonrojaron al unísono.

- ¡No me llames así, Tsuki! Es Fugaku, Fu-ga-ku…

- Fugaku es aburrido, Gaki-chan – respondió la niña con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sasuke, que estaba junto con Sakura, trató de ignorar a la insolente niña que decía que el majestuoso nombre de su padre no era interesante y digno de respeto. Una venita se resaltó en su sien, su esposa rió suavemente.

- ¡Gaara! – exclamó Naruto, contento y aliviado, cuando Hannah y Kushina abandonaron sus hombros para saltar a los brazos de su madre.

- Ya estamos aquí, ya estamos aquí – respondió el pelirrojo a su llamado meneando suavemente la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Hinata fue hasta él para saludar al matrimonio de Suna con un cálido abrazo. Luego, miró a la niña que no dejaba de molestar a los Uchihas, era preciosa: con catorce años Sabaku no Tsuki tenía el cabello muy largo, de un castaño reluciente y los ojos de su padre. Una belleza exótica, sin duda.

- ¡Matsuri-chan! ¿No han venido Temari y Shikamaru con vosotros? – preguntó Ino, llegando también hasta ellos.

- El pequeño Ryoma enfermó y decidieron quedarse en Suna para que su estado no empeorara – expicó la muchacha con una suave sonrisa.

- Vaya, es una pena… - la rubia suspiró: hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.- Les mandaré mañana una carta para saber de su estado – Matsuri asintió.

- Kazekage-sama.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia ante Gaara, a lo que el hombre pelirrojo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. La mirada de Naruto pasó de uno a otro alternativamente, casi incrédulo.

- ¡Vais a ser suegros! ¿Cómo es posible que aún os tratéis con tanta formalidad? – dijo irritado el rubio hombre, haciendo que una venita resaltara en la sien de Gaara ante el recuerdo de que en unos años su querida niña ya no sería tan niña y estaría felizmente casada, más les valía al Clan Uchiha, con Itachi, su amigo de la infancia.

- Hay algunos puntos del acuerdo que aún no hemos podido solventar con éxito – respondió Sasuke, haciendo referencia, claro está, a la mudanza de Tsuki.

- Pues tenéis cuatro años para poneros de acuerdo…

No continuó porque recibió por parte de ambas cabezas de Clan una mirada heladora de esas que, si mataran, Naruto estaría enterrado bajo a miles de metros bajo tierra con ataúd y todo. Hinata y Matsuri rieron nerviosas. La de ojos claros dejó a Kushina en el suelo, que quería ir a jugar con Kai, antes de hablar.

- ¿Y por qué no hacéis como Perséfone? – todos la miraron sin saber a qué se refería.- Es una antigua leyenda – se excusó.- Cuentan que un dios se enamoró tanto de la hija de la diosa de las estaciones que la secuestró. Después de que la diosa se quejara con el hermano de este dios, que era el rey del lugar, acordaron que Perséfone pasaría seis meses con su madre y seis meses con su esposo – aclaró con una sonrisa.

Gaara y Sasuke volvieron a mirarse entonces.

- ¿Pero eso no sería un poco confus…? – comenzó Matsuri, antes de que Ino le tapara la boca con la mano suavemente y la mandara callar.

- Me parece buena idea – aceptó el de ojos turquesa seguido de un asentimiento del Uchiha.

- Ssshh, Matsuri-chan, ya tendrán tiempo para pensarlo mejor – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Ino, deja de extorsionar a la gente – comentó Sai desde lejos.

- ¡Yo no extorsiono a nadie!

- Nunca cambiará – comentó Chouji al lado del moreno.

- No, nunca – sonrió Sai.

- ¡Mi hermosa Hinata siempre con buenas ideas!

Naruto abrazó a su esposa por la espalda besando su coronilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que Hannah riera ante el comportamiento de su padre.

Neji miró con ojos interrogantes al mayor de los herederos Uchiha después de escuchar accidentalmente la conversación de los mayores, aunque tampoco es que fuera tan secreta si estaban hablando de ello en medio de la calle.

- ¿Lo sabías, Itachi? – preguntó.

El aludido se encogió levemente de hombros. Neji era como Fugaku para él, tenía dos hermanos pequeños adorables a lo que les encantaba molestar. Sin embargo, la diferencia que existía entre la mentalidad de uno y otro era abismal. De hecho, Itachi a veces se preguntaba si el mayor era él o Neji. Ahogó un suspiro cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Fugaku siendo molestado por Tsuki. Fugaku y Neji eran apenas unos meses menores que ellos, pero lo suficiente como para haber formado equipo un año más tarde.

- Lo sabía – afirmó por fin.

- ¿Estás conforme? – preguntó, algo impresionado por la tranquilidad de su amigo, la mirada que le dirigió ofreció la respuesta que necesitaba sin necesidad de que abriera los labios.

- Sin embargo… - volvió a mirar a su hermano.

- ¿Fugaku está…?

Itachi suspiró y asintió.

- Será problemático entonces – pensó, mirando a Hikari que, a su vez, miraba a Fugaku.

Otro asentimiento por parte del Uchiha. Menudo lío sentimental tendrían en un futuro.

Hinata, un poco ajena al ruido que montaban el resto de los adultos, también escuchó la conversación de los pequeños sin poder evitarlo. Abrazó con ternura a su hija pequeña que aún seguía entre sus brazos y que jugaba con unos dientes de león que habían crecido en medio del asfalto.

- Mamá – llamó.

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿Ita-chan no es feliz? – preguntó con inocencia, desde hacía un rato miraba al mayor de los Uchiha que tenía una expresión bastante melancólica en el rostro.

Hinata suspiró. Le aterraba lo mucho que el hijo mayor de Sasuke se parecía al antiguo Itachi: siempre pendiente de los demás, nunca de sí mismo; siempre pensando en los demás, nunca en sí mismo; siempre sufriendo por hacer felices a los demás. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke, pero sería en otro momento, otro día, ahora se permitirían disfrutar antes de volver a preocuparse por un asunto que sólo tenía solución a corto plazo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? – le sugirió a la pequeña, poniéndola en el suelo.- Y llévale ese diente de león tan bonito que tienes. Dile que tu mamá le pide que te enseñe magia.

La palabra magia fue suficiente para que los ojos de su hija, idénticos a los suyos, se iluminaran con un brillo especial y saltara de su regazo para ir corriendo hasta Itachi. Hinata sonrió enternecida cuando Itachi se sobresaltó por la repentina intrusión de Hannah, a quien sentó en su regazo. Vio cómo la niña le ponía los dientes de león delante de la cara e Itachi parpadeaba perplejo a algo que ella le decía. Luego sonrió.

- Hinata, ¿qué estás viendo con tanta atención?

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuándo Naruto y Sakura llegaron a su altura. Ella los miró con una sonrisa antes de responder.

- Magia.

Ambos alzaron una ceja y se miraron entre ellos. En ocasiones, Hinata seguía siendo un misterio para ambos; seguía teniendo aquel don tan particular de ella para sanar los corazones heridos y aliviar las mentes confusas. Entonces, decidieron sentarse junto a ella y observar lo que Hinata miraba.

- Ah, pero si es Itachi-kun… - comentó Sakura con sorpresa.

- Y Hannah…

- Sshh… - los mandó callar Hinata.

Vieron a Itachi coger entre sus manos uno de los dientes de león que la niña le tendía y ponerlo delante de sus labios para luego soplar con suavidad causando alrededor de ellos una pequeña lluvia que, de lejos, parecía nieve y que, de cerca, parecían estrellas que iban ascendiendo poco a poco hacia el cielo. Hannah siguió el rastro con la boca abierta hasta que ya no pudo verlo más y se viró, notablemente sorprendida, hacia el mayor que sonría suavemente con ternura.

- ¿Habéis visto a Kushina y a Kai? – preguntó una nerviosa Tenten llegando junto a ellos.

- ¿Uh? – los tres se viraron para observar a la mujer que enseñaba el arte de las armas en la Academia junto con Hinata.

- Están con Lee – respondió el Hokage, señalando un lugar cerca del puesto de takoyakis donde un hombre alto con peinado de tortuga y cejas pobladas les daba de comer a dos hiperactivos herederos.

- Mou… ¡LEE!

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se puso recto para recibir a su antigua compañera que venía completamente dispuesta a darle un sermón sobre secuestrar a los hijos de los demás para cebarlos con dulces sin antes pedir permiso a los padres.

- Fue una buena idea, ¿verdad? – Sakura miró enternecida a Tenten con Kai.

- Lo fue – afirmó Sasuke que había decidido dejar la disputa con Gaara para otra ocasión.

Se referían, por supuesto, a que Tenten había decidido adoptar hacía tres años a un niño que quedó huérfano luego de que uno de los pueblos del País de la Niebla sufriera un desbordamiento importante de uno de sus ríos y medio pueblo quedara de esta forma arrasado. Al principio solo habían acudido en misión de ayuda, Naruto envió a Hinata y Sakura con Tenten y un grupo de ninjas especializados en la madera y la piedra para que ayudaran con la reconstrucción y ayudaran a los heridos que pudieran. Y, entre tanto ajetreo, Tenten encontró a un niño debajo de unos escombros; tendría la misma edad que Kushina y Hannah por aquel entonces, el pelo negro y los ojos de un curioso y exótico violeta. Días después el niño no se separaba de la mujer, una cosa llevó a la otra y allí estaban.

- Hikari, ¿estás bien?

La Inuzuka miró a su padre que llegaba en aquellos momentos con Akamaru y Yami, su husky siberiano al que abrazó en cuanto el perro llegó a su altura. Se sentía tan reconfortada cuando hundía la cara en el suave pelaje negro de su fiel compañero…

- Claro, Otou-san – respondió con voz suave.

- ¿Sabes? Mientes tan mal como tu tía – comentó alzando una ceja incrédulo y enseñando sus colmillos.

Hikari se sonrojó al escuchar a su padre. Ella admiraba a su tía Hinata y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

- Pero no te obligaré a decirme qué sucede como solía obligarla a ella – se rascó la nuca incómodo, sabía de sobra porqué su adorada hija estaba así, llevaba observándola un rato antes de ir hacia ella.- ¿Vamos a buscar a mamá? Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar.

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron enseguida y asintió enérgica mientras tomaba la mano que Kiba le tendía para subirla luego en Akamaru junto con Yami.

Los shinobis que una vez fueron novatos comenzaron a reunirse en la misma colina a la que acudían todos los años desde la pedida de mano de Naruto a Hinata para ver los fuegos artificiales juntos.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron al borde, con él abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido mientras que Kushina y Kai se sentaban con Lee y Tenten cerca de ellos; Sakura y Sasuke permanecieron de pie, observando a sus hijos que llegaban cada uno a su ritmo y con una compañía diferente; Itachi y Neji traían a Hannah tomándola cada uno por una mano mientras jugaban con ella ayudándola a saltar; Tsuki y Fugaku venían discutiendo y detrás de ellos Gaara que los observaba sin comprenderlos y Matsuri que sonreía nerviosa, ella sí lo comprendía; Ino, Sai y Chouji arrastraban a los traviesos mellizos que trataban por todos los medios de escapar para volver a los puestos y gastarse el dinero en artículos de bromas; Hikari, Kiba y Hanabi llegaron entonces con el pequeño Hiashi recién nacido en sus brazos y Neji fue enseguida al lado de su compañera de equipo, dejando a Itachi con Hannah; casi cuando estaban a punto de comenzar los fuegos llegó Shino, que seguía soltero y en ocasiones era la niñera de todos, así que soltero y con casi nueve hijos postizos.

Un segundo antes de que el cielo comenzara a iluminarse de vivos colores, Hinata miró sobre el hombre de Naruto el panorama que había detrás de ella. Sonrió. Allí estaban sus queridos amigos en familia, en armonía. Se acercaban tiempos complicados y lleno de nuevas emociones y aventuras para sus hijos, pero eso era algo que ninguno de ellos era capaz de evitar.

Entonces, allí, se preguntó si podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Y... ¡se acabó la tercera estación! Queda la última y, por fin (?), en final de este fic. Espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido este capítulo en un lindo reviews que recibiré muy, muy, muy gustosa :D

Quiero aclarar que **Otoño**, la última estación, es muchos años más tarde. Ok? ^^

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.

Pdt: Quizás Otoño lo suba el jueves porque el miércoles tengo examen.


	74. Epílogo - Otoño

Hi!

Sé que prometí que el último capítulo lo publicaría el jueves, pero... creo que no he podido resistirme a escribirlo y no me siento bien teniéndolo en el ordenador hasta que llegue el día.

Así que, con todo el pesar y, a la vez, la alegría de mi corazón, les traigo el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE "LOS LAZOS DEL EQUIPO 7". Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Besos y Abrazos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Otoño.**

Naruto bajó las escaleras despacio y con cuidado de que no se cayeran las cosas que llevaba en las manos. Caminó hasta el porche donde había dejado a Hinata unos minutos antes y se dedicó a observarla: la fría brisa del otoño movía los pocos cabellos blancos que habían cubierto el hermoso cabello de Hinata, quien además no había cogido ninguna manta para abrigarse. El Hokage que antaño fue rubio soltó un suspiro resignado ante el descuido de su querida esposa y, de camino, cogió una de las mantas que solían usar para abrigar a sus nietos mientras veían la televisión.

- Nunca cambiarás – su ronca y anciana voz se abrió paso entre el delicado silencio y la mujer subió sus cansados ojos a tiempo de ver cómo una manta era depositada sobre sus hombros.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun – sonrió, acariciando el rostro de Naruto quien alborotó su níveo cabello como antaño.

- Casi cincuenta años de matrimonio y aún consigues hacerme sentir así... – susurró, dejando delante de ella lo que había ido a buscar.

- ¡Ah, pero si es Mikoto-chan! – exclamó encantada cuando reconoció el rostro del bebé del primer álbum. Lo puso en su regazo y lo abrió, una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro.

No importaba cuántos años pasaran, el tiempo parecía no querer entrometerse demasiado con Hinata. Aún conservaba algo del hermoso color negro de su juventud y su piel no tenía ni la mitad de arrugas que la suya. Hinata solía burlarse diciéndole que ella tenía cremas milagrosas que nunca le prestaría..., pero Naruto sabía que no era verdad.

Se quitó el sombrero de Hokage y lo dejó a un lado mientras encendía una pipa que tenía un aspecto tan viejo como él.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión, Naruto-kun? ¿Han aceptado a Ita-kun? – preguntó, apartando un segundo los ojos de su nieta: una hermosa niña de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos blancos, perlados.

- Claro que han aceptado a tu yerno, ¡el cateto de tu hijo dijo desde el principio que no le interesaba el cargo!

La anciana rió, tapando sus labios delicadamente.

- Neji-kun nunca ha querido seguir tu camino, Naruto-kun, él siempre quiso ser ninja médico como Sakura-san.

- ¡Obaa-chan era ninja médico y Hokage a la vez!

- Tranquilo, mira a la lindura de tu nieta – puso delante de los cansados y sabios ojos azules de Naruto una foto de cuando Mikoto había comenzado a caminar.

- No me cambies de tema, Hinata – masculló, haciendo un puchero.

Ella volvió a reír. No importaba cuántos años pasaran: Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto hasta el final.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que Itachi se enfrentó a Sasuke y a Gaara? – preguntó Naruto prácticamente de la nada, Hinata ladeó la cabeza en un asentimiento.

_Un año y medio después de aquel Festival de los Caídos, Sasuke le pidió a Hinata que lo acompañara en la reunión que iba a tener con Gaara y con Matsuri para finalizar por fin con los acuerdos del matrimonio entre Itachi y Tsuki. Ninguno de los adolescentes lo sabían... o eso pensaba la mayoría._

_- Padre, Madre, Kazekage-sama, Matsuri-san, Hinata-san – saludó cordialmente con una inclinación._

_- Itachi, estoy reunido – dijo Sasuke, extrañado ante la interrupción de su hijo._

_- Yo también formo parte de esta reunión – detuvo su caminar en el centro de la sala y alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del cabeza del Clan.- Padre, le ruego por favor que anule este acuerdo._

_El silencio se hizo en la sala._

_- ¿Qué? Pero Ita-kun pensábamos que estarías contento de estar con Tsuki-chan – comentó Sakura acercándose al niño._

_- Madre, padre, no quiero perder a Fugaku en el futuro, mi hermano es más valioso para mí que cualquier otra persona._

_- Ah... tú también te has dado cuenta Itachi-kun – Matsuri habló por fin después de mantener silencio prácticamente desde que habían llegado._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, Matsuri? – el pelirrojo miró a su esposa de forma significativa, pero la mujer tan sólo le sonrió con tranquilidad, sabía que Gaara estaba algo enfadado, pero debía entenderlo._

_- Muchas veces no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos, Gaara-kun, tu hija e Itachi no se quieren de esa forma; Tsuki-chan está enamorada de Fugaku-kun._

_Muchas bocas se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa revelación, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y sólo una leve risa se escuchó. Todos miraron hacia la ventana del despacho donde Hinata estaba sentada desde el principio leyendo un libro. No estaba segura de por qué Sasuke le había pedido que estuviera presente, pero comenzaba a hacerse una idea. Ella sabía quién había logrado colarse en el corazón del heredero de los Uchiha y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlos caminar a veces de la mano, otras él llevándola a hombros y todos los veranos enseñándole magia desde aquel festival._

_Suspiró. A Naruto le daría un infarto._

- Feh, ese Itachi es clavadito a su padre – masculló Naruto cruzándose de hombros, recordando la sorpresa que les dio cuando Hannah cumplió los dieciséis años.- Nunca olvidaré ese maldito día...

Hinata rió con ganas al casi poder escuchar rechinar los dientes de Naruto.

- Pero si al final salió bien... – volvió a ponerle el álbum en la cara.- ¡Mira qué bonita es mi Mikoto-chan!

- El resto de tus nietos se pondrán celosos – comentó Naruto, quitándole el álbum para verlo él: recogía las etapas de Mikoto Uchiha desde su nacimiento hasta la graduación en la Academia.

- El resto de mis nietos son todos varones, Mikoto-chan es la única niña de mis ojos.

_Hinata disimuló una risa tapando sus labios con una servilleta. Desde luego, lo último que esperaban cuando se levantaron aquel domingo y prepararon el almuerzo que iban a celebrar con la familia Uchiha al completo fue que Itachi se levantara en medio de una conversación que mantenía el Hokage con su mano derecha sobre la renovación de los tratados de alianza para..._

_- Hokage-sama, quiero pedirle la mano de Hannah._

_Si Naruto hubiera tenido una docena de años menos seguramente se hubiera dejado caer de la silla tal y como le pedía la situación que hiciera. Sakura y Sasuke miraron a su hijo asombrados: ¿cuándo diablos iba a dejar de sorprenderlos aquel doble del antiguo Itachi? ¿Y Hannah? ¿Pero cuándo...?_

_- Sasuke... – sus ojos azules se dirigieron amenazadores hacia su mejor amigo._

_**Clavadito a su padre.**_

_- Te juro que no sabía nada._

_Hinata miró a sus respectivos retoños: Kushina observaba a Itachi con la boca exageradamente abierta mientras que Hannah se había puesto roja hasta las orejas y Neji fulminaba a uno de sus mejores amigos con la mirada. Al parecer, el pequeño Itachi lo había llevado en secreto porque hasta su hermano lo miraba con sorpresa._

_Pero la determinación de Itachi no cedió ni un ápice, ni siquiera cuando Naruto adoptó su versión de padre posesivo y sobreprotector con él. A fin de cuentas, Itachi era mucho mayor que Hannah y no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles._

_- No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil, enano engreído._

_- Sólo me daré por vencido si Hannah no quiere estar conmigo._

_Naruto miró a la mencionada que parecía seguir en estado de shock, la llamó entonces por su nombre completo y la muchacha, tan parecida a su esposa en carácter, fijó sus tímidos ojos en los severos de su padre. Sin embargo, y aunque ella no dijo nada, Naruto tuvo que aceptar resignado su derrota: en los hermosos y blanquecinos ojos de su hija había un amor tan grande como el que veía en Hinata cuando eran mucho más jóvenes._

_**Otra batalla perdida, Naruto.**_

_- Esto es una locura..._

Naruto soltó un gruñido ante el recuerdo.

Llegó entonces Hinata con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente, ofreciéndole una, la anciana tomó asiento a su lado y pasó parte de la manta por los hombros de su marido, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras sus manos eran calentadas por el calor que desprendía el recipiente.

- Yo pensaba que los amoríos de nuestra infancia habían sido especiales, pero desde luego... los de la siguiente generación nos superan con creces – comentó, posando sus ojos azules en una foto donde salía Hannah sosteniendo en brazos a Mikoto recién nacida, al lado de la camilla estaba Itachi Uchiha.

- Se han criado todos juntos, Naruto-kun, siempre hubo una relación cercana gracias a nosotros. Es normal que pasaran cosas así...

- Olvidaba que para ti hasta lo de Kushina y Kai es normal – comentó entonces.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Fue muy romántico pedirle matrimonio durante aquella misión de Rango A!

- Cada vez la figura paternal pierde más valor... – dejó escapar entre dientes, recordando que se había enfadado porque el hijo de Tenten no había tenido la decencia de hablar primero con él.

- Naruto-kun, era una situación de vida o muerte, evidentemente eras la última persona en la que ambos pensarían...

- Hinata, eso es cruel.

Ella rió.

- Además, cuando nació Mizuki-kun no te quejaste. Estabas encantado porque fuera niño ya que Mikoto-chan no tenía ningún interés en aprender tus técnicas.

- ¡Prefería las tuyas y las de Hannah!

- Por supuesto – sonrió, las arrugas de la comisura de sus labios se acentuaron.- Estilísticamente son más hermosas.

- Hablando de todo un poco... ¿puedes recordarme por qué mi nieto tiene nombre de mujer?

- Porque Kushina-chan rompió aguas mientras nadaba en el lago. Además, no te quejes, heredó el don para los nombres de su abuela. ¿O tengo que recordarte el tuyo, Na-ru-to?

- No hace falta, Hinata, de verdad.

Ella asintió conforme mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate y se acurrucaba más contra Naruto que optó por pasar un brazo por su cintura y también apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Bien pensado las cosas no habían terminado tan mal: Hannah e Itachi se casaron cuando ella cumplió los veinte y poco después tuvieron a Mikoto quien heredó tanto el Byakugan como el Sharingan; Kushina y Kai celebraron su matrimonio casi por la misma fecha y ahora tenían un hijo llamado Mizuki quien siempre tenía que aclarar que era chico a pesar de su nombre porque Kami-sama lo bendijo con un rostro fino y cabello largo y suave (Kushina no quería cortárselo); Neji tardó meses en volver a dirigirle la palabra a Itachi, pero gracias a Hikari, su actual esposa y madre de dos gemelos: Shuu y Rei, ambos con el Byakugan, volvieron a ser conocidos por la camarería que los caracterizaba; Fugaku y Tsuki cumplieron el acuerdo que Gaara y Sasuke firmaron el día del abandono de Itachi y se fueron a vivir a Suna...

- Menos mal que Kurama-sama dejó de reproducirse, ¿verdad?

**Me ofendes, querida.**

- Parece ser que se conformó con llegar hasta Kushina y Hannah porque ni Mizuki ni Mikoto tienen su chakra – afirmó Naruto.

**¡Oye, viejo, no hables como si lo hiciera a propósito!**

Recordó el temor que todos habían sentido por un momento cuando ambas Namikaze fueron a dar a luz a pesar de que Kurama les había asegurado una y otra vez durante los nueve meses de embarazo de ambas que no sucedería nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba furioso. Al final, hubo que darle la razón al zorro de nueve colas.

La cerradura de la puerta de la entrada sonó entonces.

- ¡Obaa-chan! ¡Ochiichii! – llamó la voz de una niña.

- ¿Okaa-san? ¿Otou-san? – preguntó después la madura, pero siempre delicada voz de su hija menor.

Hinata se levantó en ese momento.

_Oye, Kurama, ¿en realidad no te importa?_

**¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?**

_Si yo muero, tú mueres conmigo._

**He tenido una vida muy larga, Naruto. Esta ha sido especialmente satisfactoria. Si tengo que morir, pienso que ahora sería un buen momento.**

_Has cambiado, Kurama._

**Quién sabe...**

El viejo Hokage sonrió y dejó que la manta se escurriera desde sus hombros, dejó su taza al lado de la de Hinata y siguió los pasos de su esposa para recibir a los primeros miembros de su familia que llegaban al tradicional almuerzo de los domingos.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado por fin con esta historia que he compartido con ustedes prácticamente desde principio del verano hasta hoy.

Espero haber conseguido que disfrutaran con esta historia, que pasaran buenos momentos, que rieran, que se enfadaran, que lloraran (?), que sonrieran y conseguir alegrarles un día oscuro como ustedes me lo han alegrado a mí durante todo este tiempo.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante que he recibido durante todo el fic, e inclusive con mis otras historias, y espero que nos veamos en algún otro proyecto.

Deseándoles la mejor de las suertes se despide: ISayPurr.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
